Chibi For A Day
by Spyder Webb
Summary: After reading a spell from an old book, Joey and the gang find that they all have...'little' problems to deal with now... slight yaoi FINISHED! 49 Chapters in all.
1. Part One

Hello!  
  
Warnings: Nothing! It doesn't even have a title!!  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder owns nothing. Spyder knows nothing.  
  
Part One  
  
"Wow, I didn't know that the library had a back room." Joey said as he and Yugi entered the back room in the library. They were both looking for a book for their English class and the librarian had directed them back here.  
  
"Where do we start?" Yugi wondered, looking around. "There are mountains upon mountains of books here." He said.  
  
And there was, mountains upon mountains upon even more mountains of dusty old books that looked like they hadn't been opened since. . .ever.  
  
"Well, you start on that side, and I'll start on this side." Joey suggested, pointing left and right. Yugi nodded and the two separated. "Now, let's see." Joey mumbled to himself as he scanned the piles. How to Speak German, How to Cast Spells, English to French. . .hey wait a minute. Joey backed up and picked up a dark heavy book. "How to Cast Spells." He read the titled again to make sure that's what it said.  
  
He set it down on a dust-covered desk and began to flip through the old aged pages. "It's in French." He realized. "Hey Yug, come and take a look at this." Joey called out through the room.  
  
"Alright." Yugi's voice came from somewhere behind an old bookshelf that looked around ready to collapse. "What'd you find?" Yugi's voice was beside Joey, causing the taller teen to jump.  
  
"Geez! What're ya trying ta do? Kill me?" Joey breathed.  
  
"Sorry." Yugi shrugged, "What did you find?" He wondered looking at the book in front of Joey.  
  
"It's called 'How to Cast Spells'. It's in French." Joey explained.  
  
"Wow." Yugi whispered looking at the old book. "Think any of them work?" He wondered, looking at his friend.  
  
A grin suddenly crossed Joey's face. "Only one way to find out." He said and with that he closed the book and tucked it under his arm. "Let's get outta here and get everyone together. We're going to give this baby a try!" He grinned.  
  
***  
  
"You called me up for this?" Tea hissed angrily as she glared at Joey.  
  
"Come on Tea, it could be fun!" Joey insisted, slightly hiding behind Yugi. The smaller boy rolled his eyes.  
  
Tea sighed, "Alright, but we should be careful. With all the magic we've seen, we should already believe in this stuff." She said.  
  
"Tea's right." Bakura agreed. "But all the same, it could be fun." He shrugged.  
  
"Well, are we just going to stand here or are we going to even open the book?" Tristan asked.  
  
Before Joey could open the heavy cover, the door to the Turtle Game Shop opened and in walked Seto Kaiba being dragged behind his little brother Mokuba. "Come on Seto! I want to see Yugi!" The younger boy said excitedly.  
  
"You're just in time." Joey smirked as Mokuba ran over to Yugi. Seto growled at this and then glared at Joey.  
  
"What are you talking about Chihuahua?" Seto hissed.  
  
Joey glared back. "I'm going to ignore that for now." He mumbled.  
  
"We were about to look at a spell book." Tea said.  
  
Seto scoffed. "A spell book? How pathetic." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"Come on Seto, it could be fun!" Mokuba smiled up at his big brother, then gave him the puppy eyes, knowing there was no way the older boy could resist him that way.  
  
Seto sighed. "Fine." He mumbled.  
  
"Yipee!" Mokuba laughed as he dragged Seto closer to the group.  
  
"Turn the lights off Yug. I'll light the candles." Joey said.  
  
"No you won't, I'll light the candles." Tristan said, snatching the matches from Joey's hands. He lit the candles and the lights went out. The group of teenagers, and Mokuba, sat down in a circle in the floor with Joey holding the book in his lap. He made a big point of clearing his throat.  
  
"Get on with it you Dalmatian." Seto mumbled.  
  
"Aren't Dalmatians supposed to be one of the dumbest dogs to own?" Bakura suddenly said and everyone turned to him in surprise.  
  
"It wasn't me!" He pointed to the ring around his neck.  
  
"Anyway." Joey looked back at the book. "My French is a little rusty, but I'll give it my best!"  
  
"Ce qui était, n'est pas ce qui est. Ce qui était grand, est maintenant ce qui est petit. Grandissant, ou accroissant vers le bas. L'innocence est la clef. La clef à la manière you.re censée pour être. Bons, mauvais, mauvais bons Vont de nouveau à votre enfance."  
  
There was a long moment of silence, then, "Was something supposed to happen?" Seto asked, his voice showing how bored he was.  
  
Joey scratched his head. "Guess not. Oh well, it was worth a try." He said and got up, then flipped the lights out.  
  
"Oh my God!" Tea suddenly cried out, getting Joey's attention. "What happened to Tristan?" She shrieked, pointing to the body on the floor. 


	2. Part Two: Tristan

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder owns nothing. Spyder knows nothing.  
  
Part Two Tristan  
  
Big eyes looked up at everyone as they all peered down at the body on the floor. It looked like Tristan, yet at the same time, it looked different, smaller. . .  
  
"You turned him into a baby!" Bakura was the first to come up with a conclusion.  
  
They all looked at the boy again, only to realize that it was true! Tristan had become a chibi. The chibi, maybe about two years old was sitting in a pile of Tristan's clothes.  
  
"What do you mean, I turned him into a baby!" Joey got defensive.  
  
"You read the spell you poodle." Kaiba hissed as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Joey glared, but then turned back to his friend. "So what do we do now?" He wondered, scratching his head as he got a close up look of Tristan.  
  
The curious child looked back at Joey and slowly raised a hand, reaching out to him. Suddenly, Tristan poked Joey in the eye. Joey jumped back in pain, which caused chibi Tristan to laugh. "You think that's funny?" Joey mumbled as he rubbed his eye.  
  
Tristan only giggled again, then began to cry.  
  
"Maybe he's hungry." Tea suggested and Yugi picked the chibi up. Chibi Tristan saw the Millennium Puzzle and yanked it hard, causing Yugi to yelp. Chibi Tristan giggled again.  
  
"He's sadistic!" Kaiba growled.  
  
"Hey Tristan, how about doin' something to Kaiba next?" Joey asked, still rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Ki-a! Ki-a!" Little Chibi Tristan giggled as he reached out for the multi- billionaire.  
  
"No!" Kaiba said, reaching for Mokuba and hiding behind him.  
  
"Aw, but he's saying your name." Tea said as she took Chibi Tristan from Yugi, or tried to. "Come on, Tristan. Let go of Yugi's Millennium. . .Puzzle!" She said and suddenly Tristan let go, causing both her and Yugi to go flying in opposite directions.  
  
The Millennium Puzzle glowed and a being appeared. "What is the meaning of this?" Yami asked angrily as he glared at the group. Tristan, who was still in Yugi's arms giggled as he reached out for Yami's puzzle and pulled hard, sending the Pharaoh to the floor unceremoniously.  
  
Yami sat up and glared at Joey and Kaiba who were laughing along with the small boy Yugi held. "When did you start babysitting?" He asked standing up and looking at his other half.  
  
"Actually, this is Tristan." Yugi sighed. "Joey read this spell from a book and well, this is what happened." The boy shrugged.  
  
"I see." Yami raised an eyebrow. "May I take a look at this book Joey?" He asked and the blonde handed Yami the book he still held open. Yami read the spell and he rolled his eyes. "Do you know what this is? It's a chibization spell!" Yami didn't wait for anyone to reply. "You read something in which you knew nothing about?" He yelled, scaring Chibi Tristan who in turn began to sniffle then all out wail.  
  
"Oh great Yami!" Joey growled back as he took his best friend from his other best friend. He held Chibi Tristan in his arms and began to bounce him gently up and down until the baby stopped crying and began to laugh again. Everyone looked at Joey in shock. "What? I've gotta sister!" He reminded everyone.  
  
"You know about this spell Yami?" Bakura asked, looking at the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle.  
  
"Hmm." Yami nodded. "Everyone within the room when this spell was read will be effected. That includes myself and. . ." The spirit looked at Bakura and down at his Millennium Ring. "Yami Bakura."  
  
At that the ring around the silver haired youth's neck began to glow and a copy of him appeared. "I'm going to be turned into that!" Yami Bakura pointed to Tristan. "You've got to be kidding!" He threw his arms over his head before he glared at Joey. "This is all /your/ fault!" He growled and looked about ready to beat Joey.  
  
"Don't!" Bakura stepped in front of Joey before his other self could get to him. Then he looked at Yugi's double. "Will this eventually pass?" He asked.  
  
Yami nodded. "Yes, it should stop when everyone has gone through their change." He nodded and then looked at Tristan who was fast asleep in Joey's arms. "The spell is said to last for twenty four hours. It is only 9:00 in the morning."  
  
"So, we've got fifteen hours to go." Tea sighed. "But what happens during school?" She sighed. "I have tests all week, I can't miss them."  
  
"You may not have a choice."  
  
Kaiba spoke up. "This is ridiculous. Let's go home Mokuba." He said and turned to leave.  
  
"Hold on a minute Kaiba. No one is to leave." Yami stated, stopping Kaiba in his tracks. "You don't know when this will hit you and we can't let anyone else know about it, so until this thing passes, we're stuck here." He replied. "If you're not Chibi tomorrow you will go to school and as soon as you are Chibi for your turn, you may leave. That goes the same for Mokuba." He said.  
  
"Who died and made you Pharaoh?" Kaiba hissed, glaring at Yami.  
  
"Please don't fight Seto! Listen to him, he knew how to read the spell!" Mokuba stopped his brother.  
  
Kaiba looked into his little brother's eyes and sighed, "Fine. But as soon as our turns are over, we're gone." He growled.  
  
Yami nodded, then turned to the rest. "That goes with all of you as well. We will make room at night and as soon as your turn is up, you are allowed to leave."  
  
"What are we supposed to tell our parents?" Tea wondered.  
  
"You and Tristan are the only ones with that problem." Bakura replied. "My father's gone for a while."  
  
"Yeah, and my father don't care. I'll just have to tell Serenity where I'll be so she doesn't worry." Joey said, looking down at Tristan. "And then I guess I'll have ta call his folks too. It could be an experiment for school or something." He shrugged.  
  
"You mean I'm stuck with the likes of you for 216 hours?" Yami Bakura growled, "You have got to be kidding me!" He yelled, waking the Chibi in Joey's arms.  
  
The Chibi, who had been dreaming peacefully, looking up to see a fuming Yami Bakura and immediately began to cry. 


	3. Part Three: Shopping

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder does not own Gundam Wing either.  
  
Part Three Shopping  
  
Yami Bakura grumbled all the way through the department store. Bakura saw this and gently nudged him. "Come on Yami, it isn't that bad." The silver- haired boy said softly.  
  
"What do you mean it's not so bad?" Yami Bakura growled back. "We almost died on the way over here, Joey isn't driving on the way back I might add, I can't even go back into the Ring because of this stupid spell and it's all because of that. . .that mutt!" He growled, crossing his arms.  
  
"Shh! Yami, that wasn't very nice." Bakura whispered, hoping that Joey hadn't heard, but he had and Bakura sighed to himself.  
  
"Great, now I got you calling me a dog too?" The blonde huffed from in front of him where Joey walked beside Tea and held Tristan. "You better watch it when you're a chibi you evil bas-"  
  
Tea slapped him. "Not in front of the baby Joey." She said, pointing to Tristan.  
  
"Ah come on Tea, Tristan already knows how to swear." He shrugged but kept quiet anyway.  
  
Yugi sighed and shook his head, feeling that coming to the store as a group to try and buy baby clothes was a bad idea. They all figured that they should all get clothes while they were there so they didn't have to go shopping everyday when someone new would turn chibi. /I wonder who'll be next./ Our favourite little character thought to himself.  
  
"What about this?" Tea said, stopping as they passed by some racks of clothes. She pulled a T-shirt down and showed it to everyone.  
  
Yami Bakura burst out into fits of laughter, not caring that he was drawing attention to the group. "Yeah sure girly, buy that for him and he'll probably turn into a fag!" He laughed harder forgetting who was in his group. He stopped laughing when he felt two pairs of eyes on him. He looked up to see his other glaring at him, but that wasn't anything to be afraid of. . .now the pharaoh on the other hand. . . Yami Bakura cleared his throat and passed the group, whistling rather too innocently.  
  
Yugi shook his head. "I don't think Tristan would appreciate that Tea." He said truthfully trying not to hurt her feelings. Inside he mentally cringed at wearing pink. Yami chuckled from beside him.  
  
"Remember, we have to look for ourselves as well Tea." The pharaoh said.  
  
"Right!" She beamed as she hugged the little T-shirt. "This is definitely my choice!" She said and they continued to walk.  
  
Everyone had eventually gotten some clothes, Tristan occasionally giving his opinion on them as he started to laugh. Bakura had gathered clothes for Yami Bakura because the ancient tomb robber was not about to pick out /baby/ clothes for himself.  
  
The only one who had not gotten clothes was Yami, because he couldn't find anything in leather.  
  
"You won't find anything like that pharaoh." Kaiba rolled his eyes, making Tristan laugh.  
  
Yami glared at the multi-billionaire but ignored him. "Fine." He hissed. It ended up that everything he picked was black.  
  
Suddenly Tristan turned to Joey and whispered something to him then began to giggle.  
  
"Can I kill the kid?" Yami Bakura growled. "His incessant giggling is getting on my nerves!"  
  
"No you may not kill Tristan!" Bakura scolded his yami. "You're going to be a chibi too you know."  
  
"Yeah, but at least I won't giggle!" Yami Bakura growled, crossing his arms and pouting.  
  
"Um, guys?" Joey interrupted. "Tristan has something to say." He held the boy up.  
  
Tristan looked around. "I hafta pee and I want you to take me!" He pointed a tiny finger at Yami Bakura.  
  
Everyone looked at Yami Bakura expectantly, wondering what he was going to do. The grave robber just glared at the menacing little finger directed at him then growled. "Alright kid, let's go." He said and took Tristan from a startled Joey. "We'll be back in a few minutes." He mumbled then walked away toward the bathrooms.  
  
Everyone blinked then Joey spoke up. "Everyone did see that right?" He wondered.  
  
"Yeah." Tea blinked again. "Let's just hope they both come back alive."  
  
After a few tense minutes Yami Bakura came back with Tristan sitting on his shoulders, pulling at his hair. He walked right over to Bakura and glared directly at him, their faces millimeters apart. "If you are this annoying I will beat you senseless." He growled then walked away.  
  
Bakura gulped as Joey sighed, "We'd better grab some toys too, we need something to keep us busy." The others agreed and then slowly, they followed Yami Bakura.  
  
Twenty minutes and over $500 dollars later the gang was making their way out of the store and back to Yugi's.  
  
"Why don't we go to our place Seto? It's bigger." Mokuba suggested.  
  
"No!" Yami Yugi and Kaiba said at the same time.  
  
"I don't want Yami there!" Kaiba explained to his brother.  
  
"And I don't wanna be there!" Yami explained.  
  
Mokuba frowned and crossed his arms. "It was just a suggestion, you don't have to jump on me! Sheesh." He rolled his eyes and walked over to Yugi. With that they trooped back to the car, everyone got in with Joey in the drivers seat.  
  
Yami Bakura stood outside the car and refused to get in.  
  
"Can't you control your yami?" Kaiba mumbled to Bakura as the two were forced in the backseat with Yami Yugi and Yugi. Yami had somehow gotten stuck right beside Kaiba and he was making a really big deal about it.  
  
"Yami! Move over that way! You're squishing me and I can hardly breathe!" Yugi gasped as he pushed on Yami's backside.  
  
"But Kaiba's right there!" Yami whispered loudly as he pointed to Kaiba and looked at Yugi.  
  
"Why don't you try to control him?" Bakura snapped, glaring at Kaiba. "It's not easy you know, he has a good right hook that I like to stay away from."  
  
"What do you mean my driving stinks?" Joey glared at the white haired yami standing outside the car.  
  
"What? You need me to spell it out for you?" Yami Bakura asked. "I would rather have the pharaoh's light driving than you! And he can't even see over the steering wheel or reach the pedals!"  
  
Tea covered her ears to all the noise. Finally, she couldn't handle it anymore. "QUIET!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone stopped everything and stared at her, except Tristan anyway, who just continued to giggle from atop Yami Bakura's shoulders. "That's better!" She breathed, "Okay, Bakura, Kaiba, switch places. Yugi, Yami, switch places. There. Mokuba, you'll ride up here with me. Joey, get out of the car." Tea got in the driver's seat. "Get in the passenger seat you two and someone hold Tristan!" She hissed and started the car.  
  
When everyone was in the car they sped away. Green, cobalt, violet, onyx and aquamarine watched as the car left their sight.  
  
"Stupid onna." Muttered the voice belonging to the onyx eyes.  
  
"Be quiet Wufei. I would have done the same." Aquamarine looked at onyx.  
  
"Yeah, but what does that say about you Winner?" Wufei asked as he got into the car.  
  
Cobalt narrowed, "What did you say about my koi?" He got into the car too.  
  
"You guys fight! I drive!" Violet sparkled as he tried to dive into the driver's seat, but was being blocked by the green-eyed boy.  
  
"This is Quatre's car Duo, I'm driving." Trowa said as he got in and shut the door.  
  
Duo grumbled about how unfair the circus clown was being then turned to the blonde. "Get in the back and stop them before they kill each other." He growled as he got into the passenger seat.  
  
"Why me?" Quatre looked up at the sky then jumped in the back of the car.  
  
Why did I put Gundam Wing in here? I felt like it! 


	4. Part Four: To Be Continued

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own.  
  
Part Four To Be Continued. . .  
  
Joey glared at the baby sitting in the chair staring back at him with big eyes. He was about to say something when the baby food, which had been clinging to his forehead, suddenly decided to slip down, covering the rest of his face. Tristan giggled hysterically, getting everyone's attention. "Joey looks funny!" The chibi pointed to the blonde.  
  
Yami Yugi blinked then began to chuckle, soon followed by Yami Bakura and Kaiba. Yugi sighed and handed him a wet face clothe. "Here Joey, I'll feed Tristan." The smaller boy smiled sweetly as he traded spots with Joey. "Okay Tristan, time to eat." Yugi said as he made airplane noises with the spoon.  
  
"Yay! I wike you Ugi!" Tristan exclaimed joyously as he clapped his hands in excitement. Joey huffed, but said nothing. Feeding time went over in a snap and soon everyone had retired to the living room for the evening.  
  
In the room, Yugi sat with Yami as the smaller boy played with Tristan. Kaiba had stayed in the kitchen where he could have some peace and quiet while he worked on his laptop. (He took it everywhere you know.)  
  
Tea sat in the only chair as she grabbed the TV remote, flipping through the channels while Bakura and Joey began a friendly game of Duel Monsters. At least, they started to play after five minutes of explaining to Yami Bakura that if Joey lost he could not send the blonde to the Shadow Realm.  
  
A dejected Yami Bakura sat on the couch across from the chair. Mokuba sat on the other side.  
  
Tristan suddenly let out a loud yawn, opening his mouth really big, the way chibi's usually do. He rubbed at his eye and looked up at Yugi sleepily. "Ugi, 'm tired." He whispered quietly, leaning his head on Yugi's shoulder.  
  
"That's okay Tristan, let's go find a place for you to sleep." He said, slowly sliding off of the couch and made his way up the stairs.  
  
"We should all probably get some rest." Yami spoke up as Yugi disappeared up the stairs. "We don't know what kind of day we have ahead of us and we may need all the energy we could get." He said.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kaiba growled as he came into the room.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "Have you ever imagined Joey as a baby?"  
  
Kaiba shuddered, "No, why would I want to?"  
  
"Think about it this way, Joey now with all his energy in a little kid that /we/ have to take care of."  
  
Kaiba was quiet for a few seconds, then, "Good point. Fine, so where do we sleep?" He crossed his arms as Yugi came back down the stairs.  
  
"Well. . .there's an extra bed in the guestroom. Yami and I'll stay in Grandpa's room so that leaves my bed open."  
  
"I'll take it!" Kaiba and Yami Bakura yelled at the same time. They looked at each other and started a glaring match.  
  
While his yami battled it out, Bakura looked at Yugi, "Tea should get one of the beds." He mentioned, always being polite.  
  
Tea smiled. "You're sweet Bakura, thank you." Bakura blushed, causing Yami to snicker and Yami Bakura to gag violently. Tea glared at the two spirits. "You two are impossible!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"ANY way!" Yugi spoke before a fight bake out. "Tea can have the guestroom and Bakura and Yami Bakura can take my bed. The couch pulls out so Kaiba and Mokuba could sleep there and Joey. . ." Yugi seemed to think, missing Yami Bakura sticking his tongue out at Kaiba.  
  
"No worries." Joey shrugged, "I'll sleep on the other couch." He said.  
  
Yugi smiled. "Alright, now who's going to take Tristan?" He wondered  
  
"I will." Joey volunteered, carefully taking the sleeping chibi from his friend. "Oh hey, if Tristan's going to turn back I'm going to need a blanket."  
  
"Why?" Kaiba snorted.  
  
Joey glared at him, "'Cause I don't wanna wake up next to a naked Tristan, alright?" He spat.  
  
"Okay! Let's get to bed. I'm tired and I don't want to hear anymore of your childish arguing. It's going to be hell when you two are chibi's, I can just feel it." Tea mumbled as she climbed up the stairs.  
  
With that, the rest of them went to bed too. 


	5. Part Five: Tea

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: Well, Kaiba comes to an interesting conclusion though he probably won't admit it to himself because he's a stubborn ass.  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own.  
  
Part Five Tea  
  
Yugi yawned and opened his eyes, coming face to face with a still slumbering Yami. Observing his situation it seemed to Yugi that the pharaoh was a cuddlier. Yugi had to squash the urge to giggle at the thought of his cocky, sometimes egotistical over confidant alter ego, reduced to cuddling.  
  
Then a thought occurred to him. It was morning that would mean. . .  
  
***  
  
Kaiba opened his eyes when the sun hit him. Oh well, at least he wasn't a chibi. It was a miracle that he had ever fallen asleep at all. One, he had Mokuba hogging the bed, then using Seto himself as a mattress and two, Joey Wheeler snored as loud as a Blue Eyes. Speaking of which. . .Kaiba sat up, gently removing his little brother from his chest. He looked over at the other couch and his chest suddenly tightened at the sight.  
  
Joey lay stretched out on the couch, half of him on the floor. Tristan, now full grown again lay on the couch with Joey. /No way, why do I feel. . .jealous? Shit!/ Kaiba jumped up and exited the living room. In his haste he stepped on the sleeping Joey's hand, waking the boy from his peaceful dreams.  
  
Joey looked up in time to see Kaiba leave the room, then groggily he let the rest of his body fall to the floor in an easier way to get off the couch. Sitting up he blinked a few times then grinned. "Tristan! You're back to normal!" He laughed out loud, waking his sleeping friend and Mokuba as well.  
  
Tristan sat up and yawned, "Of course I'm normal, what kind of dream did you have Joey?" He wondered, then noticed his predicament and he quickly grabbed the blanket and covered himself up. Wrapping it around him he went in search of clothes.  
  
"He don't remember. . ." Joey realized as he got up and sat on the couch that Tristan had just vacated. "Huh. . .I wonder whose chibi now." Just as Joey said it crying could be heard. Jumping up he ran up the stairs where it was coming from, Mokuba followed him.  
  
Joey met Bakura, an irritated Yami Bakura, Yugi and Yami at the top of the stairs and they all looked at each other, then the door to the guestroom where the crying was coming from.  
  
"Well? Is someone going to open the door?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Tea's a girl, she'll probably be naked." Yami Bakura huffed. "And she's disturbing as it is, I don't need to see her bare ass."  
  
Bakura slapped him; "She's just a baby." He said.  
  
"Then YOU go in and get her." Yami Bakura hissed.  
  
"I'll go in and get her." Joey rolled his eyes. Everyone looked at him strangely. "What?" He shrugged, "I have a baby sister!" Then went into the room. "Hey, where did we put the baby clothes we bought yesterday?" He called to the group standing in the hallway.  
  
"I'll go get them." Yugi said as he left the scene, returning moments later and throwing the bag with Tea's baby clothes into the room, unknowingly to him that it hit Joey directly in the head.  
  
Tea giggled as Joey counted the Baby Dragon's and Time Wizard's circling his head. He shook himself out of his daze and looked at the little girl. "Alright then, let's get you dressed." He said.  
  
A few minutes later he emerged from the room, holding a small baby girl. "Whoa. . ." Tristan said, joining the group at the top of the stairs, "What happened to Tea?" He asked, confused.  
  
"Same thing that happened to you." Yugi blinked.  
  
"That didn't happen to me." Tristan shook his head. "When did you get here?" He looked at Yami Bakura, "And why did I wake up naked?" He wondered to himself.  
  
"Oh yeah, Tristan don't remember what happened yesterday." Joey shrugged as he carried Tea down the stairs. "Someone better explain everything to him." He called up.  
  
Everyone looked at Yami and he groaned, "I suppose that would be me. All right, all right! Tristan, we need to talk." He growled as he went down the stairs after Joey. In the living room everyone gathered, except Kaiba because he's special and Joey because he had gone into the kitchen to get Tea something to eat.  
  
Yami handed Tristan the spell book that Joey had read out of it. Tristan looked at the book, seeing that it was in English. "Yeah, so?" He asked.  
  
Yami sighed, "Joey read a spell that comes from France from centuries ago, that's why the spell he read was in French. Now this spell is a chibization spell, which means that it will turn everyone who was in the room at the time chibi for twenty-four hours each. Are you telling me that you don't remember anything from yesterday? Not even Yami Bakura taking you to the bathroom at the store?"  
  
Tristan blanched as Yami Bakura growled, "Did you have to remind me?" The spirit rolled his eyes.  
  
"He took me to the. . .oh God!" Tristan slapped his forehead.  
  
"Hey! You chose me!" Yami Bakura hissed. "Should have drowned you in the toilet you little freak." He mumbled to himself but Bakura heard him and slapped him slightly on the arm.  
  
Before anyone could say anything there was a crash in the kitchen and everyone jumped up to see what had happened. Tea sat on the cupboard sniffing, getting ready to start bawling. Joey sat on the floor covered in flour. The crash had been the flour container that had been sitting beside the sugar container on the cupboard where Tea sat.  
  
Kaiba was sitting at the table ignoring everything typing on his laptop.  
  
"Joey, what happened?" Yugi asked, as if it wasn't obvious. Yami looked up at the ceiling and shook his head, wondering how someone could be so dense sometimes.  
  
"That brat knocked the flour down when I was trying to get the baby food out of the cupboard!" Joey pointed to the cupboard Tea sat on. With that out burst the baby girl on the cupboard started to cry. She let out an ear- piercing cry, forcing everyone to cover their ears.  
  
Kaiba's laptop screen cracked, then shattered. "Shut her up!" He hollered above the noise.  
  
Bakura was the first to react and he picked Tea up off of the cupboard and held her, gently bouncing her to try to get her to stop. "Hey, it's okay. Joey didn't mean it, he's just being mean." He said, which earned him a glare from Snow White who was still sitting on the floor.  
  
Joey coughed on some of the flour, causing Tea to giggle quietly. "I'm gonna take a shower." He mumbled and got up.  
  
"Um. . .flour and water don't mix Joey." Yugi pointed out, and this time Yami wondered how someone so dense could have denser friends.  
  
"Right. . ." Joey sighed, "I'll figger something out." He went passed everyone, leaving a trail of footprints where he walked.  
  
"Someone should clean that up." Yami Bakura pointed out the obvious.  
  
Yami glared at him and went to the closet and grabbed the broom. "Be my guest." He growled and shoved the broom into Yami Bakura's hands. "Make sure you don't miss any of it." He hissed and left the room, going into the living room.  
  
Everyone stared at where the pharaoh had disappeared. "I have a feeling he doesn't like kids." Mokuba said, breaking the silence.  
  
"No, he just doesn't like Yami Bakura." Yugi shrugged and followed his dark half into the living room. Everyone soon followed, including Kaiba because his computer was now broken and he couldn't do anything with it, leaving Yami Bakura in the kitchen to clean up the flour.  
  
Yami Bakura looked at the mess on the floor and then the broom in his hand. Finally he stormed into the living room, "How do you turn this thing on?" He asked. 


	6. Part Six: A Cold Shower

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: Sacrifice! Mwahahaha!!  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own.  
  
Part Six A Cold Shower  
  
After Yugi taught Yami Bakura how to use the broom, he got the mess in the kitchen cleaned up. (Bakura would have done it, but Tea turned out to have a fetish for white hair and would not let the other boy go.)  
  
"So. . .what do we do now?" Joey asked, bored. Everyone was in the living room; it had become the normal place to hang out. While he lay stretched out in the middle of the floor he was oblivious to the glances he was getting from a certain billionaire or the fact that two alter ego's were fighting with a certain baby because of a certain hair colour.  
  
"I could think of a few things I'd /like/ to do, but because of a certain beagle making the baby cry, my computer is trash." Kaiba hissed, trying to rid his head of these wacko thoughts about the dog. Speaking of wacko. . .he looked over at the other couch where Bakura sat holding Tea, looking bored as his yami tried to get the little girl to let go of him.  
  
"Hey! That ain't my fault!" Joey hissed, still staring up at the ceiling, but that was the only reply he gave.  
  
"This is too weird." Tristan was still trying to get his brain wrapped around the information he had received. He looked and Tea and couldn't believe that he had actually been a chibi! He looked around the room and tried to picture what everyone would look like as a chibi.  
  
Yugi and Mokuba weren't that hard. . .take away a little more height and that would probably be it.  
  
He smirked to himself when he imagined Yami Yugi as a small toddler, having to carry around the Millennium Puzzle, which was almost as big as he was.  
  
Joey, god, he didn't want to be here for that. He had known Joey for a while and the kid had always had so much energy that he got into trouble. Tristan knew he'd have to leave then.  
  
Kaiba. . .now what would /Kaiba/ be like as a kid again? "Probably a pain in the ass." He said, not realizing he had said it out loud.  
  
"Who's a pain in the ass?" Joey asked from the floor and Tristan realized that he had everyone's attention except for Tea and Yami Bakura's.  
  
Tristan blinked, "Um, no one, sorry, just thinking out loud!" He laughed nervously as he saw the suspicious look that Yami and Kaiba were giving him. "Say, how about if we go to the park?" He suggested.  
  
Yami Bakura finally got Tea to let go of his hair, but she only grabbed onto his Millennium Ring. He groaned as he started to fight with the baby. He was trying not to hurt her because he didn't want her to cry again, it hurt his ears.  
  
"That's a good idea." Bakura agreed, finally just setting Tea in Yami Bakura's lap. The white-haired spirit froze instantly and then turned a glare on his lighter half.  
  
"What? She likes you. It seems all chibis do." Bakura shrugged.  
  
Yami leaned over to Yugi, "When I turn chibi, keep me away from him." He whispered, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.  
  
Yugi nodded, "Only if you do the same for me." He said then noticed the glare from the other spirit. "So the park right? Let's go!" He said quickly, not up to being sent to the Shadow Realm after this was over.  
  
Everyone got up and dressed (for those who were still in pajamas, like Yugi.) and then the group left the game shop (which had been closed because of a 'family emergency') and made their way to the nearby park. Once there they separated, agreeing to go back home within an hour or two.  
  
Yami Bakura quickly made his get away, trying to get as far away from that child as he could. The only problem was that there were many children at the park today and once they all saw him they suddenly jumped up and ran over to him.  
  
"Play with us!" One said.  
  
"Yeah! We can play Cowboys & Indians!" Another said.  
  
"I want to be a princess! He can be my prince!" A little girl said.  
  
"There's no princesses or princes in Cowboys & Indians!" A boy crossed his arms.  
  
"There are now!" The girl glared at him, causing him to 'eep'.  
  
"Okay!" The boy gave up too quickly.  
  
"I know!" One little girl giggled happily, everyone looked at her. "We can play. . .Sacrifice!" She said and everyone quickly agreed.  
  
"Sacrifice? Why don't I like the sound of this?" Yami Bakura groaned as he was dragged away behind some bushes and promptly tied to a tree with a skipping rope.  
  
Joey took Tea to the sand and he; Yugi, Mokuba and Tristan played with the little girl. That left Yami, Kaiba and Bakura standing by the entrance to the park. Bakura, who had lost sight of his yami shrugged to himself and joined the small group in the sand, where Tea was burying Joey.  
  
Yami crossed his arms and glared at Kaiba. "When I am a chibi don't come near me." He hissed.  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes. "I don't plan on it, only make sure that you don't come near me when I'm a chibi! If I find out that you did I'll. . ."  
  
"You'll what?" Yami growled, glaring at Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba glared back and they were in a contest.  
  
"Hey! We found two more sacrifices!" A voice suddenly yelled and Yami and Kaiba suddenly found themselves by little kids.  
  
Yami glanced at Kaiba while Kaiba glanced at Yami. "Sacrifices?" They both questioned at the same time, and then the kids jumped them and dragged them over to where Yami Bakura was still tied to the tree.  
  
"It's awfully quiet around here suddenly." Bakura pointed out as he looked around seeing that they were the only one's in the park.  
  
"That's because Tea just covered Joey's mouth." Mokuba laughed, pointing at the mountain of sand in front of them. The mountain moved and Joey came up sputtering, spitting sand out of his mouth.  
  
Tea giggled at the sight.  
  
Joey sighed, "First flour, now sand, what next?" He mumbled to himself just as an air piercing scream came from behind the bushes, causing everyone to look up startled. "What do you think that was?" Joey wondered as the group stood up, Tristan holding Tea.  
  
"I don't know. . .but it kinda sounded like Yami Bakura." Yugi mentioned.  
  
There was another scream, followed by another.  
  
"That sounded like Kaiba. . .and Yami." Bakura said and suddenly the bushes split and three forms, covered in mud, leaves, grass, rocks and twigs ran out of them, running straight toward the group holding the baby and hiding behind them.  
  
"Keep them away from us!" One of the forms shivered, it was Yami Bakura.  
  
"Please Ra! Save us!" That had been Yami.  
  
"I'll pay you, just please don't let them near us!" And that was the great Seto Kaiba.  
  
Joey suddenly laughed out loud and he continued to laugh even as the small kids came up to them.  
  
"Hey Mister! Can we have our sacrifices back? We hadn't even gotten to the dolls clothes yet." One of the boys said.  
  
"No!" The mud covered forms yelled loudly, then went back to cowering.  
  
"Nah kids, we have to take them home and give them a bath. I'm sure you'll find something else to play with." Joey said as they pushed the three sulking boys back towards the game shop. "Everyone heard them right? The great Pharaoh, the heartless tomb robber and the great Seto Kaiba just begged us to do something."  
  
"Joey, that's not funny." Yugi pointed out, but was interrupted by Tristan, Mokuba and Bakura laughing and Tea giggling. (Okay, so Bakura giggled too.) Yugi sighed and laughed too. It was funny, a little, okay so a lot.  
  
As soon as they stepped foot in the game shop, Yami ran up the stairs. "I call the shower first!" He said and disappeared.  
  
"Great, so what do we do until he gets out?" Kaiba mumbled as he and Yami Bakura were forced to stand outside because Yugi wouldn't let them into the game shop.  
  
Unbeknownst to the two mud covered monsters that Joey and Bakura had grabbed the garden hose from the backyard and had turned the water on. Pressing down the handle on the sprayer sent a jet of water threw the air and right onto the two unsuspecting boys.  
  
"Ack! That's cold!" Yami Bakura hissed, turning around and glaring at his other half.  
  
Kaiba was somewhat standing behind Yami Bakura and ducking to stay out of the spray, but the tomb robber was becoming cleaner and Bakura chose to ignore the threats of being killed when he was dry and warm again.  
  
When Yami Bakura was done he moved out of the way so the spray could hit Kaiba as he grabbed a towel Yugi had offered him.  
  
"Stupid schnauzer." Kaiba yelled as Joey sprayed him right in the mouth. "I'm going to make you pay for this." Kaiba mumbled under his breath. "Just you wait." 


	7. Part Seven: Supper

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: Um...perverted thoughts about carrots? Oh no, I didn't end up writing that ~.~ never mind!  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own.  
  
Part Seven Supper  
  
Tea giggled as Bakura tried to make everyone supper. They'd all voted on him making it cause he was the only one who knew how to cook. The only problem was that everyone kept getting in the way. Twice he had spilt water on someone, the first time on Kaiba, who he had quickly backed away from and then the other had been Yugi who had been to say the least. . . drenched.  
  
Bakura had found it weird though, when Yami Yugi looked so eager to help Yugi change out of his wet clothes. Raising an eyebrow he went back to work. He had Yami Bakura peeling and then cutting carrots at the table while Joey held Tea. The little girl giggled every time Yami Bakura would cut himself and curse, which was often.  
  
"I hate chibis." Yami Bakura mumbled under his breath as he cut himself yet again. "Ryou!" The ancient spirit actually whined, causing Joey to laugh as well as Tea. Yami Bakura sent them a glare and started to mumble things under his breath as he continued with peeling the damned carrot he was holding. He was beginning to loathe the colour orange.  
  
Tristan had gone home to give everyone more room, and the group suspected that he was still a little freaked out at the fact that he had turned into a chibi and couldn't remember anything. They all had had time to get used to the idea where as Tristan had sort of been forced into it.  
  
After a few more curses and growling, Joey took over peeling the carrots while Yami Bakura held Tea. This turned out to not be a good idea for the tomb robber because Tea immediately grabbed a hold of his hair and pulled hard. But his screaming was ignored as Joey finished up and cleaned the carrots of dirt and Yami Bakura's blood. A little while after that, Ryou had finished with supper and called everyone.  
  
"It's about time!" Kaiba growled, "What the hell took you so long?" He questioned as he sat down at the table, making sure that he and Yami were as far away from the other as possible. It was just luck that Kaiba had taken the seat next to Joey's. Beside Joey was Yugi and beside him was Yami. On the other side of Yami was Mokuba, Bakura, then Tea then Yami Bakura, who was also sitting beside Kaiba.  
  
Bakura looked at Kaiba for a second, figuring that nobody wanted to know that there had been blood on the carrots so he just shrugged. Sure, the carrots had been cleaned, but it was still a little weird to think about. Besides that, Bakura knew that Yami Yugi would have a hay-day making fun of his other half if he knew. It was funny, but Yami Yugi (thank god) did not have to sleep with Yami Bakura at night and Bakura was particularly happy to be sharing the bed with the other.  
  
At that thought, Bakura blushed and everyone noticed.  
  
"I won't ask again." Kaiba mumbled as he shook his head, still thinking that it was because of what he had asked.  
  
"What did you do to our supper Bakura?" Yami raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Nothing, I was thinking about something else." Bakura said, slightly glaring at the pharaoh. With that everyone ate without anything happening, okay, well, almost anything.  
  
"Alright, who the hell is throwing the peas?" Yami Yugi looked around the table, interrupting any and all conversations.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about pharaoh?" Yami Bakura mumbled as he chewed on a carrot.  
  
"And here I thought that I was asking a simple question." Yami rolled his eyes. "Well? Who did it?" He crossed his arms, eyeing Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura saw this and put a hand to his chest. "You don't believe that I would do such a thing. Surely you jest." He grinned as he went back to his eating.  
  
Yami glared at Seto then went back to eating, missing the smirk on a certain tomb robber's face as brown eyes looked over at the smiling chibi who had no more peas on her plate.  
  
Okay, so maybe chibi's weren't so bad. 


	8. Part Eight: Bakura

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: Bakura talks like a little kid. Most of the time it's just R's turned into W's. And I think I actually get serious in this chapter. The next one's worse though. *sigh* Even when writing a humor, I can't stay funny.  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own.  
  
Part Eight Bakura  
  
Yami woke up after hearing a scream. At first, through his groggy mind he wondered if Joey had walked in on Kaiba naked or something. But no, he remembered that Joey couldn't scream that high. Opening his eyes, he looked around the room, noticing that it was 9:01 am. That would mean that Tea had switched back to being normal and someone else had taken her place. He looked down beside him, relieved that it hadn't been himself or Yugi.  
  
Sighing to himself he snuggled closer against Yugi and closed his eyes. He was about to fall asleep again when the door to their room roughly opened and something was dropped right on top of them. This woke Yugi and they both looked up to see Yami Bakura standing there, having deposited another chibi on the bed. "You take care of him, I'm going back to sleep." The tomb raider mumbled as he left the room, slamming the door shut.  
  
"What a meany-head." The little chibi crossed his arms and pouted. Yugi and Yami both looked down at the white-haired child.  
  
"Bakura?" Yugi asked, still a little asleep.  
  
"Yeah, but that's my wast name!" The chibi grinned. "I wike Wyou bedder." He explained. He stood up and both the teens realized that Bak-Ryou had yet to get dressed. "Can we go pway now, pweas? That jewk wouldn't pway wit me." The little boy pouted again.  
  
Yami turned to look at Yugi. "He's cute and all, but. . ." Yugi could see that Yami wanted to get some more sleep so he nodded to Ryou and picked the boy up.  
  
"Alright, let's get you some clothes first though." He said.  
  
"I don't wike cwothes!" Ryou whined. "And don't call me cute!" He yelled back to Yami.  
  
"Yes, but there's a girl here." Yugi tried to explain to what he guessed was a three-year-old. "At least we have this Monday off, Tea won't have to worry about her tests anymore." The small boy mumbled to himself as he found the bags of clothes in the bathroom, everyone had agreed that that'd be the best place for it. "Okay, this is what you picked out." Yugi said, holding up a shirt.  
  
Ryou's eyes went wide. "I don't have to wear /that/ thing, do I?" He asked, his eyes growing bigger and watery.  
  
"It's not that bad." Yugi shrugged.  
  
"Then you wear it." Ryou replied.  
  
"It won't fit me."  
  
"Have you twied?"  
  
"No, but they're for little kids."  
  
"You is widdle." Ryou pointed out and Yugi sighed, seeing that he was not going to get the boy to wear the clothes.  
  
"Okay, pick something else then." He said and held the bags out for Ryou to look through. Ryou picked out a navy blue shirt that had been bought for Yami Bakura but Yugi didn't think Yami Bakura knew that. He also picked out white shorts, and of course underwear.  
  
"Do I hafta wear them?" Ryou tried one last time, giving Yugi the evil puppy eyes.  
  
Yugi only smiled and shook his head. "I can do that too ya know, so it won't work on me." He said as Ryou pouted, but pulled on the clothes. After that Yugi had planned on taking Ryou downstairs to watch TV, but the chibi had plans of his own. He raced to Yugi's room where the tomb robber had gone back to sleep.  
  
"Batuwa!" Ryou yelled at the top of his lungs as he pushed the door opened and then disappeared into the room. Yugi reached the door just in time to see Ryou jump onto the bed and directly onto Yami Bakura, who was startled into consciousness. "Pway wit me now!" Ryou demanded as he sat on Yami Bakura's stomach. "Pweas?" He gave the spirit the puppy eyes. "I'll wove you foweva and eva and eva and even a wong time aftew that!" The small boy promised.  
  
"What's with you and chibis?" Yami wondered, joining Yugi at the door.  
  
Yami Bakura shot him a glare. "How the hell do I know?"  
  
"Yeah! How the hell does he know!" Ryou asked, looking over at Yami.  
  
"Watch your mouth kid, we don't need you giving your father a heart attack because you swore when you're back to normal." Yami Bakura sighed as he picked Ryou off of him and then stood up. "Do you mind?" He glared at the two at the door. "I wanna change."  
  
"That's great Yami Bakura, the first step to fixing your problem is admitting you have one. I'm glad to see you wanting to change." Yami said and closed the door.  
  
"I meant clothes you stupid pharaoh!" Yami Bakura yelled through the closed door. "Besides," He mumbled as he placed Ryou on the bed. "The first step to fixing your problem is /having/ a problem."  
  
"Do you always talk to youwself?" Ryou asked from the bed.  
  
"Yes, now shut up and let me change." Yami Bakura spat over his shoulder.  
  
"You is mean!" Ryou sniffed at the harshness, "Fine!" He yelled and jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.  
  
"Ryou, wait!" Yami Bakura yelled after him but then sighed and finished getting dressed. He found the chibi sitting with a very angry looking Seto Kaiba and a sleepy Mokuba and Joey. Ryou had pounced on the duo in the pull out bed and Seto's cursing had woken Joey who was on the couch.  
  
He could hear Yugi and Yami in the kitchen. "Ryou, I didn't mean it." Yami Bakura sighed as he looked at the child who had his back to him and his face buried in Kaiba's chest.  
  
Slowly, the chibi looked back at him. "You didn't?" He sniffed, though Yami Bakura could find no trace of tears.  
  
"Little faker." Yami Bakura mumbled to himself. "No, I didn't." He said to the little kid.  
  
"Yay! I wove you 'Ami!" Ryou jumped up and away from Kaiba, launching himself into Yami Bakura's arms.  
  
Yami Bakura sighed and looked up at the ceiling, asking Ra what he had done to deserve this. Then he remembered who he was. Oh yeah, duh. "Yeah, yeah. Come on kid, let's find you something to eat then we can play or watch TV or something to keep you occupied." He sighed as he went into the kitchen, joining the other two, letting the other three go back to sleep. Well, Joey and Kaiba did, Mokuba was up now for the day. Besides that, he thought Ryou made a cute chibi.  
  
"But I don't wanna eat that!" Ryou whined as Yami Bakura tried to make him eat some cereal. He was older than both Tristan and Tea were so he didn't need the baby food, which they were out of anyway because Joey had had a midnight snack.  
  
"Eat it before I force it down your throat!" Yami Bakura had had enough.  
  
"No!" Ryou glared up at his yami. "I don't wike you, you is mean!" He accused.  
  
Yami Bakura glared back. "I don't wike- I mean like you either!" He growled and stood up; causing the little boy who had been sitting in his lap to tumble to the floor. Yami Bakura stomped out of the room, waking a sleeping Joey and Kaiba again.  
  
Ryou sat up and sniffed to himself, but Yugi couldn't see any tears. But before Yugi could say anything, the small boy jumped up and ran into the living room after Yami Bakura. "I sowwy 'Ami! I weally sowwy! Pweas don't be mad at me!" He called, running over to Yami Bakura and jumped up into his lap as he sat in the one and only chair in the living room. He buried his face in Yami Bakura's neck. "I still wike you, I sowwy." He said softly and then waited to see what Yami Bakura would do.  
  
The small boy wasn't the only one waiting, Kaiba and Joey were also curious, as well as Yugi and Yami who were still in the kitchen. Mokuba was too busy eating breakfast to care.  
  
"I know I'm going to regret this somehow, but fine." He said and he felt Ryou squeeze his neck tightly.  
  
"Yay!" He squealed. "I go eat bweakfast now, then can we pway?" He asked, looking up at Yami Bakura with big brown chibi eyes.  
  
Yami Bakura started a mantra saying 'Don't look into the eyes, don't look into the eyes.' But the intelligent tomb robber forgot that that was like saying 'don't look down' when in a really high place. What did he do? He looked down, and right into the chibi eyes. He slapped his forehead. "Yes, then we can pwa- I mean play." He mumbled as Ryou jumped off of him and ran back into the kitchen.  
  
Yami Bakura moved his head when he heard snickering. Glaring at the pharaoh, then Kaiba he mumbled something, telling them just where to go before sulking in the chair.  
  
Okay, he had changed his mind.  
  
Chibi's were annoying.  
  
Especially one's with white hair and brown eyes.  
  
Though. . .he was kinda cute. 


	9. Part Nine: Escape

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: Nakkie Ryou, Bakura + Ryou hinting (okay, so it's bluntly, not hinting), Yami + Yugi hinting, Yami Bakura angst, OOCness, Kaiba + Joey hints, I think that's about it. Mischievous Yami Yugi?  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own.  
  
Part Nine Escape  
  
"Yugi! Bakura just took off his clothes!" Mokuba called from the kitchen.  
  
"He doesn't like wearing them." Yami Bakura mumbled when everyone looked at him for the answer to his hikari's insaneness. "Don't look at me! I liked wearing clothes as a kid! It protected me from burning!" He rolled his eyes then got up to go redress his light. As he passed Yugi he looked at him. "Do you have any duct tape?" He wondered, but then shook his head, "Never mind." He went into the kitchen.  
  
"Ryou, as much as I like you with your clothes off, put them on." Yami Bakura looked at the little boy then raised an eyebrow; "I said that out loud didn't I?" He sweatdropped when Yami Yugi burst into a fit of laughter and Yugi smiled and nodded. "Shut up pharaoh, I've seen the way you look at your light, it's not exactly innocent, now is it?" Yami Bakura hissed and that shut Yami up, which made Yugi look at him.  
  
Whistling non-innocently, Yami left the kitchen, Yugi following him to ask him a question.  
  
Yami Bakura sat down on the kitchen floor and pulled Ryou to him as he grabbed the discarded shirt. Ryou struggled to get away from him. "But they is uncomfwotable!" The child whined as the shirt was forced over his head.  
  
"I don't care! When someone mentions this to you when you're back to normal, you'll never forgive me." Yami Bakura growled as he pulled the shorts on the small boy as well. "There, now keep them on."  
  
Ryou stood up and turned around so he was facing Yami Bakura. "I'll always fo'give you 'Ami." The boy said softly, then gave Yami Bakura a quick hug before running out of the room yelling "Yugi! Yugi! Yugi!" really fast.  
  
Yami Bakura sighed and shook his head, then smiled at his light.  
  
"I've never seen you smile before. I didn't even think ya could." A voice interrupted him and Yami Bakura looked back, remembering the youngest Kaiba brat.  
  
"Yeah well, don't mention this to anyone, got that? Or I'll send you so far into the Shadow Realm that nobody will be able to find you." Yami Bakura threatened and he was satisfied when he heard Mokuba gulp. He got up and went into the living room.  
  
Ryou had tackled Yugi and was now sitting on his stomach, looking down at the slightly taller boy. He gently poked at Yugi's nose. "Is you alive?" His pale finger tapped Yugi's nose again and the boy didn't move. Yami Bakura peeked over Ryou's shoulder to see that Yugi had his eyes closed. Ryou turned his big brown eyes on his yami. "I think I killed him!" He exclaimed.  
  
Yami Bakura snorted. "Good." He mumbled and walked toward the couch that Kaiba had made up. But he received a sharp kick in the shin. "Ow! Who the hell-?" He turned around and saw that Ryou had climbed off of Yugi, who was still playing dead, and was now glaring up at Yami Bakura with his arms crossed.  
  
"You mean!" Ryou hissed.  
  
Yami Bakura blinked, unable to believe that this was his hikari. Ryou never stood up to him, even though he knew he wouldn't be hurt anymore. Finally, he remembered the chibi staring at him. He knelt down, "Yeah, so?" He growled back.  
  
"Meany-head!" Ryou stated but then screamed as something grabbed him around his middle. He landed back with a soft 'oof' then looked up and saw that he was sitting in Yugi's lap. "Yous is alive! I didn't killed you!" He squealed and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck. "Batuwa's bein' mean ta me." The little boy whined.  
  
"Bakura's mean to everyone." Yami mumbled under his breath, but stopped as Ryou turned a glare on him. "You're one mixed up brat, you know that?" Yami looked at the little monster in his light's arms. "One second you're telling Bakura that you hate him, next you're stickin' up for him. Make up your mind!" He said exasperated.  
  
"Hey, don't call my hikari a brat Pharaoh!" Yami Bakura looked at Yami. "Only /I'm/ allowed to call him that!"  
  
"What a privilege." Yami rolled his eyes. "I don't know how he can stand you after all you've done to him. He's lucky we're here right now, who knows what you'd do to the child now that he's completely defenseless." Yami snarled.  
  
Yami Bakura actually looked hurt, but Yami didn't see that since he had looked away. "That's in the past, Ryou's forgiven me." He said, no malice in his voice. To Yugi, it actually sounded a little scared.  
  
"Sure he has. Do you know this for sure?" Yami growled. "Maybe he only said he forgave you because he was too afraid to say other wise."  
  
"Hey Yami, back off a little." Joey tried to intervene, but Yami shoved him aside with a glare.  
  
"You never should have been woken from the Ring. I wish Bakura had never found you. It would have saved him a lot of pain." Yami finished and sat on the couch.  
  
Everyone was quiet and looked at Yami Bakura. Surprisingly, he didn't look that angry, though he did look slightly annoyed. "I'm still making it up to him, and I don't see how any of this is your business anyway. I know Ryou is your friend and all, but what's between him and me, is between him and me."  
  
"That's it! You two need a time out!" Tea's voice suddenly yelled from the stairs, startling everyone in the room. "I was peacefully sleeping this morning until I heard a scream." She glared at Yami Bakura, "Then I heard someone yell 'Bakura' really loudly, but I let that pass. And the scream, that came a few minutes ago I let that pass too, but this is giving me a headache! We still have a few more days to go, alright?" She stomped down the stairs and grabbed a hold of Yami Bakura's ear and pulled.  
  
"Ow!" Yami Bakura whined out of character.  
  
Yami snickered.  
  
"Oh, don't think you're too all high and mighty." Tea grabbed Yami by the ear as well and dragged them both into the kitchen where Mokuba watched in amusement. "You sit here." She shoved Yami Bakura into one corner of the room. "And you sit here." She shoved Yami into the farthest corner from Yami Bakura. "And you're both going to sit there until you can get along, got it? Good." She hissed and went back into the living room.  
  
"Somehow, I have the feeling that we annoy her." Yami said dryly as he stared at the wall.  
  
Yami Bakura crossed his arms. "Oh, you felt that too huh?" He mumbled as he stared at his side of the wall.  
  
"Hey Yugi, who's the kid?" Tea asked as she looked down at her friend who was holding the child.  
  
"It's Bak. . .err, Ryou, how could you not notice the hair?" Yugi wondered.  
  
"So that's what Bakura looked like when he was a kid. Kinda cute." Tea shrugged.  
  
Ryou's eyes widened, "DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" He yelled loudly, startling Tea and making her jump back.  
  
"O. . .okay, I won't." She said then looked around, "Where's Tristan?" She wondered. "Has he changed back yet?"  
  
"Yeah. . .you were a chibi, so you wouldn't remember." Joey cut in.  
  
"I was a chibi?" She sounded surprised. "I guess it makes sense. . .I had this dream where I was sitting beside Yami Bakura and throwing peas and Yami." She shrugged.  
  
"It was you!" The pharaoh's voice echoed from the kitchen as he had heard Tea's dream.  
  
Yami Bakura was heard laughing. "Oh man, you thought it was me." He continued to laugh.  
  
"That's not funny." Yami mumbled in a monotone.  
  
"You just have no sense of humour." Yami Bakura replied.  
  
Yami had stared to say something back, but Mokuba interrupted. "Uh, guys? I think the point of being in separate corners is to stop you from fighting. Besides, one of the rules of being sent to the corner is not to talk." He pointed out.  
  
There was mumbling from one corner and cursing from the other, then everything grew silent.  
  
"Well, I'm going to go home guys." Tea said, "I need a shower and I need to study. If you need help call me, and I'll see whoever makes it to school tomorrow." She smiled and left the house.  
  
Everyone was silent for a few moments, then Yami's voice was heard. "Do we still have to sit here?" He asked.  
  
"Yes!" Joey yelled before finding something to do.  
  
A half and hour later, Yami Bakura and Yami were still sitting in the kitchen, though Yami had opted to lay down and stare at the ceiling in his boredom with his legs up and his feet crossed against the wall. Yami Bakura sat glaring at the wall, thinking of how to get revenge on that stupid girl and the pharaoh all at the same time.  
  
However he never got far in his musings, for he was interrupted when a small body crawled into his lap and stared at the wall too.  
  
Yami Bakura looked down at Ryou. "What are you doing?" He asked gruffly, a little annoyed at still sitting in the corner, as if he were some.child.  
  
"Missed you." Ryou replied as he yawned and leaned his head against his yami's chest, not put off by his yami's rough behaviour at all. "And all Joey and Yugi is doing is pwaying Duel Monsta's. Mokaba's watching cawtoons and Kaiba's twying to fix his compooter and twying to wook at Joey at the same time."  
  
"I knew something was up between those two." Yami suddenly spoke up.  
  
Yami Bakura snorted. "Ya think all those dog names are just-" He laughed "- /pet/ names?"  
  
Yami laughed too, "That explains it." He nodded, getting onto his knees. He slowly crawled across the floor, peeking once into the living room to make sure nobody was watching, then he made his way over to Yami Bakura's corner. "Let's say we get outta here." He grinned evilly.  
  
"Yami? Disobeying orders? What is the world coming to?" Yami Bakura wondered as he unconsciously locked his fingers with the little boy's.  
  
This time Yami snorted. "You forget, I was a pharaoh, and I was a kid too. Don't think I didn't cause my parents or the guards problems."  
  
There was a glint in Yami Bakura's eyes. "Oh, I seem to remember a few times."  
  
"Yes well. . .shall we?" Yami raised an eyebrow.  
  
Yami Bakura looked down at Ryou, who nodded excitedly. "I guess that's a yes." He said and together the two got to their feet, Ryou in Yami Bakura's arms.  
  
Um, about the 'pet names'. I remember someone asking me about it. You know couples call each other names? Like sugar, honey, sweetcakes and ucky things like that? *L* Yes well, they are called 'pet names'. But in Kaiba and Joey's case they really are PET names! 


	10. Part Ten: Malik's Worst Nightmare

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: Bad thoughts about the Millennium Rod (Oh, come on people, think about it!) Slight Tea bashing. Malik torture. Nakkie Ryou, (although, this isn't really a warning, it's a pleasure *L*) and um. . .yaoi hints. Oh, and spirit bonding.  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own.  
  
Part Ten Malik's Worst Nightmare  
  
After sneaking out of the kitchen window the three escapees' ran toward the park, the same park that they had been at when Tea was a chibi. The older two knew that they'd have to keep the younger one occupied somehow and knew that there were a lot of things to do at the park.  
  
"Just no sacrifices." Yami Bakura mumbled and Yami Yugi was quick to agree. The weather wasn't all that great, the sky was covered with dark gray clouds, but the trio wasn't about to let the threat of rain ruin their fun. When they reached the park they found that there was hardly a soul in sight, only a few kids who were much older than Ryou and the brats who had tied the two yamis to trees.  
  
"I think we're safe." Yami sighed with relief as he and Yami Bakura sat down in the sand. Ryou took to it right away and began to play in the stuff. "I meant to ask." Yami spoke again, looking down at the little boy. "Where's his ring?" He wondered.  
  
"Right here." Yami Bakura revealed that he was wearing both of the Millennium Rings under his shirt. "It dragged on the floor when he walked and he tripped over it so I just took it off of him this morning."  
  
Yami nodded as they watched Ryou get up and run to a small slide. "I'll probably have to do the same thing when it's Yugi's turn." He suddenly looked at the tomb robber. "I know you've changed. . .but don't try to take the puzzle when I'm a chibi." He said.  
  
Yami Bakura nodded.  
  
"And keep Kaiba away from me." Yami said, "I don't trust his word of honour."  
  
Yami Bakura tried not to laugh, but nodded anyway.  
  
"The Millennium Puzzle and the Millennium Ring, all in the same place. Is this my lucky day or what?" A voice said from behind the two and they both looked to find Malik Ishtar standing there with his arms on his hips and an evil smile on his face.  
  
The two looked back at Ryou who was climbing up the slide again. "That shirt makes him look gay." Yami Bakura mumbled about Malik.  
  
"Yeah, but it still looks good." Yami pointed out.  
  
"Oh, I didn't say it looked bad. I'm just pointing out that we hide the fact and he's practically flaming." Yami Bakura shrugged.  
  
"Come on Yugi, Bakura, hand over the items and nobody will get hurt." Malik growled, obviously not noticing that it was not Yugi, or Bakura.  
  
"For someone who's supposed to be evil, he sure is dense." Yami Bakura sighed as he stood up.  
  
"He's not evil. . .just misunderstood." Yami replied as he too stood up. They both turned to face Malik.  
  
The platinum haired Egyptian had noticed that Yugi was taller than usually, and Bakura had an evil smirk on his face. "Damn it. Of all the days, I get stuck attacking their yamis." Malik sighed but just as he was about to say something else, something launched itself into his arms.  
  
Catching the creature Malik stared down into big brown eyes. "Unca Mawik!" A tiny voice squealed as small, yet surprisingly strong arms wrapped themselves around Malik's neck.  
  
Malik realized that this creature was in fact a little boy. A little boy with white hair and brown eyes. He looked at Yami Bakura and looked back down at the little boy. "Is this some kind of joke?" He wondered.  
  
"No, no joke at all." Yami Bakura replied. "Ryou. . .ahem, Uncle Malik came here to play with you." He said and Ryou grinned.  
  
"Ryou?" Malik was surprised.  
  
"Come pway Unca Mawik! I wanna buwy you in the sand!" Ryou jumped to the ground and dragged Malik over to the sand.  
  
"I'll get you for this tomb raider." Malik glared as the evil little child yanked him some more.  
  
***  
  
"Okay, I think you guys can come out. . .now." Yugi peered into the kitchen to find it empty. His eyes caught the flapping drapes. "Um, guys, I think we have a problem." He sighed. "Both Yami Bakura and Yami are gone, and I think they took Ryou with them!"  
  
"Good, three less annoying people to worry about." Kaiba growled as he went back to his almost completed laptop.  
  
"Come on Kaiba, it's going to storm out soon, we gotta find them." Joey interrupted, "I'm gonna call Tristan, he can help." He said as he went to the phone in the kitchen.  
  
Yugi noticed that Kaiba had sighed, and it wasn't an annoyed sigh either.  
  
***  
  
"It's getting pretty windy, do you think we should save Malik from any more torture?" Yami asked as he looked over at the giant pile of sand. The only clue that it was Malik was that his head was sticking out.  
  
"Perhaps." Yami Bakura sighed as it started to rain. Not only did it start to rain, but it started to pour. "Oh great, I just know that Ryou's going to catch a cold and die." He spat as he and the pharaoh raced toward the pile of sand.  
  
"Hmm. . .it's just too bad that never happened with Tea." Yami mumbled as they reached the pile of sand. Yami Bakura scooped up a soaking wet Ryou and they were about to leave when Malik stopped them.  
  
"I don't believe this! You're just going to leave me here?" He screeched, forcing Ryou to cover his ears.  
  
"It would be a waste of a pretty face if he drowned." Yami pointed out.  
  
"Of course it would be getting rid of one of our enemies too." Yami Bakura pointed out.  
  
"True. But again, we gave you another chance, and we continue to give Kaiba chances." Yami replied.  
  
"Yeah, but I changed and that's because Joey's got a crush on Kaiba." Yami Bakura muttered.  
  
They both sighed, knowing that they couldn't just leave Malik to drown. So after setting Ryou down Yami Bakura and Yami went over to Malik. "We're giving you an ultimatum. You try to steal our items and Bakura here will send you to the Shadow Realm without your precious Rod." Yami blinked, then looked at Yami Bakura, "How wrong did that actually sound?"  
  
"Very." Yami Bakura nodded, but then grinned, "Or we can get along and go find a place to take shelter."  
  
Malik growled. "Fine! But you two are going to explain about this." He motioned toward Ryou who stood shivering in the rain.  
  
"Yeah, yeah whatever." Yami Bakura growled as the two of them dug Malik out.  
  
"My place isn't far." Malik replied as he stood up and let the rain wash the sand away. He could feel it in a few uncomfortable places and he couldn't help but make a face.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Yami said as Yami Bakura plucked a frozen Ryou off the ground.  
  
"I-I'm c-code." Ryou whimpered as Yami Bakura tucked him under his shirt. It wasn't much, but it was all that he had.  
  
"I know, we'll get you dry soon." Yami Bakura promised as the three of them ran down the street toward Malik's place.  
  
***  
  
"Where could they be in a storm like this?" Yugi sighed as he and Joey raced around the park. Kaiba and Tristan had gone looking around the school yard, for some reason, Kaiba hadn't wanted to be alone around Joey. . .but all the same, Mokuba had stayed at the game shop, just in case they returned.  
  
"I dunno." Joey said as he suddenly tripped on a big pile of sand. He sat up and rubbed his head. "Damn it." He mumbled as he jumped to his feet. Now, not only was he wet but he was covered with sand, and some of the grains had found there way into uncomfortable places. Joey made a face.  
  
Yugi sighed in frustration. "Come on, we'll go back to the shop, maybe they've already returned." He suggested, hoping against hope that it was true. He had tried to contact Yami through their link, but it had been closed ever since the spell had taken affect. It probably had something to do with the fact that neither Yami nor Yami Bakura could return to their items.  
  
***  
  
Malik finally stopped laughing. "I have to see you and Yami as chibis! Oh my god!" He began to laugh again.  
  
"You is mean!" Ryou shivered as he sat in Yami Bakura's lap, wrapped up in a towel. He was the only one who didn't have clothes on, though because it was Malik's attire, Yami and Yami Bakura were happy to keep the towels wrapped around them.  
  
"How can such a cute kid have such a big mouth?" Malik rolled his eyes, but suddenly had a naked chibi in his lap.  
  
"Don't call me cute!" Ryou hissed and before he could do anything, Yami Bakura grabbed him back and wrapped his towel around Ryou since the little boy's had fallen to the floor.  
  
"He doesn't like to be called cute." Yami pointed out the obvious, but he knew Malik was dense and needed it to be said out loud.  
  
"I see." Malik raised an eyebrow, then shook his head.  
  
They were the only one's in the house, and that was probably for the best. Neither Yami nor Yami Bakura wanted anyone else to see them in the clothes they had on, nor did they want to explain Ryou to anyone else either. The power had long since gone out, but Malik had candles and the fireplace lit.  
  
Sighing to himself, Malik got up and reached back where he kept his Millennium Rod tucked in his pants. Ooh, they were right, that does sound wrong. But the Rod was no longer there. "What the hell?" He turned around, looking on the floor to see if he had dropped it.  
  
"Looking for something?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah, I lost my Rod!" Malik growled in annoyance as Yami Bakura and Yami began to laugh at his statement. "The Millennium Rod you morons!"  
  
"You mean this?" Ryou held up the Rod, which he had grabbed when he had jumped on his 'uncle' Malik.  
  
"You little thief!" Malik stormed over as Yami Bakura protected Ryou. "Give it back!" Malik held out his hand.  
  
"No! You is a meany-head!" Ryou hissed and jumped down from Yami Bakura's arms and ran out of the room.  
  
"Naked Chibi on the loose!" Yami laughed as he fell back on the couch as Malik growled and ran after the small boy. He looked at Yami Bakura; "Looks like Bakura picked up some of your bad habits."  
  
Yami Bakura couldn't help but smile at the thought of his innocent hikari taking after him. "Hmm." Was the only thing he said before there was a crash, followed by crying. 


	11. Part Eleven: More Chibi's

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: More bad thoughts about the Millennium Rod, crying Malik (I bet you all thought it was Ryou! *L*) More chibi cuteness.  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own.  
  
Part Eleven More Chibi's  
  
Yami and Yami Bakura jumped at the sound and raced through the darkness to where the sound was coming from. Yami had grabbed a candle so they could see and they found that they were in a study of some sort. Ryou stood on a desk, still naked and holding the Millennium Rod, and on the floor in front of him, Malik sat on the floor cradling broken pieces of a vase.  
  
Malik was the one crying.  
  
"That vase was priceless! You little imp! How dare you break something so valuable!" The Egyptian growled and lunged at the little boy.  
  
Ryou jumped away in time, which caused Malik to fall over the desk and land upside down in the leather chair. Ryou giggled and jumped down, waving the Millennium Rod in the air. "Yi-yi-yi-yi!" He called, then ran out of the room again.  
  
Yami looked at Yami Bakura as Yami Bakura turned to Yami. "Battle cry?" Yami questioned.  
  
"I'd say so." Yami Bakura nodded as Malik ran passed them. There was another crash and the two calmly walked out of the room. "I think you'd better call your light, he's probably worried." Yami Bakura pointed out as they stopped at a phone.  
  
"Right." Yami nodded and checked if the phone was still working. He heard the tone and quickly dialed the number to the game shop.  
  
"Hello, Turtle Game Shop, how can I help you?" It wasn't Yugi's voice, but Yami recognized it.  
  
"Mokuba?" He questioned.  
  
"Yami!" Mokuba said, "Just a minute! Yugi! It's Yami!" He called in the background.  
  
There were some muffling sounds then Yugi came on the line. "Yami? Where the hell are you?" Uh-oh, Yugi sounded mad.  
  
"Calm down Yugi, we sneaked out and took Ryou to the park. Malik found us and it started to rain, so we're at his place." Yami said when there was another crash in the background, followed by Malik's yelling and Ryou's giggling and battle cry.  
  
"What's going on over there?" Yugi wondered.  
  
"Ryou stole Malik's Millennium Rod and won't give it back. The power's off over here, so they're running around in the dark and breaking things." Yami shrugged even though Yugi couldn't see it.  
  
"Well. . .as soon as the storm clears come home! Ryou has to go to school tomorrow as soon as he changes back, that already means that he misses the first class." Yugi sighed.  
  
"Promise, I have to go. It suddenly got quiet and I'm not sure who could be in more trouble.Ryou or Malik." Yami said and quickly said goodbye before hanging up. He and Yami Bakura ran into the room where the noise had last been coming from.  
  
Holding up the candle so they could see, they spotted Malik on the floor, knocked out cold with Ryou sitting on his stomach, much how he had when it had been Yugi. Ryou poked Malik's nose. "I know I killed you." Ryou mumbled.  
  
"What'd you hit him with?" Yami Bakura asked as he picked Ryou up.  
  
Ryou only held up the Rod.  
  
"Ah, I see." Yami Bakura nodded, but just as he did, the rod began to glow and there was a flash, forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When they looked again, Yami Malik stood there, glaring at them.  
  
"I was sleeping! Who the hell woke me up?" He demanded, then saw his light lying on the floor. Raising an eyebrow, Yami Malik looked at the two.  
  
Yami and Yami Bakura both pointed to Ryou who looked up at Yami Malik with big brown chibi eyes. "What's with the cute kid?" Yami Malik wondered.  
  
Said cute kid's eyes narrowed. "DON'T CALL ME CUTE!" Ryou yelled as loud as he could, waking Malik from his coma.  
  
The Egyptian sat up. "Ow, my head." He whined as he stood up. He saw his yami. "When did you get here?" He asked.  
  
"A minute ago. I want this explained, right now." Yami Malik demanded as he snatched the Rod from Ryou's tiny fingers.  
  
Ryou gasped, "Mine!" He growled.  
  
"No, mine!" Yami Malik hissed back.  
  
"No, mine!" Malik growled and grabbed the Rod from Yami Malik.  
  
"Pweas?" Ryou stuck out his bottom lip and gave them both his big brown chibi eyes. "I onwy want to pway wit it. I'll be caweful, and I won't hit anyone anymoe." He promised as he looked cutely at the floor.  
  
Malik sighed, and handed over the rod. "Who could resist a naked chibi giving big brown chibi eyes?" He sighed, turning to Yami Malik who only rolled his eyes.  
  
Ryou cheered as he hugged the Millennium Rod to his chest.  
  
Yami sighed and began to tell him the story as well.  
  
***  
  
"Spell? What was the spell?" Yami Malik asked at the end of the story.  
  
"In English it said: 'What used to be, is not what is. What was tall, is now what is small. Growing up, or growing down. Innocence is the key. The key to the way you're supposed to be. Good, bad, bad good. Go back to your childhood.' Joey read it but it was in French and then Tristan turned into a chibi for twenty-four hours and then Tea was. Now, it's Ryou's turn." Yami sighed.  
  
"French? What did that sound like?" Yami Malik wondered.  
  
Yami recited the spell from memory.  
  
"Ce qui était, n'est pas ce qui est. Ce qui était grand, est maintenant ce qui est petit. Grandissant, ou accroissant vers le bas. L'innocence est la clef. La clef à la manière you.re censée pour être. Bons, mauvais, mauvais bons Vont de nouveau à votre enfance."  
  
At the same time that he finished there was the rumbling of loud thunder and lightning hit the house, causing Ryou to scream and Yami to drop the candle, which went out as soon as it hit the floor.  
  
"Oh great. Ryou, calm down." Yami Bakura was heard in the darkness.  
  
Ryou could be heard sniffing. "I scawed!" The little boy whined.  
  
"Nothing to be scared about. Shh." Yami Bakura was glad that it was dark, so nobody could see him cradling his light.  
  
Suddenly, as if the gods hated him, (oh wait, they did) the lights came back on and he blushed as Yami looked at him with a grin. But they were both interrupted by Ryou's sudden giggle (again his face was devoid of any tears). They looked at him and he was pointing to the floor. Following his finger they both gasped at what they saw.  
  
Two pairs of big chibi eyes looked up at them.  
  
They were both fuchsia.  
  
And they were both naked.  
  
Yami Bakura groaned. "Oh great, this is just what we need." He sighed as the thunder rumbled across the sky again, causing all three chibis to scream. Chibi Malik began to cry and Chibi Yami Malik raced over to him to comfort him.  
  
Ryou struggled until Yami Bakura set him on the floor. The white-haired chibi ran over to the two and handed Malik his Millennium Rod. That calmed the boy slightly and he stuck one of the wing tips into his mouth and began to suck on it.  
  
"I think he's teething." Yami sighed as he went over to the three chibis and picked the smallest up. Malik still sniffled slightly in Yami's arms, but he had calmed now that he had his Rod to suck on. /Okay, I'm not even going to comment on that one./ Yami realized as he shook his head. "We have to get them back to the Game Shop. At least there we know nobody else will find out about this." He sighed.  
  
Yami Bakura agreed. "But I have an important question to ask. How do the two of us, get three naked chibis across the city when we have no way of transportation and with it raining?" He wondered.  
  
Yami began to think, when he spotted some change sitting on a desk. They were in Malik's room. "We take the bus." He announced, grabbing the change and then going to the closet to grab three T-shirts. They were big (well, not that big considering Malik didn't really have a long T-shirt in the house), but they covered the three chibis.  
  
"Right." Yami Bakura nodded, seeing no other way. He helped Yami dress the chibis, and then they left to find the nearest bus stop. 


	12. Part Twelve: Bus Ride

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: I think we give the Millennium Rod a break for now, though there will be other thoughts in the future. A few bad words, which I already mentioned, a mean Ryou, protective Yami Malik (1, 2, 3 awwwww)  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own.  
  
Part Twelve Bus Ride  
  
After waiting for about an hour in a sheltered bus stop a bus finally arrived, much to the relief of the two full-grown boys. Every time the lightning flashed or the thunder cracked, Malik, Yami Malik and Ryou would hold onto the two older boys and Yami Malik had practically torn Yami's shirt off trying to hide under his jacket.  
  
The group sat at the very back of the city bus, not wanting to gain any more attention besides the attention that all cute little chibis got. There were quite a few others on the bus and they looked at the three small boys as they passed. The five of them sat quietly, Ryou beside Yami Bakura with Malik between him and Yami and then Yami Malik on the other side of the pharaoh.  
  
Ryou yawned as he cuddled up to Yami Bakura shivering. He hadn't been wearing shoes when they left the game shop, or socks for that matter and now his little feet, along with the rest of him were cold. Brown eyes looked up at his other half. "Batuwa, I'm code." The little boy sniffed, his nose stuffed up.  
  
"Me too." Malik whined and Yami Malik nodded as he got up and crawled into Yami Yugi's lap, pulling his light up too.  
  
"Oh, those are just the sweetest little boys I've ever seen!" An old woman in the seat in front of the group turned around and smiled. "Twins? And your brother?" She pointed to Malik and his yami and then Ryou.  
  
Yami Bakura and Yami glanced at each other then nodded.  
  
"They're all just so cute!" She smiled and Yami Bakura tensed.  
  
"Wook wady, don't call me cute!" Ryou practically yelled, getting everybody's attention.  
  
Yami Bakura put a hand over Ryou's mouth and laughed nervously. "Sorry ma'am, um, he gets mad at everyone who calls him cute, even our parents." The tomb robber quickly lied and the woman seemed to accept it.  
  
"Onwy Batuwa can call me cute." Ryou pulled the hand away from his face.  
  
"Hey, what's that kid chewing on?" A man's voice came from further up front and he came over and grabbed the Millennium Rod from Chibi Malik. "This thing is sharp! He shouldn't be chewing on it!" The man glared at Yami.  
  
Malik cried out, reaching for his item. "Mine!" He sniffed then began to cry.  
  
"I'll get it fo' you aibou!" Yami Malik jumped off of Yami's lap and stormed over to the man who was holding the Millennium Rod. "Give that back to my wight!" The small boy demanded.  
  
"You're wight? Oh, light." The man was confused, then laughed, "Oh, I get it, he's the good twin and you're the bad twin right?"  
  
"Meany-head!" Ryou yelled at the man.  
  
"Yeah! Yous is bad." Yami Malik growled as he stomped on the man's foot, causing him to drop the Millennium Rod. It was about to land on top of Yami Malik's head but Yami caught it and handed it back to the sniffling Malik.  
  
"What the fuck's going on back there?" The bus driver pulled the bus over and stood up from his seat.  
  
All three chibis gasped. "He said bad wowd!" They all accused.  
  
"So you're the problems here? Get off my bus now!" The fat driver looked as though he were about to explode.  
  
"Sir, we live far away from here and it's still raining, you can't just throw three little kids out in the cold!" Yami reasoned.  
  
"Oh no? Watch me? Get off the god damned bus!" He yelled and the group quickly made a beeline for the back door of the bus.  
  
As soon as the door closed behind them, the bus took off, splashing them in the process. "Great." Yami Bakura sighed as he picked Ryou up. "We're lost and we have no shelter." He growled and then ducked as thunder and lightning danced in the sky. Yami Malik and Malik hugged Yami Bakura's legs as Ryou clung to his neck. He bent down and picked Yami Malik up as Yami gathered Malik into his arms.  
  
"I have a quarter left from the money we took from Malik's and there's a phone booth. I know it's small, but it's some sort of shelter." Yami pointed across the street and together they took off running. They piled into the small booth and Yami pulled out a quarter. As he dialed home, Yami Bakura set Yami Malik on the small shelf where the phonebook sat.  
  
"Hello?" Yugi yawned into the phone.  
  
"Yugi, we're lost." Yami stated bluntly.  
  
"Yami? What happened? I thought you were at Malik's."  
  
"Yeah well. . .something happened to both Malik and his yami, so we decided to come home, but we got in trouble on the bus we took and now we're stuck." Yami explained, looking down at a shivering Malik in his arms, still chewing on the Millennium Rod.  
  
"What happened to Malik and his yami?" Yugi asked the question Yami didn't want to answer.  
  
"They're. . .um. . .chibis." Yami replied.  
  
"THEY'RE WHAT!?" Yugi screamed into the phone. Yami had to pull the phone away, causing the three chibis to giggle despite the cold.  
  
"They are chibis. Yami Malik wanted to know the spell so I recited it. It was my fault." Yami sighed, realizing this. "We're stuck in a phone booth, is there anyway you can find us? Doesn't Kaiba have a car?" Yami wondered, he was getting cold too, and Yami Bakura's lips looked a little blue to him.  
  
"Just a minute." Yugi sighed and spoke off of the phone for a few seconds. "Yeah, do you know what street you're on?" He asked.  
  
"Um. . .just a second." Yami handed Yami Bakura the phone and Malik then ran out of the phone booth to look for a street sign. After finding one he raced back into the booth. "Park Street. We're by a gas station." He shivered.  
  
"Okay, we'll be there in a few minutes. Is everyone okay?" Yugi asked.  
  
"So far." Yami looked at the other four.  
  
"Okay, see you in a few." Yugi hung up the phone.  
  
"They'll be a few minutes." Yami shivered as he took Malik back from Yami Bakura. He also picked up the dejected looking Yami Malik. The two in his arms huddled closer together as Yami found himself huddling closer to Yami Bakura, though Yami Bakura didn't seem to mind too much since he was doing the same.  
  
The moment however was short lived when Yami Bakura spoke up. "We tell no one about this." He shivered.  
  
"Agreed." Yami nodded.  
  
***  
  
"What?" Joey blinked when Yugi told the others about what had happened to Malik and his yami. "They're chibis too? But I thought we'd all take turns." He looked confused.  
  
"The spell was said at a different time." Kaiba reminded him, there was no sarcasm in his voice as he looked at Joey. "Though why they both changed. . ." He began.  
  
"We have to get them, Yami sounded really cold." Yugi pointed out and he, along with Kaiba, Joey, Tristan, Mokuba, Tea and Mai (who had been called to help) climbed into the back of the limo Kaiba had ordered to come and pick them up.  
  
"Is it just me, or does anyone else, not want to see Malik or his yami as chibis?" Tristan pointed out.  
  
A shudder passed through the car.  
  
They pulled up to the phone booth where they could see shadows from the inside of the fogged up glass. "Wonder what they're up to. . ." Kaiba stated, not seeing the jealousy flashing through Yugi's violet eyes.  
  
With that thought Yugi rolled down the window and yelled out. "Yami! We're here! Get in the car!"  
  
The door to the booth opened and the two yamis ran out carrying three children. The car door opened and they all fell in, not caring that they had landed on the floor and had everyone staring at them.  
  
"T-turn on the h-heat." Yami shivered as he held the two children closer for warmth.  
  
Malik sniffed, as he pulled the Rod out of his mouth. . .or tried to. "Ah! Ha od ith thuck in m' outh!" He whined and then began to cry. Yami Malik tried to comfort him, but Malik just ignored him.  
  
"Hold on." Tristan picked the boy up and held the dripping child in his arms. "Don't try to pull it off your lip or it will really hurt. Just give it a few minutes to warm up in here okay? It will come off then." He promised and the little boy nodded through his tears. Tristan soon realized that holding one of the platinum haired boys, meant that he had to hold both of them, for Yami Malik joined his 'brother' on Tristan's lap, not caring that he was soaking the older boy in the process.  
  
Ryou giggled from Yami Bakura's arms. "T-T-Twistan wet himself." He giggled again; causing both of the Malik's to giggle as well.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Mai asked, scaring both Yami and Yami Bakura. "I was called to help." She explained when they looked at her as if they had seen a ghost.  
  
"We're fine." Yami Bakura mumbled, burying his face in Ryou's damp hair. He was tired.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi looked at his other half.  
  
"Nothing food won't fix." Yami smiled, trying to make his light feel better.  
  
"I'm hungwy!" Yami Malik suddenly stated, soon followed by the other two chibis. Yami Bakura would have said something, but the tomb robber had fallen asleep. Ryou looked up; seeing that his darkness had fallen asleep he gently moved out of his arms and pushed him so he was lying on his side. Gently kissing his cheek, Ryou let him sleep and then crawled over to Yami, who picked him up and hugged him to keep him warm.  
  
"We'll get you guys something to eat after we get you home and dried." Yugi promised and that calmed the children down.  
  
"Ah!" Malik suddenly cried out, happy that the Rod had finally come loose and it was no longer stuck to his lip.  
  
"They're all so cute." Mai smiled, only to have all three chibis turn and glare at her.  
  
"Don't call me cute." They all said at the same time. 


	13. Part Thirteen: Ryou's Turn Ends

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: Aww, I'm kinda mean to Yami Bakura, but that's nothing new. Nakkie chibis and two yami's in boxers (or briefs). Talking about sex, which is always fun.  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own.  
  
Part Thirteen Ryou's Turn Ends  
  
As soon as everyone was in the house the three chibis were stripped of their clothes. Tea and Mai were about to strip the pharaoh and the tomb robber but they both threatened to send them to the Shadow Realm if they were so much as touched.  
  
"All of you get into the bath tub." Yugi ordered as he came down the stairs after filling the tub with warm water. "I mean /all/ of you." He looked at the two older boys who grew paler, if that was even possible.  
  
"He's right, can't have you two freezing to death." Kaiba grabbed Yami and threw him over his shoulder and carried him up the stairs while at the same time Tristan had grabbed Yami Bakura and carried him up the stairs.  
  
Yami Bakura lay limp. "I'm too tired to fight back." He mumbled and actually let himself be carried. He did however protest, weak as it was, when he was stripped down to his boxers.  
  
"Get in the tub." Kaiba ordered and Yami Bakura saw that Yami was already in the water, holding two chibis in his lap. What? He had boxers on.  
  
Yami Bakura glared at everyone who stood watching. "Get out or I'm not getting in. Only Yugi can stay and only him because the pharaoh might try and drown me if I don't let him." He mumbled and everyone left the room. Yugi made a big show for Yami Bakura as he locked the door.  
  
Yami Bakura practically fell into the tub. As soon as he was settled he had a naked chibi in his lap. "Awe you otay 'Ami?" Ryou asked as he sat down in Yami Bakura's lap.  
  
"Fine kid, just fine." Yami Bakura yawned as a shiver ran passed him.  
  
"We have to make sure you guys are really warmed up before we let you sleep." Yugi explained. "I hadn't even thought about it when you fell asleep in the car Yami Bakura, but you guys could be suffering from hypothermia."  
  
"Hippo what?" Yami Bakura looked confused, so did Yami Yugi.  
  
"Hypothermia. It's when you get really cold and you could die if you fall asleep. Because you're powers are gone, or at least you can't use them, you're affected by this. When you're done I'll make some hot soup the five of you can have." Yugi promised. "Then I suggest going to bed. It's already 2:30 in the morning." He yawned.  
  
"2:30?" Yami Bakura suddenly looked saddened.  
  
"Something wrong?" Yugi wondered.  
  
"No." Yami Bakura shook his head, "I just remembered.he's going to be back to normal in seven and a half hours. . .I kinda like him like this." The tomb robber hugged Ryou closer to him. "He's cute."  
  
Ryou paid no attention as he and Yami Malik played with a rubber ducky that had always been kept in the bathtub. Yugi blushed mentally when he saw it.  
  
"You can't have sex with a four-year old Yami Bakura." Yami pointed out and Yami Bakura instantly blushed and the word 'sex' got the attention of all three chibis.  
  
Ryou looked up at his yami. "You wanna have sex with me 'Ami?" Brown eyes inquired.  
  
Yami Bakura turned even redder. "Well. . .I. . .Pharaoh!" He suddenly growled, glaring at Yami Yugi who only shrugged and grinned in response.  
  
"Don't worry, he won't remember any of this when he's back to normal." Yugi promised and this saddened Yami Bakura even more, but he wouldn't show it.  
  
***  
  
After the five ate, they made their way to bed. Before going up the stairs they noticed that Joey was in the bed with Kaiba and Mokuba. Mokuba in the middle of course. Both yamis raised an eyebrow and looked at Yugi.  
  
Yugi shrugged, "Kaiba offered because Joey's back was hurting him from sleeping on the couch." He said and went up the stairs, carrying a yawning Yami Malik.  
  
Yami carried a sleeping Malik and a slobbery Millennium Rod up the stairs. The group made their way into the guestroom where Tea had slept. Malik was set down under the covers and Yami couldn't help but smile at how adorable he looked in the light blue pajamas with clouds on them. He took the Millennium Rod and showed Yami Malik that it was on a chair by the door. "He might hurt himself in his sleep. It is sharp." Yami explained and Yami Malik nodded, not caring much, he just wanted to sleep.  
  
"Yami and I will be in the room at the end of the hall if you need anything, okay?" Yugi asked and Yami Malik nodded again and lay down beside his light, cuddling closely to the smaller boy and he closed his eyes before falling asleep. Yami tucked them both in and then the three left the room.  
  
"Someone's going to be chibi tomorrow." Yugi sighed. "I hope they aren't as much trouble as /some/ people have been." He shot a glance at the two yamis, then disappeared into his grandfather's room.  
  
"Was that a hint? 'Cause, I've never been good at getting those." Yami Bakura mumbled.  
  
Yami only smiled, then sighed, "Look, I'm sorry for what I said to you. . .before. I know Ryou's forgiven you and I know that you'd never hurt him, whether he was a chibi at the time, or full-grown. You might not try to show it, but you care for him." Yami laughed at the look on Yami Bakura's face. "And. . .I'm glad he found you, you're not so bad when you're not threatening to send people to the Shadow Realm."  
  
Yami Bakura blinked, then a smile slowly grew on his lips. "You're not so bad yourself Pharaoh. When you're not threatening to send /me/ back to the Shadow Realm."  
  
They were interrupted by a loud yawn as Ryou woke slightly and rubbed his eye. He blinked then smiled.  
  
"Good night Ryou." Yami said as he gently ran his fingers through the boy's hair.  
  
"Night 'Ami." Ryou smiled at the pharaoh. "Tanks fo' takin' me to da pawk! It was fun!" He exclaimed.  
  
Yami chuckled. "Anytime. Good night Yami Bakura." Yami bowed slightly.  
  
"Good night Phar. . .Yami." Yami Bakura bowed too and they went their separate ways.  
  
Back in his room, Yami snuggled closely to his light who gave him a quick kiss before falling asleep.  
  
But in Yugi's room, Yami Bakura didn't sleep. He lay on the bed with his little light tucked in beside him and watched the small boy sleep. He did care for the boy, as a chibi and full-grown. But this little one was different from his normal light, this little kid had courage and was outgoing, where the other was timid and shy, and it was all because of him.  
  
He sighed as he stayed awake the rest of the night and watched his little light sleep. He closed his eyes at 8:59 the next morning, only to rest them for a minute. When he opened them at 9:47 Ryou was back to normal. 


	14. Part Fourteen: Mokuba

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: A sick Ryou and Malik, perverted Kaiba dreams, a domestic Yami Bakura (scary thought eh?) that's about it, oh, more shopping!  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own.  
  
Part Fourteen Mokuba  
  
Seto Kaiba was having a very nice dream. It involved a large bed and an almost naked Joey Wheeler. Kaiba was just about to see which Duel Monster Joey had on his boxers when something poked his nose.  
  
Upon opening his eyes, waking up he stared up into brown eyes. At first he thought it was Ryou, and was about to yell for Yami Bakura, but then he noticed that this child had black hair, not white. "Mokuba?" Kaiba mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Bwodder!" Chibi Mokuba grinned.  
  
Kaiba groaned and picked Chibi Mokuba off of him, setting him aside, he sat up and saw that everyone was already awake and dressed and it looked like they were getting ready for school.  
  
"Bakura's back to normal but he's sick so we're letting him sleep." Joey explained. "Yugi left your cell phone number with Yami Bakura in a note just in case."  
  
Kaiba nodded and got up, looking at his brother. "We should put him in with Chibi Malik and Chibi Yami Malik."  
  
"Probably." Joey nodded as Kaiba picked his brother up and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Yami, who had been leaning against the wall snorted. "You're drooling Joey." He said and Joey quickly wiped his mouth before Kaiba returned, Yugi following close behind.  
  
"We should go, it's going to look funny that we're all late, but. . ." Yugi shrugged.  
  
"We planned this, Kaiba was driving us and he had car trouble." Joey said.  
  
"Are you and Yami Bakura going to be able to handle the chibis?" Yugi asked, looking up at his dark half.  
  
"Are you kidding? After yesterday I plan to sleep all day. Yami Bakura can take care of the little monsters. I'm not even going to show myself." The pharaoh yawned as he pushed himself off the wall, then trudged up the stairs after waving goodbye.  
  
"Bakura was right." Joey mumbled as the three of them left.  
  
"What's that?" Kaiba asked.  
  
"Yami's a meany-head."  
  
***  
  
Ryou sniffed as he rolled over on to his back, away from the warm body beside his. An arm came down and wrapped around his chest, waking the slumbering boy. Blinking in confusion he smiled, then giggled out loud.  
  
"What's so funny?" Yami Bakura grumbled as he woke from his peaceful sleep. After finding that his light was back to normal, Yami Bakura had gone back to sleep.  
  
Ryou only grinned and shook his head. "Nothing Batuwa, I just remember everything." He giggled as Yami Bakura sat up startled and looked down at him.  
  
"Everything?" Yami Bakura raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, not everything, but I remember most of it. . .I think. I remember sitting in the corner with you, but I don't remember why you were sitting in the corner." Ryou looked at him for an explanation.  
  
/He doesn't remember the fight between the pharaoh and I./ "It wasn't important, just me being a pest." Yami Bakura shrugged.  
  
Ryou smiled, "Nothing new there. I remember being at the park and playing with. . .Malik?" Yami Bakura nodded, "Okay. . .then I remember being cold."  
  
"Do you remember running around Malik's place, naked and with his Millennium Rod?" Yami Bakura wondered and he would have laughed out loud at the look on Ryou's face if not for the simple fact that he was Yami Bakura.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't worry, the lights were out. . .most of the time. You broke a priceless vase, but other than that no other damage. I'd count knocking Malik out with the Rod damage, but it's Malik, so it doesn't count." Yami Bakura shrugged.  
  
"I knocked Malik out with the Rod?" Ryou gasped, "Is he okay?"  
  
Yami Bakura nodded, "Remember anything else?"  
  
"Um. . .yeah, I was in the bathtub with other people, but I can only remember you. . ." Ryou trailed off and grinned. "So, you wanna have sex with me." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Yami Bakura gulped; "I think I'll be checking on the twins now. . ." He quickly got off the bed.  
  
"Twins?" Ryou followed him out of the room and into the guestroom where three chibis sat on the floor and played. Well, two chibis played, one was still sleeping. "Malik?" Ryou looked at the chibi trying to sleep. "Yami Malik?" He turned to the slightly bigger boy who sat beside, "Mokuba? I'm getting a headache." Ryou held his head.  
  
Yami Bakura had disappeared, but returned shortly. "Yugi left a note. We've gotta take care of Kaiba's brat and these two until the others get home from school." He explained, handing Ryou a note.  
  
"Ryou has a fever?" Ryou read from the note, then felt his own forehead.  
  
"Idiot, it doesn't work that way." Yami Bakura rolled his eyes and pushed Ryou's hand out of the way, pressing his forearm against the burning skin. "Well, the note's right." He sighed as he looked down at the three chibis.  
  
Malik sat up and began to cough suddenly. His eyes were watery and his face flushed with fever as well. "Looks like someone else is sick too." Ryou sighed as he gently picked up the struggling child and rubbed his back lightly to help him calm down.  
  
Yami Malik had stopped playing and was now standing beside his light, looking at him worriedly. Ryou smiled, "Don't worry, it's just a cold." He reassured the smaller boy, then looked up at his other half. "You have to go to the store and get children's cough syrup. I doubt Yugi would have any since there's no one in this house who's under fifteen, usually." Ryou explained.  
  
"Alright." Yami Bakura dreaded the idea of shopping. "I'll take the two brats with me, the less Mokuba's around the two of you the better." He said and picked Mokuba up; who immediately grabbed a handful of Yami Bakura's hair. "Ow! You really are a brat." He hissed, then turned to the floor. "Come on Yami Malik." He said, but Yami Malik shook his head wanting to be with Malik.  
  
Ryou looked at him, "How about if you go help Yami Bakura and then you can pick out a toy to bring back Malik?"  
  
"Otay." Yami Malik nodded and followed Yami Bakura out of the room. The three of them left the house after grabbing Ryou's wallet.  
  
***  
  
After walking to the nearest store, which was about three blocks away, Yami Bakura had decided that he hated chibis again. Mokuba had a lot of energy, and all though he listened, so far, his voice was annoying and he wouldn't stop talking to Yami Malik, who was being too quiet, as far as Yami Bakura was concerned.  
  
At first he had thought that something was wrong with the little tyke, but then remembered that the boy was worrying about his counterpart, so he left it alone.  
  
At the store, Yami Bakura grabbed a cart, just so Mokuba would stop whining. He wanted to ride in one. So after placing Mokuba in the cart he made sure that Yami Malik held onto one of the bars on the cart and they traveled through the store over to the 'drug store' within the store.  
  
As the tomb robber left the cart for a few seconds, Mokuba grinned impishly and climbed out of the cart. He grabbed Yami Malik's hand. "Come! I'm hungwy!" He announced and together the two ran down the isle.  
  
When Yami Bakura returned to the cart he sweatdropped. "Mokuba! Yami Malik?" He looked around. "I'm going to kill them." He growled and left the cart, running down the isle.  
  
"Batuwa!" Someone yelled and Yami Bakura turned toward the voice. He growled when he saw that a large security guard was carrying two chocolate covered chibis.  
  
"These belong to you?" He asked gruffly as he held the chibis out to Yami Bakura.  
  
He sighed, "I want to say no, but I can't because then I'd have Seto Kaiba on my ass." He mumbled as he took both of the chibis from the man.  
  
"I found them sitting among the donuts, I believe they ate about five." He said, "That will be three bucks." He held out his hand.  
  
Growling to himself as he set Yami Malik on the floor so he could dig in his pocket for the change, he thrust the money at the guy and grabbed Yami Malik's chocolate-coated hand. With that he dragged the two, and the bag he had hooked on his arm towards a bathroom.  
  
Once inside he sat both chibis on the counter and grabbed a bunch of paper towels. "Great, you two are going to have a bath when we get home." He mumbled, then stopped himself and sweatdropped. "I hate being domestic." He whined, causing both boys to giggle. 


	15. Part Fifteen: Charge It!

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: More shopping, a nice Yami Bakura, and um, if you get confused with the chibi's talking it's at the bottom.  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own.  
  
Part Fifteen Charge It!  
  
Yami Bakura pushed the cart through the isle. He had one little monster sitting in the child's seat, strapped in safely. Personally, Yami Bakura thought that they needed chains, not this fabric crap. The other little monster was sitting on his shoulders and using handfuls of his hair as reins and covering his eyes sometimes with tiny hands.  
  
"Mokuba!" Yami Bakura growled as Mokuba covered his eyes from behind.  
  
"Sowwy." The little hands moved away from his eyes, only to grab his ears. As Yami Bakura began to plot Kaiba's demise, (Kaiba's because he certainly couldn't kill a chibi), they walked down the toy isle.  
  
"There!" Yami Malik pointed to the stuffed animal section of the isle. Yami Bakura stopped in front of it with a shudder. This really was too domestic for him.  
  
"Hurry up and pick one already." Yami Bakura mumbled as he pulled Mokuba off of him and placed him in the cart before lifting Yami Malik up and placing him on the floor. The small boy looked around for the perfect stuffed animal and he finally found it.  
  
Holding it up, Yami Bakura realized that it was D. Human from Duel Monsters, in fact all the stuffed animals were monsters from the game. As he placed the toy in the back of the cart his eyes caught another one of the animals. It was Change of Heart and he suddenly thought of Ryou.  
  
"I'm going to be nice for once. Just this one time." He promised himself and grabbed the toy off of the shelf. He didn't forget about Mokuba either and he let the child pick out one for himself. Yami Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Surprise, surprise." He mumbled as Mokuba choked a Blue Eyes White Dragon.  
  
Bright purple eyes looked up at him. "What about Yugi, Yami, Joey, Twistan, Seto and Tea?"  
  
"Yeah." Mokuba pointed out.  
  
"I don't have enough money for everyone!" Yami Bakura growled.  
  
"Money? Why use money when I stole this outta my brother's wallet?" Mokuba asked as he pulled out Kaiba's Master Card.  
  
Yami Bakura blinked at the gray card then grinned. "I like ya kid." He said. "Alright, what's Yugi's favourite card? Oh yeah, that's a dumb question." He mumbled.  
  
Soon the cart was filled with D. Human, Mokuba, a Blue Eyes White Dragon (he'd share with his brother), the Dark Magician, the Celtic Guardian, the Flame Swordsman, Cyber Commander, and the Magician of Faith.  
  
Now, to carry all of the crap, and the two kids home.  
  
***  
  
Once back home, Yami Bakura found Ryou sleeping on the couch with Malik wrapped in a blanket, asleep across Ryou's chest and he was sucking on the Rod again. Telling the two other chibis to be quiet, he took them upstairs to play. Once the two were amused, Yami Bakura left the guestroom and went to the kitchen. It was almost lunchtime and he was hungry. Knowing this, he figured the others would be too.  
  
He was suddenly glad that Ryou had insisted on him learning how to use modern day equipment. This would be easy. . .  
  
Well, it would have been easy if he didn't have to stop everything to break up the fighting coming from up the stairs. He turned the stove down and ran up the stairs after making sure Ryou and Malik were still sleeping. He wouldn't have admitted it, but they looked kinda. . .sweet, lying like that together.  
  
The guestroom was devoid of any life, except for that annoying Blue Eyes White Dragon staring up at him. There was a sound from Yugi's room and Yami Bakura rushed into the other room to find the two on the floor at the end of Yugi's bed with Yugi's dueling deck all over the floor!  
  
It took Yami Bakura a second to realize that they weren't just scattered, they had been set up in a certain order. The cards had all been lined up in sections, as if they were sitting and waiting for something, or watching something. He saw that the Summoned Skull was facing them, they were watching him. But in front of him lay the Dark Magician and the Mystic Elf.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" Yami Bakura said, interrupting the fighting between the two chibis.  
  
"The Mys'ic Elf is 'bout ta mawwy the Dawk Mashishon, but Yami Mawik don't want 'em to." Mokuba rolled his eyes.  
  
Yami Bakura sweatdropped as Yami Malik spoke up. "But the Dawk Mashishon don't wike the Mys'ic Elf! He wikes the Celdic Gawden!" The small boy insisted. "It's twue! They'we togetha in the Sadow Wealm. Batuwa!" The small yami whined. [translation at bottom]  
  
"I know, I know, but neither of you are supposed to be in here and Yugi's deck is off limits. If any of those cards, especially the Dark Magician were to get wreaked I'd have to face Yami's wrath, then Yugi's and then Ryou's for letting you deface his friend's deck." Yami Bakura picked them both up by their shirts. (The Malik's had picked clothes out of the bag in the bathroom.)  
  
"Awight." Mokuba sighed as the two trudged down the stairs. "I'm hungwy." The dejected chibi announced and Yami Malik was quick to agree.  
  
"In the kitchen, the soup should be warmed enough." Yami Bakura mumbled as he pushed the two toward the kitchen. Yeah, he warmed up soup. What? He's not exactly a chef here.  
  
While the two sat at the table Yami Bakura got everything ready for them and placed two bowls in front of them. Just as the older boy sat down to eat, he heard a light 'thunk' from the living room and it was followed by an "Ouch!"  
  
A few seconds later Ryou appeared holding Malik and rubbing his forehead. He sat down in a chair.  
  
"I sowwy." Malik sniffed.  
  
Ryou just shook his head. "It's okay." He mumbled, though Yami Bakura knew he was in pain of some sort. Seeing the confused look on his yami's face, Ryou decided to explain. "He hit me with the Rod." He mumbled. "Probably paying me back."  
  
Yami Bakura didn't say anything; he would have laughed out loud if he even opened his mouth, hey, he could love the kid, but it was still funny. So instead, he got up and grabbed a bowl of soup for Ryou. There was only enough soup left for one more person, but Ryou shared with Malik.  
  
Ryou was about to say something when another person entered the room, ignoring everyone at the table. Yami yawned as he turned on the coffeepot then turned around for his precious liquid to be ready. Leaning on the counter he crossed his arms and stared at the faces staring at him. "What?" He asked.  
  
Yami Bakura clenched his teeth. "You mean to tell me that you've been here all along?" He was struggling to keep his voice down.  
  
"Yep." Yami yawned.  
  
"Stupid pharaoh." Yami Bakura growled under his breath but decided against doing anything that involved violence in front of the chibis. Truth be told, the little buggers were beginning to grow on him.  
  
Damn it all. He was getting soft.  
  
When everyone was finished lunch, (or their second cup of coffee) they moved to the living room while Ryou did the dishes. He insisted because he didn't want anyone to break anything. So while Yami Bakura held a sick Malik (who was still sucking on the Millennium Rod) Yami played with Yami Malik and Mokuba. He was attacking them with the Blue Eyes White Dragon that Mokuba had dragged down the stairs.  
  
Suddenly Yami Malik remembered D. Human and ran up the stairs to grab the toy. He carried it back down the stairs and raced toward his other half. "Hewe." He handed Malik the toy.  
  
Malik gasped as his eyes went big at the toy. He grinned and wrapped his arms around the toy, which was practically as big as he was. "Tanks!" He squeezed the poor Duel Monster. Yami Malik looked pleased with himself for picking out a toy that his other would like so much. But with that done, he rejoined Mokuba and Yami.  
  
"How much does Ryou remember?" Yami suddenly asked as the two decided that they'd had enough of the game and ran upstairs, taking the dragon with them.  
  
Yami Bakura remembered the last thing Ryou had asked him before he had gone to check up on Malik and Yami Malik. "Enough." He replied. "More than the others." He shrugged.  
  
"He was a little older than both Tea and Tristan. Yami Malik and Mokuba will probably remember quite a bit as well, Malik on the other hand probably won't remember any of it." Yami shrugged as he carefully pulled the Millennium Rod out of Malik's mouth.  
  
The chibi had fallen asleep again and the Rod was tucked under his arm with a wing tip in his mouth. Yami really didn't want the child to get hurt with the sharp end in his mouth. This woke the chibi up and he looked around confused, having completely forgotten about the Rod. He looked up and whispered something to Yami Bakura.  
  
At the look on the tomb robber's face Yami was curious. "What?" He wondered.  
  
"Malik has to go to the bathroom." He mumbled; wondering what it was about him that Chibi's liked. Nobody else liked him. Well, except for Ryou, but he was an idiot.  
  
"I'll take him." Yami gently took Malik from Yami Bakura and left the room.  
  
Yawning to himself, (he had had an early morning) Yami Bakura lay across the floor on his back and closed his eyes. A few seconds after he felt a body curl up next to his and a head rested on his chest. Cracking one of his eyes open, he saw that Ryou had finished with the dishes and had curled up beside him. Figuring he'd let the boy sleep, considering that he was sick Yami Bakura sighed and stared up at the ceiling.  
  
Yami came back a few minutes later and he couldn't help but smirk at the scene in front of him. He lay across the couch with Malik and waited for the chibi to fall asleep. "You're getting soft Bakura." Yami mentioned.  
  
Yami Bakura snorted. "I've seen him as a chibi. I'd like to see you be mean once you've seen your hikari running around naked."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "I'd just like to see that." He mumbled.  
  
Yami Bakura snorted again and held back the remark that almost slipped passed him.  
  
Damn it.  
  
He was getting soft.  
  
Translation:  
  
Yami Bakura sweatdropped as Yami Malik spoke up. "But the Dawk Mashishon don't wike the Mys'ic Elf! He wikes the Celdic Gawden!" The small boy insisted. "It's twue! They'we togetha in the Sadow Wealm. Batuwa!" The small yami whined.  
  
Yami Bakura sweatdropped as Yami Malik spoke up. "But the Dark Magician don't like the Mystic[al] elf! He likes the Celtic Guardian!" The small boy insisted. "it's true! They're together in the Shadow Realm. Bakura!" The small yami whined. 


	16. Part Sixteen: A Slight Problem

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: Yami Malik has an accident, Tea bashing, homework -.-; (which reminds me. . .), Joey and Kaiba have a slight fight, Yami and Seto have naughty thoughts about Ryou and Yami Bakura (NO not that way!), Tea figures out what lube and condoms are used for, um. . .I couldn't help, a few comments about Malik's Millennium Rod. I'm glad I changed the rating.  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own.  
  
Part Sixteen A Slight Problem  
  
When the others got home from school they found the house unusually quiet. Yugi looked at Joey who looked back at Yugi. "Do you think they killed them?" Joey wondered as they crept through the shop. He didn't elaborate on who 'they' and 'them' was. It could have gone any way, the chibis killing the older boys, or the older boys (probably minus Ryou) killing the chibis.  
  
Upon entering the house area of the building they entered the living room much to everyone's relief. Yami lay on the couch sleeping and he was holding a peaceful Malik. Yami Bakura lay across the floor with Ryou beside him, but he had rolled onto his other side through sleep and he now had his back to his yami. Mokuba slept soundly using a Blue Eyes White Dragon plushie as a pillow as he cuddled against Ryou. Yami Malik lay across Yami Bakura's chest peacefully sleeping.  
  
Not to mention snoring the loudest.  
  
"God, he's almost as bad as Joey." Tristan mumbled, only to be whacked by said snorer.  
  
"Uh oh. . ." Yugi noticed something and the others looked at him. "We're going to have a problem." He sighed softly.  
  
"Why?" Kaiba looked at the sleeping bodies, not seeing anything wrong.  
  
"Yami Malik. . ." Yugi trailed off as he gently woke the chibi up, waking Yami Bakura up as well.  
  
Noticing what Yugi was talking about right away Yami Bakura blinked and looked down at the chibi on him. "Sowwy." Yami Malik whimpered.  
  
"I'll clean him up." Yami Bakura said as he wrapped an arm around Yami Malik and carried the boy up the stairs to the bathroom.  
  
"I missed something, what?" Joey looked at Yugi.  
  
"Yami Malik had an accident." Yugi shrugged.  
  
Joey blinked. "That was Yami Bakura? Maybe it was Ryou and that's Yami Bakura." He pointed to the sleeping body next to Mokuba. "I mean, he didn't flip out or anything, that's just the opposite of what Yami Bakura would normally do. Right?"  
  
"Even he knows you can't blame a kid for something like that Wheeler." Tea rolled her eyes. (Yes, she was there too.)  
  
As the others spoke, they hadn't noticed that Mokuba had woken up. Well, that is until the boy squealed, causing Yami and Ryou to waken, not to mention Malik, who immediately started to cry, wanting his yami. "Bwodder!" Mokuba jumped up excitedly until Kaiba picked him up, getting a Blue Eyes White Dragon shoved in his face. "Wook what Batuwa got me!" He grinned impishly.  
  
"Where the hell is he anyway?" Yami growled, trying to comfort a sobbing Malik.  
  
"I want my 'ami." Malik sniffed pitifully as he coughed between words.  
  
"Yami Bakura took Yami Malik to the bathroom. They'll be down soon." Yugi promised the little boy who seemed to ignore him.  
  
Ryou spotted the Rod sitting on the floor and he picked it up and handed it to the chibi. The Egyptian chibi stared at it, then took it and shoved the familiar wing tip into his mouth.  
  
"We've got homework." Tea reminded everyone. This got her a few moans, not only did she mention homework, but she spoke and they had to hear her voice.  
  
So now that Malik was calmed and Mokuba was occupied for the moment, the others spread out their homework on the floor. Yugi had gotten Ryou's homework and he had told the teacher that Ryou had gotten caught in the storm the night before and had gotten the flu. Well, it's not like he had to lie; he just needed to omit the entire truth.  
  
Yami Bakura came down with a cleaned up Yami Malik. The small boy struggled to be put down and once his feet touched the floor he ran over to Malik and jumped onto the couch to be with the boy.  
  
Mokuba sat in his brother's lap as the other boy tried to do his homework, but his mind was on more important matters. Then again, his eyes were on more important matters as well, namely matters of a brown-eyed blonde. The little boy noticed that Kaiba kept looking elsewhere and when he finally figured out who he was looking, the boy was confused.  
  
"Seto, why do you a'ways wook at Joey?" Mokuba asked, making everyone look at Kaiba who was fighting off a blush.  
  
Ryou covered his mouth as he smiled, knowing what lay between both of his friends. Being quiet a lot helped with these matters and people always felt that he was a good listener. He couldn't count how many times he had received a phone call from each of them. Hey, if Yami Bakura could do it, then Seto could easily do it. Maybe now was the time for it to be in the open.  
  
Kaiba took a breath. "I was trying to figure out what a smell was. The cattle dog gave it away." He mumbled.  
  
Okay, maybe not. Ryou sighed as he saw the hurt look on Joey's face, but it was quickly gone and Yugi was now holding back an angry Joey.  
  
"You two fight worse than Yami and Yami Bakura!" Yugi grunted.  
  
"And that's saying a lot." Yami Bakura was the first to agree.  
  
Yami Malik jumped off the couch and ran over to Yami Bakura and tugged on his shirt. Leaning up he whispered something into the spirit's ear. "If you want." Yami Bakura shrugged and Yami Malik grinned widely and ran up the stairs.  
  
"Mokuba! Come and hewp me!" He called, then ran the rest of the way followed by Mokuba. They returned a few minutes later dragging a few bags behind them. Then together they dug through one of the bags, pulling out two plushies. Mokuba ran over to Joey and handed him the Flame Swordsman while Yami Malik handed Yugi the Dark Magician. In the next bag, Mokuba pulled out the Cyber Commander and gave it to Tristan as Yami Malik handed Yami the Celtic Guardian. And finally, Mokuba pulled out the Magician of Faith and handed it to Tea while Yami Malik pulled the entire bag over to Yami Bakura.  
  
"Hewe bwodder!" Mokuba held up the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "I got it and we can share, right?" He asked. Kaiba couldn't help but smile.  
  
Everyone looked surprised at the gifts in their hands. "Um. . .thanks Yami Bakura." Yugi began.  
  
"Yeah, this is really. . .nice of you." Joey finished, the other's agreed.  
  
"What about Bakura?" Tea wondered, looking at the teen with empty arms.  
  
"What /about/ Bakura?" Yami Bakura growled at her.  
  
"Well, I just thought since you've changed and all. . ." Tea began.  
  
"Changed? I have not changed! I'm still the same ass I was before!" Yami Bakura insisted, causing Yami Malik to giggle at what he'd just said. "Wait a minute. . ."  
  
Ryou covered his mouth as he giggled slightly. He stopped when Yami Bakura turned and glared at him though, but the smile couldn't be hidden.  
  
Grumbling to himself, Yami Bakura pouted. "Fine, I /did/ get him something, but I can't show it to anyone but him."  
  
Yami and Kaiba both looked at each other. "Condoms and lube." They both said at the same time causing Yami Bakura to choke on the air he had been breathing into his lungs, and Ryou to grow bright red.  
  
Finding his composure, Yami Bakura glared at the two. "What the hell does that mean?" He growled, trying to hide the growing blush that was trying to sneak up on him.  
  
"Yeah, what would Yami Bakura do with condoms and lube?" Tea asked and everyone looked at her and blinked. She blinked back, "Oh. Eww. . ." She made a face and went back to her work.  
  
Yami Bakura looked at Yami. "Does she not realize that every male in this room is gay?" He muttered.  
  
"Everyone but Tristan." Yami shrugged.  
  
"Who'd have thought." Joey mumbled.  
  
"And what about Malik and his yami?" Tristan growled, crossing his arms in annoyance.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the two boys. Malik was happy enough sucking on his Rod. . .um, yeah, and Yami Malik sat beside him protectively. Chuckling Yami spoke. "Malik's obviously had /some/ experience with the way he's sucking on that thing. Ooh, Yami Bakura, we gotta find a different name for his item." He realized.  
  
"How about the Millennium Stick?" Tristan suggested.  
  
"Hmm. . .sounds too close to dick." Yami continued to think.  
  
"The Millennium Dick huh?" Yami Bakura began to laugh that is until he got hit over the head with something. He looked over at Ryou and glared at the boy holding the pillow. Ryou glared back. "You're going to pay for that weakling." Yami Bakura growled.  
  
Ryou's eyes went wide as he gasped and scrambled to get to his feet. He ran up the stairs with Yami Bakura close on his heels, holding the bag with the last plushie in it over his head.  
  
"Don't do anything in my room!" Yugi yelled after them then continued with his homework, praying to whomever was listening that neither of them were screamers. 


	17. Part Seventeen: Chibi Mokuba Decides to ...

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: Sweet Yami Bakura, hinting between Ryou and Yami Bakura, ooh, bad thoughts about the Dark Magician's hat! (don't ask. . .), mashed potato abuse.  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own.  
  
Part Seventeen Chibi Mokuba Decides to Grow Up  
  
"What'd ya get me?" Ryou asked as he fell onto Yugi's bed and watched Yami Bakura, who stood by the door.  
  
"Check it out yourself." Yami Bakura growled as he threw the bag at his other half. Ryou giggled and caught it and then opened the bag and pulled out the plushie.  
  
Staring at it he didn't know what to say. "Bakura. . .this. . .thank you." He said, then hugged the Change of Heart to his chest and Yami Bakura couldn't help but wish that it was him within those arms.  
  
Not used to being thanked for anything, Yami Bakura almost forgot what to say in reply. "You're welcome." He finally mumbled as Ryou got off of the bed and crept over to him. Seeing his other half was staring at him Yami Bakura couldn't help but blush. "What?" He snapped, but unconsciously backed up against the wall.  
  
"Nothing." Ryou shook his head. "You're just really confusing." He shrugged, coming yet even closer. "You have changed, for the better, and yet you don't want anyone to know." He shook his head, strands of white hair hanging in his face.  
  
Just as Yami Bakura brushed them away with a tentative hand and leaned in a little closer to Ryou's face there came pounding on the door.  
  
"Wyou! We'we hungwy! Come make suppew!" Mokuba's voice yelled through the door.  
  
Ryou backed away and smiled before opening the door and leaving Yami Bakura alone.  
  
"Just like only I can call you cute Ryou, only you can see my soft side." Yami Bakura mumbled to himself as he leaned against the wall.  
  
***  
  
"Mokuba! I told you not to bother them, who knows what you would have walked in on." Kaiba growled, though there was a teasing spark in his normally cold eyes.  
  
Ryou only rolled his eyes as he shook his head. He stopped before going into the kitchen and looked down at the plushie in his arms. He gently stroked the wing on the dark side, then gently set the plushie on the plush chair beside the Dark Magician and Flame Swordsman before going into the kitchen to start supper.  
  
"Mokuba, can you stop hitting me with that stupid stuffed animal?" Joey asked as he tried to finish his math homework.  
  
Mokuba gasped. "Seto! Joey just called the Bwue Eyes White Dwagon stupid!" He began to cry and ran to his brother, holding onto his shirt tightly.  
  
Kaiba sighed and patted Mokuba on the head. "It's okay Mokuba. Joey didn't mean it." He shot a glare at Joey and wished his brother wasn't such a crybaby. He then noticed the tomb robber coming down the stairs. "How did you pay for all of these Yami Bakura?" He wondered, having noticed that the price tag on the Blue Eyes hadn't been ripped off as the others had been.  
  
Yami Bakura blinked at the question, then grinned, "Oh yeah. Here, this belongs to you." He said, handing Kaiba his Master Card.  
  
Kaiba look at it and his eyes went wide. "Where did you get that from? You thief!" He growled, grabbing the card.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba stole it, I didn't." Yami Bakura growled back, glaring at the CEO. Then he smirked. "I just took the advantage and used it." He shrugged, then joined his other half in the kitchen.  
  
"So, um, yeah." Yugi interrupted before Kaiba could go into the kitchen and attempt to kill Yami Bakura. He turned to Yami, who happened to be lying across the couch with both blonde Egyptians on his legs. "When did Malik and his yami turn? So we know when they'll turn back."  
  
Yami thought. "I think it was about midnight." He replied.  
  
Joey suddenly let out a really loud yawn. "I'm bored. Hey Yug, let's duel." He suggested.  
  
"Alright." Yugi nodded, "I've gotta go get my deck." He said and ran up the stairs. A minute later he came back down acting very un-Yugi like. "Alright! Who the hell touched me deck?" He growled.  
  
"Mokuba and Yami Malik were playing with the cards." Yami Bakura had heard this from the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, the Mys'ic Elf was gonna mawwy the Dawk Mashishon but Yami Mawik wouldn't wet dem." Mokuba pouted to his older brother.  
  
Yami (who was actually playing with Malik, but of course would never admit it) spoke. "But the Dark Magician doesn't like the Mystical Elf, he likes the Celtic Guardian. Everyone knows that."  
  
"Well excuse us for not being in tune with the Shadow Realm!" Kaiba growled. "You can damn well sit on the Dark Magician's pointy hat for all I care." Everyone stopped and blinked at Kaiba. "Um. . .never mind." He mumbled. He hated not knowing things. He could now just imagine the Blue Eyes White Dragon being with the Red Eyes Black Dragon. Come to think of it, that wouldn't be so bad.  
  
"Okay guys, stop fighting and come and eat." Ryou interrupted everyone as he came into the living room.  
  
"Yay! Food!" Mokuba jumped up and ran into the kitchen, soon followed by everyone else. The meal went well, considering there were no peas. Although Malik did find out that his Millennium Rod made a very good catapult when using mashed potatoes as ammunition.  
  
"Really Yami, mashed potato is really becoming of you." Yami Bakura said so seriously that Yami almost jumped across the table to strangle him, but luckily Yugi was holding him back.  
  
That night, after finally getting Mokuba and Malik and his yami to bed everyone just breathed a sigh of relief. (This could have been because Tea had gone home, but I'm not sure.) Unfortunately, Joey reminded everyone that someone new would be chibi tomorrow, and that tomorrow, they'd also have to deal with a normal Malik and his yami. And a normal Malik was scarier than a chibi Malik.  
  
So, they all trudged to their respective sleeping arrangements, (by some means Joey was still sharing a bed with Kaiba and a chibi Mokuba.) Yami went to sleep almost immediately; his arms wrapped around his other half protectively and a soft smile on Yugi's face as he slept peacefully.  
  
Yami Bakura found himself a little nervous suddenly, realizing that he was still sleeping with Ryou. Sensing his other's distress Ryou sighed, "I won't bite Yami." He smiled softly as he patted the mattress beside him. Then he grinned. "Hard." 


	18. Part Eighteen: Yugi and um

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: I can't mention one thing cause it ruins it, but you'll get it: It has to do with Ryou. I make fun of Yugi. He's short at 15, can you imagine him as a chibi? A very innocent Yami Malik, Celtic Guardian gets beaten up.  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own.  
  
Part Eighteen Yugi and um. . .  
  
Something poked Yami in the nose, causing him to wake slightly. Wiping his nose and finding nothing there, he tried to go back to sleep, that is until he felt another poke, not to mention a weight on his chest. Opening his eyes he blinked, coming nose to nose with a creature, but the creature was so close that all he could see were two colossal violet eyes.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
***  
  
Seto yawned to himself as he woke from his sleep. Looking down he noticed that Mokuba was back to normal and Joey wasn't a chibi either. Well, it was about time to get up so he decided to wake the two. He hesitated as he looked down at Joey. At the moment, he had his mouth closed, so he wasn't snoring. And Seto found himself thinking that he looked rather. . .sweet.  
  
Smiling to himself for just a split second, Seto shook Joey awake. "Come on Wheeler, we have to go to school today." He mumbled, the smile having been forced away.  
  
Joey snorted in his sleep and opened his eyes. He mumbled something unintelligible and got up to go to the bathroom. With the boy gone, Seto woke Mokuba.  
  
Mokuba rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Hi big brother!" He smiled, then sniffed the air, "Hey, how come there's no smell?" He wondered, "Bakura always makes breakfast." He said.  
  
"I'm not sure." Seto yawned again, then looked back at his brother. "Do you remember yesterday?" He asked.  
  
Mokuba grinned. "You mean being a chibi? Yeah! Seto, it's so fun!" He giggled, then raised an eyebrow. "Now tell me the /real/ reason you kept staring at Joey."  
  
***  
  
Ryou was just about to see if Malik and his yami were awake yet when Yami came out of the room at the end of the hall, holding a small boy. Well. . .smaller than usual. The tiny child was holding a Dark Magician three times his size. "Yugi?" Ryou questioned as Yami stopped in front of him.  
  
The small chibi looked up at him with illegal sized eyes and then shyly buried his face into Yami's shirt, peaking out slightly and looking up at Ryou. The white-haired boy couldn't help but smile.  
  
Yami noticed something. "Ryou, why do you seem like you're. . .glowing?" He wondered.  
  
Ryou suddenly blushed, "Um. . .no reason." He shrugged and quickly entered the guestroom.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow as he shifted Yugi. "Well aibou, Ryou got laid." He said and was about to head down the stairs when he heard a gasp. He looked back at the guestroom where Ryou stood.  
  
"Yami, we have a problem." Ryou stuttered as he moved out of the way so Yami could see the bed.  
  
***  
  
"Where the hell are they? We're late enough as it is." Joey mumbled as he leaned against the doorframe.  
  
Just as he spoke Ryou and Yami came down the stairs. Joey noticed the small boy in Yami's arms. "Wow, Yugi was a cute kid." He mentioned.  
  
"Why are Malik and Yami Malik still chibis?" Kaiba asked, looking at the two boys, one holding the Millennium Rod, and the other a D. Human plushie.  
  
"We have no idea." Yami sighed, looking at the two boys. "Ryou, you should get dressed and hurry and get to school with them, unless you can't walk right." He glanced at the boy, satisfied with the blush.  
  
"Um, right." Ryou set the two Malik's down and ran back up the stairs. He returned minutes later and was about to leave when something almost tripped him. He looked down to find Malik clutching to his ankle.  
  
"Wyou no weave!" Malik whimpered as he tugged on Ryou's jeans.  
  
"I have to Malik, Yami Malik will stay with you today." Ryou said as he gently pried the chibi away from him and handed him to Yami. "And maybe you can play with Yugi." The others said goodbye and the guys were out the door, but not before Yami missed Joey's comment.  
  
"So was Yami Bakura the top?"  
  
Knowing about this new information, Yami figured he could let the tomb robber sleep some more. At least Ryou seemed to be feeling better after having the flu, though he still sounded stuffed up.  
  
After setting Malik down, he ushered him and his twin into the living room. Once there he sat down on the floor with Yugi in his lap, the chibi had yet to make a noise and Yami wondered if Yugi had had a problem speaking as a child. He looked down to find that Yugi still had his face buried in Yami's shirt.  
  
"Who dat?" Yami Malik asked, pointing to Yugi.  
  
Yugi saw that he had gotten attention and he gasped and huddled against Yami again. /He didn't have a problem. He was just really shy./ Yami realized as he gently forced Yugi's hands away from his clothes. He turned the chibi around so he was facing Malik and Yami Malik. "This is Yugi." He introduced them, "Yugi, this is Malik and Yami Malik." He said gently.  
  
"Ugi?" Malik looked up from his D. Human plushie as he crawled over slowly. He held up his plushie, "You wanna pway monsta's?" He wondered softly, pointing to the D. Human, then the Dark Magician still in Yugi's arms.  
  
Yugi took a few seconds to consider this, then finally he nodded. "Kay." He said softly as he cautiously moved away from Yami.  
  
Yami saw this and reassured the child. "I'm staying right here Yugi." He promised.  
  
Yugi looked back at him with insanely large big eyes. "Okay." He smiled and Yami couldn't help but smile back. Turning back to Malik, the two boys began to play with the Duel Monsters.  
  
Yami felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw that Yami Malik was standing there. "Whewe's Batuwa?" He wondered.  
  
"Bakura had a long night. He's still sleeping." Yami explained.  
  
"Can I wake him up, pweas?" Yami Malik gave Yami chibi eyes. Well, what else was he going to give him?  
  
Rolling his eyes in amusement Yami nodded, "Alright." He said and Yami Malik giggled as he ran up the stairs.  
  
"Batuwa!" He called loudly as he opened the door to Yugi's room opened and he jumped onto the bed. "Batuwa! Come pway wit me! Ugi and Mawik awe pwaying!" He said as he climbed onto the lump lying under the covers in the middle of the bed. Don't worry, they hadn't done anything in Yugi's bed, now the floor and the desk and the dresser and the windowsill and the closet and the nightstand and leaning against the wall were another story all together.  
  
Yami Bakura groaned as he rolled over, he looked up confused for a few seconds as he stared at the purple eyes looking back at him. "Aren't you supposed to be back to normal by now?" He mumbled to himself, looking at the clock on Yugi's nightstand. Oops, the clock had been knocked of when he had. . .right.  
  
"'Ami said he didn't know why." Yami Malik shrugged, then remembered something he had heard last night. "Hey! Whewe's youw Wod?" He asked.  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Wod. I heawd you wast night, you told Wyou to touch youw wod!" Yami Malik said innocently, making Yami Bakura pale. "I didn't know you had a wod too!" He giggled as he held up the Millennium Rod.  
  
"Um, well, ah. . .yeah." Sweatdropping, Yami Bakura picked Yami Malik up and exited the room. Luckily he had gotten dressed after he and Ryou had. . .um, gone to bed. He carried the chibi down the stairs to the living room where he found Yami engaged in a. . .duel? With Malik and a very, very, very, very, very, very, teeny weeny, small, little, petite, - uh, you get the point - Yugi.  
  
Actually, a duel was the perfect word. The Dark Magician and D. Human were beating up on the Celtic Guardian.  
  
"I see you're awake." Yami said as Yami Bakura came down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Yami Bakura wondered.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. . ." Yami looked innocently, or as innocently as he could get, at the other yami. "It might have something to do with 'Oh Ryou'." He pretended to moan.  
  
Yami Bakura blushed this time as Yami Malik, Malik and Yugi giggled at him. "Enough Pharaoh." He growled as he set Yami Malik down and stormed into the kitchen.  
  
Laughing to himself, Yami only stopped when he felt a tug on his sleeve again. Looking down he found himself looking into beautifully big violet eyes. "What is it little one?" Yami asked as Yugi crawled into his lap, sweetly hugging the Dark Magician plushie.  
  
"I hungwy." Yugi whispered as he cutely blinked at Yami. Yami almost melted at the sight.  
  
"Me too." He felt a smaller hand on his arm and he looked up to find Malik.  
  
"Alright, let's find you three something to eat." Yami nodded and picked up Malik and Yugi. Yami Malik followed behind as the four entered the kitchen.  
  
In the kitchen, Yami set the three boys at the table, until it became apparent that Yugi was not going to let him go. The small chibi clung to his other half as Yami moved about the kitchen preparing breakfast.  
  
That is, until he spotted Yami Bakura.  
  
Yami Bakura was waiting for the coffee, willing the machine to work faster. He would have been swearing, but he couldn't in either language he knew because there were chibis around who knew both languages. And Yami Bakura was sure that he wouldn't be able to have any more. . .um, fun, if Ryou found Malik or Yami Malik swearing in Egyptian.  
  
Anyway, half of his mind was drifting back to the night before with Ryou when they had - his musings were interrupted by a giggle. Looking down (a really long way down) he spotted the gigantic violet eyes staring back up at him as the tri-colour haired chibi hid shyly against his leg.  
  
Blinking in a cute confused way, that only Yami Bakura can pull off, he realized that this chibi was none other than the light of the very protective (not to mention jealous) pharaoh. He looked up to see a fuming Yami and he gulped at what was to come. But to his surprise Yami calmed himself and continued making the chibi's breakfast. But as the pharaoh went by him, Yami Bakura heard him say, "You're just lucky that you have Ryou and that all chibis are attracted to you or you'd be dead."  
  
That was good, and hey, the coffee was ready too.  
  
Ah, the relief. 


	19. Part Nineteen: Swimming with the Chibis

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: Shirtless yamis? It's not really mentioned, but I think it's obvious. Yami Malik's being naughty with the Millennium Rod (and yes, you can take that however you'd like.) Um. . .Chibi Yugi almost drowns? *sweatdrops* Some swearing. Um, Britney Spears? Ands of course, what's a chapter without picking on Yami Bakura?  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own. She don't own Britney Spears either, if she did she'd sell her for a wooden nickel!  
  
Part Nineteen Swimming with the Chibis  
  
"Batuwa! Come sim wit us!" Yugi giggled as he ran over to Yami Bakura and tugged on his hand. The ancient tomb robber (and after spending the day with three chibis again he felt really ancient) sighed as he watched the small boy try to pull him into the pool.  
  
Yugi had been shy at first, but after he had gotten used to everyone he was very energetic.  
  
"'AMI! BATUWA WON' SIM WIT MEEEE!"  
  
And loud.  
  
Yami Bakura cringed as he heard the chibi screech, getting every other person's attention. They were at a public out door swimming pool and Yami Bakura had been lying on a towel when the smallest chibi he had ever seen had joined him.  
  
The white-haired spirit ignored the boy and rolled onto his stomach, but this didn't phase little Yugi at all. He crawled up onto Yami Bakura's back and plunked himself down. "Pweas Batuwa? I'w wove you foweva and eva and eva." Yugi pleaded softly as he leaned his head on Yami Bakura's shoulder.  
  
/What is with chibis?/ Yami Bakura was thinking. /I'm mean, I'm scary, why do they like me so much?/ He wanted to scream, but he didn't want to frighten the small boy on his back. Mean and scary. Right.  
  
A tear landed on his shoulder and he felt it roll down his arm until it finally disappeared. Oh damn it, the little monster had begun with the water works. Sighing deeply to himself Yami Bakura opened his eyes. "Get off my back brat, then I'll come and swim with you." He mumbled and the tiny weight was suddenly gone. He sat up to find Yugi grinning up at him. "Alright, let's go find your yami." The tomb robber took the little boy's hand and they walked toward the pool. (Of course Yami Bakura wasn't walking straight up or anything considering how small Yugi is. . .)  
  
Looking down he saw that the small boy had a happy grin on his face and the evil dark and mean yami couldn't help but smile at the look.  
  
When they reached where Yami was swimming with Yami Malik and Malik in the shallow end Yami Bakura picked Yugi up and joined the three in the water. As soon as the unsuspecting tomb robber had touched the water two extra bodies tackled him.  
  
Yami laughed hysterically as Yami Bakura resurfaced his hair in his face. He mumbled a long string of Egyptian and the two boys in his arms gasped and looked at Yami.  
  
"Batuwa said weally bad wowds!" Malik whispered, as if Yami didn't know.  
  
Yami Malik on the other hand looked at Yami Bakura. "But I don't have a mother. How could she do that?"  
  
"Better be careful Yami Bakura, one of them might say something to Ryou and you know what he'd do if he found out?" Yami warned teasingly.  
  
"He'd completely cut me off." Yami Bakura mumbled.  
  
"Ah yes, another 5000 years before you saw anymore action." Yami grinned as he gently bounced the chibi Yugi up and down in the water, the boy giggling loudly, gaining the attention of a few people around them.  
  
Yami Bakura sighed as he let Yami Malik climb onto his shoulders as he held the other Malik in his arms. It was then that the white-haired robber saw the people advancing toward them. "Um, Yami. . ." He poked the pharaoh's shoulder and motioned around them.  
  
Yami looked up just in time to find a bunch of people around him. One of the girls, who must have been Mai's age, approached him. "That little boy is so cute." She smiled as she thrust her chest out at him. "Can I hold the little sweetheart?" She asked.  
  
"Um.I don't even know your name." Yami mumbled, not wanting to let go of Yugi, ever. He looked over at Yami Bakura for help, but saw that the other boy was in the same position, except he had two chibis.  
  
"My name's Britney." The blonde girl murmured seductively, at least it probably would have been seductively if not for the fact that Yami was gay. "Now can I hold him? Kids love me, really." She insisted.  
  
Yami looked down at Yugi who looked up at him with big chibi eyes, begging Yami not to let him go. Yami sighed and smiled at the small child. "Sorry Miss, but he doesn't like strangers."  
  
"Ah, come on man, lemme see the kid." A girl wearing a nose ring was trying to talk to Yami Bakura. "He looks like a tough little shit." She said. Yami Bakura was trying not to laugh out loud because the girl had been wearing make up and the water had smeared it all over her face.  
  
"Youw face wooks wike shit." Yami Malik growled. This *woman* if that's what she truly was, had wanted to hold his light. Nobody touched his light unless Yami Malik permitted it. "An' my hikawy isn't tuff! He's sensytive and don't wike people touchin' him." The chibi on his shoulders snapped.  
  
"Listen to me you little brat! I wasn't talking to you! I was talking to him!" The girl pointed to Yami Bakura. "About him!" She pointed to Malik, "Not you." She pointed to Yami Malik.  
  
Just as Yami Bakura was about to say something they were all interrupted by a loud scream. Looking toward Yami, Yami Bakura, Malik and Yami Malik saw a blonde girl with fake breasts (not to mention not much suit) trying to hold a struggling Chibi Yugi.  
  
"Nooo!! 'Ami! I want 'Ami!" Yugi cried, bawling outright.  
  
"Calm down sweetheart! Auntie Bit-Bit isn't going to hurt you." The girl cooed, only to cause Yugi to cry harder. Yami was at a lose at what to do. He had tried to reason with the girl, but did you think the air headed blonde (no offence to any blondes out there) would listen? No.  
  
Yami Bakura and Malik just watched the seen, Malik being confused and Yami Bakura being amused. Yami Malik on the other hand, saw one of his friends and a hikari at that being hurt. He climbed off of Yami Bakura's shoulders without the spirit noticing. (He was too caught up in the fight). The small blonde haired boy swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out. Then he walked, because you weren't allowed to run, along the edge of the pool so he was behind the blonde woman. He then slipped back into the water and began his trek toward the thing holding Yugi.  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi was wondering what he had done so wrong to deserve this punishment. He could only think of one thing. "I didn't mean to beat up da Celdic Gauden! Da Dawk Mashishion is stwongew den him!" The little chibi pleaded. "'Ami! Batuwa!" The boy cried out when suddenly there was a snap that gained his attention.  
  
He looked up; tears in his eyes to see the surprised look on Britney's face. Then he turned to Yami to see what had happened. Yami had a bikini top hanging across his face, covering his eyes. Giggling to himself Yugi covered his mouth.  
  
Yami Bakura laughed out right as he spotted Yami Malik holding the Millennium Rod point up.  
  
Britney finally came out of her shock and dropped Yugi into the water and covered herself. She found Yami Malik and growled, going for the chibi. At least until she spotted the Millennium Rod.  
  
Yami, who had also recovered, had dove to grab Yugi before the struggling chibi drowned. Yugi surfaced sputtering and gasping for air as he coughed and gagged in the safety of Yami's arms. "Are you alright Yugi?" The pharaoh asked, moving the wet black, red and blonde hair away from the chibi's small face.  
  
Bright violet eyes looked up and blinked. "I otay 'Ami. Don't weave me pweas? I no wikes hew." Small arms wrapped themselves around the ropes of the two Millennium Puzzles around Yami's neck.  
  
The spirit gently hugged the boy to his chest. "I'm sorry Yugi. I promise that I'll never leave you." He gently kissed the top of Yugi's head. It was then that a snorting sound caught his attention, totally ruining the moment between him and his aibou. Looking to the pair slightly behind them, Yami found Yami Bakura and Chibi Malik practically drowning because they were both laughing so hard.  
  
Following where their attentions were focused Yami found Yami Malik running (well, okay, he was technically swimming) away from Bit-Bit. As everyone watched, Chibi Yami Malik climbed out of the pool while Britney struggled with her 'floating devices'. The small boy scampered over to the lifeguard station making sure the Millennium Rod was hidden behind his back.  
  
The others were too far away, but they saw Yami Malik point to the woman still in the pool then the small child turned his tear filling chibi eyes back at the lifeguard. The man smiled down at the innocent little boy and patted his head before walking toward the woman, completely missing the evil smirk that crossed the innocent little boy's face.  
  
After the annoying woman had gotten thrown out of the pool it seemed that the group that had surrounded the boys had lost all interest in them and they were left in peace. Well.what little peace three adorable chibis, two spirits from Ancient Egypt (one being a pharaoh and the other a tomb robber) and a seemingly innocent Millennium Rod, could get anyway. 


	20. Part Twenty: The Happy Millennium Rod

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: Millennium Rod puns again, hey, when the chance comes, I take advantage of it. Oh yeah, I don't own McDonalds, though I should with all I spend there. That's it, it's a short chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own Yu Gi Oh! or McDonalds.  
  
Part Twenty The Happy Millennium Rod  
  
By noon the pool had gotten too crowded, and everyone wanted to see the chibis. And Yami was sure that if Yami Bakura got hit on one more time, the tomb robber would explode. He was evil, that and he had Ryou. Besides, they were GIRLS!  
  
Also, by noon everyone was hungry. Having no car, and they weren't about to take the bus again after the last incident, they walked to the nearest place they could find. McDonalds.  
  
While Yami ordered the food, Yami Bakura took the three little monsters into the play area. Chibi Yami Malik pulled Chibi Malik into the ball pit after giving Yami Bakura the Millennium Rod, while Yugi was a little more reluctant to go into the large caged area. Hmm, a cage, a very good place for monsters. Yami Bakura shook his head at the thought and tried again to get Yugi to go in.  
  
"Come in too?" Yugi turned his big innocent eyes on the tomb robber.  
  
Yami Bakura, who had learned his lesson with Ryou, didn't bother to start that mantra 'Don't look into the eyes' and just looked anyway. He sighed, knowing that chibi eyes were irresistible. "Yes, I will." He said and pouted as Yugi pulled him so fast that Yami Bakura narrowly missed the sign that stated you had to be under four feet to play in the area. Oh well, what Ronald McDonald didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.  
  
Yami came over minutes later and spotted Yami Malik and Malik pelting each other with plastic balls. He raised an eyebrow at the thought but shook it out of his head before it could progress into anything else. He looked around, but couldn't see Yugi or Yami Bakura anywhere. Figuring that maybe his light had had to go to the bathroom and Yami Bakura had taken him, Yami sat down and began to eat his fries.  
  
As he sipped his drink his eyes looked up at the large structure. He choked though, as he spotted the familiar tomb robber in one of the tubes. Putting a hand to his forehead as he tried to figure out what to do, the pharaoh sighed. He snuck under the 'you must be under four feet to play' sign and climbed up the large slide tube. After many turns and drops and inclines he found the other spirit in the smallest part of the tunnel. "How did you get in here?" Yami asked.  
  
"Ask your light." Yami Bakura pouted.  
  
"There's a reason why you should be under four feet you know." Yami couldn't help but tease the other boy.  
  
Yami Bakura growled. "You think I don't know that? Yugi used his chibi eyes! You try saying no to that!" He huffed. Okay, he had a point; Yami would give him that much. "Now get me out of here!" Yami Bakura whined, his voice echoing throughout the tunnel.  
  
Yami tried hard, really he did, but a laugh still escaped from his lips as he leaned on the side of the tunnel. Yami Bakura glared at the pharaoh and began to mumble Egyptian curses; it was just too bad that they didn't have their magic. "Okay, okay, give me your hands." Yami said holding out his hands. Yami Bakura grabbed Yami's hands and the pharaoh placed his feet on either side of Yami Bakura's body to get leverage.  
  
"You realize what an interesting position this is, right?" Yami Bakura thought he'd mention it.  
  
"Yes, but it'll work." Yami insisted before counting to three and pulling as hard as he could. Yami Bakura came lose with a loud 'pop' sound and he landed hard on top of Yami. When the two had come to, Yami's eyes went wide and he gasped. "I hope that's the Millennium Rod in your pants."  
  
Yami Bakura growled and pulled the Millennium Rod out of his pants. "It is!" He insisted, then growled, "I won't tell if you won't." He said, realizing their position.  
  
"Deal." Yami nodded as Yami Bakura scrambled off of him, but the damage was done. They both heard the giggling and turned at the same time to find three chibis watching them and laughing.  
  
"I'm gonna tell Wyou!" Chibi Yami Malik declared, then disappeared through the tunnels, closely followed by his light and Yugi.  
  
Yami Bakura sweatdropped. "Can we just go eat and get out of here? I think I've been humiliated enough for today, and I have a feel that it's not going to end with this." He was right of course, though anyone could see that things seemed to always happen to the tomb robber.  
  
Yami quickly agreed, about the eating anyway. They got out of the tunnels before they could get caught and joined the three chibis at the table. The two older boys sat down and began to eat.well; Yami did at any rate. Yami Bakura looked in the bag and found that all the chibis had eaten his meal.  
  
Not wanting to make a scene, though normally he wouldn't have hesitated, he leaned back in his chair and watched everyone eat. Yami Malik looked down at his fries and grabbed a few. He then jumped off of the very uncomfortable chair and ran over to Yami Bakura. He held out his arms until the tomb robber picked him up. "Sowwy." The small chibi held out the fries to the fiend. "I pwomise not ta tell Wyou about you and 'Ami." He said, crossing his fingers behind his back.  
  
Yami Bakura, who didn't quite know how to take this kindness from the usual psychopath, hesitated then took the fries. "Thanks kid, now eat up so we can get out of here." He said. Yami Malik grinned and nodded, then scrambled by his own seat.  
  
Yami Bakura leaned back beside Yami. "So, what's next?" He wondered.  
  
"The zoo." Yami replied shortly.  
  
Yami Bakura sat up. "Are you insane? The ZOO?! Do you know how much trouble three chibis could get into at a place like that?" He practically yelled.  
  
"They have blood thirsty emus." Yami replied, just as shortly.  
  
"Ooh, in that case." Yami Bakura relaxed and after a few moments of silence he suddenly realized something. "What the hell's an emu?" 


	21. Part Twenty One: Attack of the Killer Bi...

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: Bad monkeys! Yami Bakura's cheating on Ryou!! *gasps*  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own  
  
Part Twenty One Attack of the Killer Birds  
  
After a 47-minute rant about how emu's were far from bloodthirsty the group arrived at the zoo. Yami had explained to Yami Bakura what an emu was and the tomb robber wasn't at all too pleased. And although Yami had lost his hearing, and interest, Yami Bakura's little speech had amused the chibis so they had been quiet.  
  
Yugi giggled from atop Yami Bakura's shoulders while Malik had giggled from Yami's shoulders. Yami Malik (who had been forced to walk because he had too much energy) had stayed close so he could collect any blackmail he could from Yami Bakura's words. So far, he had a lot to tell Ryou. What? Did you actually think that Yami MALIK was a sweet and innocent chibi? Naïve maybe, but he knew what could get Yami Bakura into trouble.  
  
They paid for the tickets and went inside the large park. Kaiba had offered to give them his MasterCard this time, only the deal had been that Yami Bakura didn't come within range of touching it.  
  
"I have a feeling that something is going to happen." Yami Bakura eyed the three chibis who now stood in front of him giving him their most innocent chibi eyes.  
  
"Don't be so negative." Yami shook his head. "So where do you three want to go first?" He asked.  
  
"Biwds!" Yugi cried.  
  
"Tigews! Is it feeding time?" Yami Malik wondered to himself.  
  
"Bugs." Malik finished.  
  
Yami and Yami Bakura looked at each other. Yami decided to speak up first. "Okay guys, we'll go see the birds, since the sanctuary is right here. Then we'll find the tigers, and then the bugs. Okay?" He asked.  
  
The three chibis cheered and the group entered the bird sanctuary.  
  
The building was built like a glass pyramid, though it was nowhere near as big. Inside the building there was a very large garden with tall trees and a lot of shrubs. There was a path that spectators could walk along and take a look at all the birds. Now the birds flew freely anywhere they felt like through the building.  
  
Yami Bakura found this out as soon as he entered the building and had about three blue jays dive bomb him. "Gah!" He yelled as he ducked behind Yami as the three birds squawked at him. "What the hell is wrong with them?"  
  
Yami smirked. "Well, it's well known that all animals can sense evil." He said and heard Yami Bakura growl lowly. The three chibis looked at each other then all took off into different directions. "Ah! Get back here! Yugi!" Yami began to run after the smallest boy.  
  
Yami Bakura snorted. "Well, if animals can sense evil than everything should hide from those chibis." He mumbled to himself as he started to look for Malik and Yami Malik. After a few minutes, Yami Bakura felt as though he were being watched. He looked all around him, but found nothing, except birds of course. "Great, now I'm paranoid." He shook his head as he continued to walk down the path. From a distance he heard Yami say something about 'stupid birds' which was followed by Egyptian curses.  
  
Of course it had been followed by an 'I'm telling Ryou!' from Yami Malik.  
  
Shaking his head again Yami Bakura stopped by a large tree, which had a bunch of ferns around its large roots. He looked down at the ferns and noticed that one had a Millennium Rod growing out of it. Pretending that he hadn't noticed he studied the tree, muttering to himself until he got close enough to dive into the plants. "Gotcha!" He yelled triumphantly as he held up Malik and the Millennium Rod.  
  
"Hi Batuwa!" Malik grinned innocently as he waved at the older boy.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, act as innocent as you want. Both you and I know that it's a lie." Yami Bakura rolled his eyes as he placed Malik on his shoulders.  
  
"Batuwa?" Malik suddenly questioned. "What's that?" He wondered and Yami Bakura looked up to see the chibi looking behind him.  
  
Turning around to look Yami Bakura stopped. "It seems like an ambush of peacocks." Yami Bakura said slowly as the ringleader of the group of ten or so birds stepped forward. Yami Bakura stepped back only to trip on one of the tree's roots. He fell back, losing his grip on Malik. The ten or so peacocks, looked at each other then rushed over to the fallen body, not allowing him to get up.  
  
"Gah! Yami! Get your royal ass over here and get these freaking birds away from me!" Yami Bakura yelled before he was dog piled and practically suffocated with feathers. After fighting for a few minutes he finally got rid of all the birds, the feathers on the other hand stuck to him like glue. "Great, now I'm going to be a walking pillow!" He growled, then realized that he no longer had Malik, or the Millennium Rod.  
  
Yami suddenly appeared in front of him, carrying all three chibis. "Let's get out of here, I was just attacked by a bunch of sparrows. . .what happened to you?" The pharaoh wondered.  
  
"Peacocks." Yami Bakura mumbled as he took Malik and Yami Malik from the other spirit. "Don't ask. Can we get out of here now?" He mentioned as Yami Malik plucked him of a bunch of feathers.  
  
Yami was quick to agree when a sparrow chirped from somewhere behind him. They ran out of the bird sanctuary and into the sun.  
  
"Bye, bye biwdies!" Yugi waved as they walked away from the evil glass building.  
  
"Wook!" Yami Malik pointed to a cage, "Monkeys!" He squealed excitedly. Yami and Yami Bakura walked over toward the cage filled with monkeys. They watched the furry critters play for a few minutes, then a small monkey came up to the bars separating them and held out his hand toward Malik.  
  
"Monkey funny!" Malik giggled as he looked up at Yami Bakura. Suddenly they all heard a sweeping down and the monkey began to giggle at the same time Malik began to cry. "Monkey mean!" He sniffled.  
  
Yami Bakura looked up to see that stupid monkey waving the Millennium Rod at them. He groaned. "If I had my powers I'd send that stupid monkey and those damn peacocks to the Shadow Realm." He sighed as he handed Yami the light in his arms, then set down Yami Malik. "I'll be right back." He said and began to climb the bars into the cage. Unfortunately, he slipped and fell into the cage.  
  
As Yami sweatdropped Yugi noticed something. "Oh! Da poow monkey!" He cried out. "He twying ta jump ovew Batuwa's weg, but he cants!" The small chibi said, causing Yami to look up, his eyes went wide.  
  
"That monkey isn't trying to jump over Bakura's leg." Yami shook his head as he sighed, "Yami Bakura! Wake up you idiot!" He yelled down, causing the robber to stir. Yami Bakura sat up and held his head. Opening his eyes he came face to face with a monkey.  
  
"Gah! Get away from me you perverted fur ball!" Yami Bakura sat up and quickly located the monkey holding the Millennium Rod. Slowly he slinked toward it, finally close enough he pounced, only to get a face full of dirt. . .among other things in a monkey's cage. "Damn it! Why do the gods hate me?" He growled.  
  
"Do you want the whole list?" Yami wondered, "I'm sure it's because you cheated on Ryou with that monkey." He teased.  
  
"Pharaoh, you are so annoying, you make Kaiba look good." Yami Bakura growled.  
  
"Oh, so now you want Kaiba." Yami grinned.  
  
"Stop putting words into my mouth!" Yami Bakura yelled, scaring all the monkeys around him. The one monkey dropped the Millennium Rod and quickly ran up a tree. Huffing to himself, Yami Bakura grabbed the Rod and ran back to the fence. He quickly scaled the structure and this time landed on his feet.  
  
Seeing his 'toy', Malik eagerly held out his hands. Yami Bakura handed it to him and the small boy hugged it to his chest. "Tanks Batuwa!" He cried happily.  
  
Yami Bakura hesitated, then said, "You're welcome." Before he bent down to pick up Yami Malik. Only, he found that they had another problem. "Pharaoh, where the hell is Yami Malik?" He wondered, not panicking yet.  
  
"Yami Malik?" Yami asked, and looked around, not seeing the chibi anywhere. "Oh Ra. . ." He mumbled.  
  
"Great!" Yami Bakura shook his head, "Well, we'd better go look for him." The white-haired tomb robber took Malik from the pharaoh and together the two ran down a path looking for the small boy.  
  
About five minutes of running, they came to a large group of people. Yami Bakura looked at Yami at the same time while Yami looked at Yami Bakura. Chibi's were known to attracted unwanted attention, and a large group of people was kind of a dead give away that a chibi was somewhere close. That or they were looking at a dead body.  
  
The two spirits opted on the chibi.  
  
They pushed through the group, not bothering with pleasantries. Two sets of eyes landed in the large cage where kangaroos were grazing on the long grasses. At first, neither of them saw anything, then Malik giggled and pointed to the kangaroo closest to them. They still didn't see anything, then they noticed that the kangaroo's joey, had two heads, and one of them was a human.  
  
"Yami Malik!" Yami Bakura growled. "How the hell did you get in there?" He demanded from the outside of the cage. He wasn't expecting an answer though he did hear the chibi giggle. Yami Bakura turned to Yami and leaned against the cage as if he were bored, "I have a question for you." He stated.  
  
"What?" Yami asked.  
  
"How do we get him out of there?" Yami Bakura wondered. 


	22. Part Twenty Two: Stuck in a High Place

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: Dubbing of animals, Rex Raptor, I make fun of Ryou, and Yami Bakura gets mad, but other than that...  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own  
  
Part Twenty-Two Stuck in a High Place  
  
After a 'nice' kangaroo attendant went into the cage and coaxed Yami Malik out, the group was on their way again toward the tiger cages. Okay, so they were on their way again after Yami Malik decided to terrorize the poor attendant, who will be spending time in a nice padded room.  
  
Yami Malik sat pouting on Yami Bakura's shoulders; he wasn't allowed to walk anywhere now because he'd run away and cause more trouble. Yugi sat atop Yami's shoulders and the two frequently made faces at each other as their 'vessels' walked beside each other. Malik was happily sitting in Yami Bakura's arms, sucking on the Millennium Rod like a piece of candy, or another hard thing.  
  
Yami Malik's foul mood however, was changed once they arrived at the tiger cages and found that it was feeding time. Yami Bakura set the child down in front of him after placing Malik on the ground too. Yami tried to put the chibi down but the boy gave him one pleading look with the 'eyes' and Yami picked him back up to hold him.  
  
"Yay! Do we get to see bwood?" The little chibi asked from atop Yami Bakura's shoulders. "I wanna see bwood!" The chibi screamed, gaining himself a lot of attention.  
  
Upon looking around, Yami and Yami Bakura noticed that they were being looked at. "What?" Yami shrugged, "Haven't you ever seen a child wanting to see blood before?" He asked as if it were an everyday thing. People blinked at them then quickly walked away, leaving them in peace.  
  
Yami Bakura blinked, much like the people had, as he stared at Yami. Finally, the white-haired boy looked back into the tiger's cage while Yami Malik cheered as a tiger ripped into its meal. "You realize that when Yugi turns back to normal he's going to say that you've hung around me too much." He spoke.  
  
"Yes." Yami sighed, as he looked down at the chibi still in his arms.  
  
Having heard his name, Yugi looked at Yami Bakura then to his own yami. "Huh? I wike Batuwa!" He cried out in protest.  
  
"Every chibi does." Yami Bakura muttered under his breath, though a part of him liked all the chibis back. Course, he'd never admit that out loud.  
  
"We'll see when you grow up, okay Aibou?" Yami said to the little one.  
  
"Otay." Yugi smiled and went back to watching the tigers. There was a group tigers out and about. One, who was obviously male, stood atop a rock watching the other's play.  
  
"That one's definitely you Yami." Yami Bakura cackled. "Thinks he's all high and mighty." He snickered softly.  
  
Another tiger, who had been sneaking behind the one atop the rock, pounced, but the one sitting on the rock ducked, and the pouncing tiger had missed completely.  
  
"That one is so you." Yami teased right back as they watched the sailing tiger land right on top of another tiger. They all heard the tiger on the bottom begin to purr loudly.  
  
Both yamis looked at each other and sighed, "Ryou." They said at the same time.  
  
"Scary thing is, he really does purr." Yami Bakura mumbled as they watched another tiger stop a cat fight between two younger males. "The one with the shaggy hair, Joey."  
  
"I see it. The other has to be Tristan, and the one that stopped them is Tea." Yami said and the tomb robber agreed.  
  
There was a tiger who seemed to be off by himself, except for a little kitten who kept tried to get him to play. The older tiger only scoffed and looked away with his nose in the air.  
  
"Seto!" Yugi giggled from Yami's arms as he pointed to the tiger, causing Yami to laugh.  
  
"That little one reminds me of Mokuba." Yami smiled down at his light as Yugi nodded eagerly.  
  
"Yuck." Yami Bakura suddenly muttered, causing Yami to look at him strangely. "I just realized," Yami Bakura began to explain, "How domestic this is, and I've already said how much I hate being domestic." He growled as he kicked at a stone.  
  
Yami chuckled, "Bakura, you're sleeping with a mortal. You live in this time period. Get used to it, everything's pretty domestic here." He said.  
  
"Okay, okay, but it's not just that." The light haired yami sighed. "It's this too. . .I mean, naming tigers after our - I mean your friends."  
  
Yami smiled slightly, "You had it right the first time Bakura. Our friends. And it's not too bad." He shrugged. "Hey! Let's go find the turtles and frogs!" He cackled, "I'm sure we can find Weevil, Rex, Keith and Pegasus within those slimy creatures."  
  
So with the plan set, and as soon as Yami Malik would allow himself to be pulled away from the tigers, the group set out to find the reptile building. It didn't take them long; it was right beside the Bird Sanctuary. And as soon as they drew near the building, Yami Bakura felt eyes on him. Turning slightly he found the source. Peacocks.  
  
"Hurry up!" He growled as he pushed Yami into the building, along with the three kids.  
  
"Watch it." Yami spat as he picked whatever child was hugging his leg, scared of the dark. Somehow, he knew it wasn't Yugi, but he didn't mind the fact that Malik was now trying to crawl into his shirt to hide. It was actually kind of sweet coming from what used to be a very disturbed boy.  
  
"Why's it dawk in hewe?" Yami Malik asked as he took a hold of Yami Bakura's hand so they wouldn't get separated. Yami Bakura also picked Yugi up and the small boy crawled up onto the yami's shoulders seeing as how Yami was a little busy trying to calm Malik.  
  
"The reptiles come out during the night time." A voice spoke, suddenly making everyone jump. What little light came from the cages, obviously holding said reptiles, shined on a figure and Yami narrowed his eyes to see.  
  
"Rex Raptor!" He growled, annoyed.  
  
"Geez, when you said we could find Rex within the slimy creatures, I didn't think you meant literally." Yami Bakura whispered to the pharaoh, who almost didn't hold the laugh that almost escaped his mouth.  
  
"Yugi Motou." Rex growled back as he looked at Yami Bakura. "And that fairy white-haired kid." He snorted.  
  
Yami Bakura saw red. "What did he said about my aibou?" He growled lowly, only so Yami could hear.  
  
"Look, Rex, we're kinda busy, baby sitting and all." Yami said as he pushed Yami Bakura passed the truly lucky mortal.  
  
"Well have fun!" Rex rolled his eyes.  
  
"Stupid dino freak, getting beaten by an amateur." Yami Bakura muttered as he took Yugi and Yami Malik toward the first cage with lights. In the cage sat a crocodile. It only had one eye. Laughing to himself Yami Bakura snorted, "Pegasus." He dubbed the croc and moved along as he felt Yami Malik tug at his hand.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Yami suddenly stopped, causing Yami Bakura to run into him.  
  
Rubbing his nose, but surprisingly not at all angry with the pharaoh, Yami Bakura replied, "No, what?" He asked.  
  
"Shh! Listen." Yami said and everyone stood and listened. It was soft at first, a scratching noise coming from above them, then suddenly there was a bunch of screeching and swooshing noises.  
  
"Bats!" They all screamed and quickly made a haste exit to the door.  
  
***  
  
"I wanna see bugs!" Malik whined as he was being carried down the pathway toward the cafeteria.  
  
"Aren't you hungry yet? Yugi and Yami Malik are." Yami Bakura looked down at the child.  
  
"No!" Malik scowled and whapped Yami Bakura with the Millennium Rod. Yami Bakura growled and snatched the Rod from the child, causing Malik to whimper pitifully. "I sowwy." He said softly, looking up at the yami with big purple chibi eyes.  
  
Yami Bakura felt himself weakening under the gaze. "No! Must fight this! Why can't I resist chibis?" He growled to himself then finally sighed and handed Malik his Rod.  
  
"Yay!" Malik cheered as he hugged the golden object to his chest. Yami Bakura was sure that the eye was glaring at him. "Tanks Batuwa! I woves you!" The young Egyptian said as he wrapped his arms around Yami Bakura's neck, hugging him tightly, almost a little too tightly.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, then looked down at Yugi and Yami Malik. The two chibis were walking down the path right beside Yami, Yami Malik holding Yugi's hand. He wondered if Yami Malik were to turn the chibi eyes on him, if he could in fact resist. Sensing someone looking at him, Yami Malik looked up looking right at Yami. He smiled, then looked away. Eh, Yami thought, probably not.  
  
They reached the outdoor cafeteria that had been set up for visitors visiting all day, (Mentally Yami blanched at the idea of spending all day with chibis at the zoo.) and as Yami Bakura took the brats to find a table, Yami went to grab the food. He ordered hotdogs for everyone and handed the cashier Kaiba's MasterCard.  
  
Oh yeah, Yami even had to admit, Yami Bakura was good.  
  
Speaking of which. . .Yami raised an eyebrow as he looked at the table where the chibis sat, but no Yami Bakura. Setting the food on the table, he looked at Malik, who was still slightly pouting. "Where's Yami Bakura?" He asked.  
  
"Hiding fwom da biwdies." Malik replied, pointing behind him and up.  
  
Yami looked and found a tree, following it up he saw the white-haired thief sitting on a high branch, below him on the ground were three peacocks, looking up at him.  
  
"I. . .see." Yami blinked, then decided to help out his fellow spirit and went to shoo the birds away. "It's safe now." Yami called, looking up at the other spirit.  
  
"That's what they want you to think!" Yami Bakura hissed as he clutched to the tree. "Oh shit." He mumbled, but Yami heard him.  
  
"What is it now?" The pharaoh sighed, wondering how he was ever going to get Yami Bakura down from there.  
  
"I just remembered something I forgot." Yami Bakura replied darkly.  
  
"What's that?" Yami rolled his eyes. "Oh geez, you didn't forget the Millennium Ring or the Rod somewhere, did you?" He asked in a bit of a panic. If one of the items were to fall into the wrong hands, well, it just wouldn't be good.  
  
"Oh no, nothing as simple as that." Yami Bakura muttered.  
  
"Then what?" Yami demanded, in his 'I'm the pharaoh, you'd better damn well do what I command' voice.  
  
Yami Bakura sighed pitifully. "I forgot I was afraid of heights." 


	23. Part Twenty Three: Yugi's New Pet

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: Joey and Kaiba fighting, Ryou has a big mouth, and gets very hentai. . .not that that's a bad thing mind you. . .Doggy jokes, I think that's it, oh, Ryou holding out on Bakura *snickers*  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own  
  
Part Twenty Three Yugi's New Pet  
  
The door of the house opened and Ryou stepped in first. He had a headache from listening to Seto and Joey fight all day. He dropped his backpack in the kitchen where he'd do his homework later and entered the living room, right to the couch where he flopped down and let his arm fall over his face.  
  
Yami, who held a sleeping Malik lying on his chest (he was lying across the love seat), and Yami Bakura who held a sleeping Yugi and Yami Malik (Yami was still just a little angry about the fact that Yugi had wanted to sit with Yami Bakura instead of him) looked at Ryou, but then noise caught their attention. Joey and Kaiba came into the room fighting; they did however at least fight quietly once they saw the sleeping chibis.  
  
"Who are you calling a dog?" Joey growled in a whisper.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought it was obvious!" Kaiba growled back, glaring Joey down. Joey however didn't back down; instead he glared right back.  
  
"Oh shut up already!" Ryou suddenly hissed softly. He got up from the couch and stood in front of the two. "Seto, stop calling Joey a dog and confess that you like him already! Joey, stop giving Seto such a hard time because we all know that you like him too! Yes, you both heard me; you both like each other and the only ones who didn't know were the two of you! Now you better bloody well start to get along or I'm going to tie both of you up naked and keep you like that until you start to get along!"  
  
Everyone was quiet as they stared at Ryou.  
  
"Well, this is awkward." Seto mumbled as he disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Finally, Yami leaned closer to Yami Bakura. "You lay him once and he's suddenly turning into you?"  
  
"Spend the day with me and you turn into me." Yami Bakura growled which woke Yami Malik and Yugi. Big sleep filled eyes looked around the room. Yugi gasped and tried to hide behind Yami Bakura's Millennium Ring when he spotted the large group that had suddenly appeared in the room with them.  
  
"Hewo." Yami Malik greeted as he got up off of Yami Bakura's arm and climbed off the couch the tomb robber was lying across and he scrambled onto the love seat, jumping on Chibi Malik, waking the boy up.  
  
Purple eyes blinked and Malik spotted Ryou. "Wyou!" He waved eagerly until Ryou waved back.  
  
Ryou plucked Malik up as Yami Malik cuddled against Yami. Now he had an entire body to himself. Yugi was a bed hog and kept pushing him off of Yami Bakura. Ryou sat down in the only chair and held the platinum Egyptian in his lap. "What did you guys do today?"  
  
"We was at da pool an' a wady taked off hew top and it wanded in 'Ami's face." Malik said. "Batuwa said bad words, Wyou what's a. . ." He tried to remember the word. Once he remembered he recited the word causing everyone in the room to stare wide-eyed at the boy. "What? Dat's what Batuwa said." Malik shrugged.  
  
Ryou glared at his other and Yami Bakura knew that he was probably going to be sleeping alone tonight. . .Looking back at Malik Ryou answered, "You'll remember that when you're older."  
  
"Oh, otay." Malik grinned and then jumped off of Ryou's lap and he ran over to Yami Malik and tackled him.  
  
"Wyou, Batuwa and 'Ami wewe makin' out in the tube at MacDonald's!" Yami Malik giggled as Ryou's eyes widened.  
  
Yami Bakura growled, "You promised not to say anything!" He spat.  
  
Yami Malik only giggled again, "I cwossed my fingews!"  
  
"You've got a lot of explaining to do." Ryou growled darkly as he glared at his other half.  
  
"Um. . .yeah." Yami Bakura sighed.  
  
"We went to da zoo too!" Yami Malik suddenly remembered, "We had wots of fun." Then proceeded to tell Ryou about the monkey, Kaiba, the Kangaroos, bugs, tigers, bats, peacocks and crocs and everything else they saw that day.  
  
"What's wrong with Yugi?" Mai asked, noticing how Yugi was cowering behind the Millennium Ring.  
  
"He's shy." Yami explained. "At least until he gets used to you."  
  
"Heh." Joey grinned at the thought. It wasn't an evil grin, but it was Joey's grin. He went over and sat on the couch with Yami Bakura, not beside Yami Bakura, because that would have been suicidal. "Hey Yug, you're not shy around me, are ya?" He asked softly.  
  
Overly large violet eyes blinked and the tiny mouth turned into a smile. "Doggy!" Yugi squealed as he jumped into Joey's arms, hugging him tight.  
  
Kaiba (who had chosen this moment to come back into the room) and Yami Bakura couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Joey's face. "That ain't funny Yug." Joey shook his head.  
  
"Joey Doggy!" Yugi insisted.  
  
Joey sighed, seeing that he couldn't argue with the chibi, and besides, those eyes had been turned onto him and he couldn't go against the chibi's wishes. "Alright Yugi, but just for you, I'll be your Doggy." He said, then silently cringed, waiting for Kaiba to say something, but surprisingly, he didn't.  
  
Joey suddenly noticed something weird about Yugi; his hair was a little different. "Hey Yug, you gots somethin' in your hair." He said and then went to take whatever it was out, that is until it moved and looked at him with two dark beady eyes. "Ah! Yugi's got a bat in his hair!" He shrieked and handed the child to the closest person to him, which happened to be Ryou.  
  
As Joey hid behind Tea, because he's such a brave and strong man. . .Ryou carefully pulled the tiny creature out of the strands of Yugi's hair. The tiny bat, which fit neatly in the palm of Ryou's hand, looked around timidly before yawning.  
  
"Oh man, look at the size of those teeth!" Joey cringed.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes, "Don't be stupid Joey, this little one doesn't even have teeth, it's just a baby." He gently lowered his hand so the chibis could see it, not wanting to startle the little bat.  
  
"He'th cute!" Malik said as he stared at the creature.  
  
Yugi turned his giant eyes up at Ryou; "Can we keep him?" He wondered, already getting set to put on the water works.  
  
Ryou faltered, then looked at the three chibis who were all looking at him. "I don't live here, you'll have to ask Yami." He said and the three turned to the pharaoh and jumped off of Ryou's lap, running over to Yami.  
  
"Pwease 'Ami!"  
  
"Yeah peas?"  
  
Yami sighed, "Alright, alright." He gave in then whined, "But what's Grandpa going to say?"  
  
"He won't cawe." Yugi grinned as he went over to the other couch where Yami Bakura sat. The smallest chibi climbed up and plunked himself into the evil yami's lap.  
  
Yami Bakura was aware of three things as he stared down at the chibi. The first thing was the look of promised death that the pharaoh sent him. The second was the look of promised cutting of some much liked attention from Ryou. And the third, was the fact that Yami Bakura did not feel like killing the light of the pharaoh. He actually found himself enjoying the attention.  
  
"Wyou, I'm hungwy." Malik spoke softly as he tugged on the sleeve of Ryou's school uniform, unknowingly saving Yami Bakura from an untimely death.  
  
"Me too!" Yami Malik was quick to agree.  
  
"Yeah!" Yugi nodded vigorously from his perch in Yami Bakura's lap. "I want pizza!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Yami Malik and his light yelled.  
  
Ryou shrugged, "Alright, we'll order pizza." He said and the chibi's cheered happily.  
  
***  
  
That night, after finding a place for the baby bat, and after scrubbing the kitchen clean of tomato sauce and melted cheese, and after the chibi's had a bath, which resulted in cleaning up a flooding bathroom while the three children ran around naked, which in turn caused Ryou to remember more of his time as a chibi. He mentally reminded himself to thank Yami Bakura in the best way possible for making the small boy keep his clothes on.  
  
Finally, the house was clean, the chibi's were clean and dressed. Now the problem was getting them to go to bed. Well, okay, only one of them.  
  
Yugi clung to Yami Bakura and would not let go. "But I wanna seep with Batuwa!" He insisted as Yami held a slumbering Yami Malik. "You seep with Wyou!"  
  
Yami looked at Ryou who only shrugged, telling the pharaoh that he didn't mind. Obviously hurt by his light's words, but unwilling to let everyone know, Yami nodded, "Alright Yugi. You can sleep with Bakura, if he agrees."  
  
Yugi turned his chibi eyes on Yami Bakura and the ancient spirit sighed, "I agree." He mumbled.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled, go to bed so I can sleep." Kaiba mumbled bitterly as everyone vacated the living room where he, Mokuba and Joey were sleeping. Kaiba pulled out the couch again like he had every night and he silently prayed to whomever was listening that he wouldn't be chibi in the morning.  
  
He climbed into the sheets soon followed by a yawning Mokuba. He glanced over at Joey who looked like a kicked puppy. Shaking his head to rid himself of those thoughts Kaiba sighed, "I'm sorry I laughed when Yugi called you a dog. You're not a dog." He said softly, causing Joey to look at him.  
  
Raising an eyebrow and questioning Kaiba's sanity Joey finally smiled, "Thanks." He said.  
  
"Good, now get in the bed and go to sleep." The CEO ordered and Joey complied easily. 


	24. Part Twenty Four: Yami Bakura

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: Yami Bakura suffering! I know, it's supposed to be a humour story but. . .Kaiba/Joey! And Joey gets an idea, that's a whole new warning.  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own  
  
Part Twenty Four Yami Bakura  
  
Ryou felt warm breath on his face and he snuggled closer into the warmth. The strong arms around him tightened slightly in an embrace as he moved.  
  
"Ahem." A familiar voice caused him and the other occupant of the bed to open their eyes. Brown met crimson and upon realization, Yami and Ryou pulled out of each other's arms and looked over at a full grown, if you can truly call him that, Yugi.  
  
Smiling slightly, Yugi began to speak. "I woke up with Yami Bakura and couldn't remember how I had gotten there so I figured I'd been turned into a chibi." He explained, "Oh, and you may want to hold this for a while." Yugi said as he held up the Millennium Ring and then pointed to the other side of the bed. Both Yami and Ryou looked.  
  
Large frightened brown eyes stared back at them.  
  
"Bakura?"  
  
***  
  
Kaiba woke up to giggling. Opening confused eyes he looked at the end of the bed where two small Egyptian chibis sat staring at him and giggling profusely. For a moment he wondered why, then felt the reason. Joey had snuggled up right against him, even going as far as to have his arm around Kaiba's back.  
  
Realizing that he didn't feel like kicking Joey's ass, Kaiba relaxed back into the bed and lay his head on the pillow. The feeling of being held felt nice and before the CEO fell back into a peaceful sleep, he smiled.  
  
***  
  
Yami fell off the bed laughing. Catching himself for a moment he looked up, right into confused brown eyes of the chibi before him. Unable to stop himself the pharaoh burst with laughter once again.  
  
Ryou glared at the pharaoh as he watched his other half back away slowly, as if having done something wrong. The tiny tomb robber looked up at Ryou as if noticing him for the first time. As quickly as his small limbs would let him, he climbed up onto the bed and scurried over to Ryou, burying his face in Ryou's chest. "I sowwy Wyou. . .I didn't mean to." He whispered softly and Ryou had to blink at the soft sound of the voice.  
  
Realizing what the child had said Ryou began to gently rub his yami's back. "You didn't mean to do what Bakura?" He wondered softly as Yugi grabbed Yami's shirt and pulled him out of the room.  
  
"I don't know! But pweas don't hit me!" The chibi cried, clinging to Ryou's shirt.  
  
"Hey, I'm not going to hit you, I promise." Ryou said as he lifted the boy into his arms and cradled him gently.  
  
***  
  
"That was really mean Yami." Yugi pouted as he walked down the stairs, Yami behind him.  
  
"I know, but I couldn't help myself! I never actually thought that Yami Bakura could be a chibi. And such a cute one at that. . ." He trailed off as Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What?! Ryou was cute as a chibi too! . . .not that he's not cute now. . .I mean! - Malik and even Yami Malik are cute. . .well, Yami Malik to some degree. You were cute too! In fact, you were the cutest." Yami said as defense.  
  
"Fine, but be nice to Yami Bakura." Yugi ordered, "He looked really scared when he woke up and realized that he wasn't alone. He wasn't really comfortable with the fact that it wasn't Ryou beside him either." Yugi shook his head sadly as he remembered the frightened look in the small chibi's eyes, and the boy had practically began to cry when he realized that he was naked. "Was Yami Bakura abused as a child?" He wondered.  
  
"I wouldn't know." Yami shook his head, "Probably. Most of the children born to slaves were killed, and if there was something different about them. . .then they'd be used for other things." Yami sighed.  
  
"Yami Bakura's white hair." Yugi realized. Yami nodded, "Well, let's not dwell on it. That was over 5000 years ago anyway." Yugi continued down the stairs.  
  
"Not to a Chibi Yami Bakura." Yami mumbled to himself.  
  
When Yugi reached the bottom of the stairs he stopped when he heard giggling. He looked into the living room and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Malik and Yami Malik were sitting at the foot of the pull out bed giggling. But what made Yugi's eyes widened was the fact that Seto Kaiba and Joey Wheeler were cuddling!  
  
"I'm not going to ask." Yugi shook his head as Yami joined him. Ryou and a toddler Yami Bakura with him.  
  
Both Yami and Ryou just stared at the scene with an open mouth. Ryou was the first to recover though. "It's about time. I think they look really sweet together." He said.  
  
Suddenly both Joey and Kaiba moved and glared at their friend. "Don't call us sweet." They both growled and then lay back down to cuddle.  
  
"Eep!" Yami jumped into the arms of the nearest person, which happened to be Ryou. Which was good too, because he probably would have flattened Yugi. "They're both awake and touching! And there's no blood involved! I never thought I'd see the day." He then proceeded to 'faint' in Ryou's arms.  
  
"Oh yeah, that wasn't out of character." Ryou raised an eyebrow as he dropped Yami, who still pretended to have fainted. "I'm going into the kitchen to fix breakfast." He replied as he left the room.  
  
Seeing Yami still 'fainted', Yami Bakura became curious. He hoped the man with the funny hair was okay. Carefully he stepped around Yami's limbs and then crawled onto his chest. He ran into a problem as there was a golden pyramid in his way. Carefully he tried to move it away, but as soon as his tiny fingers had grasped the pretty object He was flung back as Yami sat up. Lying on his back in between the pharaoh's legs he looked up into flaring crimson eyes causing Chibi Yami Bakura cringed.  
  
"Don't you ever touch my puzzle you stupid tomb robber!" The pharaoh yelled, completely forgetting about the fact that said stupid tomb robber was about, oh, let's say three, no, two in a half.  
  
His yelling completely woke Joey and Kaiba and Mokuba, who had opted to sleep /under/ the bed, for good reason. Joey and Kaiba both took a hold of one of Yami's arms as he literally tried to strangle the poor child in front of him. Yami Bakura quickly scrambled away from the angry pharaoh and backed up against a wall.  
  
"I sowwy, I sowwy, I didn't. . .I sowwy." He sniffed as he stared down at his hands, which quickly blurred from his vision with the oncoming of his tears. He knew he was in trouble and was probably going to get beaten really badly. Ryou wasn't anywhere in the room and only Ryou had promised not to hurt him.  
  
"Why are you yelling at him?" Ra was actually looking out for the small tyke as Ryou suddenly came into the room, but quickly went over to Yami Bakura when he saw that the chibi was crying. "It's okay Bakura, no one will hurt you." He gathered the boy into his arms as he shot a glare at Yami that caused even Kaiba to shiver. Ryou looked back at Yami Bakura and gently wiped the tears. "Let's go into the kitchen and get you, Malik and Yami Malik something to eat, okay?"  
  
"Otay." Yami Bakura nodded as he sniffed. He let himself be picked up and carried into the kitchen where Malik and Yami Malik were already sitting at the table eating. Ryou set Yami Bakura on one of the chairs as he grabbed a bowl of oatmeal. He went back to the table and pulled Yami Bakura into his lap.  
  
"Hi!" Malik greeted Yami Bakura with a mouthful of food.  
  
Yami Bakura giggled and the sound brought a smile to Ryou's face. "Hewwo."  
  
"Awe you otay?" Yami Malik asked, tilting his head as some oatmeal dripped off of his spoon.  
  
"Yeah." Yami Bakura nodded as he took the spoonful of oatmeal that Ryou had offered him.  
  
Yugi came into the room, followed by everyone else. Yami Bakura suddenly became very quiet as Yami approached. Kneeling down so he was somewhat at the chibi's level, Yami bowed his head. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Bakura. I had no right to." He said sincerely and Ryou knew this was a huge blow on Yami's pride.  
  
Yami Bakura blinked as he looked at the figure. "Otay." He said and Yami looked up, almost in shock at being forgiven so easily. His hair moved, causing Yami Bakura to giggle again. "You got funny haiw!" He exclaimed, pointing to the lightning bolts.  
  
Yami was quiet a moment then smiled, "You do too small one." He said as he ruffled Yami Bakura's already unruly hair, making the boy giggle again.  
  
Joey sat down at the table beside Yami Malik. As he shoved a spoonful of oatmeal into his mouth he glanced over at the calendar to see how many days were left. But he noticed something, "Hey Yug, why is today's date circled?" He wondered.  
  
"Today?" Yugi looked at the calendar trying to think then he gasped, "Oh no! Today's 'Take your family to school day'!" He moaned, "What are we going to do?"  
  
"We have to take family, or else its detention." Joey sighed as he glanced at Malik and Yami Malik. "I think I got an idea." Joey grinned. 


	25. Part Twenty Five: Dark Magician plus Cel...

If I have to fix this again, I'm not updating anymore.  
  
Warnings: Hmm. . .bad words, school and Joey loses Malik!  
  
Author's Note: I know the correct name is Mystical Elf, but I'm too lazy to go all through the entire story (again) to fix it.  
  
Disclaimer: Spyder no own  
  
Part Twenty Five Dark Magician + Celtic Guardian = Crying Mystic Elf  
  
"Good morning class." Mrs. Hoshiko greeted everyone in the class, this included the parents and siblings and cousins of her students. "Welcome to Family at School Day. First we'll start by introducing your family members to the class. Tea, would you like to go first?" She asked, looking at the girl.  
  
Tea smiled and nodded and began to talk, introducing her mother. Yugi sighed to himself as he tried to ignore her voice; he glanced at Joey to see how he was doing with Malik and the newly dubbed 'Marik'. Okay, not newly dubbed considering that was Yami Malik's real name. Yugi wondered if Malik knew this.  
  
"Yugi Motou!" Mrs. Hoshiko slammed her ruler against her desk as the boy jumped in his seat. "I said, would you please introduce your family member to the class."  
  
Yugi blushed as he glanced at Yami who was smirking quietly. "Hai. Um, this is my older brother Yami Motou. . .he goes to a boarding school in Egypt and is back visiting for a while." He explained.  
  
Most of the girls in the class began to giggle as they looked at Yami as if he were a slab of meat. Whispers were heard such as 'God he's hot!' and 'Do you think he'd talk off some of that leather?' Yami mentally rolled his eyes as he looked at Yugi and winked, telling his aibou that he had nothing to be jealous of. Yugi smiled and looked back at the teacher.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, you're next." Mrs. Hoshiko said as she nodded her head to the CEO.  
  
"This is my little brother Mokuba." Seto said as Mokuba waved to everybody, causing the girls to 'aww' and go 'he's so cute!' Which almost caused Kaiba to gag. But he mentally began to pout when he heard 'that kid can't be related to the emotionless Seto Kaiba'.  
  
"Good, good. Tristan?" She asked.  
  
Ryou looked down at Yami Bakura, who sat silently in his lap, quietly colouring with the pens he had found in Ryou's backpack on some paper Ryou had given him. Feeling eyes on him he looked up at Ryou and saw him watching. Yami Bakura smiled brightly, then went back to his drawing.  
  
"Joseph?"  
  
Joey stood and with him Malik and Marik. Marik was clinging to his arm while Malik was clinging shyly to his leg. "This is Malik," He pointed to the chibi, "And this is Marik. They're my cousins." He said.  
  
"They look nothing like you Joey." Mrs. Hoshiko raised an eyebrow in suspicion.  
  
"They're family by marriage Mrs. Hoshiko." Joey explained as he hoisted Marik into his arms since the chibi was falling.  
  
"Tanks Joey!" He said and hugged his 'cousin' tightly around the neck, causing the girls too 'aww' again. The sound was beginning to grate in Yami's ears.  
  
"Wonderful, now. . .who? Oh Ryou, would you care to introduce your family member?" Mrs. Hoshiko asked.  
  
Ryou blinked, "Um, sure. . ." He hesitated then stood up. "This is my little brother. . .Khalid." He said and heard Yami snort from beside him at the meaning. Ryou shot him a glare. "He lives in England with my mother but he's visiting for a while." He explained.  
  
"Remarkable resemblance." Mrs. Hoshiko studied Yami Bakura who tilted his head in question. The teacher smiled, which almost caused all of her students to faint, she wasn't one to smile before. Then she nodded her head. "Good, all right, now. . ." She continued on with her lesson.  
  
Ryou sighed with relief as he sat back down. Yami Bakura went back to his drawing, not bothered by being disturbed from his artwork. So far so good, as long as Joey could keep Malik and Marik under control there would probably be no problem.  
  
***  
  
"Marik! Bring that back you little bastard!" Joey growled as he chased the small chibi around the gym. Ryou sweatdropped as he watched the blonde run after the Egyptian spirit who was holding the basketball Joey and a few other guys had been using. The small chibi was awfully quick and very agile as Joey slipped a few times before finally catching him. "You little brat."  
  
"Joey no pway!" Marik pouted as Joey snatched the ball from his tiny hands.  
  
"Joey's playing with Joey's older friends." Joey explained, which in turn caused Marik to pout. Sighing to himself, knowing that he couldn't very well blame the little tyke. He threw the ball to his friends and picked the chibi up and carried him over to where Ryou was sitting on the pull out bleachers. "Where's Bak- your brother?" He wondered.  
  
Ryou only pointed down.  
  
"Hell?" Joey looked confused causing Ryou to roll his eyes.  
  
"Batuwa's unda' da beecha's." Marik said as he struggled to be released. Joey set him down and watched as his 'cousin' disappeared under the bleachers as well.  
  
"Why is he down there?" Joey raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It seems my 'brother' is afraid of our gym teacher. Not that I can blame him." Ryou sighed, then looked up again. "Where's Malik?" He wondered.  
  
"Malik?" Joey again, looked confused until something registered in his brain. "Oh shit." He mumbled and Ryou's eyes went wide.  
  
"You lost Malik?"  
  
"Um. . .not lost, I just don't know where he is."  
  
Ryou narrowed his eyes. "I use Webster's dictionary and as I recall, that's what the meaning of 'lost is'. What dictionary do you use Joseph?" He asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Puppy Dog's Guild to Learning to Speak Man." A voice startled the two boys and they both looked to see Seto Kaiba standing to the side of them, in his arms he held a sleeping Malik. "Lose something?" He asked as he handed the small boy to Ryou.  
  
Ryou breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Seto." He said as he took Malik and cradled the little boy. "Where did you find him?"  
  
"Asleep in Joey's gym locker." Kaiba replied.  
  
"What were you doing in my gym locker?" Joey asked, glaring at Kaiba suspiciously. Then scratched his head.  
  
"Trying to give you a note." Kaiba replied without emotion.  
  
Ryou got the feeling that it was his time to leave. "I think I'm going to go find Bakura and Marik now. I'll see you two, and try not to kill each other." He smiled and left the scene.  
  
"What kind of note?" Joey wondered and Kaiba handed him a neat envelope. Joey sweatdropped. "Man, you gotta loosen up some! Fold it like a normal person!" He sighed but he opened it just the same and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper.  
  
***  
  
Ryou carefully crawled beneath the bleachers where the two chibis were sitting against a metal bar. He sat down and shifted a still sleeping Malik in his arms as the two boys turned to him. Marik spotted Malik and crawled over and Yami Bakura saw Ryou and followed. "What are you two doing under here?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Pwaying!" Marik beamed. "The Dawk Mashishon just mawwied the Celdic Gawden and the Mys'ic Ewf is cwying." He giggled evilly, causing Malik to stir and wake.  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes at the evil little creature that Malik moved to. Suddenly something occurred to him. "What do you mean the Dark Magician, Celtic Guardian and Mystic Elf? I don't have those cards in my deck. . .did one of you swipe Yugi's deck?" He asked, looking between Marik and Yami Bakura. They had both been thieves in their previous lives, but this was ridiculous!  
  
"No." Yami Bakura shook his head then held up the 'Dark Magician' so Ryou could see. It was a piece of paper and drawn on it was a crude sketch of the spell caster. Ryou noticed the Celtic Guardian and the Mystic Elf on two other pieces, along with a Blue Eyes White Dragon, D. Human, Summoned Skull and Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
Marik giggled as he pulled Malik to his feet, "Let's go steew Joey's baww again!" He said and Malik grinned.  
  
"Otay!" The two boys ran out from under the bleachers and disappeared from sight. Five seconds later, Ryou heard Joey growl.  
  
"Malik! Marik! Get back here you hellions!"  
  
Sensing eyes on him, Ryou turned back to where Yami Bakura had been sitting. The chibi was staring at him with what seemed to be a frightened expression. "Am I in twoubwe?" Yami Bakura asked softly, his big eyes almost pleading.  
  
Ryou's eyebrows raised, "No, why would you be in trouble? You've done nothing wrong." He gathered the little boy into his arms and held him in his lap, resting his chin on the top of Yami Bakura's head.  
  
"But daddy says evewyting is my fauwt." The chibi mumbled quietly, resting against Ryou's body. "Dat's why he don't wike me." Ryou didn't know what to say to that, so he just hugged Yami Bakura tighter and continued to hold him. After a few minutes, the chibi moved and looked up at Ryou. "Do you wike me Wyou?" He wondered softly, hope shining in his brown eyes. But Ryou noticed something else there too; Yami Bakura was getting ready to be rejected.  
  
Smiling, so the chibi could relax, Ryou gently kissed Yami Bakura's forehead. "Of course I like you, Kura." He said and his heart swelled as Yami Bakura smiled up at him. 


	26. Part Twenty Six: Cooking Class

Ooh, you wonderful wonderful people. Every time I get a review on this fic I just wanna go 'ooh, you love me, you really love me!' It makes me happy, 'cause my muses hate me.  
  
Ahem, yes well. . .I STILL LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!! And I'm sorry for the 'story not found' business, I still haven't gotten a reply yet, probably never will.  
  
the disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Warnings: Tea. Fire drill, a little Yami Bakura angst, and um. . .and that's probably it.  
  
Part Twenty Six Cooking Class  
  
Yami sighed as he listened to his hikari's math teacher talk on and on about nothing. The hour was almost up and the pharaoh was counting down the minutes. Oh well, he got to spend time with Yugi, which was all that counted (even though he could think of a lot of other things he'd rather be doing). And Yugi had mentioned that his next class was Cooking Class, and the spirit was getting hungry.  
  
Since he was bored, his mind wandered to the others. Tristan and Tea were in the class with him and they looked as though they were zoning out as well. Joey, Kaiba and Ryou all had gym class, which meant Mokuba, Malik, Marik and Yami Bakura were there as well.  
  
At least the school hadn't burned down yet.  
  
BZZZZZZ!!  
  
A loud buzzing sound awoke the pharaoh and he looked up to see everyone getting up. The annoying teacher was speaking, "Now, please remain calm. This fire alarm is probably just a drill." He said as he ushered everyone out.  
  
Hmm. Seems that Yami spoke too soon.  
  
"Come on Yami, I'll show you where to go." Yugi smiled as he grabbed his 'brother's' hand. Warmth filled the spirit's body as he followed his light, holding his hand firmly. If this wasn't a drill, then Yugi would have to be protected. They walked along with the people until they made it outside. "Hey Yami, can I get on your shoulders?" He wondered innocently, batting big eyes at him.  
  
/At least they don't take up half of his face./ Yami reminded himself internally as he lifted his aibou up onto his shoulders. Yugi immediately began to scan the crowd until he saw Kaiba's head. He waited until his teacher had taken attendance before telling Yami to head in the direction that Yugi pointed to.  
  
They found their friends in no time at all. "Hey guys! Do you know who started the fire alarm?" Yugi asked as he noticed Kaiba holding Joey's hand.  
  
Kaiba snorted. "Yes." He muttered and pointed to Marik who sat atop Joey's shoulders. "He did it."  
  
"I didn't mean to." Marik was pouting.  
  
"We know Marik, we know." Joey was saying.  
  
"Where's Ryou?" Yami asked suddenly, glancing around for the silver-haired hikari.  
  
"Bakura thought that the fire alarm was his fault and Ryou took him to the back of the building to calm him down." Kaiba said. "That kid has a few demons he needs to work out."  
  
Yami sighed, he knew that.  
  
"Come on Yami, I wanna go find Ryou!" Yugi said as he slid down Yami's back, landing on his feet. Yami quickly followed after Yugi as his other half ran toward the back of the school, dodging people as he ran. By the time he reached the smaller boy, Yugi had found Ryou and Yami Bakura.  
  
Ryou was sitting in the lush grass, leaning against the school building. Yami Bakura had buried his face into Ryou's shirt and apparently had yet to come up for air.  
  
Yugi approached slowly as Ryou looked up from the little boy held in his arms. "Is he okay?" The pharaoh's light asked quietly.  
  
Ryou smiled and nodded, "The noise freaked him out a little." He said as he gently ran his hand through his yami's soft hair. "Can you guys do me a favour?" He wondered softly as Yami Bakura shifted slightly, moving his face away from Ryou's shirt and turning his head to the side so he could breathe, but the small boy made sure that he didn't face Yami and Yugi.  
  
"Sure." Yugi nodded.  
  
"I have shop class next and I don't want to take him with me. It would be easy for him to get hurt." Ryou explained. "I don't care if I get a detention because he's not with me. His wellbeing is more important to me."  
  
"Of course we'll take him." Yami said, knowing what the favour was.  
  
Ryou grinned, "Thanks." He said just as the bell that signaled everyone that it was okay to go back into the school rang. "Kura?" Ryou said softly and the small boy looked up at him. "You're going to go with Yami and Yugi to Yugi's next class, okay?"  
  
Ryou internally winced when Yami Bakura's eyes widened and immediately began to fill with tears. "But. . .but, what did I do?" The chibi asked.  
  
"You didn't do anything. You might get hurt in my next class and I don't want that to happen." Ryou explained easily. "I'll come and pick you up as soon as my class is over and then you and me'll go to art class, how's that?" He asked.  
  
"Pwomise?" Yami Bakura looked up hopefully and Ryou saw the preparation for rejection again.  
  
"I promise." Ryou nodded and vowed that he'd keep his promise.  
  
"Otay." Yami Bakura replied hesitantly and let Yami pick him up.  
  
"Alright squirt, let's get to class. The sooner we get there the sooner we can eat." Ryou heard Yami say as the four of them went back to the entrance doors, where students were still filing into the school.  
  
"Food? We get ta eat?" The small chibi grinned.  
  
"Hmm. . .I don't know. Yugi, are you a good baker?"  
  
"No, but Tea's my partner. And although Ryou could probably do better, she's okay." Yugi shrugged as the group entered the school.  
  
***  
  
Yami Bakura looked at the figure in front of him and immediately began to giggle. The oh-so adorable sound got the attention of almost everyone in the room and an 'aww' echoed through the classroom as they spied the chibi. Then they too began to laugh when they saw what the chibi was laughing at.  
  
Yami Yugi frowned.  
  
Yugi sighed teasingly, "I told you not to touch the flour Yami. Now you look like a ghost." He shook his head as he looked the flour-coated spirit up and down. "Remind me never to let you in the kitchen at home."  
  
"It's not my fault." Yami pouted as he picked up Yami Bakura, not caring about getting the chibi covered in flour too. The white-haired, well, all of him was white now, even his dark pants, giggled again as Yami shook his head, causing the flour to fall down on the boy like a light snow.  
  
"Sure, and it's not your fault that Bakura's now covered!" Yugi sighed as he rolled his eyes as he tried not to grin. He was glad to see the chibi yami happy again and he knew that that was why Yami had 'accidentally' dumped flour all over himself.  
  
Tea, however, did not see it in the same point of view. "Geez Yami, you're so embarrassing!" She hid her face from everyone, as if they were actually paying attention to /her/. She could see her mother shaking her head at the immaturity. That was okay though, Yugi had met Mrs. Gardner, the woman wouldn't have known what fun was if it bit her in the ass.  
  
"I'm only having a little fun Tea, it's not like I ruined whatever you're making or anything." Yami shrugged as he plopped down on a stool, keeping Yami Bakura in his lap. Truth be told, the chibi was amazingly cute, and thinking back on it, the pharaoh felt like a heel for yelling at the kid.  
  
"Fun?" Tea raised an eyebrow as if the word was foreign. "You're playing with Bakura! As in Yami Bakura!" She spat the name as if it were poison itself as she glared at the slightly cowering chibi. "That's not fun, that's just. . .wrong!" She huffed then went back to her work.  
  
"When we regain our shadow powers, I am going to let Bakura send her to the Shadow Realm, and if he doesn't, I will." Yami growled as he glared at the back of Tea's head, as if trying to make a hole through it.  
  
Yugi sighed as he shook his head. Tea had a one tracked mind and there was nothing that would cure her of it.  
  
Yami noticed that Yami Bakura had gone silent. "What's up kid?" He asked, looking down at the boy.  
  
Brown eyes looked at him questioningly. "I bad?" He asked, his voice soft.  
  
Yami had to fight the urge not to smash Tea over the head with the meat tenderizer as his heart wrenched at the slight quiver in the questioning eyes. "No, you're not bad!" Yami promised to the chibi. "Don't listen to mean old Tea, she doesn't know what she's talking about." He said as he gently messed Yami Bakura's hair, causing the chibi to giggle again.  
  
Yami had never realized how a simple sound could make him feel so good.  
  
***  
  
Ooh, one more note about the name Khalid, it's not overly important, it's just a name I picked out 'cause I doubt Ryou would have a brother named Bakura Bakura. Right?  
  
And um, thanks for the support on the flame issue, I was mostly just ranting. . .*hugs readers* You people are great! 


	27. Part Twenty Seven: Art Class

Um yeah, about the '52' chapters. There is only 26 (well, now 27). The chapters that 'disappeared' when the story wasn't found are still there apparently.  
  
Ooh, and note to some people ~.~ I HATE TEA!!! Mwahahaha!! Shall I let Yami send her to the Shadow Realm?  
  
the disclaimer: don't own it.  
  
Warnings: Tea. (again) Excited Yami Bakura (can you imagine? ^_^)  
  
Part Twenty Seven Art Class  
  
Ryou sighed to himself as he waited outside Yugi's classroom. His shop class hadn't gone too well, since well, he had 1. Gotten detention because he hadn't had a family member with him, 2. Gotten yelled at by the teacher because he hadn't been paying attention most of the class (which was why he'd been 3. kicked out of class and was now in the hallway). His mind (and heart) was just too busy thinking about other important matters.  
  
Like what trouble his yami was getting into. Or in better terms, what trouble had found his yami.  
  
And from all the noise coming from the classroom beside him, he knew that somehow, he'd owe Yugi a lot. After another minute, the bell rang and the door to the cooking class opened. Ryou looked at the opened door, just in time to see a large cloud of white smoke filter out into the hall. It was followed by people that were covered in white dust. Confused, Ryou waited until he spotted a boy around his age carrying a small child with familiar spiked hair.  
  
"What happened?" He asked as he stood next to Yugi and Yami. "Did the roof cave in?"  
  
Yugi giggled as he shook the white dust out of his hair, "No, it's just flour. Yami decided to give us all an early Christmas." He explained.  
  
Tea suddenly came over in a huff. "Yami, I know that somehow that brat influenced you into making a fool of yourself so I'm going to forgive you." She smiled and batted her eyelashes at the former pharaoh.  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow while Yugi rolled his eyes.  
  
Before Yami could do anything though, Yami Bakura took a small breath causing some of the flour around his tiny nose to enter his body and before he could stop the tickling, a sneeze erupted, right onto Tea. Seeing what had happened, Yami Bakura's eyes went wide and he covered his mouth with his hand.  
  
Everyone had gone silent, awaiting Tea's reaction to the sneeze. She opened her eyes and glared at the tiny boy only to receive a glare back from the chibi's lighter half. "Hmph." Tea growled and stormed away to her next class, leaving a trail of powder footprints.  
  
Seeing Ryou for the first time, a grin spread across Yami Bakura's face. "Wyou! Wyou!" He held out his arms. Ryou took the flour-coated child from Yami, who seemed to hesitate in handing him over (though only Yugi seemed to notice this). "'Ugi maked cookies and they was good! And, and 'Ami spiwwed da fwoua' aww ovea' and evewyone got diwty! And, and 'Ugi pwomised to make cookies when we go home, but onwy if someone keeps 'Ami out of the kitchen! You can, wight Wyou? Oh! And, and. . .Wyou? Why awe you waughing at me?"  
  
"No reason Kura." Ryou smiled as he ignored the flour that was now all over him from the excited chibi. "I think we'd better go clean up before going to class." He said, then looked at his friends. "We aren't the only ones either."  
  
Yami looked down at himself, "Oh, I don't know. Don't you think I look good covered in flour Yugi?" The pharaoh teased.  
  
"Yami, you'd look good covered in whipped cream." Yugi teased back, but Ryou wasn't so sure he was actually teasing. "But our art teacher probably won't agree, so let's go!" He grinned and let the way to the boy's bathroom.  
  
After only minutes of cleaning, the group of boys was heading to the art room. The bell had rung minutes before, signaling them late, though Yugi knew that the explanation they were going to give would be acceptable.  
  
Yugi was the one to knock on the door to the art room, the door opened and their teacher, who was actually a Canadian, stood there. She smiled, "Hello boys, come on in and introduce your family members to the class." She said stepping back and letting them in, "And don't worry, I was told about the cooking class incident." She winked and closed the door.  
  
"Thanks Ms. Johnson." Ryou smiled politely as he and the other two stood in front of the large class. Yugi introduced Yami first and then Ryou introduced 'Khalid'. With that, they sat down at their seats.  
  
"Well," Mrs. Johnson began, "Because of all the family members here, I've decided to make this a free day. You are free to do whatever you feel like, but make sure it's safe, and has to do with art." She said and left the class to their own devices as she went around to some of the parents to speak with them.  
  
"So, what do you want to do Yami?" Yugi wondered.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do Ryou?" Yami asked.  
  
Ryou looked down at the chibi in his arms. Yami Bakura saw him and then began to think as he glanced about the room. "Paint?" He wondered softly, not knowing if they were allowed to.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Yugi nodded as he got up and grabbed some of the paint canisters sitting on the counter behind them. Ryou left Yami Bakura with Yami and grabbed some of the blank white paper near the teacher's desk and four paintbrushes from the drawer. By the time he got back, Yugi had grabbed every colour of paint (not every canister, just one of every colour) and a container of water so they could rinse their brushes.  
  
"Yay!" Yami Bakura grinned as he was handed a paintbrush and paper was placed in front of him.  
  
Ryou smiled as he sat the chibi on the large table so the boy could paint easier.  
  
Yami Bakura went right to work while Ryou watched him.  
  
Yami sighed as he saw the love in Ryou's eyes. He wished Yugi would look at him like that. (Well, he had, but Yami just didn't notice). He looked down at the blank piece of paper and an idea came to him.  
  
Yugi on the other hand was having similar thoughts as he glanced at Yami from the corner of his eye. He knew that Ryou and Bakura were together, somewhat, and he figured that even Malik and Marik were together. He had always figured that his yami was the only sane and, to put it nicely. . .stable one.  
  
So why hadn't he made a move yet?  
  
Sure, they had snuggled together at night, but Yami had been cuddled up to Ryou too. He could have just been a cuddler and didn't care about Yugi at all. (Of course even though Yami Bakura had hinted at it, Yugi was too deep into his angsty feelings to remember this.)  
  
They'd teased each other, but it hadn't gone farther than that. Yugi sighed as he closed his eyes, the world was cruel.  
  
"'Ami?" Yami Bakura's voice broke Yugi from his heart wrenching thoughts and the small boy opened his eyes to see the even smaller boy hand Yami a piece of paper that he had just painted on.  
  
On the page was a heart and then scribbles that was obviously in ancient Egyptian.  
  
Yami looked at the painting and he read over the child's sloppy script. He blinked to make sure he had read it right. In the heart it read 'Yami + Yugi'. He looked at Yami Bakura then at Ryou, who he could see was trying to hide a grin. The lighter boy had obviously helped the chibi with the spelling.  
  
"Awe you gonna get mawwied wike the Cewdic Gawden and-and the Dawk Mashision?"  
  
Yugi looked up in shock as Yami's jaw dropped. Ryou tried hard not to laugh, but it didn't work very well. "Hmm, we seem to have run out of black paint. . .I'll ah, go get some." He left the table quickly.  
  
Both Yami and Yugi watched him leave, then turned back to the inquiring brown eyes staring at the both of them.  
  
"I think we're a little young to get married Bakura." Yugi finally said. His cheeks were hot, he could feel them.  
  
"Oh." Yami Bakura looked saddened, but then brightened, "What 'bout when yous is oldew?" He wondered.  
  
/Who would have thought that Yami Bakura was a matchmaker?/ Yugi thought and was about to say something but Yami beat him to it.  
  
"Perhaps." Yami smiled, which caused Yugi to look at him in shock. With that, Yami pushed the paper he'd painted on in front of Yugi and Yugi looked down at it. On the page was a picture of the Millennium Puzzle, only the piece with the eye hadn't been put in it's place yet, but was leaning against the rest of the puzzle. Beside it in Hieroglyphics, it said something, but Yugi couldn't read hieroglyphics.  
  
"Yami?" Yugi asked questioningly.  
  
But Yami shook his head, "One day aibou, you'll find out." The former pharaoh smiled again, and under the table Yugi felt him take his hand.  
  
***  
  
And one day, you'll all find out what it said too. Eh, maybe. . . j/k  
  
*sighs* I'm stuck on chapter twenty eight damn it. But I'm working on it. 


	28. Part Twenty Eight: Why?

Notes to any comments have been taken out of this chapter. Sorry.  
  
Warnings: Don't get confused! There may be hints between Joey and Marik but it's not meant to be taken like that! Band class, (I'm in band actually and yes I play the clarinet and bassoon.) Duke Devlin (I can't pronounce his Japanese name let alone spell it people.)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Chapter Twenty Eight Why?  
  
"Marik, stay there and eat please." Joey said to the chibi for the eleventh time. Marik kept moving about in his spot on the bench across from Joey and Kaiba. Malik sat quietly beside him while Tea sat beside the small boy, she refused to sit next to Marik.  
  
Marik sighed and climbed back up to his seat and the chemistry books he had been given to sit on. He had kept trying to slip to the floor only because he wanted to sit in Joey's lap. The boy sat down and silently pouted.  
  
"How did your last class go?" Tea wondered, ignoring the closeness between Joey and Kaiba. Joey might as well have been sitting in Kaiba's lap.  
  
"It was fun!" Mokuba spoke up from beside his brother. "We got to play games cause the teacher didn't want to start anything." He smiled.  
  
"That class is always like that." Kaiba mumbled and Joey grinned.  
  
The blonde glanced up and noticed Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Yami Bakura who was sitting atop Yami's shoulders. "Hey guys!" He waved the group over. "How was your morning after the fire alarm?" He chuckled, "Tea already told us about cooking class."  
  
Yugi snorted quietly, "I truly doubt you heard the true story." He muttered as Yami sat down. "Yami, Ryou and I are going to get lunch, we'll be back." He said and then the two boys left the table.  
  
Marik slipped to the floor again and quietly moved to the other side of the table before anyone could stop him. He quietly scrambled up onto the bench and he crawled into Joey's lap. "Marik!" Joey growled, then looked down into the pleading lavender eyes. Sighing Joey hugged the boy, "Okay, you can sit with me. Is this what you've been fussing about?" He asked.  
  
Marik nodded and then cuddled into Joey's chest. The young boy was tired after his long morning and they still had the afternoon to go. The boy closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. Joey looked down and smiled. Who would have thought that the normally insane yami would be such a sweet child?  
  
The group at the table ate silently until Yugi and Ryou came back with Tristan. Tristan sat down on the other side of Tea while Ryou sat between Malik and Yami (who was still holding Yami Bakura) Yugi sat down on the other side of Yami, both of the lights were carrying two plates of food. Yami handed the chibi to Ryou as Yugi handed him his plate.  
  
"Where's your dad Tristan?" Joey asked as he gently rubbed Marik's back.  
  
"Talking to Tea's mom. My morning was so boring." Tristan sighed, "After the fire alarm it was back to the usual. How were your mornings?" He wondered, looking around the table.  
  
Everyone blinked at him.  
  
Joey thought of the note Seto had given him and then looked down at Marik who was sleeping peacefully now.  
  
Seto shifted his attention to the fact that Joey's leg was pressed firmly against his.  
  
Mokuba tried not to smile at his brother and Joey.  
  
Yugi thought about cooking class and how pissed off he was at Tea.  
  
Yami thought about the picture Yami Bakura had drawn for him.  
  
Ryou thought about getting detention, but knew it had been worth making sure that Yami Bakura was kept safe.  
  
Tea thought about how much embarrassment Yami had caused to her all because of a stupid little brat that nobody really liked anyway. Well, nobody but Ryou, but it was his other half after all. (And inside Tea's demented mind, Yami was in love with her.)  
  
Tristan blinked at the silence. "Well?" He asked.  
  
"Normal." They all concluded together and then went back to eating.  
  
***  
  
To say that Joey Wheeler had a headache was an understatement. To say he had two headaches would have been more accurate. And the two little headaches were running around the band room wanting to play every instrument, though Marik seemed to like the drums more than anything. As the chibi banged away at the large drums set, Joey tried to strangle his saxophone.  
  
"Mr. Wheeler, perhaps you could control your cousins?" The band instructor glared at him as he tried to sink into his chair.  
  
"Wyou! Wyou! What's that?" Malik asked as he climbed onto a chair that Ryou sat beside. Yami Bakura sat in said chair quietly as he listened to the band play; at least he had been listening until this disturbance forced them to stop.  
  
"It's a clarinet Malik." Ryou sighed softly, hoping that the chibi would stay sitting there so they could get on with the class. They had a concert coming up and hell knew they needed practice.  
  
"A clear a net?" Malik looked confused, "Okay." He finally shrugged and then pounced on Yami Bakura, causing the chibi to yelp then giggle.  
  
"Give me that you little brat!" A voice caught Ryou's attention as he looked to the back of the room where Duke Devlin was standing over Marik who looked about ready to burst into tears.  
  
"Toy!" Marik whimpered as he pointed to the drumstick in Duke's hand. "Me pway! Make moosic!"  
  
"You make noise, not music." Devlin growled as he held the drumstick above Marik's head.  
  
Marik sniffed once, and everyone, including Malik was staring at him in anticipation. Had Yami Malik ever cried before? Before a tear could slip from the lavender pools, Ryou got up and went over to Marik and picked him up. "You people are pathetic!" He spat as he grabbed the mallet away from Duke and hit him in the head with it. "He's just a baby!" He growled as he threw the stick back at the master of Dice Monsters who was too busy rubbing his head to catch it.  
  
With that Ryou took Marik over to Joey and gently handed the chibi to the blonde. Joey saw the menacing glare he was receiving from the hikari as well. "Take care of your cousin Joseph." Ryou muttered between clenched teeth as he went back over to his seat. He picked up his clarinet again and waited until the teacher came out of his shock.  
  
"O-okay class, let's start again." He said and raised his stick.  
  
"What's that fo' mista?" Malik asked.  
  
"It's so I can conduct my students." The band instructor replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So they know when to come in and get louder or softer, or to stop all together."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So the piece of music we're playing sounds good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the audience likes to hear soothing music, not just a bunch of noise."  
  
"Why?" Malik wondered.  
  
"Because - hey, stop asking questions!" The band teacher glared down at Malik who was silent. Happy now, the band instructor raised his wand again. Just before he brought it down on the first beat though, he was stopped.  
  
"Why?"  
  
***  
  
Annoying little bugger ain't he? 


	29. Part Twenty Nine: Detention

Comments have been taken out of this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Warnings: Um, OOC Ryou? (Pff, like that's new.) Again, there are some hints between Joey and Marik and now Marik and Seto, it's not supposed to be taken as yaoi! Marik is already with. . .uh, someone. I know it's short, leave me alone! *L*  
  
Chapter Twenty Nine Detention  
  
Yugi pouted to himself as he crossed his arms. He hated detention. He'd never had detention before! What if it went on his permanent record and he'd never get a job because nobody wanted to hire a troublemaker and-  
  
"Yami, this is all your fault." Yugi growled as he lay his head down in his hands. Detention was in the band room so there were no desks.  
  
"Why is it my fault?" Yami asked causing Joey to cringe.  
  
"If you hadn't of spoken during health class then I wouldn't be here!" Yugi muttered.  
  
"The class was talking about sex! All I asked was why your teacher found it wrong to want a dead person. I mean, I'm dead!" Yami replied as he crossed his arms and crossed his legs.  
  
"Yami, the teacher doesn't know that." Yugi replied then sighed and shook his head, "Why are you guys in here?" He wondered as he looked at Joey who was holding Marik in his lap. Malik was sitting beside him quietly complaining about how much he wanted his Millennium Rod.  
  
Joey huffed and pointed to Malik. Malik saw this and began to pout.  
  
"I won't ask why." Yugi muttered and noticed Joey cringe again.  
  
"Good. Because I'm not going to tell you /why/." Joey snarled as he glared at Malik again. Malik just stuck his tongue out at Joey.  
  
A giggle caught Yugi's attention and he looked across Yami to where Ryou sat with Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura was giggling at something Ryou had said to him.  
  
"All nice and fine for you people." A voice from behind all of them growled as they all turned to look at the owner of the voice.  
  
"Duke? What the hell are you doing here?" Yugi wondered.  
  
Duke, who was holding an ice pack to his head as he glared at Ryou, replied, "I got detention for attacking a chibi when someone attacked me!" He spat.  
  
Yugi and Yami both looked at Ryou who saw them looking and shrugged. "He made Marik cry." He went back to playing with Yami Bakura.  
  
Yugi and Yami blinked at exactly the same time as they shrugged and went back to pouting.  
  
"So, where's your family member Dukey?" Joey asked, sick of the silence. He looked back at Duke as Marik reached over and pulled Malik's hair to get his attention. Malik glared at his other half then began to giggle. Grinning, Marik pounced on the smaller boy and the two began to run around the room.  
  
"My sister went home after school. She was sitting in the flute section when we had band. But a puppy has a short attention span, so I wouldn't have expected you to notice." Duke crossed his arms. "So, how did you turn Malik Ishtar into a little brat and why are there two of them, Yugi and Ryou?" He asked glaring at the others. He knew of the Millennium Items, but obviously nothing about the yamis.  
  
Joey blinked and looked at the others, then everyone looked at Yami. The pharaoh shook his head, "Oh no! I'm not turning anyone, especially Duke, into a chibi!" He growled as the bell rang, a sign detention was over.  
  
"Oh. . .kay." Duke raised an eyebrow as he watched the others leave.  
  
"Finally!" Joey stretched. "What's for supper tonight Ryou?" He wondered as he looked at the white haired boy.  
  
"Marik and Malik." Ryou suddenly said.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at him, stunned, even Yami Bakura. "Ryou, we know they're a little annoying, but we can't eat them!" Joey argued.  
  
Ryou blinked at them, then rolled his eyes, "No, I mean where are Marik and Malik?" He asked, causing everyone to look around the hallway. Suddenly a large crash followed by Duke's scream came from the band room. Everyone turned and glared at Joey.  
  
"Hehehe." He blushed, "Oops?" He offered.  
  
***  
  
When the group, now including Marik and Malik, finally arrived home, at the Game Shop, they could smell supper already cooking. Surprised they found Kaiba and Mokuba sitting in the living room. They looked up and as the others came in. "Where have you guys been?" Mokuba wondered.  
  
"Detention." They all replied as they came into the living room. Joey fell across the couch, resting his head on Seto's leg. He was jumped on, however, by the golden haired spirit. Both Joey and Seto watched as Marik curled up in the spot between Joey and the back of the couch.  
  
"Rough day?" Seto asked as he gently ran his fingers through the child's hair.  
  
"Yep. I think dodging all those music stands tired him out." Joey grinned.  
  
"Huh?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Never mind." Yugi shook his head as he flopped down on in the armchair where Yami was already sitting. "Joey forgot Marik and Malik in the band room after detention, and when they're back to normal, they're going to have to face Duke Devlin." He sighed.  
  
"Duke deserved the knock on the head he got." Joey crossed his arms.  
  
This time Kaiba raised both eyebrows. "You punched Duke Devlin?"  
  
Joey grinned, "Nope, actually Ryou did." He laughed as Ryou blushed slightly as he played with Yami Bakura and Malik.  
  
"I didn't punch anyone!" Ryou looked at Joey; "I hit him in the head with his mallet." He explained.  
  
"Mallet?" Mokuba wondered.  
  
"You play the base drum with it." Ryou explained.  
  
"Why'd you hit him with it? Ryou, you're always so peaceful!" Mokuba's eyes were wide.  
  
"He. . .um. . .made Marik cry." Ryou said as he went back to playing with his yami and Malik.  
  
Kaiba blinked as he looked down at Joey, "Remind me not to make Marik cry." He told the blonde.  
  
Joey nodded, "Could you imagine if it had been Yami Bakura? Damn! Ryou probably would have used the entire drum!" He laughed, causing almost everyone in the room to start laughing.  
  
"Not funny." Ryou pouted.  
  
***  
  
This story is now 120 pages long. I've never written one this long before! *L* 


	30. Part Thirty: Joey and hey! We gots anot...

Comments have been taking out of this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Warnings: You finally find out why Malik and Marik haven't turned back yet! And angsty (not) memories from Yami Bakura and how he hates McDonalds.  
  
Chapter Thirty Joey and hey! We gots another problem!  
  
Yugi opened his eyes the next morning and smiled when he saw that Yami was still himself. Remembering school yesterday his smile widened and he cuddled close to his yami, waking him.  
  
"Morning aibou." Yami yawned as he wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist.  
  
"Morning Yami! Who do you think is chibi today?" Yugi wondered, resting his head on Yami's shoulder as he stared into the corner of the room where a cage hung.  
  
Sighing to himself, Yami did a mental checklist of who had already turned. "Well, it's either Kaiba or Joey since it's obviously not me. I just hope that Marik and Malik have turned back. I've been doing something thinking and I think I know why they haven't turned back yet."  
  
"Really?" Yugi wondered as he looked back at Yami, "Why not?"  
  
"They turned during a thunder storm." He explained, remembering that night. "The house was hit by lightning so the kinetic energy had built up around the house, it probably had certain effects on the spell." He finished.  
  
Yugi nodded. "But then, wouldn't you and whoever else was in the room at the time be effected the same way?" He asked.  
  
Yami thought about it. "Perhaps, but the only people in the room with us were Bakura and Ryou. . .and Ryou's already turned back to himself."  
  
"Good, then you're the only one that we'll have to worry about." Yugi grinned as he hugged his yami again. "I can't wait to see you as a child. What were you like?" He asked.  
  
"A spoilt brat." Yami sighed just as they heard Yami's name being called. "What does Kaiba want now?"  
  
Yugi gasped, "That's Kaiba's normal voice! And if you didn't change and he didn't change, that means. . ."  
  
"Joey!" Yami slapped his forehead. "You go wake Ryou so you can get to school. I'll take care of whatever Kaiba's yelling at." The two split up.  
  
***  
  
"What is it Kaiba?" Yami asked as he reached the end of the stairs. He stopped when he found the coldhearted CEO cradling a baby; Mokuba was standing beside the pullout bed watching. "Joey turned into a baby?" He muttered to himself. "Okay, so why were you yelling?"  
  
"We didn't get any diapers." Kaiba muttered.  
  
Yami blinked, "Oh. . .Bakura and I'll grab some today while you're at school." He shrugged.  
  
Kaiba snorted, "Like I'd leave an infant in the care of a tomb robber and a pharaoh." He rolled his eyes, "Besides, Marik and Malik will probably run you guys ragged."  
  
Yami was about to say something along the lines of an insult but Yugi interrupted him. "Yami? We have another problem." He sighed and both Kaiba and Yami looked.  
  
"Hi 'Ami." A Chibi Ryou waved from Yugi's arms. Beside Yugi stood a still Chibi Yami Bakura who was quietly sucking his thumb and carefully watching over his light.  
  
"What the hell?" Kaiba raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It seems as though the spell that changed Marik and Malik effected Ryou and Bakura as well and that means that it will effect you." Yugi sighed.  
  
Yami's eyes widened, "So how many chibis do we have now? Did you check Marik and Malik?" He asked.  
  
Yugi nodded as he placed Ryou down beside Yami Bakura. The tiny spirit took his light's hand, causing Ryou to giggle and practically glomp him. "Marik and Malik are both still chibis." He said, "That makes five. You can't watch five chibis."  
  
"I'm not. Kaiba will take care of Joey." Yami shrugged and Yugi blinked.  
  
"Joey?" Yugi looked over at Kaiba and his eyes widened. "We didn't get diapers." He said then sighed, "Are you two going to be okay together? I mean, I don't want to find any dead chibis when we come home after school."  
  
Kaiba scoffed, "Of course not, I'm just not looking after Ryou. He's a pain in the ass." He muttered.  
  
Yami looked at the chibi. "It is surprising, but if Yami Bakura finds out you called Ryou a pain in the ass, he's going to kill you when he's back to normal." He reminded the CEO.  
  
Kaiba looked over at the tiny tomb robber who was content with holding his light's hand then paying attention to anyone else. "Um, sure." He waved it off and disappeared up the stairs.  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes as he looked at Mokuba; "We'd better get to school then. I'll walk with you to your school." He said and Mokuba grinned and nodded, "Cool, I'm gonna get dressed then and wake Marik and Malik." He said and ran up the stairs.  
  
Yami watched as Yugi disappeared around a corner but was distracted by a gentle tug on his pants. He looked down into familiar brown eyes. "Hello Ryou." He said as he looked down at the chibi. "What would you like?"  
  
"Food." Ryou said as if it were obvious.  
  
Yami nodded, realizing that he was a little hungry as well. "How about we wait for Marik and Malik and then we get some food?" He asked before he was suddenly tackled by a streak of blue and white. A giggling woke Yami from his daze as he found himself lying across the floor staring into two sets of lavender eyes wearing blue and white pajamas.  
  
"You said food!" Marik said with a grin as Ryou giggled again.  
  
"Good morning to you too." Yami muttered dryly as he sat up, the chibis moving away from him.  
  
"Wyou!" Malik cried as he ran to the other chibi, throwing his tiny arms around the other boy.  
  
Ryou giggled as he hugged Malik back then he looked at Yami; "We get food now?" He asked, blinking cutely.  
  
"Yeah!" Malik and Marik said at the same time.  
  
Yami sighed and nodded and all three chibis cheered and ran into the kitchen, Ryou was dragging his yami behind him. Yugi came back down as Mokuba, who had disappeared into the downstairs bathroom, came back into the room. Both of them were dressed and they had their books and everything packed.  
  
"We'll see you guys later, okay Yami?" Yugi said and his spirit nodded as he watched the two leave the room.  
  
"'Ami!" Voices came from the kitchen.  
  
"Coming!" Yami called and entered the next room. All four chibis were sitting at the table. "Is cereal okay for this morning? We have to go shopping today so if you want we can pick something up then." Yami explained.  
  
"Macdonals!" Marik, Malik and Ryou cried then giggled at the same time.  
  
Yami noticed Yami Bakura pale. "No Macdonals." He whispered, causing Yami to smile softly as he remembered their time at McDonald's.  
  
"How about Burger King? They have a smaller play area, one where you can't get lost in." He suggested and, though a little reluctant, the other three chibis agreed. With that settled Yami went to the cupboard and grabbed bowls and from a drawer he grabbed spoons. After setting them out at the table he grabbed the cereal from the cupboard and milk from the fridge.  
  
By the time Seto had entered the room with Joey the four chibis were in the middle of finishing breakfast, Chibi Yami Bakura sitting on Yami's lap as the only quiet chibi ate peacefully.  
  
"We don't have any baby food." Yami said as he noticed Kaiba walk in.  
  
Kaiba nodded as he gently handed Joey over to the pharaoh. Joey looked at Kaiba then at Yami and began to cry. The wailing chibi startled the other chibi sitting with Yami and Yami Bakura jumped out of his spot and climbed onto Ryou's chair. Ryou grinned at his yami and offered him some of his cereal.  
  
Kaiba shrugged as he looked down at Joey. For the moment Joey stopped crying as he saw that Kaiba hadn't left him. Small chubby hands reached up toward the CEO. "Eto!" He cried miserably.  
  
"I'll be just a minute Joey." Kaiba promised as he poked the small boy's nose. "You be good for Yami and I'll be back with something to eat for you." He said and Joey calmed down a little though didn't look very happy to be away from his Seto.  
  
"What are you going to use?" Yami wondered.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I know a little bit about this kind of stuff." He said and went to the counter. He pulled a banana from a fruit basket and then a plate and a fork. With that he began to mash the banana to mush. With that done he sat down at the table and took Joey back from Yami.  
  
Happy now, Joey bounced within Kaiba's arms and waited impatiently to be fed. He seemed to like the taste of the mashed bananas and wanted more immediately.  
  
Seeing that his spot was free again, Yami Bakura climbed off of Ryou's chair and tugged on Yami's pants. The pharaoh looked down and saw him, then picked him up and placed him back on his knee. With that, the once evil tomb robber went back to eating his Cheerios.  
  
***  
  
*sighs* Everyone happy now? Joey gets to be a chibi. And you get Chibi Ryou back! 


	31. Part Thirty One: The Return of Britney!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Warnings: Everyone's worst nightmare! (NO, not Tea giving Yami a lap dance), again, there is nothing between Joey and Marik! 'Ba' will be explained in a later chapter, please don't try to guess unless you email me privately, I like to keep things secret, okay?  
  
Chapter Thirty One The Return of Britney  
  
"Marik, settle down please." Yami said as his troop walked through the store.  
  
"But I wanna see Joey!" Marik replied as he took Malik's hand and pouted.  
  
"You can see Joey when we get home." Seto replied as he pushed the cart filled with baby stuff and two chibis down the isle. They had been shopping for about an hour and already Marik had tried to swipe a few things. This strangely included donuts. It was Malik that put a stop to that as he threatened to cry.  
  
Yami Bakura was content to be carried by the pharaoh, just as long as he could see his light at all times. Ryou sat in the back of the shopping cart, peering out between the metal bars. Every once in a while he'd call out to Yami Bakura to make sure he was still close by. But he was mainly happy to just lie between a diaper bag and a stuffed Red Eyes Black Dragon that had somehow 'appeared' when Yami hadn't been looking.  
  
Joey sat in the front of the cart looking at everything with wide eyes; especially a certain 'cold hearted' CEO. His amber eyes would watch Seto's every move and everywhere Seto went Joey had to go too. It seemed that the infant didn't like anyone but Kaiba.  
  
"Aw! They're all so cute!" A strangely familiar voice shrieked as the group rounded a corner.  
  
Yami, Malik and Marik all yelped as a woman with fake breasts and too much makeup on rushed up to them. "Oh! Let me hold one!" She gushed and before anyone could say something she had plucked Joey out of the cart and was trying to suffocate him with her chest.  
  
Joey immediately began to cry for Seto. His high pitched screams of horror didn't faze the witch at all.  
  
Angry, Seto snatched Joey back. "Who the hell are you?" He asked as he comforted the chibi, who clung to him, as if he'd just been through a life or death situation.  
  
"Oh, I'm Britney. I know your friend here." She explained as she pointed to Yami. "We met at a swimming pool and he had this oh-so-adorable kid with him. Come to think of it the kid looked a lot like him - oh! Two sets of twins!" She suddenly cried as she fussed over Marik and Malik. At least until Marik reminded her of the Millennium Rod. With that, she turned to Ryou, who was cowering in the cart.  
  
Unfortunately for him he was the cutest chibi anyone had ever laid eyes on. He was pulled into the arms of Satan herself before he could think to scream. "You are the cutest little thing I've ever seen!" Britney babbled.  
  
"Don't caww me cute." Ryou growled but was completely ignored.  
  
"You have such cute little, well big eyes!"  
  
"Don't caww me cute." He tried again.  
  
"And such a cute little nose!"  
  
Ryou's 'cute little, well big eyes' grew wider and began to fill with tears. "Pweas don't caww me cute?" He tried again.  
  
"Oh and what a cute little voice!"  
  
Scared of the psycho, Ryou looked at Yami for help, but Britney was faster when she said, "Oh! You're just so cute I could take you home and eat you up!"  
  
With that thought planted in his head cute little chibi Ryou began to cry.  
  
Loudly.  
  
This gained him the attention of everyone in the store. "I don't wanna weave Batuwa! I don't wanna go to yous home! I don't wike you! Don't eat me! Pweas! Batuwa!" He sobbed and Yami was forced to put a struggling Yami Bakura to the floor and upon hearing Ryou's cries, Marik had pulled out the Millennium Rod (from where, Yami didn't even want to know) and the spirit of the Rod and Malik followed the white-haired yami.  
  
Britney, who was not only ignoring the sweet chibi's pleas, but also the crowd's suggestions, continued to cuddle the chibi. People had stopped to watch but nobody was sure of what to do. Even Seto stood stunned at the scene, he was just happy that it wasn't Joey.  
  
"Miss, maybe you should put him down, he doesn't look very happy." One woman suggested.  
  
"Poor kid." Several others muttered.  
  
By this time Yami Bakura had had enough of hearing his light's cries. He grabbed the golden rod from Marik and held it like a baseball bat. Yami, who was the only one watching the chibi, grinned on impulse just as Yami Bakura swung the Rod, smashing the head into the woman's knee.  
  
Britney was startled from the pain and let Ryou slip from her arms. Luckily Yami was faster and caught the chibi before he could hit the floor. "Shh Ryou." Yami whispered as he checked the child over for injury and upon finding none gently wiped his tears away. "Nobody's going to eat you." He hushed the hiccuping chibi and Ryou slowly calmed. Exhausted from his crying he rested his head on Yami's shoulder and slowly fell asleep.  
  
Meanwhile Bitchy Britney had recovered from the blow to her knee and was glaring down at Yami Bakura. "What did you do that for?" She growled.  
  
Yami Bakura (who was all sweet, innocent, shy and quiet until you messed with his other half) growled back. "You touched my Wyou! He asked but you wouldn't wet him go! Yous is mean and if I get my powa's back I'm gonna send yous to the Sadow Wealm!" He declared.  
  
Britney blinked then smiled, "You're as cute as your brother!" She patted Yami Bakura's head causing the chibi to sweatdrop.  
  
"Come on Bakura, it's time to go." Yami said as he held out his hand for the chibi to take. Yami Bakura took the offered hand and followed Yami and Seto, who had gathered Marik and Malik up near the cart.  
  
"Dat was scawy." Malik whispered to Marik as the two of them huddled in the back of the cart. Marik was quick to agree as he comforted his light.  
  
Seto looked at Yami as he pushed the cart, ignoring that Joey was tapping on each of his fingers, pretending to play the piano. "I agree, that was slightly disturbing. How on earth did you meet her?" He asked.  
  
Yami sighed as he shifted Ryou a little. "It was when Yugi was a chibi. Bakura and I took him, Marik and Malik to the pool and she saw Yugi and wanted to hold him. I told her 'no', but she snatched him up. Marik used the Millennium Rod to cut through her bikini top and when she realized what had happened she dropped Yugi into the water. He could've drowned!"  
  
Kaiba smirked, "I've noticed the two of you getting closer, but I haven't heard any. . .noises coming from the room you guys are staying in."  
  
Yami blushed, "First of all, the room we're staying in is his grandfather's, that's just wrong. Second of all, nobody heard any noise when Bakura and Ryou got together now did we? And what about you and Joey?"  
  
"Mokuba's always in the room!" Seto snorted as he looked down at the little chibi. He'd gotten bored with playing his 'piano' and was now pulling on Marik's hair.  
  
"Ow!" Marik yelped and pulled away, ducking under the seat so Joey couldn't reach him. "Babies awe evil!" He declared from his hiding spot.  
  
Yami chuckled, "You're practically a baby yourself Marik." He pointed out.  
  
"Am not! I'm a big boy now!" He poked his head out. Then quickly ducked back down as he saw Joey's hand coming for him. Malik sat back and giggled, at least until Joey's hand grabbed his Millennium Rod and tugged it out of Malik's grip.  
  
The Egyptian mortal gasped, "Mine!" He whined as he reached for it, but Joey was faster. The small chibi looked at the golden object curiously, then looked up at Seto. Seto was watching him carefully, and was ready to take the Rod away if it looked like Joey would hurt himself. Smiling largely, Joey stuck the tip of one of the wings in his mouth and began to suck on it.  
  
"Eww!" Malik cried, "Joey swobba! I don't want it back now!" He sniffled to himself, making Marik come out from his hiding spot to comfort him again.  
  
"I think someone needs a naptime." Seto raised an eyebrow at the small chibi, who only seemed to glare back at him through his tears.  
  
Yami chuckled again, "I think you're right, but Malik isn't the only one." He said as he felt Yami Bakura dragging behind slightly. He looked back and saw that he was right. "We're going to pay for these and then we'll leave, okay?"  
  
Yami Bakura looked up at him, then blinked, "What about wunch?" He wondered as his stomach growled.  
  
"Me hungwy too!" Marik announced.  
  
"Me twee!" Malik followed.  
  
Joey squealed happily as he waved the Rod around, Seto stopped him though before he could hurt someone or himself. He took the Rod away from Joey and handed it back to Malik.  
  
"I don't wan' it! He spit on it!" Malik pouted as he hugged his yami. Kaiba growled lowly and Malik quickly took it. With that, Seto grabbed the Red Eyes plushie before Joey could start crying and he handed it to the baby. Joey's eyes went wide and he hugged it tightly.  
  
"Ba!" Joey announced, naming the plushie.  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow, wondering if 'Ba' actually meant something. "Do you think you can stay awake that long?" Yami asked, still speaking to Yami Bakura.  
  
"Uh huh." Yami Bakura nodded, though Yami was sure he was half asleep now.  
  
"Alright then." Yami nodded as they walked up to a till.  
  
Everything was rung in (there was a little difficulty with Joey's new Red Eyes, but it was quickly returned to him) and everything was packed. As Seto called for someone to pick up the things they had bought, Yami took the older chibis into a small restaurant in the store to eat.  
  
The frontline cashier, a woman, smiled as Yami approached. "What would you like to order?" She wondered softly, obviously having seen the sleeping chibi.  
  
"Four kids meals, meal six and meal nine, and some applesauce and a white milk." Yami said.  
  
The woman rang it in. "That comes to $25.67." Yami handed her thirty dollars. "Great, here are your cups and the drinks are behind you. Find a seat and I'll bring your order to you, it looks like you should sit down." She smiled and handed Yami cups, lids and straws.  
  
"Thanks." Yami nodded as he handed the straws to Yami Bakura, the lids to Malik and two cups to Marik.  
  
After carefully filling the cups, Yami Bakura and Marik carrying two cups, Malik, who was a little younger, carrying one and Yami carefully carrying the other cup and a still slumbering chibi, the group made their way to a table.  
  
Everyone had just sat down when Kaiba returned with Joey and a highchair and their food was delivered.  
  
A movement in Yami's arms caused him to look down. Ryou was awake again and he was looking around confused. "Food?" He looked up at the pharaoh and asked.  
  
"Yep." Yami nodded.  
  
"Yay!" Ryou grinned and turned toward the table and with that, everyone began to eat.  
  
***  
  
I've got Yami planned out for his 'chibi for a day' but I'm really stuck on Seto's so I can't write anymore! Please give me a while to figure this out and any suggestions would help. He's not a baby though and I'm not keeping Joey a chibi. 


	32. Part Thirty Two: Somehow this all seems ...

Comments have been taken out.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
Warnings: If you don't get the title thing of this: Ryou without clothes and getting a 'bath', and then there's someone having to go to the bathroom with Yami Bakura. Oh, and of course someone gets buried in sand. Seto seems like an ass here, but that's not usual, is it?  
  
Additional notes for the rest of the story:  
  
Mawik = Malik  
  
Maywik = Marik  
  
Had to figure out someway to tell them apart I mean how are you going to know who's who if Ryou says:  
  
"'Ami? Whewa's Mawik and Mawik?"  
  
Chapter Thirty Two: Somehow this all seems too familiar  
  
"Marik be careful and don't climb so high!" Yami yelled at the chibi sitting on the very top of the monkey bars at the local park. It was the same park that Yami and Yami Bakura had taken Ryou when he had first been a chibi. Luckily this time they were the only ones there and it wasn't raining; though it was pretty cold out.  
  
"Kaiba, could you please go get him down?" Yami growled to the CEO.  
  
"Get him yourself." Kaiba sneered from the sand where he was busy playing with Chibi Joey.  
  
"I can't exactly leave Malik and Bakura alone now can I?" He snapped, glancing over at the still sleeping chibis.  
  
"Why not? Ryou's alone." Kaiba shrugged motioning toward the swing set where the chibi was playing on one of the swings.  
  
"Damn it you heartless bastard, I don't know what Joey sees in you." Yami growled as he took one last look at the two sleeping on the bench beside him and then quickly ran up to the play structure to get Marik.  
  
"Hi 'Ami!" Marik waved happily as he watched Yami climb up to him.  
  
"Hi Marik, next time you're going to listen to me, right? Or else I won't let you play with Malik for the rest of the night when we get home." Yami threatened and he saw the horror cross the child's face.  
  
"Otay, I wisten." Marik nodded and hung around Yami's neck as the two of them descended to the ground again.  
  
"Good, now go play with Ryou so he's not alone." Yami said and watched as Marik scampered to the other side of the sanded area to play with the other chibi. Yami shook his head and went back to the empty bench to sit down.  
  
Wait a minute. . .  
  
Empty bench?  
  
"Damn it! Bakura and Malik are missing!" Yami jumped to his feet to survey the park. When he found no sign of them he growled and glared at Kaiba, "Damn it you bastard, if you had watched them like I asked you to!" He yelled irritably.  
  
"Calm down Yami, you weren't gone for long, they couldn't have gotten far." Seto merely shrugged it off and went back to playing with Joey.  
  
Yami's eyes blazed, "Fine! I'll look for them myself! And I'd ask you to watch Marik and Ryou, but they'd probably be gone by the time I got back anyway! Ryou! Marik! Come here!" He yelled across the park. The two chibis, seemingly knowing that Yami wasn't in the best of moods, quickly scampered over to the pharaoh.  
  
"Whewe's Mawik?" Marik asked as he looked around.  
  
"An' Batuwa?" Ryou wondered looking around curiously.  
  
Yami knelt down, "They took off on their own, the three of us are going to go find them, how's that?" He wondered and both boys nodded. "Good, Marik, I want you to hold Ryou's hand-"  
  
"Why?" Ryou whined, "I'm a big boy too!" He insisted.  
  
Yami smiled softly, "I know that Ryou, but I want you two to stay together so you won't get lost, that's all. Okay?" He asked.  
  
Ryou sighed then looked at Marik. Seeing the sad look on the other little boy's face Ryou realized that he had hurt Marik's feelings. He gasped suddenly and then hugged Marik tightly, "Otay!" He nodded vigorously and took Marik's hand in his. When Marik looked at him in confusion Ryou only grinned brightly and tugged Marik in the direction he wanted to go. Marik grinned back and the two of them started off the search for their missing halves, while Yami followed behind them.  
  
***  
  
Seto looked down at the chibi sitting between his legs as the small dirty blonde haired boy played in the sand with his Red Eyes Black Dragon toy. Joey made roaring sounds as the Red Eyes, or 'Ba' trampled the city that the baby had made out of sand.  
  
He heard laughing behind him and looked out of curiosity and just in case there could mean harm to Joey. Instead he found Chibi Malik and Chibi Yami Bakura walking toward them, holding hands.  
  
"Where have you two been?" Seto asked, not meaning it to sound so harsh.  
  
He instantly regretted his tone when he saw Yami Bakura flinch and stop in his tracks. The spirit really had had some problems in his past life. Malik didn't notice the change in his friend as he pulled Yami Bakura over so the two of them were in front of Seto.  
  
"I had ta go ta da bafwoom. Batuwa taked me 'cause 'Ami was wit Maywik. Dey'we onwy ova' dat hiww." The Egyptian chibi explained as he pointed to a hill at the bathrooms then plopped down in the sand, quickly followed by the white-haired boy. As Seto watched, Yami Bakura looked around the playground for his other half, and upon not finding him the small boy's eyes widened as he looked up at the CEO.  
  
"Whewe's Wyou?" He wondered softly, his voice taking a slight edge to it.  
  
Seto realized that the boy was about to panic if he didn't find his light soon. "Ryou's with Marik and Yami, they went to look for the two of you. He's safe and they'll be back soon, okay?" He asked, making sure that he used the same tone that he used with Joey. He did not need to look after a hysterical child.  
  
To his relief, Yami Bakura nodded and then sat in silence as he watched Malik play with Joey. At least. . .Seto thought it was playing. . .Malik piled sand into a small cup shape with his hands, then Joey would knock it down with Ba. Before long though, instead of knocking the sand over, Joey attempted to knock Malik over, thus sending both baby chibi and chibi into the quiet chibi and the three landed in the sand in a twisted mass of limbs.  
  
Joey giggled loudly at the fun he was having as Malik pouted. He had the butt of a Red Eyes in his face and it was not something he liked. The Red Eyes was moved and Joey was picked from the pile, then Malik was pick up as well and set beside Yami Bakura again.  
  
"Out! Mawit hit my dose!" Yami Bakura cried as he held a hand over his nose.  
  
Malik gasped seeing the tears streaking from Yami Bakura's eyes, even though he knew that the chibi wasn't crying, his eyes were only watering because, well, that's what happens when you get hit in the nose really hard. He leaned over and hugged his friend, apologizing in a rapid line of apologies in every language he knew, which was all of three.  
  
"Let's see." Seto gently pulled Yami Bakura's hands away from his face so he could look at the tiny nose of the tot. Luckily, nothing seemed to be broken or bleeding so he figured the child would be fine. Probably have a slight headache, but then Seto figured the kid would sleep it off when they got home. He still looked exhausted even after his nap.  
  
"I'm bowed!" Malik suddenly whined, "Dewe's nofing ta do! When awe Maywik and Wyou comin' back?" He wondered, looking at Seto as if he knew the answers to everything.  
  
"I'm not sure, but they won't be too much longer." Seto said.  
  
At least, he hoped.  
  
"I know!" Malik suddenly grinned, "We can buwy you in da sand!"  
  
***  
  
"Ryou! Damn it! Put your clothes back on! I thought you'd gotten passed this stage the last time you were a child!" Yami yelled racing after the (surprisingly fast) and very naked chibi. "This is illegal you know! You could be arrested for indecent (or decent, depending on the person) exposure you know! Then you'd never see Yami Bakura again!"  
  
"I stiww dun wike cwoths!" Ryou replied as he threw his shirt over his shoulder. The light material got caught in the wind and landed directly in Yami's face, causing the poor pharaoh to trip and land face first into the dirt. Luckily, the shirt didn't even have a grass stain on it. Ryou giggled when he spotted Yami and then ran toward Marik who was sitting near a fountain that spewed water.  
  
"Wook!" Marik pointed to the top of the fountain where a little boy sat naked as the day he was born, he had little wings poking from his back and he was playing a trumpet, which was ejecting water. "He nakkie wike you!" The spirit giggled as he pointed at Ryou.  
  
Ryou merely shrugged as the two of them looked down at the water that had gathered in the bottom of the fountain. "Wook at aww the shiny tings!" Ryou said as he and Marik spied the silver coins sitting at the bottom.  
  
Marik stuck his short arm in to try and grab one to see what it was, but he was too short and the ledge he was leaning on happened to be wet. "Awmost. . .got it. . ." He grunted then shrieked as he fell face first into the cold water.  
  
Ryou giggled hysterically as Marik poked his head out, looking very much like a drowned rat. Not wanting to miss out on any of the fun, the smaller chibi quickly climbed up onto the ledge and jumped in. "It's c-code!" Ryou shivered as he surfaced beside Marik. Marik agreed but they continued to giggle anyway.  
  
Yami, who had hit his head rather hard, was now over his disorientation and was now looking around frantically for the sign of the chibis, they both seemed to have disappeared. Suddenly he heard a splash and it was followed by familiar giggles. Remembering that he had left Marik by a fountain he groaned and got up unstably and made his way to the fountain as fast as he could.  
  
When he arrived he groaned again at the sight before him. Both of the chibis were soaking wet from head to toe. Marik's clothes were completely soaked through, and though the children were having fun, they were both turning slightly blue. "Okay guys, fun's over." He said, plucking the closest one out of the water first. Marik pouted, but let himself be picked up and placed on the ground, once there he noticed how cold it was and he wrapped his arms around himself to stay warm, though it did him little good.  
  
"'Ami, I'm code." He whimpered slightly as he stared up at the pharaoh.  
  
Yami nodded as he reached for Ryou, but the chibi evaded his arms. "Ryou." He said to the chibi, not in the mood to play games. "You and Marik are going to get very sick if you don't get out of the water right now." He reasoned and finally Ryou let himself be grabbed and hauled out of the water. Yami quickly rubbed Ryou dry with the shirt he held in his hands, then pulled the rest of the dry clothes on the chibi. He turned to Marik and quickly stripped the chibi of all his wet clothes except for his underwear and dried him off the best he could as well. With that he buckled his leather jacket up half way and then picked Marik up and placed him within the jacket. Then he picked Ryou up and began the trek back to where he'd left the others, hoping that the two lost chibis had returned.  
  
Giggling met his ears as he approached the play area and his eyebrow raised in question as he spotted a giant pile of sand sitting in the middle of the sandpit. Around the pile of sand were Malik, Yami Bakura and Joey. "Where the hell did you go Seto?" He growled, unable to believe that the CEO would leave Joey alone without having raised Hell.  
  
"I didn't go anywhere, get me out of here!" The sandpit growled. Knowing that sandpit's don't normally talk, even in this day and age, Yami walked to the other side.  
  
"Stop playing around Seto. Marik and Ryou jumped into a fountain and are going to freeze if we don't get them home soon." He shook his head as he put Ryou and Marik down.  
  
"Wyou!" Yami Bakura cried out as he glomped onto his other half. Ryou giggled between his chattering teeth and hugged his yami back to stay warm.  
  
"Yous is aww wet!" Malik exclaimed as he looked at Marik.  
  
"We went swimmin'!" Marik grinned as Yami pulled Seto from the sand pile.  
  
"I wasn't playing around pharaoh." Seto growled as he plucked Joey and Ba off the ground and began to walk toward the street.  
  
"Whatever." Yami rolled his eyes as he picked Marik and Ryou up again. Once Marik was huddled within his jacket and Ryou was safely balanced on one arm Yami took Yami Bakura's hand, making sure that Malik was holding onto the tiny tomb robber. With that the group made their way after Seto where he was waiting with the car.  
  
***  
  
I've started on who's next as a chibi (I won't tell you if it's Seto or Yami. . .or maybe I've finally decided to change Duke into a chibi!  
  
Duke: O.O *starts to cry*  
  
^_^ But I've gotten stuck *sighs* I'm trying. And if you're going to give suggestions, please don't give suggestions that have already happened in the story, like Seto only letting Joey take care of him, or Yami afraid of something. It's already been done thanks! 


	33. Part Thirty Three: Nap Time!

Comments have been taken out.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Warnings: Ryou and Duke have a fight. I think Ryou wins. Chibi Yami Bakura playfulness, well, after the Yami Bakura angst, Yugi teasing (not bashing because I really love him!)  
  
Additional notes for the rest of the story:  
  
Mawik = Malik  
  
Maywik = Marik  
  
Had to figure out someway to tell them apart I mean how are you going to know who's who if Ryou says:  
  
"'Ami? Whewa's Mawik and Mawik?"  
  
Chapter Thirty Three Nap time!  
  
"Damn it! Chibis are heavier than they look!" Seto grumbled as he hauled in a few bags of stuff, plus Joey and Marik, who was now dry.  
  
"Oh sure, you have a baby, why are you complaining? Malik could lose some weight." Yami mumbled as he went into the living room and gently set a sleeping Ryou on the couch.  
  
"I'm not fat." Malik muttered from Yami's back.  
  
Yami sighed, "I know Malik, I was talking about that stick of gold you carry around." He said as he carefully lifted the chibi up off of his back and set him on the couch as well.  
  
"So where do we put them?" Seto wondered as he placed Marik beside Malik. The two chibis leaned against each other and tried to sleep.  
  
"Bakura and Ryou can sleep in Yugi's room. Malik and Marik can go to the guest room and I'm pretty sure you won't let Joey out of your sight, so you can take him into Grandpa's room." Yami sighed.  
  
Seto thought this over. "Alright." He nodded and picked Marik up from the couch again. Yami picked Malik up just before the naughty child hit Ryou with his Millennium Rod to get his attention. With his other arm he picked up Ryou and then headed up the stairs behind Seto, a chibi Yami Bakura in tow.  
  
In the guestroom Malik and Marik were settled in, the two boys asleep before Yami even finished tucking them in. Yami made sure that the stuffed D. Human was on one side of Malik and didn't separate the two boys who cuddled together.  
  
With that, everyone separated into their two rooms. In Yugi's room, Ryou was placed in the bed and Yami Bakura jumped up to join him. After tucking them in, Yami was about to leave, when a small voice stopped him. "'Ami stay?" Ryou was awake again and looking up at the pharaoh with large, sleepy chibi eyes. "I'ww cwy if you don't." Ryou sniffed innocently, but Yami was sure it was a threat.  
  
"Yes, Yami will stay." Yami sighed as he shut off the light and took off his leather jacket. With that he crawled into the bed, making sure Ryou was in the middle of the two bodies and Bakura was by the wall. With that, all the occupants fell asleep.  
  
In the other room, Seto gently laid Joey on the bed, giving the tired tot his Red Eyes plushie. Joey grinned as his eyelids lowered. "Eto!" He looked up at the CEO and pouted until the other stretched out beside him on the bed.  
  
Seto smiled softly as an arm circled around Joey's small body. "I suppose a short nap won't hurt, will it Jo-Jo?" He yawned and then closed his eyes as he felt the small baby cuddle into his chest.  
  
By the time school let out and Yugi and Mokuba returned to the Game Shop, Tristan, Tea, Mai and Duke with them, everyone was still asleep. Except for the chibi sitting on the couch flipping through TV channels for cartoons.  
  
"Hey Ryou." Yugi grinned as he set his bag down beside the couch. "Where's everyone else?" He wondered as he sat down beside the chibi.  
  
"Seeping." Ryou sniffed as he watched everyone enter the room. His eyes widened and then narrowed when he saw Duke. "Meany!" He declared as he stood up on the couch and pointed the TV remote at the boy.  
  
"Huh?" Duke looked at him.  
  
"You made Maywik cwy!" Ryou growled as he sat back down again and pouted.  
  
Duke sighed, "Look kid, it's not like I did it on purpose."  
  
Ryou raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Pwomise?" He wondered.  
  
"I suppose, yeah I promise." Duke muttered.  
  
"Yay!" Ryou cheered as he jumped off of the couch and ran over to Duke, wanting to be picked up. Duke, who didn't have a lot of experience with small children, carefully picked Ryou up and looked at him as Ryou stared back at him. "Wiww you pway wit Batuwa and me when he wakes up?" He wondered.  
  
"Bakura?" Duke was confused.  
  
"Yeah." Yugi nodded, "Remember that Yami-Marik-Bakura thing we explained to you?"  
  
Duke thought back, "Oh, right." He said then looked back at Ryou. "Sure, I'll play with you and. . .Bakura when he wakes up."  
  
"Otay!" Ryou grinned cutely as he was placed back on the floor. He ran back to the couch and climbed on, the flopped down in Yugi's lap to watch some more TV.  
  
"Are you guys hungry or anything?" Yugi wondered, looking at his guests.  
  
"No, I'm fine." Duke shrugged as he sat down on the floor across from Yugi.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine." Mai said as she sat down on the couch beside Yugi. "What about you Tea?"  
  
"I'm alright." Tea said as she sat on the other couch that folded down into a bed. Mokuba sat on the opposite side from her as he began to watch Tristan and Duke duel.  
  
Mai felt eyes on her and she looked around the room and finally rested on the chibi in Yugi's arms. Ryou blinked at her and tilted his head for a second, before tilting it back. Mai was about to say something, but Ryou beat her to it. "Youw pwetty." He sniffed, getting everybody's attention.  
  
Now, Mai had been complimented by a lot of people and was very used to it. But she'd never been complimented by a child before, and such a cute one at that. "Why, thank you sweetie." She smiled at Ryou, causing him to smile back. With that the chibi turned to the TV again, in hopes that his other half would wake soon.  
  
***  
  
Yami yawned quietly as he opened his eyes, finding himself staring at Yugi's alarm clock. He still couldn't figure out how it had ended up on the floor.  
  
Forgetting for a moment of why he was there he tried to move, only to be pinned down by a slight weight. Looking down, he found one of the white- haired chibis curled up against his side. From the angle of his view, he couldn't tell which one it was and he didn't want to wake the child from his nap.  
  
The others were home; he could hear the voices coming from down the stairs. He grinned to himself as he heard Ryou's voice. "You made Maywik cwy!" The chibi accused loudly, but the reply was too quiet to hear; though Yami did know that it was Duke.  
  
So with the knowledge that it was Yami Bakura with him and Ryou was safe, Yami closed his eyes with nothing better to do.  
  
Not five minutes later he felt Yami Bakura shift and the movement woke him from his slight doze. He looked down to find the child still asleep, but in the midst of a dream, and from the look upon the child's face, it wasn't a very nice one. Yami was about to wake the child, but as soon as he moved, Yami Bakura shot up into a sitting position and screamed.  
  
Quickly, the pharaoh gathered the weeping child into his arms before he could even think about it. "Hey, it's okay Bakura, it was only a dream." He said softly, trying to calm the chibi down.  
  
"No dweam! It was weal! It-it happened, mama. . ." The boy whimpered as he curled into a ball within Yami's arms. "I want Wyou. . ." He mumbled as he squeezed his eyes shut.  
  
"Will you be okay if I go get him?" Yami wondered and set the chibi down on the blankets after Yami Bakura had nodded. Within minutes he came back with Ryou, but the others had followed him as well, just to make sure the chibi was okay.  
  
"'Ami?" Ryou questioned as he looked at Yami Bakura. He was set on the bed beside his other half and he quickly crawled over to Yami Bakura and lay beside him, wrapping his arms tightly around his yami's body. Yami Bakura buried his face in Ryou's chest and hugged him tightly. After a few minutes, Yami Bakura's sobbing had stopped and he was asleep.  
  
Ryou was still awake, but he didn't want to leave his yami in his distress and Yami didn't want to leave either of them alone. Seeing this, Duke volunteered to stay.  
  
"We'd better wake the others or nobody will be able to sleep tonight." Yugi said as he and the others left, Yugi going into the guest room to wake Marik and Malik and the others going back into the living room, leaving Duke in Yugi's room. Yami quietly slipped into the room he'd been sharing with Yugi to wake Seto and Joey.  
  
Inside Grandpa's room, he found that Joey was already awake and quietly watching the CEO sleeping beside him. Carefully, Yami shook Seto's shoulder to wake him and blue eyes fluttered open, causing Joey to grin widely and giggle.  
  
"Eto." Joey poked Seto's nose.  
  
"I'm up Jo-Jo." Seto yawned; not realizing that Yami was in the room.  
  
"Jo-Jo?" Yami questioned then blinked as Seto whirled around to face him.  
  
Realizing what had woken him up, Seto relaxed slightly, "Yeah, can't I have a nickname for him?"  
  
Yami shook his head, "Of course you can. It suits him." With that, the pharaoh left the room, joining the others downstairs.  
  
"'Ami!" Marik and Malik launched themselves at him as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Luckily, he'd gotten used to their actions and caught both of them before they could topple over backwards.  
  
"So how'd it go today Yami?" Yugi asked as he sat down on the couch again. "The chibis tire you out?" He wondered.  
  
"I'm not going to dignify that with an answer." Yami shook his head, "I suppose if you don't count Ryou and Marik almost drowning, Bakura and Malik running off and Seto being buried in the sand, then they were perfect angels. Yugi, do you remember much when you were a chibi?" He asked as Malik pushed Marik out of Yami's lap. Marik fell to the couch with a soft 'thud' and the spirit chibi sat up and glared at his chibi counterpart.  
  
"A little bit. I remember going to McDonald's. . .swimming, I think. And I remember having a nightmare about a scary woman who almost made me drown." Yugi shuddered, then brightened, "Why?"  
  
"S'e was gonna eats Wyou." Malik replied as he swung the Millennium Rod at his yami. Marik gasped and ducked and quickly crawled off the couch and onto the floor where he stayed and pouted.  
  
"You mean that wasn't a dream?" Yugi wondered a frightened look in his eyes.  
  
"Um, no, it wasn't. I was just wondering about all you remember. I mean, what about the zoo?" Yami wondered.  
  
"I remember something about a kangaroo and blood thirsty emus. And peacocks chasing Yami Bakura!" Yugi giggled to himself. "Oh, and I did get Pet-Penew from the zoo, but you told me that." Yugi shrugged mentioning his bat. "Why? Is there something I should know?"  
  
"Hmm? No." Yami smiled and shook his head. "I was just curious." He said as he leaned back against the couch as he took Malik's Millennium Rod away. Malik pouted slightly but quickly got over it when Marik climbed onto the couch, seeing that the weapon was gone.  
  
"Eto!" Joey suddenly called out then began to wail.  
  
Seto, who was already holding the baby, began to rock him slightly, "It's okay Jo-Jo, I'm right here." He said softly, ignoring everyone's stares.  
  
"Foo!" Joey continued to scream.  
  
"Huh?" Tea wondered out loud.  
  
"He's hungry." Mai replied as Seto got up and went into the kitchen. "That or just called him a fool." She muttered.  
  
"Hmm. . .I'm getting hungry too." Yugi realized, "Do we have any good food to eat for supper?" He wondered, looking over at Yami, realizing his mistake.  
  
"Food?" Marik and Malik's attention were grabbed and they both looked up curiously.  
  
"I suppose you two are hungry too?" Yami raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah!" Malik nodded eagerly.  
  
"I'll go start supper." Yugi grinned and jumped off the couch, following Seto into the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
End notes:  
  
Jo-Jo is the name of my dog. Sorry for naming Joey after a dog. ^_^  
  
Pet - Sky  
  
Penew - Mouse  
  
Pet-Penew - Sky Mouse (HE BELONGS TO ME!!!)  
  
And yes, I am aware that bats aren't rodents. 


	34. Part Thirty Four: Bath Time!

Comments have been taken out.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Warnings: Ryou and Marik have a fight. Ryou seems to be fighting with everyone. And I pick on Yugi. What? How can you not pick on Yugi?  
  
Additional notes for the rest of the story:  
  
Mawik = Malik  
  
Maywik = Marik  
  
Had to figure out someway to tell them apart I mean how are you going to know who's who if Ryou says:  
  
"'Ami? Whewa's Mawik and Mawik?"  
  
Chapter Thirty Four Bath Time  
  
Giggling came from up the stairs and it was followed by footsteps and someone running down the stairs. Tea and Tristan were dueling in the middle of the living room as Mokuba watched, while Yami tried to doze on the couch. Seto, Yugi and Mai had Joey in the kitchen and were apparently making supper.  
  
"Seto Kaiba you idiot! You don't put that much pepper in it!" Mai screeched.  
  
"It adds to it!"  
  
Yami wasn't so sure about eating tonight.  
  
Malik and Marik were quietly (for once) playing on the floor. Apparently they'd found one of Yugi's puzzles and were both trying to put it together, working (surprisingly) well together.  
  
At least, this is what everyone had been doing before the stampede down the stairs. A Chibi Ryou and Chibi Yami Bakura rushed into the room to find a hiding spot as Duke followed them, 'trying' to catch them. "I almost had you Bakura!" He said as said chibi giggled quietly, almost as if afraid to make a sound, but not being able to help it. The white-haired fiend climbed up onto the couch and jumped on Yami, wrapping his tiny arms around the pharaoh's neck.  
  
"'Ami'll pwotect me!" He declared as he felt Yami move.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" The pharaoh asked as he began to tickle the tomb robber. Yami Bakura began to squeal with delight as he wiggled and squirmed to try to get out of Yami's grasp.  
  
A giggle caught Duke's attention and he spotted Ryou hiding behind Marik and Malik. "Don't think you'll get off so easily." Duke threatened as he stalked over to the three boys. As the shadow passed over their puzzle the twin Egyptians looked up then looked at each other.  
  
"Uh oh." Malik said as they both quickly moved away, leaving Ryou out in the open. Duke grabbed him and flopped down on the couch behind the boys, then proceeded to tickle the chibi.  
  
Malik and Marik both giggled as Ryou tried to get away, but couldn't because he was laughing so much.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Mai wondered as she leaned against the doorframe. Seeing their chance to escape, both Ryou and Yami Bakura climbed down from their torturers. Ryou grabbed Malik's hand as Yami Bakura grabbed Marik's and the four chibis raced into the kitchen, Ryou and Malik 'winning' as they reached the table first. "Well, I came in here to tell you guys that supper's ready." She said then went back into the kitchen.  
  
"Food!" Malik cried happily as everyone gathered in the living room. It was decided that everyone would stay for supper since it was Friday. Of course this proved to be a slight problem considering there weren't many chairs. This problem was solved soon as Yami picked up Yami Bakura and sat down in one of the chairs, keeping the chibi in his lap.  
  
Duke picked up Ryou as Mai picked up Marik. Seto already had Joey so Tristan picked up Malik.  
  
Supper was eaten without incident, though Tristan was finding less food on his plate and more on Malik's. . .  
  
The 'adults' (well, the 5000 year old pharaoh spirit, the CEO that looks about 20 but is apparently 15, the chick who has GOT to be at least seventeen, the guy with the really weird hair who's obsessed with Dice, Tristan and Tea.) planned about what they could do tomorrow, seeing as it was Saturday and someone new would be a chibi. (Hmm. . .forgot about Yugi, he was there too, he's too short to be classified as an 'adult' though.)  
  
Seto didn't like that idea and he clutched Joey to him protectively.  
  
Yugi saw this and smiled gently. "Bakura was like that when Ryou was first a chibi too, you'll get over it Seto, and then you'll have this time to remember back on." He said.  
  
"Can't we clone him?" Seto asked, mostly to himself, but everyone heard it.  
  
"No!" They all shouted at the same time, startling all the chibis and Seto.  
  
Tristan coughed, "Um, one Joey is enough thanks."  
  
With that, everyone agreed. (Well, all but Seto, but he doesn't count.)  
  
Yugi remembered something and looked at Yami Bakura who was busy eating mashed potatoes. "Hey Bakura, how about you help me make cookies tonight." Yugi said, getting everybody's attention.  
  
Yami Bakura's big eyes got even bigger, "Weawwy?" He wondered hopefully, as if Yugi would change his mind and disappoint the chibi.  
  
"Really, I promised you didn't I?" Yugi nodded then whispered, "We'll even get Ryou to distract Yami so he can't make a mess!" He winked, causing the chibi in Yami's lap to giggle.  
  
"Otay!" Yami Bakura nodded excitedly.  
  
After supper while Yugi and Yami Bakura made cookies, just the two of them, Yami realized that Ryou and Marik should really have a bath. Who knew what had been in that fountain after all?  
  
"Do I hafta?" Ryou muttered, his nose stuffed up, as he was carried into the bathroom. The water had already been drawn and Yami was already helping Marik with his shirt.  
  
"Yes you have to." Yami said as Duke set the child on the floor. "Can you help him?" Yami wondered to the Dungeon Dice Monster creator, who nodded and helped Ryou out of his clothes. Well, he tried to anyway.  
  
"I don't need hewp! I can do it mysewf!" Ryou sniffed and stripped out of his clothes as they had seen him do many times before as a chibi. Yami placed Marik into the warm water. Duke picked up the other chibi and gently placed him down in the water too.  
  
Together the two washed down the chibis until they were squeaky-clean. After that they let the two play in the water for a little while. While the sweet little innocent children were playing Marik got a glint in his eye. He glanced over at Ryou to see the same look. At the same time both chibis grinned and giggled under their breath.  
  
While Duke and Yami were busy talking right beside them, Marik grabbed the portable showerhead and pointed it at the two unsuspecting boys. With that Ryou turned on the cold water tap to full blast.  
  
***  
  
"Day smeww good!" Yami Bakura beamed as he stared into the lighted oven at the baking cookies.  
  
"They do, don't they." Yugi smiled as he noticed Malik come into the kitchen. The small chibi, who had been left to play alone for a little while, made his way over to Yami Bakura and looked into the oven as well.  
  
He was about to ask something but two screams stopped him.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Mai wondered as Yugi rushed into the living room, followed by the two chibis.  
  
"It came from upstairs." Tristan said and everyone proceeded up the stairs to see what had happened.  
  
In the bathroom they found the floor with a sheet of water covering every inch. Sitting beside the tub were Yami and Duke who were soaking wet. In the tub, still holding the showerhead, Marik giggled hysterically as Ryou tried to stay afloat and laugh at the same time; so far he wasn't doing a very good job of it.  
  
Yami noticed the others and through clenched teeth he muttered, "Yugi, get Marik and Ryou out of here before I decide to drown them!" He growled. Together, Mai and Yugi slipped into the room and plucked the no longer laughing chibis out of the water.  
  
"Youw fauwt!" Marik pointed to Ryou.  
  
"Ith not!" Ryou growled back.  
  
"Ith too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Too!"  
  
Ryou stopped, "Why awe we fightin'?" He wondered having completely forgotten.  
  
Marik stopped too. "No wememba. Pay wit Mawik and Batuwa?" He suggested and Ryou nodded in agreement.  
  
Mai glanced at Yugi as Yugi glanced at her. They both shrugged and took them to Yugi's room to dry off and dress.  
  
*** 


	35. Part Thirty Five: Bed Time!

Comments have been taken out.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Warnings: It's short, Joey's turn ends and dun dun dun, someone else turns chibi! See, I already said who it was so I'm not going to say it again ^_^  
  
Additional notes for the rest of the story:  
  
Mawik = Malik  
  
Maywik = Marik  
  
Had to figure out someway to tell them apart I mean how are you going to know who's who if Ryou says:  
  
"'Ami? Whewa's Mawik and Mawik?"  
  
Part Thirty Five Bed Time!  
  
Seto gently tucked Joey into the large bed. He sat down beside the boy and just watched him sleep. He watched as Joey cuddled up to Ba and sighed happily. The CEO smiled softly as he gently brushed strands of hair out of the relaxed face, before lightly kissing the chibi's forehead. Joey stirred and amber eyes opened. "Eto!" He grinned happily.  
  
Seto couldn't help but smile back. "Hey Jo-Jo." He lay down beside the chibi. "You're going to turn back to normal tomorrow." He sighed as he hugged the small boy to his chest. "I truly hope you remember something." He yawned. Joey, who didn't know what Seto was saying, giggled and curled up again the older boy's chest. "Night Jo-Jo." Seto slowly fell asleep.  
  
"Wuv 'oo Eto." Joey settled down and fell asleep too.  
  
***  
  
"It's you or Seto tomorrow." Yugi said as he crawled onto the bed and settled on the edge. He was careful of the four other bodies in the bed. Marik and Malik, who didn't want to sleep in the guestroom tonight, were cuddled up together between Yami and Yugi, while Yami lay on his back with Ryou fast asleep and sucking on his thumb, resting across the pharaoh's chest. The small chibi had gotten sicker as the night had progressed and he was running a slight fever. Yugi relaxed and pulled a still slightly conscious Yami Bakura into his arms.  
  
Yami sighed; he was not looking forward to being a kid again. He looked at Yugi and suddenly muttered, "Please still love me after this."  
  
Yugi snorted as he tried not to laugh. Chibi Yami Bakura had just slipped off into dreamland and he didn't want to wake the chibi up again. "You couldn't have been that bad Yami."  
  
"You don't know that." Yami mumbled. "Just keep me away from anything alive or valuable." He shook his head as he gently pulled Ryou's thumb out of his mouth. The chibi made a protesting sound but then settled down again.  
  
"I bet you'll be really cute." Yugi grinned, "And of course I'll still love you! We do have a promise to keep to Bakura you know." He smiled down at the chibi sleeping beside him.  
  
"Oh?" Yami looked confused, "What'd we promise him? Aside from not hurting him I mean."  
  
Yugi rolled his eyes. "That picture you painted for me. . ." He began quietly, "What did the hieroglyphs mean?" He wondered.  
  
Yami grinned as he glanced over at the picture that hung on the wall across the room. He also remembered the promise of marriage he'd made, much later in their future of course. He figured he could tell Yugi that much. "They mean: 'Without you my soul would not be complete'." He recalled.  
  
Yugi was silent and Yami looked over to see that the boy was smiling. Yugi then carefully sat up without disturbing Bakura and turned off the lamp on the nightstand. "Good night my dark."  
  
"Good night my light."  
  
***  
  
The next morning at 9:00 AM Joey Wheeler yawned and opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that he was naked. The second was that he was in a strange room. And finally the third, was the body beside his. He looked down at the innocently sleeping face of the CEO and grinned. With that he grabbed 'Ba' and tucked it underneath one of Seto's arms and then cuddled close to the other boy.  
  
With that, he went to sleep again.  
  
***  
  
Heh. And now you know what Yami's picture to Yugi said. That's one of your questions down! 


	36. Part Thirty Six: Yami's Turn!

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO KAIRA-CHAN AND YAMI KAIRA BECAUSE THEY LOVE YAMI SO MUCH AND BECAUSE I FEEL GUILTY FOR NOT TALKING TO THEM LATELY. Sowwy. . .  
  
Comments have been taken out.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Warnings: Yami's a little bastard. But we love him anyway. Flour abused. Malik and Marik bondage, and hey, they come out of the closet. . .um, yeah. Slight Yami/Ryou if you really wanna see two chibis is that sort of light and. . .cruelty. And the horror of all horrors! Ryou has to take another bath!  
  
Additional notes for the rest of the story:  
  
Mawik = Malik  
  
Maywik = Marik  
  
Had to figure out someway to tell them apart I mean how are you going to know who's who if Ryou says:  
  
"'Ami? Whewa's Mawik and Mawik?"  
  
Part Thirty Six  
  
Yami's turn!  
  
- - -  
  
Yugi groaned as something poked him in the nose. He brushed it away and rolled over to go back to sleep.  
  
"'Ugi!" A voice called out urgently and Yugi remembered who exactly was in the bed with him.  
  
Upon opening his eyes he looked around the room to realize that only he and Yami Bakura were there. He looked up at the chibi as Yami Bakura was sitting up. The chibi looked frightened about something and Yugi was wide- awake upon realizing this. "Bakura? Where are the others?" He wondered.  
  
Yami Bakura pointed to the closet across the room. Yugi raised an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything out loud as he got off the bed and went over to the closet. Upon opening it his eyes went wide at what he saw.  
  
"Oh my god. . ."  
  
***  
  
"Happy to have me back?" Joey wondered as he rested within Seto's arms.  
  
"Of course I am, though you make a very cute baby." Seto said as he kissed Joey's bare shoulder. The two of them had opted to stay by themselves in the room they'd slept in. It was obvious that Yami was a chibi today. "Do you remember anything?" He wondered.  
  
"Very little." Joey shook his head. "I know that my Red Eyes is called Ba, but that's really all of it."  
  
"Why'd you name it Ba?" Seto wondered.  
  
Joey just shrugged, "That's easy, beca-"  
  
"Joey! Seto! Come and help me!" Yugi's voice suddenly came from the other side of the hall.  
  
Joey, who'd pulled on a pair of shorts, jumped off the bed, with Seto right behind him. The two of them made their way to Yugi's room. Once seeing inside Joey began to laugh. "Why'd you tie Malik and Marik up and put them in the closet?" He wondered as he saw Yugi untying Malik.  
  
"I didn't." Yugi growled as he finished with the young chibi and then began on Marik's binds. "I woke up and they were here. Bakura was the only chibi I found. And since I see that Seto's still himself, I'm guessing that this is Yami's doing." Yugi sighed as he ungagged Marik. "He did warn me, I should have listened to him." He shook his head.  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow as he counted the chibis. It seemed like more than one was missing. "Um, where's Ryou?" He wondered.  
  
Yugi looked around the room then searched within the closet. "He's not in here." He groaned. "You three stay here." He looked at the chibis. "We'd better find Mokuba too." He said as he ran out of the room, followed by Joey, and Seto.  
  
Downstairs they found Mokuba tied to a chair in front of the TV. On the TV was Much Music and a Britney Spears concert. Seto quickly untied his brother as Joey turned off the TV.  
  
"What happened to your hair?" Joey wondered, looking at Mokuba's new style.  
  
"Yami cut it! Seto!" Mokuba whined, covering his head with his hands.  
  
"Not bad. . ." Seto muttered, then blinked as he realized his brother was glared at him.  
  
"Have you seen Yami or Ryou?" Yugi wondered as Mokuba pouted.  
  
"Yeah, how do you think I got tied to a chair?" Mokuba grumbled, "They went into the kitchen and haven't come out for the last two hours."  
  
Yugi ran into the kitchen only to stop in his tracks. The entire room was covered in white powder and by the smell of it, it was flour. Having a flashback of what had happened at school in his cooking class Yugi whimpered as he searched the piles for any sign of movement. There was none.  
  
Joey gasped at the mess, but made his way through the foot deep flour. He trudged over to the little alcove that was made up of three counters, the stove and fridge. He looked down at the floor and grinned, "Hey Yug, come 'ere." He said and Yugi quickly followed him, both Seto and Mokuba behind him.  
  
Two small bodies were curled within the fluffy white powder and Yugi breathed a sigh of relief when they both stirred slightly. Ryou coughed as he moved, rolling onto his back. Slowly brown eyes opened and blinked up in confusion as he looked at the faces staring back at him. Before he could say anything however he was pounced on.  
  
"Wyou!" Chibi Yami Bakura cried out happily as he glomped his lighter half. Not ones to be left out, Chibi Malik and Chibi Marik joined in, causing a huge cloud of white to surround everyone and waking Yami.  
  
Everyone coughed and gagged until the cloud of puff disappeared. Yugi found himself staring down at five flour-covered chibis. He bent down and picked one chibi up and then looked into the crimson eyes staring back at him. Yami looked too adorable with his 'I-didn't-do-it' look.  
  
Yugi smiled and placed the spirit chibi on the counter by the sink. Flour hadn't reached it so it was easier to get as much of the flour off of the child as he could. "Joey, can you grab Ryou?" Yugi wondered, "I'll give them a bath first, then we'll work on the other three." He sighed, seeing as how Yami Bakura, Marik and Malik weren't as coated as the other two.  
  
Ryou whined, "Anotha' baf? No baf. . ." He whimpered as he looked up at Joey with his sweet innocent dark brown chibi eyes.  
  
Joey gulped, "Um, dude, he's doing that eye thing. . ." He muttered, handing the chibi to Seto. Seto looked at Ryou as Ryou looked at Seto.  
  
Ryou sneezed.  
  
"Oops. Sowwy." Ryou giggled as Seto wiped his face off.  
  
Yami suddenly pouted, "I'm Phawaoh! I no take baf wit swave!" He crossed his arms.  
  
Yugi blinked, "You think Ryou's a slave?" He muttered.  
  
Yami looked at him, still pouting, "Yes! My swave! Swave can take baf afta' me." He was dead set against bathing with anyone else.  
  
Yugi didn't like the idea of his yami being selfish and egotistical, especially at the age he was now. "Normally, I'd bend to your will because I love you, but you can't treat my friends, even if they are chibis, as slaves Yami. But fine, you won't bathe with Ryou."  
  
"Good." Yami nodded, seeing he had gotten his way.  
  
"You'll bathe with Malik and Marik." Yugi finished and with that, plucked the chibi off of the counter and carried the struggling boy up the stairs to the bathroom. Joey was carrying Malik and Marik so they didn't track flour all through the house.  
  
Seto realized he was stuck with the other two as Mokuba had conveniently slipped out of the room a while ago. He felt a light tap on his kneecap. Upon looking down he spotted Yami Bakura.  
  
"Mista' Seto man? Can I have my haitawi back?" The chibi wondered shyly.  
  
Seto sighed and set the other chibi back on the floor.  
  
***  
  
This was ludicrous! Him! The son of a pharaoh, the future pharaoh, bathing with common slaves! The small tri-coloured haired boy glared at the two 'slaves' sitting on the other side of the tub. Malik was happily playing with the little yellow duck while Marik kept watch, occasionally glaring over at Yami.  
  
"This would be funny if they weren't so serious." Joey sighed as he poured a small container of water over Malik's head. The chibi squealed and then began to giggle as he splashed Marik. Marik grinned at his other half and splashed him back gently.  
  
"I know." Yugi muttered as he used the portable showerhead to wet Yami's hair. The flour, now that it was wet began to clump together and it floated in the water. "Yami, they aren't slaves, they're your friends." Yugi tried again.  
  
"Fwiends?" Yami asked softly, unsure, then he pouted again, "No fwiends! 'Ami have no fwiends!" The chibi insisted.  
  
"If only Tea could hear him now." Joey mumbled as he plucked a clean Malik out of the tub. As he helped the chibi to dry off, Marik tried to get the flour out of his hair. Seeing him struggling, Joey smiled to himself and set out to help him, Malik settled in his lap so he could help too.  
  
Yugi looked at his other half; "Of course they're your friends Yami! But they won't want to be if you continue calling them slaves. And Ryou's sick; he can't get any better if you drag him all over the house. Did you give him a choice?" He wondered.  
  
"No, Wyou wanted to stay with Batuwa. He my swave, I take him when I pwease." Yami crossed his arms.  
  
"Why Wyou?" Marik wondered casually as he slipped out of the tub with Joey's help.  
  
"I no wike you and Batuwa's not a swave. I want swave who wiww wisten but not be afwaid." Yami explained as simply as he could. "And Mawik wouwd 'ave hit me with his Wod."  
  
Yugi sighed, but then he wondered why Yami Bakura wasn't seen as a slave like the others. Shaking his head, he picked Yami up and wrapped a towel around him. "Joey, can you get them dressed while I clean out the tub?" He wondered.  
  
"Sure Yug, come on guys." The blonde picked up Yami and made sure that Marik and Malik were following him.  
  
After the tub was cleaned of the flour, so it wouldn't clog the drain, he went downstairs to gather up the last two chibis. He found Mai, Tea, Tristan and Duke were there. Tea and Tristan were watching TV with Joey, Yami, Malik and Marik while Duke and Mai were in the kitchen helping Seto, Ryou and Yami Bakura clean up. The vacuum had sucked up most of the flour and as Yugi watched he saw Yami Bakura hide behind Duke's leg as Seto turned the vacuum on.  
  
"We still on for the museum today Yugi?" Mai asked as she picked Ryou up and placed him over by the sink to try to get some of the flour off of him.  
  
"I think so." Yugi nodded as he made his way over to Ryou. "How are you feeling Ryou?" He wondered, looking up at the sick chibi where he sat on the counter.  
  
"Thick." The little boy replied with a sniff. Tears suddenly appeared within the child's eyes and one tracked down his face, collecting flour as it dried along his chin. "'Ugi, I don't feew good. I want my 'ami." The child sniffed again, two more tears following the first.  
  
Yugi nodded as he picked Yami Bakura up off the floor and set him on the counter beside Ryou. Ryou immediately curled up into a ball and leaned against Yami Bakura, who in turn wrapped an arm around his light. Smiling softly Yugi looked up at Mai, "I don't think Ryou will be going, but that means someone will have to stay and look after him."  
  
"I'll stay." Duke said as he swept some of the flour into a pile for Seto to suck up with the vacuum cleaner. His jet-black hair tinted gray from the flour still floating in the air.  
  
"Why would you want to stay with a sick brat?" Seto wondered briefly, it was mostly a thought to himself, but it had been said out loud.  
  
Duke's eyes narrowed, "He's not a brat Kaiba. He's only a brat to you because he's not your little Joey." The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes.  
  
"Pwease no fight." Ryou murmured unhappily as he held his head.  
  
Yugi went over to a cupboard and climbed up. Once there he opened one of the higher cupboards and pulled down the children's Tylenol that had been left from before when Malik was sick. He got two of them, then put the bottle back before jumping down onto the floor and handing them to Ryou. "Take these, they'll make you feel better." He promised and Ryou nodded, putting them into his mouth and chewing the grape flavoured pills.  
  
"Well, now that that's settled and this place is cleaned up, we should probably get the two of you cleaned up as well." Yugi smiled slightly at the two chibis.  
  
Ryou whined, "I don't wan' anotha' baf.'  
  
- - -  
  
The idea of Yami cutting Mokuba's hair belongs to Black K. She wanted Yami to cut someone's hair and I just could have him cut someone's, like Ryou or Bakura or even Yugi's hair. And had he even touched Malik or Marik's hair, he would have been a very sorry pharaoh. 


	37. Part Thirty Seven: Enter Isis

Comments have been taken out.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own.  
  
Warnings: Would YOU want Duke babysitting YOUR child? Even butterflies are attracted to Yami Bakura. ^_^ Tomb robbing.  
  
Additional notes for the rest of the story:  
  
Mawik = Malik  
  
Maywik = Marik  
  
Had to figure out someway to tell them apart I mean how are you going to know who's who if Ryou says:  
  
"'Ami? Whewa's Mawik and Mawik?"  
  
Part Thirty Seven  
  
Enter Isis  
  
- - -  
  
"What's a moosium?" Malik asked as he looked at Joey as the two of them waited for Yami Bakura to get dressed. The shy chibi had locked himself in the bathroom to get dressed and had yet to come out.  
  
"Well, it's a place to look at old things. There's an Egyptian display too that you'd probably be interested in. Your older sister works there." Joey explained.  
  
"Ithith? Yay! We goin' ta a moosium." Malik grinned. "Is Wyou comin' too?" He wondered as he looked at the miserable chibi being held in Mai's arms.  
  
"No, Ryou's going to stay here and keep Duke company. But Yami Bakura's going to come with us. He's never seen a museum before." Joey shrugged. Well, he truly doubted that the tomb robber had ever gone to a museum to actually look around so he'd learn more.  
  
"Otay." Malik nodded, happy with that answer. Good thing too, the bathroom door opened and Yami Bakura came out.  
  
"Ready?" Joey asked, kneeling down to the chibi's level.  
  
Yami Bakura shook his head and looked around with his large eyes, he seemed to spot something and quickly scramble over to it. Joey realized he'd spotted Ryou as he watched Mai get down on her knees so the boy could see the other. "I wanna stay wit' you." Yami Bakura looked at Ryou.  
  
"No, have fun!" Ryou grinned. "You've neva' seen a moosium befo', stay wit' Mawik ta make suwe he don't gets in twouble." Ryou advised as Malik stuck his tongue out. Ryou stuck his tongue out back at him.  
  
"But yous is sick! I'm youw 'ami! I hafta pwotect you!" Yami Bakura insisted softly.  
  
Ryou giggled, "Pwotect me when you get back." He shrugged simply.  
  
Yami Bakura blinked and then thought it over and finally gave in and nodded, "Otay, but onwy 'cause you say."  
  
"Good, now that that's settled." Joey said, snatching Malik up off the floor. "Let's go downstairs and find the others." He said to Mai as she nodded and followed him down the stairs. The others were all waiting in the living room and everyone stood up as they came down. "Ready to go?" Joey wondered, purposely carrying Malik upside down.  
  
"Joey!" Malik squealed as he giggled.  
  
"Yep." Yugi smiled as Joey turned Malik the right side up, then turned to Duke as Mai handed the boy the small chibi. "Are you sure you want to stay here?" He wondered.  
  
Duke nodded, "I went to the museum like, last week. My sister wanted to go." He rolled his eyes, "And I'm pretty sure it's going to be just as boring today. Besides, someone has to take care of Ryou." He shrugged.  
  
With that settled, almost everyone left the house.  
  
***  
  
"So," Tristan began as the group entered the museum. "What are we going to see first?" He wondered.  
  
"Why don't we split up into two groups?" Yugi suggested, "And then we can meet up for lunch in the museum's restaurant." He said and everyone agreed. So they split up and after a moment Yugi realized something. He, alone with Joey and Seto, had been left with four chibis as Mai, Tea, Tristan and Mokuba wondered off on their own. He looked at the other two.  
  
Joey shrugged, "Marik won't leave me and Malik won't leave him and Ryou told Bakura to stay with Malik so that's what he's doing. And of course Yami stays with you." He explained and Yugi sighed.  
  
"Well, let's get going I guess." He said and looked down at the chibis, "What do you guys want to see first?" He wondered as Seto pulled out a map of the museum.  
  
"We can go to their 'Under the Sea' exhibit, 'Before Man' exhibit and look at all the dinosaurs, we can go see bugs at their 'Insects, the World's Smallest Powerhouse' exhibit or 'Welcome to Ancient Egypt' with real live mummies." Seto read from the booklet. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Wive mummies?" Malik was confused, "'Ugi, can mummies be awive?"  
  
"No Malik, it's just a mistake. Now, where do you want to go?"  
  
"Bugs." Yami replied.  
  
"Bugs." Marik said.  
  
"Bugs!" Malik jumped up and down.  
  
Yami Bakura shrugged, "Bugs."  
  
"Bugs it is." Yugi nodded and the seven of them made their way to the exhibit. "I thought they were the worlds *smallest* powerhouse." Yugi muttered as they made their way into the exhibit. The first thing anybody saw was a giant bumble bee almost larger then Seto standing at the door like a guard as they entered the 'hive'.  
  
The seven boys looked around the hive at all the displays of insects. "Wow!" Malik began, "Pwetty cowouws!" His eyes were wide with amazement as he looked at an assortment of colourful beetles. Yami Bakura and Marik stayed close to his side as the two looked around the room for anything else interesting. Marik spotted a bunch of bees and when they were done with the beetles, he dragged the two other chibis over to the glass cage.  
  
The bees were alive and in the glass cage was a real hive that had been cut into so people could see inside. The bees didn't seem to mind an audience as they went about their work. It wasn't until one of the bees flew against the glass, startling all three chibis and causing them to scream and run away.  
  
Yugi looked around curiously then spotted an old scarab. "Hey Yami, come and take a look at this." He said, when he didn't receive an answer he looked around. "Yami?" He wondered. "Great. I just lost my other half." Yugi sighed and turned to the others. "Have you guys seen our pharaoh?" He muttered.  
  
"No actually, I was trying to calm the other three down, sorry Yug." Joey shrugged sheepishly as he covered Marik's mouth. The chibi was spouting off Egyptian curses at the bees. He would have been waving his Millennium Rod, had they not left that at home. "Where do you suppose he learned that?" He wondered, grinning at Seto.  
  
"From another Egyptian spirit." Seto muttered as he looked at Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura was too busy looking at a case of butterflies to notice though. He was so enthralled with them that he didn't notice the live insects above him. At least until one landed on his nose.  
  
"Huh?" He jumped back slightly, right into Yugi.  
  
Yugi laughed quietly, "It seems that butterfly likes you Bakura." He said as he watched the large butterfly flutter its large wings before Yami Bakura's eyes. The wings were bright blue, yellow and black and looked very delicate. After a few more flutters the butterfly flew away.  
  
"Butta'fly kisses!" Malik laughed, "Ithith a'ways gave me dem when I was widdle." He stated then looked down at himself, "Wait, I am widdle!" The poor boy looked very confused.  
  
Yugi smiled at the cuteness, "We'd better find Yami, I have a feeling that they don't normally let the exhibits run wild." He sighed and the group continued on their way through the exhibit.  
  
***  
  
"You really should eat something." Duke insisted as he held out the spoon to Ryou. The poor chibi looked exhausted and Duke knew he was tired, but he needed something in his stomach first. "Just a few bites, please?"  
  
"Den can I sweep?" Ryou asked, glazed eyes turned on his babysitter.  
  
Duke smiled reassuringly, "Yes, then you can sleep." He promised.  
  
"Otay." Ryou took the spoon.  
  
***  
  
"Yami!" Yugi called out as he spotted a patch of black and red hair disappear around a corner. "You can't let the bugs out!" He insisted as he tried to catch up with his surprisingly fast other half.  
  
"Geez," Joey panted from behind him, "You'd think that Yami would be the sweet chibi and Yami Bakura would be the troublemaker."  
  
"No kidding." Yugi muttered, then looked at Joey as they slowed down, having lost Yami's trail. "Do you think it was wise to leave Seto with the three other chibis?" He voiced.  
  
Joey shrugged, "As long as Marik and Malik don't move, breath, talk or show any sign of life, then there'll be no problem." He grinned and moved forward.  
  
Yugi slapped his forehead as he ran to catch up.  
  
***  
  
Seto Kaiba was not happy. For one thing, his Joey had ran off with Yugi to find that stupid pharaoh. For another, he was stuck with three little monsters. He glanced down at one of the small boy sitting quietly beside him. Okay, okay, two little monsters. He watched as Marik and Malik tried to climb over the plastic fence keeping unwanted people from entering the exhibits.  
  
The exhibit was of a giant wasp's nest and with that nest came giant wasps.  
  
Seto shuddered, he hated bugs. It wasn't that he was afraid of them, but they were ugly and a human sized model was even uglier.  
  
"Seto! Seto!" Malik and Marik called as they scampered back to him. "We'a bowed!" Marik continued, "Finished with the bugs! Let's go see somet'ing ewse now!"  
  
"Wanna see Egypt!" Malik exclaimed. "Pwease?" The small chibi stuck out his lip and surprisingly, Seto found himself faltering under that gaze of chibi eyes.  
  
"Okay Kaiba." Seto took a deep breath, "This is Malik Ishtar you're about to give in to. Think about this." He shook his head and looked back down where Malik had yet to move. "Damn it. Alright, let's go see Egypt."  
  
"Yay!" Malik cheered happily as he took Yami Bakura's hand.  
  
After a few minutes of walking, Seto realized that the Egyptian display was all the way on the other side of the museum, but the trip there was surprisingly uneventful, except for Marik's question on why the dinosaurs they passed weren't wearing skin. So the small troop entered the Egyptian display and Seto noticed how all three of the boys looked much more at home suddenly.  
  
"I wanna see the mummies!" Marik said.  
  
"I wanna see the tweasuas!" Malik grinned as he rubbed his hands together.  
  
Yami Bakura was silent as he followed the other two, having to stay with Malik. Seto couldn't help but think the shy little tyke looked a little confused, but it was probably only natural. To a two or three year old Yami Bakura, he had forgotten about the 5,000 years that had passed since his time.  
  
They passed the mummies, much to Marik's displeasure. He thought they'd been alive! Although the ones not in the sarcophagi had been very gross and he'd scared Malik with a few of them. The golden artifacts had captured Malik's attention and the small boy wanted to see the crown of Tutankhamun, but unfortunately (well, for Malik anyway), the priceless crown was behind chibi-proof glass.  
  
Seto stared up at the slab of stone that had been his and Yami's deciding future. He shook his head, glad that 'the great evil' had been vanquished, although he still wanted the God Cards. Blue eyes looked down at 'the great evil' where said evil was playing tag with his yami around a statue of Anubis.  
  
He blinked, realizing that he only had two chibis. "Damn it, the pharaoh already went missing, we don't need the tomb robber missing too!" He muttered to himself and grabbed Malik and Marik's hands, telling them that they had to look for Yami Bakura.  
  
"He found something with the tweasuas." Malik shrugged.  
  
/ Damn it! He's three years old! How early did he start robbing tombs anyway? / "Well, let's go find him." Seto said as the three of them went back into another part of the exhibit. There they found Yami Bakura trying to break open a glass case. Inside the case was a small wooden box and a funny shaped stick. Confused, but knowing he had to stop the chibi, Seto picked Yami Bakura up and then read the plaque that was placed out in front.  
  
'Scientists have studied this artifact, but they can not find a way to open it. They figure that it is only a hallowed out shell that once held treasure. This is just another mystery unsolved. It is speculated that the box was also used in sacrificing ceremonies, the heart or brain of the being getting sacrificed would be placed within the box for nine days until it had dried. We're not sure what the ceremonies were for, but it is just a speculation.'  
  
Seto looked at Yami Bakura, "It's hallow, why would you want it?" He asked.  
  
"It's mine!" Yami Bakura declared.  
  
"Well, if it's yours, how do you open it?" A voice came from behind them, making all three chibis, and Seto turn around. Isis Ishtar stood before them, her hands clasped in front of her in patients.  
  
"Ithith!" Malik cheered as he ran over to his sister, wanting to be picked up. Isis smiled and knelt down, picking the child up as he wished. "Yugi bringed us hewe." He explained.  
  
Isis laughed, "I know, I foresaw it with my Millennium Tauk." She hugged Malik to her; "He hasn't been giving you any problems, has he?" She asked, looking over at Seto as she lovingly ran her fingers through Malik's hair.  
  
"Me personally? No. Yugi and his friends, yes, though not as much as some other people." Seto replied as he shifted Yami Bakura in his arms as the chibi tried to reach toward the glass case again.  
  
"Malik was a very mischievous child when he was allowed to be." Isis gently tapped Malik's nose, then her eyes caught something standing by Seto's feet, or rather, hiding behind Seto's legs. Her blue eyes widened in surprise when she saw her brother's yami staring back at her, in all his one and a half feet of glory. "Wow. . .never thought Yami Malik could be a child." She said, mostly to herself.  
  
"Maywik." Malik suddenly said, making Isis look at him, "We caww him Maywik."  
  
Smiling softly, Isis knelt down, obviously startling the shy yami into hiding again. "It's okay Marik." She promised as she gently placed Malik on the floor and then held out her hand toward the hiding child. "You are safe here."  
  
"Sister?" Marik whispered questioningly, peeking around Seto's leg.  
  
Isis smiled and nodded, "Yes." She promised and slowly, the shy boy moved away from Seto and made his way cautiously over to Malik's. . .no, now she was his sister too. She picked him up gently, and held him as she had held Malik only moments before. As Seto watched, the CEO realized that Marik looked confused, as if he'd never been held before. . .  
  
His musings however, were cut off as Yami Bakura began to struggle again, reaching out toward the glass case. "Stop that!" Seto snapped, immediately wishing he hadn't yelled at the small boy as Yami Bakura quickly stopped moving, even breathing.  
  
Isis gently set Marik down on the floor beside his twin, tenderly ruffling the boy's hair. After that, she went over to the locked cabinet, and unlocked it with her master key. "Okay Bakura, if this is yours, show me how you open it." She said and handed the little boy the objects.  
  
Seto put Yami Bakura on the floor and the child went to work. The 'stick' was held between two small hands as the 'box' was placed on the floor in front of him. Yami Bakura tapped the 'stick' on the floor three times, then twisted one end of it. A small thin piece of rusted metal slid out of the opposite end that had been twisted. With that done, the small boy turned the box over until he'd apparently found the side he'd been looking for and he carefully stuck the thin metal into an almost nonexistent hole. After that was done, Yami Bakura gently tugged a part of the box, opening it like a lid.  
  
From their positions, nobody could see what was held within the box, but the smile, which adorned Yami Bakura's innocent face, told them it was something of great value - at least to the chibi.  
  
The key forgotten, Yami Bakura reached into the box and pulled out the last thing Seto Kaiba ever expected to see cradled within this certain yami's arms.  
  
A stuffed lion.  
  
Well, an ancient Egyptian style plushie. Suddenly the smile on Yami Bakura's face vanished and he looked up at Isis. "Can I keep him?" He wondered softly, playing with what was probably an ear. "My mama gave him to me befowe. . ." He trailed off and shook his head.  
  
Isis, having looked back into the past of certain people she'd met since coming to Domino, didn't have to ask. She picked the child up and looked at the lion. "Of course you can keep him." She smiled, gently tucking a lock of white behind a small ear.  
  
"Yay!" Yami Bakura cheered as he clutched the old rag.  
  
Suddenly they all heard a crash, followed by a familiar voice. At least to Seto's ears.  
  
"No! 'Ami da Phawaoh! Won't wisten! You wisten!"  
  
- - - 


	38. Part Thirty Eight: All Hail Mighty Yami!

Comments have been taken out.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it.  
  
Warnings: Pharaoh Yami. 'Past' names. Yami angst. Malik and Marik. What? They're warnings on their own.  
  
Additional notes for the rest of the story:  
  
Mawik = Malik  
  
Maywik = Marik  
  
Had to figure out someway to tell them apart I mean how are you going to know who's who if Ryou says:  
  
"'Ami? Whewa's Mawik and Mawik?"  
  
Part Thirty Eight  
  
All Hail the Mighty Yami!  
  
- - -  
  
Yugi sighed, "Please Yami, come down from there! If you fall you'll get hurt!" He insisted as he looked up at the display. The same display that Chibi Yami Yugi was currently sitting on top of. The display – if Yugi had found the time to read the little plaque thingy in front of it, explaining its history – had once been an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh's throne. The throne itself was pure gold and heavily crusted with jewels.  
  
And the small pharaoh sitting on the throne had swiped the Millennium Rod!  
  
"What the hell's going on?" Seto growled lightly as he joined the others, Marik and Malik following behind Isis Ishtar.  
  
Yugi sighed, "Hello Isis. It seems my yami thinks he's pharaoh." He shook his head.  
  
"'Ami?" Yami Bakura seemed confused for a moment, a memory clicking in place.  
  
"Yes, Yami." Yugi nodded.  
  
"'Ami is phawaoh." Yami Bakura spoke from Isis's arms.  
  
"Yami was pharaoh." Yugi corrected.  
  
Though Yami Bakura looked confused again he agreed. "Oh. Otay." He shrugged then struggled to be put down. Isis set him down and everyone watched as the tiny tomb robber scampered over to the throne and proceeded to climb up it.  
  
"Bakura!" Yugi shrieked, but was held back by Isis, who was smiling contently.  
  
"It is only a throne, they will not harm it." She promised.  
  
Yugi looked at her suspiciously, "You know, I hate it when you know something I don't."  
  
She chuckled, "Yes, I was aware."  
  
Yugi sighed and turned his attention back to the two chibis. Yami Bakura had made it up to Yami, only Yami wouldn't let the other chibi onto the throne with him. Yami Bakura pouted, "Stop bein' mean Atemu!" The boy said and Yugi raised an eyebrow at the name.  
  
Yami titled his head in confusion before the same memory clicked in his head. "Shut up Khalid!" Yami crossed his arms and stuck up his nose.  
  
Yugi furrowed his eyebrows at the same time as Joey spoke up. "Wasn't Khalid the name Ryou gave to Bakura when we took them to school?" He recalled.  
  
"Yeah!" Yugi nodded, "I knew it sounded familiar, but why would Yami call Bakura that?"  
  
Isis chuckled again, "Bakura's real name was Khalid way back when he was a child. Atemu is Yami's real name, though his older self cannot recall it. Bakura remembers a lot more than Pharaoh does and he most likely told Ryou." She shrugged.  
  
"I'm not gonna wisten to you!" Yami Bakura spat as he finally reached the seat of the throne. "I neva' wisten to you!" He rolled his eyes, still clutching the lion.  
  
Yami snorted, "I know. What do you want?" He glared at the other chibi.  
  
Yami Bakura giggled suddenly and Yami tilted his head, "I found Layyen!" Yami Bakura stated proudly as he held up the lion. "I towd you I could keep him safe!"  
  
Yami's crimson eyes widened and they softened considerably as he looked at the toy within Yami Bakura's arms. "Layyen!" The young pharaoh smiled as the tomb robber handed him the lion. "I missed you Layyen!" He giggled as he spoke to the stuffed cat, then he looked back at Yami Bakura, "You weally keeped him?"  
  
Yami Bakura grinned and nodded, "I keeped ouw pwomise too." He stated.  
  
Yami frowned and looked away, saddened suddenly. He gently stroked the lion's fur – or what was left of it. "No... Atemu have no fwiends hewe... Atemu neva' had fwiends."  
  
Yami Bakura only giggled, gently pushing Yami, causing the chibi to look at him confused and slightly hurt, "Atemu has wots of fwiends! Atemu just has to stop bein' mean to them." He shrugged, as if it were the simplest solution in the world. "I'm youw fwiend, Wyou's youw fwiend too. You couwd ask Mawik and Maywik if they'ww be youw fwiends too."  
  
"But..." Yami started but Yami Bakura shook his head.  
  
"No but! Just ask!" He insisted and with that, he climbed off of the throne, motioning for Yami to follow him. Once the two had reached the floor Yami Bakura took a hold of Yami's hand – this surprised everyone and they watched the two chibis scamper toward them.  
  
Yami Bakura led Yami to where Marik and Malik were standing. "Weww? Ask!" Yami Bakura grinned, lightly shoving Yami in front of him, closer to the two Egyptian chibis.  
  
Looking down at the stuffed lion cub shyly, Yami clutched to the tomb robber's hand. "I'm sowwy I was mean." He apologized, "Wiww...you be my fwiends?" He asked, looking at the blondes somewhat fearfully.  
  
Marik looked at Malik and Malik caught his gaze. They leaned closer to each other and whispered back and forth. Finally they looked at Yami and Malik grinned, "Kay!" He nodded and Yami echoed his grin.  
  
Yugi took a breath of relief. "Good! Now that they've calmed down, let's continue with the muse-" A giggling interrupted Yugi and he glanced back at the chibis. He blinked, "Um, where'd they go now?" He moaned.  
  
***  
  
Duke lay comfortably on the living room couch, content with the stupid soap opera on. He would have normally changed it; but that meant moving and moving meant waking the sleeping chibi who was currently using his chest as a bed and a stuffed Change of Heart plushie as a pillow.  
  
The evening had been uneventful, as Ryou had just wanted to sleep. The small boy had had a tummy ache about an hour ago but Duke had quickly taken care of that with a few gentle rubs.  
  
Sighing, for he was completely relaxed, Duke wondered what the others were up to.  
  
***  
  
"Malik Ishtar! If you even think about it-" Yugi threatened.  
  
"Oh, he's thought about it." Joey muttered as he watched the small chibi in front – and above them. The Egyptian was currently sitting atop the head of an old dinosaur. How he had managed to shimmy up the tall monster's body was beyond comprehension.  
  
"Yami Motou! Get your royal ass down here before I send my dog after you!" Seto threatened, though all Yami did was giggle lightly as he helped Yami Bakura up on the platform they had climbed to, twelve feet off the floor. Beside them on the platform sat a small stuffed dinosaur.  
  
The two calmly sat watching as Joey and Yugi tried to get Malik and Marik off of the large T-Rex in the middle of the room. They were quiet for a few moments, until Yami looked at Yami Bakura. "Khalid, when we gwow up wiww we stiww be fwiends?"  
  
Yami Bakura thought about it, then looked serious. "Wiww you stiww be mean ta Wyou?" He wondered suspiciously.  
  
Yami shook his tri-coloured head. "No. I say sowwy when we go home. Wiww Wyou hate me?" He asked, suddenly afraid.  
  
Yami Bakura grinned and giggled, "No! Wyou don't hate nobody!" He promised, then looked down at the stuffed lion. "Here." He said, handing Yami the toy. "You keep him." He insisted, laying the toy in Yami's lap.  
  
Yami looked down at the lion, knowing what this action meant. Yami Bakura had tried this one other time too. The past future pharaoh shook his head as he placed the animal back within Yami Bakura's hands. "Otay, but onwy if you wook afta' him fo' me." He said.  
  
"Otay...I take good cawe of him." Yami Bakura nodded, sitting the animal between them.  
  
"Pwomise?"  
  
"Pwomise."  
  
Seto Kaiba sighed as he shook his head, giving up on getting any of them down.  
  
"You're next." A voice caused him to turn around. He came face to face with Isis. "I've foreseen it already." She smiled, tilting her head; "I could never picture you as such a...well, that kind of child."  
  
Seto snorted, "It's not something I want anyone to know about." He muttered, ears then focusing on the giggling coming from above him. Both he and Isis looked up, watching as the tomb robber gave the pharaoh that stuffed toy, but the pharaoh gave it back only to have the white-haired boy place it between them. "What's the story behind that toy?" The CEO looked at the Egyptian woman, "Bakura said his mother gave it to him, but Yami seemed to recognize it."  
  
Isis only smiled softly; "Well...I guess you could call it a good luck charm. The toy, back then, was given to a child so that the child could give it to someone else. The 'luck' or 'charm' would be that the friendship between the two children would last for eternity." She explained, looking up as Yami Bakura laughed at something Yami had said. "Material things were expensive, so for the poorer families, like Bakura's, things were made. That toy was a birthday gift from his mother and Bakura gave it to his best and only friend. Yami knew that Bakura's family was poor but he also knew that he couldn't just give it back to Bakura, it would be like a sign that the friendship was over. Instead, he asked Bakura to look after it for him and Bakura agreed."  
  
"How on earth did they meet and become friends?" Seto muttered, mostly to himself, but loud enough for Isis to hear.  
  
She chuckled, "My Millennium Tauk won't show me everything. That part of their lives is for them to remember. And before you ask about Bakura's mother, don't bother. That information is for Ryou's ears only."  
  
Seto raised an eyebrow, "How the hell did you...?"  
  
Isis only rolled her eyes and shook her head as she moved toward Yugi.  
  
- - -  
  
Yes, yes, I know Yami Bakura's real past name was actually Bakura, but live with it. It's fiction!  
  
And I was originally going to use an original name (one that I picked I mean) for Yami, but then I figured people would harass me now that his 'real' name is known. Someone wanna try to pronounce Atemu for me? *L* Just kidding, it's probably impossible considering the Egyptian language. -.- ;;;;  
  
People keep telling me (and I believe them, really, so stop it.) that Bakura's real name in Ancient Egypt was actually 'Bakura'. Yami's was (apparently) Bel Fal something something but I can't remember it and I like Atemu. ^_^ 


	39. Part Thirty Nine: The True Meaning of Fr...

Comments will be taken down eventually, so read them now.  
  
Elle-FaTe2x1 – You mean to tell me that all you know about 'Bakura' is that he goes back to his own time? And that you never know what happens to 'Ryou' after he collapses on those stairs? That sucks. No offense, but I think Kazuki Takahashi should tie up some loose ends with the important characters. Then get back to Yugi and his quest.   
  
Kelly Noel (And Yami Kelly Noel) - ... blink blink Seto promises. And just a little preview: It's not Joey chibi Seto gets close to. Hell, it ain't even Mokuba.   
  
Zoe - Sank you!  
  
Kaira-chan – I haven't found a pharaoh named that yet...I'll keep my eyes open though. And you still have to pay to get a good live journal, pfft, why pay when I could make a better layout then they'd ever allow me? I visit yours you know. UPDATE!!! And me MIND fanart? Oh, geez, yes, I would so mind. NOT! I'd love it! And the Jack/Will story...kinda dropped out of that faze, but so want to get back in. Jack Sparrow is so hot. 'Course the actor kinda helps. I'll be awaiting both! v  
  
ShadowSpirit – You know, I'm impatiently waiting an update for 'Alienated' (oh how my Marik Muse is upset about my cravings for Yami/Malik pairings), 'Birds of Prey' (I have a feeling I know who the voice is) 'The Pain You Gave Me' (ESPECIALLY this one.) and am I allowed to host 'Never' on KotR? (I asked before, but I'm not sure if you answered. shrugs)  
  
Karasea – sorry the updates are slow. This story has been going on for two years...you'd think it'd get easier, but it gets so much harder!  
  
TaleneIsMyYami – well, if you think about it, this is like a second childhood to everyone (okay, so technically a first for Marik) but it's definitely going to have an effect on them when they're back to normal.  
  
Adriel Touchstone – Mariku slaughter Joey? Chibi Mariku won't like that...  
  
Sailor Yugioh Serenity – ooh, Bakura and Yami shoved into a closet together. You can imagine what's on my mind.  
  
Shori Musei - poke poke Are you insane? I love 'The Caged Rose'! Way better than the crap I write. In fact I was jealous while reading it. pouts  
  
Shinigami - Why Bakura and Yami hate each other now...we may never know. But as I was typing that now, I got an idea.  
  
Iruka-Yuywell – Well, I guess the manga's finished now and Yami's real name was revealed. I've heard about twenty different versions of Bakura's past name, but I don't care BECAUSE NO MATTER WHAT IT IS (to everyone correcting me) I'M STICKING TO B-A-K-U-R-A.  
  
Ryan Storch – The spell is eventually going to run out on its own, about who's chibi...I thought I had made if obvious, but if not, you're gonna have to wait to find out! v (An only a month? You must be new to this updating thing. I've gone more than six months .)  
  
Anonymous (grunt and ¬¬) yes, I know I take so long to update.  
  
Nekomoongirl – the updates are getting slower because I despise Seto more than any other anime character I've ever known...except for Misty from Pokemon...and that little pink haired THING from Sailor Moon. (I loved the original. That little pink haired THING needs to die.) Oh, and Hitome from Escaflowne...okay, so Seto isn't that bad but he's soo not a character I can write.  
  
Tara - considering when Sailor Moon came on I had the biggest crush on Darien, it's not pathetic. And I've tried to not make the shonen-ai (gay thing) a big thing. But I warn you, don't read my other stuff if it's that uncomfortable.  
  
Red Dragon of Egypt - I call Isis' item the Millennium Tauk because that is what it is called. The 'neckless' is a stupid dubbed version of a powerful item. I call Isis 'Isis' because that is her name too. A-Shih- Tzu is another stupid name that someone pulled outta their ass. Isis was named correctly and I've never had the problem with the goddess and the Ishtar.  
  
The Disclaimer: I don't own.  
  
Warnings: You get to find out what 'Ba' meant. How many of your were right? The chibis start a war! Chibi cuteness.  
  
Additional notes for the rest of the story:  
  
Mawik = Malik  
  
Maywik = Marik  
  
Had to figure out someway to tell them apart I mean how are you going to know who's who if Ryou says:  
  
"'Ami? Whewa's Mawik and Mawik?"  
  
Part Thirty- Nine  
  
The Meaning of Friendship  
  
- - -  
  
"Oh, thank God we're home." Yugi muttered as he opened the door to the house. He truly hoped that the chibis would settle down now that they'd had some excitement and were all friends. "I wonder why Isis didn't take Malik or Marik." He pondered to himself as Joey and Seto followed him inside. The others who'd gone with them had conveniently disappeared.  
  
"Well..." Joey began, looking at the chibi he held, "Malik was the one who knocked down that one of a kind dinosaur skeleton and Marik did blow out the power to the entire city block." He reminded them.  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Marik muttered as he walked behind Joey, holding the other boy's pant leg. Once they had entered the house, however, he let go and demanded that Malik be released. Joey set Malik down as Seto set Yami Bakura and Yami down. Marik took Malik's hand, while Malik took Yami Bakura's hand and Yami tucked Layyen safely under his arm. Before the four could run off Joey cleared his throat.  
  
"Ain't there something you squirts gotta say to us?" He crossed his arms, waiting.  
  
Looks were passed between the chibis. Finally Malik spoke. "Theto's a grumpy-puss." He confessed.  
  
"Yugi's short!" Marik grinned.  
  
"Joey's a big puppy dog!" Yami declared, causing the other chibis to giggle hysterically.  
  
"Not." Joey glared at them.  
  
"Otay! Otay!" Yami sighed, "Tank you fo' taking us to the moosium." He finished and the others agreed.  
  
"And?" Seto prompted.  
  
There was silence, then, "And we'we sowwy fo' all the messes we made?" Malik questioned.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Anodda 'and'? What else did we do?" Marik tilted his head.  
  
Yugi laughed softly, shaking his head at Joey and Seto. "Nothing, you're welcome and forgiven, now go and play. We'll start supper."  
  
"Yay!" And with that the group raced into the living room.  
  
There was a dull thud; then, "Do I look like a trampoline to you?" Duke's voice asked.  
  
"I dunno." Malik admitted, "What's a twamp-o-line?"  
  
"Hi Wyou!" Yami Bakura grinned at his other half, who still looked to be half asleep as he tried to figure out where his nice warm mattress went.  
  
Duke forgotten for the time being, Ryou smiled sleepily up at his spirit. "Hi 'Ami." He yawned tiredly as he leaned against Yami Bakura as the spirit wrapped his arms around him. "Have fun?" Ryou wondered curiously, seeing the stuffed lion held under his yami's other arm.  
  
Yami Bakura nodded, "Yep, feew bedda'?"  
  
"A widdle." Ryou admitted as he closed his eyes again, snuggling into the warmth. He was just about to doze off again when something tapped his arm.  
  
"Wyou?" A soft voice asked and Ryou scrunched up his nose in protest.  
  
"No! I wanna stay with Batuwa! I dun wanna go wit' you 'Ami!" He sniffled, just wanting to go back to sleep. "Dun make me go wit' you!" He sobbed once, but was quickly comforted by his spirit.  
  
Yami watched the boy in silence feeling guilty for what he'd done. Ryou had wanted to stay with Yami Bakura before too, but Yami had wanted the sick little boy with him, so he had dragged Ryou out of the room. He needed to make this better! He didn't like seeing Ryou cry! "Don't cwy." Yami said finally, he waited until Ryou was calm enough and awake enough to listen. "I wanna say sowwy. I'm sowwy I cawwed you a swave. Yous isn't a swave. And I'm sowwy for makin' you come with me when you wanted ta stay with Batuwa."  
  
Ryou was silent for a few seconds, thinking this apology over. Yami bit his lip nervously. Would Ryou yell at him? Would the little boy cry some more? Even Malik, Marik and Duke were quietly watching them, waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
"It's otay." Ryou finally spoke, making Yami feel relieved. "Just don't do it again!" The smaller boy threatened, "Fwiends awen't mean to fwiends." He muttered, laying his head against Yami Bakura's chest.  
  
"Fwiends?" Yami questioned quietly, unsure.  
  
Ryou smiled and nodded, "Yeah! We'we fwiends...wight?" He tilted his head.  
  
Yami grinned, "Wight." He nodded.  
  
"If Tea were here right now she'd probably do something embarrassing." Joey muttered as he listened to the chibis making up as he washed the lettuce he was going to later turn into a salad.  
  
"Then let's be thankful that she's not." Seto said shortly as he stirred something in a pot simmering on the stove and read a short note from Mokuba, saying that he was hiding in the guest room and would be there until the chibis went to bed.  
  
"What were you like as a kid, Seto?" Yugi asked as he set the table, peeking into the living room only to find that Malik had found out what a trampoline was and was currently using Duke's stomach as one.  
  
Seto suddenly smirked sadistically, "I shall leave that as a surprise."  
  
Joey only snorted, hiding a smile, "I bet you were cute."  
  
"But of course." Seto said modestly, "I am next to perfection, it's only natural that I'd be a cute kid as well." He said, ducking the handful of lettuce thrown at him. He chuckled, then suddenly recalled, "Joey, you were going to tell me why you named your Red Eyes 'Ba' but we were interrupted." He pointed out.  
  
Joey only grinned and turned back to his lettuce. "Why's it so important to you?" He wondered, unable to hide that grin.  
  
"Because I'm curious and I want to know. The dragon seemed really special to you and I'd like to know everything about you." Seto replied.  
  
That only made the grin on Joey's face grow bigger.  
  
"It doesn't have anything to do with the Ka and the Ba does it?" Yugi wondered, setting out the cuttlery, making sure not to leave a knife in the place of any of the chibis, but especially Malik or Marik.  
  
"The what and the huh?" Joey blinked in confusion.  
  
"The Ka and the Ba." Yugi rolled his eyes playfully. "The Ka was what the Egyptians believed to be a vital life energy that every person had and even after death, the Ka needed to eat and drink, so artists drew pictures of food in the tombs. The Ba was a person's spirit or soul and was usually represented by a small bird with the deceased's head, it was called the Ba Bird."  
  
Joey and Seto blinked. "Ah...no..." Joey finally spoke after a moment of silence, "I named it 'Ba' because of Kai-BA." He shrugged.  
  
Yugi giggled at the blush on Seto's face, but a short tugging on his jacket interrupted him. He looked down to find Yami staring up at him. "Supper won't be ready for a while." He said.  
  
Yami only nodded, "Can I have youw jacket, pwease?" He asked politely. "I give it back when done." He promised.  
  
Yugi shrugged and took off his jacket.  
  
"Tank you!" Yami grinned and ran back into the living room before Yugi could utter a word.  
  
"So, are the others staying again?" Joey wondered; counting the places Yugi had set.  
  
"No, just enough for the chibis, you, Seto, Duke and myself. I think Duke's gotten attached to them." Yugi grinned.  
  
"Attached to one of them anyway." Seto rolled his eyes.  
  
Joey only smirked, "Oh? He wouldn't be the only one. I bet you enjoyed having Malik and Marik around today." He teased.  
  
Seto sniffed indignantly, "They weren't that bad...at least up until the power blow out and dinosaur disaster." He shrugged.  
  
Joey smiled to himself as he thought of the two 'twins'. "I think it's natural for them to act like that." He suddenly said, causing Yugi and Seto to gawk at him.  
  
"It's natural to destroy a priceless, one-of-a-kind, billion year old dinosaur skeleton?" Yugi tilted his head in confusion.  
  
"And to knock out the power to an entire city block?" Seto raised an eyebrow in question, then snorted, "Bet she didn't foresee that one coming."  
  
Joey laughed easily and shook his head, "No and no. Of course not! But think about it, would ya? I mean, Malik was locked up for most of his life, he never got to be a kid like we did, and Marik's just followin' Malik's lead 'cause he don't know better."  
  
Yugi thought about it, and it did make sense. "You know, there's a lot we don't know about Malik...maybe while he's a chibi, we'll learn something."  
  
Seto sighed, "Right now I'm more curious about Bakura's past, but I don't think anyone will ever know." He shook his head.  
  
"It's probably not something we should know either." Yugi shrugged and was about to say something else when a cheer came from the living room. Curious, he looked; Joey and Seto close behind him.  
  
In the middle of the room, Yami stood in front of a cross-legged Duke, Yugi's coat was now being used as a cape and Malik had actually parted with his beloved Millennium Rod, which was pointed in the air in Yami's hand. Before Yami, lines of stuffed Duel Monsters sat and listened to him give his speech.  
  
Over in a corner, Malik and Marik seemed to be plotting as they giggled together happily. Ryou sat behind them patiently waiting for something and Yami Bakura was sitting beside Yami, looking serious and frightening.  
  
"What are you guys playing?" Joey wondered as Yami finished his speech.  
  
Everyone, with the exception of the Duel Monsters, looked over. "We'we pwaying Phawaoh." Yami explained, as if it were obvious. "I'm da phawaoh."  
  
"I'm Atemu's High Pweest!" Yami Bakura grinned, his serious face now gone. "Mawik and Maywik awe bad tomb wobba's and they've taken Wyou and won't give him back." The silver-haired boy explained with excitement.  
  
"That's my awmy." Yami said, using the Millennium Rod to point out the still-at-attention Duel Monsters.  
  
"What's Devlin?" Seto raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
Yami looked back at Duke. Duke didn't seem to like the position he was in. "He'th my thwown!" Yami shrugged and sat back in Duke's lap. He turned back to his troops. "Now wet's save Wyou!"  
  
And with that command, Egypt's greatest war began.  
  
- - -  
  
I FOUND MY PICTURE!!! (ya know, the one with Malik taking his shirt off?)   
  
ANYWAY, speaking of Malik=Keeper of the Rod...  
  
If anyone even cares about the site, there's a poll up on the index page that I'd like people to look at and vote. shrugs if you're not going to go back to the site when it's up again don't worry about it, you'll see once you read the poll you'll understand   
  
Also, I think I'm almost done this fic. runs around the room cheering Get through with Kaiba, wrap up the spell and the end!! 


	40. Part Forty: At Last! The Last Chibi!

I actually made this about a year ago…well, whenever that chapter was written anyway.

geocities . c o m/spyderswebb04/art/millenniumpuzzle.jpg

Surprised by the quick update? I'm only working on this story so I can finally get it done. This July it will be two years old! And I'm almost finished now! Yay!!!!!

Comments were going to be taken down because of a new rule, but I'm too lazy to take them down, so forget it.

Shadow of Light - No cloning of Seto. One is enough thanks . And Yugi should be paid for all the baby sitting, but ya know, he's such a sweetheart. And you're right, it is only fiction. Though I watch the dubbed version, I like using some of the Japanese names. (Malik instead of Marik, Ryou instead of Bakura, but with someone like Joey…I'd never remember out of spell it.)

Kaira-chan – Tee! I was debating with myself about calling Yami by his name throughout the entire fic because I know how much you like it so much, but then I decided against it because it meant too much editing…I've very lazy. And you have like what…four livejournals? Do you pay for them all?

ShadowSpirits - poke poke Okay, I updated TWICE! Now it's you're turn! goes back to refreshing Alienated and The Pain You Gave Me And (I'm probably blind, but I don't remember getting an answer…) Can I PLEASE host your 'Never' on KotR when it's back up? I'll led you my naked Mariku Muse with a stolen Joey Muse on top? Or would you rather have Mariku Muse on top? ….who's Joey Muse Did I steal anyway? Eh. 'shrugs'

Yume - I know I'm slow. I pride myself on being slow. Joey's my role model. Ahem, kidding! It's actually Britney Spears 'gag'. But that's beside the point. Um, can't say Seto likes to mess everything up…but he's not fuzzy! (Sorry, you'll eventually get it.)

Elle-FaTe2x1 – Malik comes back for the end of the series? Like, the season or the entire series? 'Cause I'm still trying to figure out who Dartz is, and you know they have to contradict the fact that there is a more powerful monster than Ra, even though apparently Ra has the ultimate power. Ahem. Sorry, they did it with Exodia. Grr…(it's better not to ask.)

Adriel - Mind control action I can do. I'd have a rabid fangirl on my ass if I had Marik kill Joey.

Shori Musei - any fics comin' with Malik or Marik in them? Ooh, and I seen you've added chapter eleven…excuse me, must hurry and post this then read! 'grin'

MariksMyra1614 – Well…Haydia is kinda Yami/Yugi…and Weeping Angel starts out as Yami/Yugi then Ryou gets thrown into the mix…and there are a lot of my fics with Bakura/Ryou (those were before I knew about the God called Malik Ishtar 'grin')

Shinigami - yep, I knew, I've looked it over. No big deal…I'll figure out what happens eventually anyway (okay, so my computer doesn't like loading half the pictures so it kinda sucks) I know all about Bakura and Yami's pasts, but I like making up my own.

Ryan Storch – well, Seto's actually been pretty easy…but I haven't really been focusing on him all the time, so I think I'll get through and he's the last chibi so it won't be too short. There's still about six more chapters at least.

The Disclaimer: I don't own. Then again I could be lying.  
  
Warnings: Seto. That's all.  
  
Additional notes for the rest of the story:  
  
Mawik = Malik  
  
Maywik = Marik  
  
Had to figure out someway to tell them apart I mean how are you going to know who's who if Ryou says:  
  
"'Ami? Whewa's Mawik and Mawik?"  
  
Part Forty

At Last! The Last Chibi!

- - -

Yugi sighed as he carried a sleepy Yami up to his room. Behind him Duke was carrying Yami Bakura, Ryou and a Dark Magician plushie that Ryou wouldn't let go of. The greatest Egyptian war ever to be fought had ended after a long torturous battle. There had been many casualties; Seto and Mokuba (who'd been smart and had been hiding in another room when the war first started) were currently trying to find all the Duel Monster toys.

The evil tomb robbers (both of which were sleeping in Joey's arms as he carried them to the guest room) had been about to win, but then the brave and powerful Dark Magician had stormed into the battle (actually, Yami Bakura had thrown it at Malik, but details didn't really matter.). He used his awesome Dark Magic Attack on Malik and was able to save Ryou from harm! Ryou quickly claimed the Dark Magician as his hero and had clung to it ever since.

"We'll take them to my grandfather's room." Yugi whispered softly as Yami finally dozed off. "His bed's bigger than mine and I don't want any of them falling off." He said and went to his grandfather's room. "Thanks for helping Duke." Yugi said as he pulled back the covers and gently set Yami down, then he took Yami Bakura from Duke's arms and set him down as well.

Duke set Ryou down between the two other chibis, the older two cuddling closer to the younger. "I didn't mind at all! I love kids and Ryou has got to be the cutest child I've ever seen! There's something about Bakura too…it's like I'm drawn to him." The black haired boy shrugged, gently tucking the blankets in around the three chibis.

Yugi giggled, "Don't let Ryou hear you calling him cute."

Duke grinned, "Oh yeah…well, that's just between you and me then."

"Promise!" Yugi vowed, then yawned.

The Dungeon Dice Monster creator chuckled. "Seems like they wore you out." Duke commented. "Get some sleep Yugi, it seems Kaiba will turn tomorrow and then it will be over."

"I sure hope so." Yugi shook his head, then smiled, "Though it has been nice. I've been remembering more about being a kid again and it was fun! I've got some new memories to think back on now."

"Better memories I hope." Duke quickly calmed Yami Bakura as the child began to fuss slightly in his sleep. Gently he ran his fingers through the soft silver locks of hair until the boy lay peaceful again.

"Oh definitely." Yugi grinned at his friend's actions. "I hope I'm not the only one either. Bakura, Yami and Malik and Marik could probably use some nice childhood memories too."

Duke snorted, "Yeah, hopefully they won't be so…crazy when they're back to normal. Though, I kinda like them as kids." He said, still caressing Yami Bakura's cheek. "Don't get me wrong, I like Ryou the way he was before, just…I don't know…" He shrugged giving up.

"He's more open as a child." Yugi nodded, "Most of us were. I think it was a good thing to happen to us…though I hope Joey stays away from French spell books from now on."

Duke chuckled as Yugi yawned again, trying to hide it. "Go to bed shorty." The dark-haired youth only shook his head as he messed up Yugi's hair. "I can find my own way out."

"Thanks Duke." Yugi grinned sleepily.

"See you tomorrow Yugi." Duke waved and closed the door.

Yugi looked over at the bed and at the sleeping chibis. Smiling to himself he crawled under the covers, carefully wrapping an arm around a certain pharaoh so he didn't pull him away from the youngest chibi in the pile. The young adult was about to slip into dreamland when there was a soft, hesitant knock on the door. Sighing to himself, Yugi literally had to force himself off of the bed to answer the blasted noise.

He flung the door open, looking straight ahead and finding nobody in the hallway. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, Yugi suddenly felt a slight tugging on his nightshirt. Blinking, he looked down to find two almost identical Egyptian chibis looking up at him with large lavender chibi eyes.

Yugi vowed never to turn the 'eyes' on anyone again.

He also noticed that Malik had found the Millennium Rod and was currently sucking on one of the wing tips. Kneeling down (which wasn't that far), Yugi looked at the two boys, "You guys need something?" He wondered, just noticing the slightly teary look in Malik's eyes.

"Mawik had a nightmawe." Marik explained, seeing as how Malik had his mouth full. "Can we seep wit' you?" The chibi spirit wondered softly and Yugi had a feeling Malik hadn't been the only one to share this nightmare.

"There's not really enough room…" Yugi began, glancing back at the bed, realizing that the knocking had woken all three of the other chibis. They looked expectedly at Yugi, as if feeling the others' pain. He looked back at the two in the hallway, easily seeing the hurt look in both their faces, "But if we all cuddle together, we can make room." He smiled as the two looked up at him with surprise.

_/Did Malik go to Isis after a nightmare when he was little?/_ Yugi wondered to himself as he ushered the two chibis inside the room. Upon closing the door, he helped Malik and then Marik onto the bed. Malik immediately searched out his own element, curling up beside Ryou. (Yugi noticed that Yami Bakura actually let the other light come between himself and his own this time.) Marik on the other hand, curled up on the other side of Yami, seeming to surprise the pharaoh. Marik only grinned and wrapped a short arm around the pharaoh and rested his head against the pillow.

Yami grinned and also got comfortable, wrapping an arm around Ryou, who wrapped an arm around Malik (though he made sure he was grabbing Yami Bakura's nightshirt), and that left Malik to wrap an arm around Yami Bakura. Yugi crawled into the bed beside Yami Bakura and once more tried to sleep.

Joey sighed to himself as he cuddled deeper into the fuzzy chest before him. He was content to just drift between reality and the comfortable dreamscape he was currently floating in.

Wait a minute.

Fuzzy chest?

Seto didn't have hair let alone _fuzz_. Blinking his eyes open in confusion, Joey sat up and looked at the body beside him. It took a minute to register, since Joey's mind refused to wake with the rest of him.

"Oh my god! Seto's been turned into a Red Eyes plushie!" He exclaimed and his brain finally took pity on him and woke as well, quickly explaining to its host that, no, Seto Kaiba had not been turned into a Red Eyes Black Dragon Plushie. It said that this plushie was the one that Seto had bought Joey when he was a chibi and it also happened to mention that the chibi sitting on the couch glaring at Joey was Seto Kaiba.

Blinking Joey looking up into harsh blue eyes. "Set?" He gulped.

- - -  
  
Please note that the 'moment' between Duke and Yami Bakura wasn't meant to be slash or anything. Yami Bakura was just the particular chibi closest to Duke at the time…not that I'm against that pairing or anything. 


	41. Part Forty One: Fight and Fun

I'm leaving for BC Friday (July 9th) and won't be back until the 23rd or the 24th so no updates until then...on anything.  
  
Any because so many people mentioned: If you want to draw them, please go right a head! I'd love to host any and all pictures anyone makes   
  
Shori Musei – just wanted to say that I read the last chapter of TCR and is it REALLY the last chapter?? And I look forward to your upcoming fics, especially –hint hint- The Unreflective Mirror and Flying on Broken Wings.  
  
mandapandabug - I read all of my reviews, yours included! And I think I can give Joey some more attention...I think you see the way the plot is turning in this chapter. (Joey gets lots of attention in upcoming chapters)  
  
Tia – I hope you got those M&M's before they dried, especially if they were on your computer screen! XD  
  
Princess Kat - You kinda read my mind and Keeper of the Rod won't be back online for a while. I have a LOT to do, sorry! Promise that as soon as I get back I'll start working on it pronto!  
  
Ryou's Kitty - I'm sorry that their sexuality offends you and by the off chance that you do come back to read this story even though Ryou and Bakura are 'gay' I did warn everyone, it's your own fault for ignoring said warning.  
  
Adriel - 'But I can tell you know I dun like Joey much...' SLIGHTLY an understatement huh? XD  
  
Yersi Fanel – Yes, I'm near the end...well, I am, you guys aren't (I've written up the chapter 47 tee!) but I need to make sure everything goes the way its suppose to before I add anymore (I don't want to have to go back and edit something that's already been posted.) and Yes, finish a fan fic feels wonderful! Except when you've already promised to write a sequel. Grr...  
  
Shinigami - I think I know most of what happened to Seto and Mokuba, but I probably won't even mention anything, so please don't believe anything you read in here! XD  
  
Celeste Rose – The Banana Phone was...interesting. Poor guys...  
  
Achika-chan - You want Bakura/Duke? Eh...maybe if I do decide to write a sequel of some kind...or many just a different fic altogether. I have to admit, I like that pairing too.  
  
Limie - Yes I know Seto wasn't a heartless bastard, but that doesn't mean a child can't glare! Maybe he just woke up on the wrong side of the bed, I wasn't planning on making him a jackass, even though he is.  
  
The Disclaimer: I don't own. Then again I could be lying.  
  
Warnings: Marik angst, what can I say? Got sick of the humour.  
  
Additional notes for the rest of the story:  
  
Mawik = Malik  
  
Maywik = Marik  
  
Had to figure out someway to tell them apart I mean how are you going to know who's who if Ryou says:  
  
"'Ami? Whewa's Mawik and Mawik?"  
  
Part Forty One  
  
Fight and Fun  
  
- - -  
  
Sleepy lavender eyes opened and blinked the blurriness away. Yawning softly, the small chibi carefully wriggled out from between the two bodies he'd been sleeping beside all night. Seeing that Yugi was even still asleep, it was obviously early.  
  
Really needing to pee, Malik fled the room and ran toward the bathroom at the end of the hall. After doing his business he left the bathroom and began the trek back to Yugi's grandfather's room. Only he never made it there.  
  
Blinking as another chibi came up from down the stairs, Malik titled his head. "Who awe you?" He wondered, as it was still slightly dark in the hallway.  
  
The other chibi jumped, not having noticed him. Quickly turning, the other chibi stared at him.  
  
"I'm Seto." The other chibi stated softly, tilting his head as he looked at the blonde chibi curiously. "Who awe you?" He wondered.  
  
"I'm Mawik." The Egyptian chibi offered, "Whewe wewe you goin'?" He wondered, remembering that Seto had been just coming up the stairs.  
  
With this question, the taller chibi looked down at the floor. "Thewe's a guy downstaiws and he yelled at me when he woked up. I onwy wanted to know whewe my bwotha was." He shrugged sadly.  
  
Malik tilted his head as he watched the other. "Dat's Joey...he'th funny. My 'ami wikes him a wot though." He shrugged, unable to understand how Marik's mind was working. (If it was working at all...) "Who'th youw bwotha?"  
  
"Mokey." The chibi sniffled, "I dun know where he is though." Seto rubbed at his eyes as he sobbed softly to himself. He and his brother were always together, but now he was in a strange house, with even stranger people and he was alone!  
  
Malik didn't like seeing Seto cry and he gently took the other boy's hand, knowing who this 'Mokey' was. "You mean Mokuba, wight?" He asked, getting the other's attention.  
  
"Yeah!" Seto nodded, wiping his tears away with the back of his hand. "Do you know whewe he is?"  
  
Malik grinned and nodded, "He sweeping in 'Ugi'th woom now dat Wyou an' Batuwa awe sweeping wit' 'Ugi an' 'Ami." He began to lead Seto toward Yugi's room. "See?" The smaller chibi spoke as the door was opened, revealing the black-haired figure asleep on the bed.  
  
"Mokey!" Seto declared, loud enough to wake the slumbering Kaiba.  
  
"Big brother?" Mokuba sat up sleepily as Seto crawled on the bed and flung himself into Mokuba's arms. Blinking in surprise Mokuba chuckled, realizing what had happened, "Or maybe I should say little brother..." He hugged Seto back.  
  
"I missed you and I didn't know whewe you went." Seto explained, seeming to not realize that his little brother seemed to be older than him and much bigger.  
  
Mokuba laughed, "Well, you found me. But how'd you do that?" He wondered and Seto grinned and pointed to the door where Malik still stood. Mokuba grinned at the small chibi as he hugged his brother, "Thanks Malik!"  
  
Malik smiled in returned, "Wewcome!" He said then turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Seto suddenly called out, making Malik and Mokuba look at him. The chibi couldn't help but blush at the sudden attention, but he'd never had friends before...except Mokuba. Nobody had ever been nice to him before and this other chibi had. "You could...stay hewe if you want." Seto invited and for a moment he was afraid Malik would say no.  
  
Malik – who'd been around Marik long enough to know when someone was afraid of abandonment – only smiled and nodded as he raced toward the bed and jumped up. The Egyptian poked Seto in greeting and Seto poked him back. It soon turned into a tickle war that was only stopped when they were getting too loud.  
  
"The other's are still asleep." Mokuba insisted as he tucked both of the boys in. "And I don't want to deal with grumpy chibis."  
  
"Otay." Malik yawned, still tired anyway.  
  
"Otay bwotha'." Seto also agreed and the two of them settled down next to Mokuba. As the older boy watched the two chibis fell asleep again and he couldn't help but smile at the innocence that was his brother. He shook his head in amusement, then settled down between the two. Today was going to be interesting.  
  
Of course, later that day it was an understatement, but let's not get ahead of ourselves.  
  
Yugi had been dragged into the kitchen that morning by four extremely hungry chibis all wanting pancakes with truck loads of whipped cream on them. They found Joey already sitting at the table, pouting at nothing in particular. Duke sat with him and Yugi tilted his head in confusion when he woke up enough to wonder why Duke was there so early.  
  
Easily seeing the question in Yugi's eyes, Duke shrugged, "Joey called and said he needed to talk. So here I am."  
  
Yugi looked at his best friend, "What's up Joey?" He wondered.  
  
Joey groaned, "Seto's been turned into a chibi and he doesn't even remember me!" He whined loudly, causing most of the chibis to giggle. Marik didn't find it all that amusing as his favourite adult was having a problem. He quickly scampered over to Joey and held out his arms when the older blonde looked down at him.  
  
Joey, having gotten used to an affectionate Marik, scooped the chibi up and cradled him for comfort.  
  
Suddenly slightly depressed himself, Yugi blinked and looked at Joey.  
  
Joey blinked back and looked at Yugi.  
  
Together they both sighed.  
  
"Okay, nobody died! No need to act so depressed!" Duke shook his head at the two as he picked up Ryou and set him in his lap.  
  
"But Seto's..." Joey began but then stopped.  
  
"And Yami's still..." Yugi muttered.  
  
Yami sniffled from his spot beside Yami Bakura. "'Ugi no wove 'Ami no mowe?" He wondered softly. Yugi hadn't looked very happy at finding him that morning.  
  
Yugi sighed and knelt down next to the two chibis and held out his arms to Yami. "No Yami, I do love you. I just miss the old you." He said the last part mostly to himself as the chibi quickly climbed into his arms.  
  
"That's all well and good for you!" Joey pouted as he played with Marik's hair, "But Seto...he'd rather be with Mokuba then with me!"  
  
Duke raised an eyebrow. "Mokuba is Seto's brother Joey, and now that Seto's a chibi...which is highly amazing, not to mention amusing, Mokuba's what he probably remembers most."  
  
"But still." Joey groaned as he hugged Marik lightly. "I remembered him and I was an infant!" He pointed out, "Yugi remembered Yami, Yami remembered Yugi, Ryou remembered Bakura and Bakura even remembered Ryou! Seto isn't even that young!" His pout grew deeper.  
  
Duke rolled his eyes, "They're also connected." He shook his head, "Think about it Wheeler, Yugi and Ryou are the other halves of Yami and Bakura and Kaiba and Mokuba are brothers. He'll remember you when everything's back to normal, and this way maybe you can figure out what he was like as a child."  
  
"And you were only a baby Joey, you probably didn't really know who Seto was." Yugi pointed out, though Joey would never believe that. He'd known who Seto was, he couldn't remember much of his time as a chibi, but he could remember Seto.  
  
"Maywik!" A voice suddenly cried out and everyone looked up at the entrance to find Mokuba leading in a chibi Malik and a chibi Seto.  
  
It was the last one that kind of surprised everyone.  
  
Seeing his hikari, Marik climbed out of Joey's lap and scampered over to the other boy. Let's face facts here, Marik may have gotten attached to the big puppy dog, but his hikari would always come first.  
  
Marik pouted as he met up with his other, "You wewe gone when we waked up." He stuck out his bottom lip.  
  
Malik giggled and poked Marik's lip, causing the other chibi to smile, "I had to go to da bafwoom." The Egyptian chibi explained, "And I found Theto!"  
  
Marik blinked and got a good look at the chibi slightly hiding behind his shorter other. "Hi." He said, not sure about this new chibi that seemed to be able to steal his hikari from him.  
  
Seto looked back at Marik, curious about this...interesting looking little boy. "Hewwo."  
  
Marik glared suddenly, realizing that the two were holding hands, "Mawik's my haitawi!" He growled, afraid that Malik would leave him alone.  
  
Seto's eyes widened at the same time Malik's did and while Seto moved toward Mokuba, Malik began to fume. "NO!" The little boy yelled loudly, startling everyone into silence. Marik had even shrunk away from him in surprise.  
  
Malik glared back at his other, "I'm not youws! Theto's my fwiend! I can be his fwiend and yours at the same time, but I don't wanna be now!" He spat, unable to believe that Marik could be so selfish. He'd never been taught that and it was so mean to Seto! With that Malik turned to his new friend and grinned, "Wanna go pway?" He wondered.  
  
Seto looked at Malik unsure, then glanced at Marik. "O-okay." He said, and took Malik's offered hand. The two left the room.  
  
Nobody said anything for a long time as they watched the small child standing motionlessly in the middle of the room. Only Mokuba could see the heartbroken look within the small chibi's tear filled eyes.  
  
Clenching his small hands and biting his bottom lip to stop it from quivering, Marik slowly left the room and disappeared from sight.  
  
"Wow..." Duke was the first to break the long silence. "You think someone should go after him?" He wondered, looking at the others. But everyone (well, the adults anyway) weren't sure if that was the best thing...Marik was practically a stranger to them.  
  
Joey finally got up. The small boy had come to him when he needed comfort and no force was going to stop him from comforting the little boy when he needed it. "I'll be back in a while. Don't worry about anything." He smiled to Yugi and Duke as he left the room.  
  
Upon seeing that the living room was empty, Joey began his trek up the stairs. From the top step he could here the familiar laugher of Malik and the unfamiliar, yet somehow familiar laugher of Seto coming from Yugi's room where most of the toys were kept for the chibis to play with. Knowing Marik wouldn't be with them, for there were only two voices coming from the room, Joey tried Mr. Motou's room. Finding it empty he finally opened the door to the guestroom.  
  
At first he couldn't see anything and was about to close the door and check the bathroom when a light sniff caught his attention. Quietly he crept into the room and once he reached the center he could hear a light murmuring sound coming from the closet. Carefully, he opened the door.  
  
In the very back and darkest corner, Marik sat on the floor, speaking in a tongue Joey didn't understand to a stuffed D. Human. Realizing that he'd been found, Marik stopped talking and was silent though he continued to look at the toy.  
  
Joey sighed to himself and got down on his knees and crawled into the closet too and shut the door. There was hardly any light but from under the door there came a bit. "Marik?" The blonde finally spoke up, "Are you okay?" He wondered, wanting to reach for the chibi, but not quite sure if it was the right time.  
  
"Uh huh." Came the reply as Marik forced himself to sound happy. "I'm otay. I...was...just...tewwing D. Human a stowey." He explained.  
  
Joey stretched out across the floor of the closet, it was surprisingly a large closet for a guestroom but he wasn't about to complain, "What kind of story?" He wondered.  
  
Marik was hesitant for a moment, and though Joey couldn't see him, he could imagine the child nibbling on his bottom lip and still fidgeting with the toy. "We had nightmawes wast night." The Egyptian explained softly, "Mawik dreamed of his daddy huwting him wif' a knife." He said.  
  
"And what did you dream about?" Joey wondered and this time Marik was silent for a long time. "Marik? You can tell me, I promise not to tell anyone else."  
  
"I didn't teww Mawik I had a nightmawe too. He is...was my hitawi...I'm supposed to pwotect him." The child whispered.  
  
"I promise I won't tell Malik either." Joey vowed, "You know you can trust me kiddo."  
  
Marik took a shaky breath. "I dweamed that Mawik weft me...and I was awone and I didn't know where I was!" He sniffled suddenly and his voice cracked, "It...it was dawk and I couldn't see noffing..." He whimpered to himself.  
  
"Don't worry about it now." Joey began, "It was only a dream, and-"  
  
"No it wasn't." Marik interrupted through the darkness. "He did weave me. He doesn't wike me anymowe."  
  
Joey couldn't take it anymore. "That's not true Marik!" He said as he scooped the chibi up and cradled the smaller form to his chest, running his hand through the soft locks of what he knew to be blonde hair and he hugged the boy. "Malik loves you! You're his other half!"  
  
Unable to hold anything in now, Marik sobbed softly, "But he said he didn't want to be my fwiend no mowe." He sniffled.  
  
Joey sighed as he rested his cheek against the top of Marik's head, letting the boy bury his face within Joey's shirt. "He didn't mean it, Malik was only upset. Malik will always love you." Joey snorted to himself, "I think you and I both need to learn to share more. I was feeling like Seto hated me because the first thing he asked was about his brother this morning."  
  
Marik gasped at that, "Seto woves you! Youw neva' mean ta him wike I'm mean ta Mawik." He muttered softly.  
  
"You weren't mean to Malik, you always tried to protect him when it counted." Joey chuckled slightly as he kissed the top of Marik's head. He found the action to be surprising, but right too. They sat in silence for a few moments, and then Joey moved, "How about you and I let Seto and Malik spend time together while you and I spend time together. Maybe that way we won't be being selfish."  
  
Marik didn't like the idea of staying away from his hikari, but Malik had made it perfectly clear that that was what the mortal boy wanted so he nodded his head in agreement. "Otay. Tanks Joey." He whispered.  
  
"No problem, Marik." Joey replied.  
  
Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Yugi, Duke and Mokuba had started breakfast as soon as Joey had left to find Marik. With Yami, Yami Bakura and Ryou busy watching cartoons and playing in the living room the meal was done pretty quick.  
  
"I'll go get the others." Yugi said then left the room and going up the stairs. He followed the light laughter coming from his own room. Knocking quietly, he opened the door and peeked in. Malik and Seto were in the middle of the room, dueling on the floor.  
  
"Hi!" Seto smiled, "I'm teaching Mawik how to pway. Is okay?" He wondered softly, both looking at Yugi expectantly. "We wewe bein' caweful."  
  
Yugi only smiled, "That's okay. I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready. We're going to figure out what we're going to do together today too." He explained, "You guys go downstairs and Duke and Mokuba will get you something to eat."  
  
"Yay!" The two cheered together and both jumped up. Seto grabbed Malik's hand before the two ran out of the room and down the stairs, laughing as they went.  
  
Yugi left his room soon after and knocked on the guestroom door since it was the only door closed. He didn't receive an answer, but quietly looked in. Joey was sitting cross-legged on the bed, leaning back against the headboard. In his lap sat Marik and D. Human and they were both looking at a book. It took Yugi a moment to realize that Joey was actually reading the book, even though what Joey was saying wasn't actually the story.  
  
Yugi doubted Marik would be that enthralled by an upside down version of War and Peace.  
  
It took a moment for them to notice the audience and they both turned to look at Yugi. Yugi smiled softly, "Breakfast is ready. And we'll plan today's activities. Duke mentioned something about an exhibition actually."  
  
Joey nodded as he closed the book then set it on the bed. "Sounds good." He plucked Marik up and got off the bed. "You hungry?" He looked down at the small boy.  
  
"A widdle." Marik admitted, though he was not looking forward to eating with the others. Or more specifically one other chibi.  
  
Joey seemed to understand and he smiled encouragingly, "Well, let's get something, then we'll all figure out what we want to do today. I don't know about you, but that exhibition sure sounds fun to me!" He said as he followed Yugi down the stairs.  
  
Marik wasn't quite sure what an exhibition was.  
  
- - -  
  
.............................................  
  
Um yeah. XD 


	42. Part Forty Two: King of Rigged Games

Well, first, I'm leaving tomorrow (or today since this site usually takes 24 hours to update) and I won't be back for a while. But I'm sure you guys are used to waiting long periods of time for this fic to be updated :(  
  
Second, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHIBI FOR A DAY! I know it's on the 12th, but this fic will be two years old! Ugh, I think it's about time to finish it already!  
  
Yami hoshiko – Yes, British Columbia, I forget that not everyone will know what I'm talking about. There's an Ancient Egyptian exhibit (which you probably know about since it's on TV and stuff) in Victoria so we're going there :D  
  
Nekomoongirl – I also forget that some people don't know what I'm talking about because where I live it's called something different. An 'exhibition' is our yearly fair. We call it The X, the exhibition. It's basically a bunch of carnival rides and things. I've never been to a circus before so I can't say much about that, so the things you're reading about are things that I remember from our own exhibition.  
  
Shori Musei – Well, if you have so much written, I better find something new when I get back! :D. And I've grown quite fond of the Mariku/Joey pairing...even when it's not really a pairing.  
  
Adriel – Excuse me while I grin evilly for making you like Joey. To tell you the truth I didn't like Joey when I began to write this fic and now that he's gotten close to Mariku...I like him. Eh. And yes, Mariku and Malik have been chibis for a long time, and if Mariku Muse wasn't bothering me about certain issues he can't do while being a chibi...(cough cough) then they'd forever stay chibis. As it is he created a Chibi Malik Muse for me...little bugger.  
  
Mandapandabug – did you mean a squeal to this one or another story in general? 'Cause I got too many ideas comin' out of my head. I'm sure I'll write at least one...or three thousand more. Blech! :D  
  
Nachzes-Black Rider – To Kaiba: Get over it, you're homosexual. In my world, you usually are, unless I pair you with Isis. And I don't particularly like the Kaiba/Wheeler pairing, I just needed to stick you in there somewhere and with someone. I suppose I could break off the relationship and have Joey fall in love with Mariku when he's back to normal instead, but then you'd be stuck with Malik. And I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want that, now would you? I know I wouldn't. Nachzes – It was explained why Yami was a chibi, but then ff.net erased half of my chapters and added a new rule and things but it's the same reason why Malik, Mariku, Yami Bakura and Ryou are still chibis. When Malik and Mariku changed, lightning struck their house and it caused the spell to be disrupted and changed so they're stuck chibi for a lot longer than the rest...well, there are other reasons too, but they're my own personal reasons and ones that wouldn't fit within the fic :D as for seeing more of Kaiba...I needed to put in a problem first. Now that there's a problem, there should be more Kaiba. Mind you, I don't LIKE Kaiba and he's a hard character for me to write. So yeah...  
  
Saiyan Jedi - :D I pretend I'm a chibi and say what I want them to say then write it down...? Okay, stop looking at me weird people! As for the angst, you're right, a humour story is nice and all but it gets old after a while. Besides, when it was first written it was supposed to be humour, but then I added romance and other such things, angst included, I'm glad you enjoyed it :D  
  
Dyth – Well, Seto isn't my favourite character (as I've stated several times before XD) and about how long this is going to be...uh...I've written up to chapter forty-seven now and the problem between Malik and Marik hasn't been solved and Seto's still chibi. I'm not sure how much longer it'll be.  
  
The Disclaimer: I don't own. Then again I could be lying.  
  
Warnings: More Mariku angst because he's my favourite this month (It's 'Marik Month' in my world, so let me worship I peace :P). Seto and Yami compete...and basically that's the entire chapter.  
  
Additional notes for the rest of the story:  
  
Mawik = Malik  
  
Maywik = Marik  
  
Had to figure out someway to tell them apart I mean how are you going to know who's who if Ryou says:  
  
"'Ami? Whewa's Mawik and Mawik?"  
  
Part Forty Two  
  
The King of Rigged Games  
  
- - -  
  
In the kitchen, Yami, Yami Bakura, Ryou, Malik and Seto were already seated and talking amongst themselves. Actually, Yami and Malik were arguing in a language few spoke while Ryou, Seto and Yami Bakura looked on (though the tiny tomb robber was the only one who understood all of if. The other two could only catch a few words of what they were saying.)  
  
Occasionally Yami Bakura would say something in the same language and Malik would become more upset. As soon as they noticed that Marik had entered the room, they stopped.  
  
Joey had a feeling about what they were arguing about and he didn't need to know Ancient Egyptian to tell it was about his charge. The older blonde sat down in his usual chair at the end of the table nearest to the wall. On his left sat Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi (the two were sharing a chair...and most of their food), Yugi beside them, right across from Joey sat Malik and Seto, both of them sharing a chair as well, then Mokuba had taken a seat and Duke sat on Joey's right with Ryou in his lap (they were sharing most of their food too.)  
  
While Duke and Yugi talked to rid the room of the uncomfortable silence, Joey grabbed a couple of pancakes and placed them on the plate in front of him. "You want syrup or whipped cream?" He asked the chibi in his lap.  
  
"Both?" Marik tilted his head.  
  
Joey smiled, "Both it is then." He poured syrup on the pancakes then covered them in whipped cream, lastly he handed Marik a fork and they shared the sugary goodness together.  
  
"A carnival started last Saturday." Duke was saying, "My mother forced me to take my sister and we actually had a lot of fun." He replied, "There are a lot of kiddy rides and there's even a petting zoo. These guys would probably have a lot of fun."  
  
Yugi grinned, "Sounds like a good idea to me. I think we've done everything else. What do you think Joey?" He wondered and Mokuba and Duke looked over at the blonde too.  
  
Joey shrugged, "Sure."  
  
"Great!" Yugi grinned, "We should invite the others, it would be easier if there were more adults since there's so many kids."  
  
"That's a good idea." Duke nodded, "I can watch Bakura and Ryou." He volunteered as he ruffled Ryou's hair.  
  
"I'll take care of Yami." Yugi looked at Mokuba, "Did you have plans today or did you want to come?" He wondered.  
  
Mokuba laughed as Seto tried to snatch a piece of his pancake. "I'm coming! I get to hang out with my big...uh, little brother! This is going to be so cool!" He grinned at his brother, who grinned back.  
  
"Mawik come too?" Seto wondered, tilting his head as he gave Mokuba 'puppy eyes'.  
  
Laughing Mokuba nodded, "Malik's coming too. Unless he wants to stay here all day. Hey, that's a good idea!" He teased the younger chibi.  
  
Malik's eyes widened.  
  
Yugi and Duke played along. "We could ask Tea to watch him while we're all out having fun." Yugi suggested and got up to grab the phone.  
  
Some how, Malik's eyes got even bigger at that suggestion and he had to blink a few times, shocked at what they were saying. Then the chibi caught sight of a smile Duke was trying to hide. Pouting Malik wrinkled his nose up, "Not funny!" He exclaimed, causing the three to laugh.  
  
Yugi moved over to the chair Malik and Seto were sitting on and he messed up Malik's already messy hair, "We'd never leave you behind kiddo. But I am going to call the others. Should I invite Isis?" He wondered, then shrugged and went to grab the phone.  
  
"This was a great idea!" Mai looked around the group as they trudged toward the gates to the exhibition. They could see some of the monstrous rides and hear all the people yelling and laughing. "You do have them every once in while." She turned to Duke and winked.  
  
Duke only rolled his eyes, though he couldn't hide his smile.  
  
After paying for everyone (luckily all the kids got in free because they were under five) the group found a little kiosk selling maps to the place. After buying a few, Yugi handed them out. "I figured we'd all stay together." He began, knowing that Yami wanted to go with Yami Bakura and Ryou, and Seto and Malik had been welcomed into the little group. At that particular moment, Seto, Yami and Yami Bakura were playing tag while Malik and Ryou cheered them on. Yugi glanced at the last chibi who stood quietly between Joey and Isis, watching the group play. He looked at the others, "So where should we start?" He wondered.  
  
"Something small..." Tristan looked through the map.  
  
"How about we just start out by walking." Isis suggested, "That way, if one of the children see something they'd like to do, we can stop."  
  
So it was decided.  
  
Two hours later and they'd done almost everything. Swings, the Merry-Go- Round (they had done that one at least two dozen times), the Farris Wheel, three fun houses, at least four mazes and they'd all taken a train ride.  
  
After all the excitement everyone decided that they were hungry.  
  
"Cotton Candy!" Ryou exclaimed as they sat down at a few picnic tables and asked what they wanted to eat.  
  
Yami Bakura looked confused, "Why would you eat cotton?" He wondered, looking at his hikari as if the little boy had lost his mind.  
  
Ryou (being too young to remember that cotton candy wasn't actually made out of cotton) shrugged, "I dunno, but it's good!" He promised.  
  
"You'll need something with a little more substance to it kiddo." Tristan grinned at the kids.  
  
Yami looked at Seto, "Substance?" He tilted his head in confusion.  
  
Seto only shrugged, not knowing what it meant either.  
  
"There's pizza." Tea read the menu from her seat, "Pizza, mini donuts, candy apples...I think pizza's the best bet."  
  
Hearing the word pizza obviously got the kids excited.  
  
"Pizza!" They all cried together, making it a unanimous vote.  
  
"Pizza it is then." Duke nodded.  
  
"I'll go order it. Someone please help?" Yugi looked around at the adults.  
  
"You guys go, I'll watch the brats." Joey promised as he slumped down on the bench. Not a second later he had a chibi trying to scramble into his lap. Smiling softly and plucking Marik off the ground, Joey helped him up.  
  
As the others counted how many pieces they'd need, nobody noticed a pair of light lavender eyes suddenly flash dark green with jealousy.  
  
The order only took a moment and soon everyone was chowing down on greasy pizza and flat coke. But nobody seemed to mind, as they were busy thinking about the rest of their day.  
  
"So what's next?" Tea wondered as she looked through her map.  
  
"I think we'll let the food settle first." Yugi suggested, not wanting any of the chibis to get sick. "We could play those side games. You know, shooting baskets, knocking down the pyramid of bottles...stuff like that."  
  
"Games?" Yami's eyes suddenly brightened and he looked up and stopped eating.  
  
"Yes Yami, games." Yugi nodded, smiling at his other. "After that we'll see what else there is."  
  
With that everyone continued to eat.  
  
After they were done (because nothing really interesting happened then) they all got up to look around at all the games they could play.  
  
Yami instantly dragged Yami Bakura to a game of Ring Toss. Of course, Yami Bakura dragged Ryou, and Ryou dragged Malik, while Malik was hanging onto Seto and Seto was hanging on to Mokuba. Everyone else just kinda followed.  
  
"Step right up!" The clown behind the counter grinned at them all, causing Seto to shutter. "Get three rings on a peg and win a prize! Get five rings on a peg and get a big prize!"  
  
While Yami eyed up a large stuffed Dark Necrofear, Seto was staring at a large stuffed Winged Dragon of Ra.  
  
Yami turned to Yugi, "Can I twy?" He asked innocently, giving his other his biggest most saddest puppy eyes.  
  
Yugi only laughed as he ruffled Yami's hair, "If you want, though everything's usually rigged, so don't be upset if you lose."  
  
Yami only grinned as Yugi paid for his turn, "I won't lose. I'm da King of Games!" He declared as he was handed five rings. Being so short, Yami had to be lifted up onto the counter to throw them. Everyone was silent as the child got ready to throw.  
  
And within a few seconds, all five rings were neatly sitting on the peg in the middle of all the other pegs.  
  
The clown looked shocked and bewildered. The game had been rigged! How had the little squirt manage to do it? "A-alright, congratulations kid! You get to pick one of the big toys to take home!"  
  
"Dat one!" Yami pointed to the Dark Necrofear.  
  
The clown handed the toy (which was a little bigger than Yugi) to the chibi. Tristan took the toy as Yami was helped down. Smiling, Yami turned to Yami Bakura. "That's fow you!" He declared, seeing the confused look on the other chibi's face.  
  
"You wonned that fow me?" Yami Bakura asked, tilting his head.  
  
Yami giggled, "Yep! And next I'm gonna win something fow Wyou!"  
  
Not to be outdone by the other kid, Seto looked up at Mokuba. "Can I twy it?" He wondered.  
  
Not about to say no to his little big brother, Mokuba handed over the three bucks to play the game.  
  
Again the clown was struck full of shock as all five rings landed neatly on the middle peg. "We have another winner!" He said after a moment of silence, "Now pick your toy kid and get outta here." He muttered.  
  
Seto glared at the rude clown then pointed to the Winged Dragon of Ra. "That." He snapped.  
  
The clown handed the toy down, Seto was just big enough to hold the Dragon and he looked at Malik. "Yours." He said simply and Malik smiled, hugging Seto and causing them both to fall over. All of the adults and all the chibis on the ground laughed at the two.  
  
The chibi quietly sitting on Joey's shoulders, however, looked away sadly as he began to feel replaced.  
  
- - -  
  
Hee! 


	43. Part Forty Three: Water Logged

I'm back. And guess what? I started this story July 12th, 2002 and...I FINALLY FINISHED IT!! MWAHAHAHAHA! On July 12th 2004. (There will be pictures once I get them scanned and hosted on my site – yes I took pictures, it was a historical event.)  
  
Also, I've started writing Shadowed Willows again. I'm not promising anything though because I don't like how it's turned out...but I'll try.  
  
Thank you to everyone who wished me well on my trip and to everyone who wished this fic a Happy Second Birthday.  
  
Anyway, trip was great, got some ideas (as well as a sunburn) and tomorrow I have to go back to work. So make my day and review!  
  
AHHHH!! I totally forgot to mention that the whole carnival/circus idea was Yami Yami Yugi's!! Please forgive me!!!!  
  
Nachzes-Black Rider – Yes, Chibi Malik is very mean. He stole my Chibi Ryou Muse and refuses to give him back until he and Chibi Marik have made up!  
  
Saiyan Jedi – I usually just replace random letters with 'w's. Sometimes it gets a little too much though and it becomes hard to understand (even when you're the one who wrote it x.x)  
  
orangeaura868 – I've actually got a sequel planned out if people are interested. It would be more angsty though and no chibis.  
  
Shinigami - Tell your Marik Muse I apologize. (mines reaping all the - This story is too long? Not really, I've seen (and read longer). Sorry if you think it's dragging, I would have liked to wrap it up with one chapter/chibi, but then more chibis kept coming...damn those Ishtars. And just ta let you know, there are 48 chapters altogether.  
  
Anime Crazed – Yami sending a game to the Shadow Realm? That would be interesting to explain to the clown running it, wouldn't it? But no, the yamis no longer have their powers while they're chibi (imagine the chaos)  
  
Anime Crazed – Hehehe...you seemed to have read my mind.  
  
Shori Musei - I have read, and I liked!!! A LOT!!!  
  
Icy Flame – Yes, Marik Month is always fun XD but now that the little bugger hasn't gotten a taste of the spotlight, he won't give it up!  
  
Ryan Storch – I'm glad someone likes the way I portrayed Kaiba...seems to fake to me. But as long as the readers are happy.  
  
ARIchickenz – The whole story is a little messed up! There is no special thing really...it has been explained before why the others are still chibi but I think it got deleted. Anywho, if you are a little more patient, it will be explained when someone comes home unexpectedly!  
  
Pilae Flamesinger – Sowwy, but Chibi Bakura's tortured past is for Ryou's ears only...and maybe for whoever reads the sequel.  
  
The Disclaimer: I don't own. Then again I could be lying.  
  
Warnings: It's still 'Marik Month' so you should know what to expect, though actually this chapter isn't so bad. Abuse of pink balloons...more fun with water and the most terrible of all horrors! Chibi Ryou might have to have a...shhh! Bath!  
  
Additional notes for the rest of the story:  
  
Mawik = Malik  
  
Maywik = Marik  
  
Had to figure out someway to tell them apart I mean how are you going to know who's who if Ryou says:  
  
"'Ami? Whewa's Mawik and Mawik?"  
  
Part Forty-Three  
  
Water Logged  
  
- - -  
  
Game after game Seto and Yami competed against each other. Every time they'd win a prize they'd give it to someone. Yami had just specifically won a giant Fairy Dragon for Ryou when he spotted a large plush Serpent Night Dragon hanging from one of the booth ceilings. Glancing up at the chibi who had yet to move from atop Joey's shoulders, the mini pharaoh grinned to himself.  
  
Yami had already won a big Saint Dragon, God of Osiris plushie for Yugi, a small Marie the Fallen One for Isis, a small Swamp Battleguard for Tristan, and a small Lava Battleguard for Joey. (Not to mention a small Magician of Black Chaos for himself.)  
  
Seto had won a big plush Obelisk the Tormentor for his big little brother, a small Dark Sage for Yugi, a small Mystical Elf for Tea, a small Strike Ninja for Duke and a small Harpy Lady for Mai. (He too had won something for himself, a small Spirit Ryu.)  
  
The game they decided on next seemed to be the only one they hadn't played yet...and the only one they hadn't been banned from. It was a dart game where you had to throw a dart with a dulled tip at a balloon hardly full of air, which made it harder to break.  
  
All the while Yami was eyeing the Serpent Night Dragon, Seto had spotted four plushies that came together as a set. Scapegoat. For some reason Seto didn't know or could explain, he wanted Joey to have them.  
  
"How do you pway?" Yami asked the evil clown behind the counter, blinking his large eyes.  
  
The fat clown explained, "I give you a dart, if you break a balloon you get whatever prize the balloon is carrying."  
  
Yami blinked again then shrugged, "Easy enough. I want the Sewpent Night Dwagon pwease."  
  
The clown laughed, "You have to win it first kid! And even I don't know which balloon it's in."  
  
Yami only narrowed his eyes, "It's the one I want, and it's the one I'ww get." With that he looked at Yugi, "Pway?"  
  
Yugi paid the guy for both Seto and Yami and they each got one dart.  
  
Seto looked at all the different balloons. Red, yellow, green, blue, white, silver, pink and purple. As he studied each balloon he was strangely drawn to the pink balloon. Shrugging it off, Seto launched his dart. It went a little higher than he wanted it to go and bit began to head for the yellow one. Luckily the tip dropped and the dart fell, breaking the pink one open. Smiling in satisfaction, Seto waited to be told what he'd won.  
  
"Here kid." The clown handed Seto the stuffed Scapegoats, "Sorry they're so small."  
  
"It's what I wanted, thank you." Seto said softly, not wanting to alert anyone of his fear of clowns.  
  
Yami took his turn next, being drawn to the purple balloon the most. He threw the dart and being the perfect little pharaoh he was, the tip smashed into the balloon and broke it.  
  
"You get – holy!" The clown seemed surprised at which prize Yami had won. To Yami's satisfaction (and everyone else's amusement) the stunned clown pulled down the Serpent Night Dragon and handed it to the boy. "Yer lucky kid. How'd you do it?" The clown asked as Yami hugged the toy.  
  
Yami only shrugged, "Magic." He grinned then thanked the clown before struggling with the overly large stuffed animal. It wasn't as big as the Winged Dragon of Ra, but Yami hoped it would do. With that he motioned for Yugi to come closer. The smaller 'adult' knelt down so Yami could whisper into his ear. Smiling at what the little boy wanted, Yugi whispered the plan to Tristan.  
  
Tristan picked Yami up and got him close enough to Joey, "Maywik! I want you to keep the Sewpant Night Dwagon." Yami said to the chibi as he pointed down at the stuffed animal that had been left in Yugi's care.  
  
Marik tilted his head in confusion, he hadn't been expecting that. "Weawwy?" He asked softly and after Yami's enthusiastic nod, he shook his head, "But I don't have noffing fow you."  
  
Yami only giggled, "I don't want anyt'ing, only to give it to you."  
  
Marik looked unsure and Yami hated that look. The other child should be excited like Yami Bakura and Ryou. Finally the Egyptian chibi grinned, "Tank you 'Ami."  
  
That was better! "You is wewcome. What's next?" He wondered, looking at the adults.  
  
"Well..." Yugi looked through his booklet. "We haven't gone to the petting zoo yet...there's also a haunted house, the log ride-"  
  
"Wog wide!" All the chibis cried out suddenly, startling Yugi as he dropped the book. They all giggled as he picked it up again.  
  
"Okay, log ride it is then."  
  
Luckily for the group the log rides were pretty close. They didn't have to walk across the entire grounds like they were going to have to for the petting zoo. After Mokuba had called one of their chuffers to come get the toys they waited in the long line up they made themselves out into groups of four. The 'cars' which were the shapes of a tree log could only hold four people. After a long debate it was finally settled.  
  
Yugi and Mai would ride first with Yami and Yami Bakura between them. Next Duke and Joey would ride with Marik and Ryou between them. Mokuba and Isis would ride with Malik and Seto between them and Tristan and Tea would be riding the next people in line.  
  
Tea just happened to look behind them and she grinned at who the next to people in line were. "Mako? Roba? How long have you guys been standing there?" She wondered as the two she spoke to noticed her.  
  
"We didn't see you there!" Mako smiled as he looked over at the group, then looked confused when he saw the familiar looking children with them.  
  
"My brothers made me promise to bring them, so here we are." Roba shrugged and his three brothers (and one of their friends) waved from behind him. "We ran into Mako a few hours ago. Since there's only four people allowed in each car, looks like we'll ride with you and Tristan."  
  
"Awesome!" Tea grinned.  
  
"We're next!" Mai called as she scooped up Yami Bakura and her, Yugi and Yami jumped into one of the logs.  
  
"See you at the end!" Yami and Yami Bakura waved at everyone as their car moved out of sight.  
  
"Guess that means it's our turn." Duke looked at Joey and the two jumped into the car with Marik and Ryou.  
  
"Is this safe?" Seto wondered as he and Mokuba climbed in, followed by Malik and Isis.  
  
Mokuba laughed, "Of course it is!"  
  
As they passed through a 'cave' Isis noticed how quiet and subdued her brother seemed to be. "Malik?" She asked softly, so Mokuba or Seto wouldn't overhear. "Is something wrong?" She wondered.  
  
There was little light, but she could tell Malik had shaken his head, "No Sista'. I just..." He sighed, "Neva'mind."  
  
"Is it Marik?" Isis knew exactly what the problem was, but she wanted her brothers to figure it out on their own. This lesson would be good for them.  
  
"Yeah." Malik mumbled unhappily.  
  
"Things will work out." Isis promised as she messed up his hair just as they came into the light.  
  
Giggling, Malik tried to shield his head from the attack and then they all looked around. Lavender eyes blinked wide, "Um...whewe's the west of the wide?" He wondered as everyone looked ahead of them.  
  
Mokuba gulped, "We drop..." He said and suddenly they were shoved over the edge. Their screams mixed with the other noises around them. At the bottom their car created a large wave, soaking everyone in the craft.  
  
Seto giggled, "I wanna do that again!" He insisted, shaking the water from his hair.  
  
"Oh, I'm sure there's another drop...it's a pretty big ride..." Mokuba smiled at his brother.  
  
"Hey wook!" Malik pointed in front of them to where they could see Duke, Joey, Ryou and Marik. It seemed that they weren't the only ones soaking wet.  
  
"It's swippawy!" Ryou stated as his hand slipped along the side.  
  
Duke blinked the water out of his eyes, "Yeah, it is. Be careful you don't fall in." He warned.  
  
"I won't." Ryou insisted as he moved to face the front again. He looked at the other chibi, "Having fun Maywik?" He asked, scooting closer to the other so they could hear each other over the sound of rushing water.  
  
Marik grinned, "Yeah." He nodded, "But it's code!" He shivered lightly as if to prove his point.  
  
"We'll get dried once we get off." Joey promised as he ruffled Marik's damp hair. "Then we'll find something else to do. Probably go to the petting zoo."  
  
"Otay." Marik nodded as they entered another cave.  
  
In the car in front of them the water had gotten into the car and the two smallest passengers were having fun throwing water at each other. Yami giggled as Yami Bakura's throw hit Yugi instead. Retaliating, Yugi threw a handful of water back, but Yami Bakura dodged it and it splashed Mai.  
  
Laughing, Mai grabbed the tiny tomb robber and held him as she poured water from her hand over his head.  
  
"Ah!" Yami Bakura cried in between his giggles, "Hewp 'Ami!" He glanced at the pharaoh.  
  
Seemed Yami was having problems of his own as Yugi had grabbed him and done the same as well.  
  
"Uh oh..." Mai suddenly got their attention, "Another drop!" She pointed ahead of them and they all braced themselves for the landing. A large wave sloshed into the car, rocking them slightly and almost carrying Yami right out of the boat.  
  
"Whoa!" Yugi held onto his other tightly, "That was close!" He exclaimed as Yami only giggled.  
  
"That was fun!" Yami argued as he and Yami Bakura continued to giggle.  
  
In the second car they had just realized about the drop too.  
  
"How long is this ride?" Duke wondered seeing as how Joey was the one in the front and could see more than him.  
  
Joey looked around, as he held tight to Marik, "I think there's one more drop after this one!"  
  
"Good!" Duke called back over the splashing, "I think I'm going to lose my pizza if this keeps up! I'm more of a games person than a ride person."  
  
Joey laughed, "You don't know how to have fun! Here we go!"  
  
The boat suddenly dropped, as did Duke's stomach and when they reached the bottom they too experienced the wave.  
  
"Wow." Duke breathed, "Glad that's over with." He said then realized he was less one chibi just as Marik cried out.  
  
"Wyou!" The little boy had gotten up and was hanging over the edge looking for the other chibi.  
  
"What?" Joey looked over the edge too but couldn't see anything, "Are you sure he went over the edge Marik?" He wondered.  
  
Marik kinda tilted his head, "Whewe else would he go?" He wondered.  
  
"Shit." Duke turned around on his knees so he could look behind them. "That's all we need...Ryou drowning...Hey guys!" He called to the boat behind them.  
  
Mokuba and Isis looked up and they noticed Duke pointing into the water.  
  
"What?" Mokuba yelled back but couldn't make out what Duke was trying to say.  
  
Malik and Seto got the idea though and they both went to the side of the car and peered down into the water. They looked at each other and nodded and as Seto got a good grip around Malik's waist he held the smaller chibi over the side just in time for Malik to grab something floating in the water.  
  
"Ow!" Ryou cried as he was plucked up and dragged into the car.  
  
"Sowwy." Malik grunted as all three of them landed against the plastic with a hard thud.  
  
After he was finished coughing because he'd inhaled some water Ryou jumped on both Seto and Malik and hugged them. "You saved me!" He exclaimed before he began to shiver.  
  
Immediately Seto and Malik huddled with the smallest chibi to keep him warm.  
  
"Wow..." Mokuba stated, "That was close, I don't think I like this ride anymore."  
  
"Me eitha'." Seto agreed as he hugged Ryou.  
  
Ryou sniffed, then sneezed, then coughed a little. He looked and Malik and sighed, "I fink they'ww give me anotha' baf." He whined.  
  
- - - 


	44. Part Forty Four: Oops I…did it again

GAH! I said I'd finished the story, NOT that the last chapter I posted was the LAST chapter. Sheesh. Like I'd leave everyone wondering like that. (Besides, the real ending is much, much worse.) Am I really that cruel? ...um, maybe you shouldn't answer that.  
  
lucidscreamer - Yes it was supposed to be chauffeur. Sorry for the typo.  
  
Saiyan Jedi – Ah yes, Auntie Bit Bit, oh we haven't seen the last of her! Mwahahaha- ahem. And I don't know what the sequel will be called (so far its just a bunch of notes on paper XD)  
  
Anime-Manga-Lover-23 – well if you've made it this far, you in fact know already that I DID make Yugi and Yami in love with each other, so I supposed I don't have to answer that...  
  
BakaNeko-Chan – yes, if that had actually been the end, it would have been very disappointing. And while my endings suck big time, I hope they're a little better than that.  
  
Ryan Storch – No, that's not the ending silly. And I don't plan on having anymore chibis for this series (they are so hard to handle all together!)  
  
animegirl171 – Hee, I've made the couples hard to tell. I've been writing this story for two years and what I write depends on my mood so if I'm in a Yami/Bakura mood, it'll look like that pairing, and recently I've been in the Joey/Marik mood and Seto/Malik mood so I think that shows. But just so you know, the official pairings are: Yami/Yugi, Bakura/Ryou, Seto/Joey and that would be it. Nobody knows about Malik and Marik yet, though I suppose it's not THAT hard to figure out XD  
  
twinroses – You're welcome! And welcome back (?) to the fandom.  
  
R Amythest yeah, it's a force of habit now to use anything but 'said', 'asked' and 'questioned'. My grade 4 and grade 5 teacher (same teacher) mostly taught English and writing and how to produce a good story (obviously he failed, but I digress) and since 'said' and 'asked' are most often used, we beat it into our heads not to use them. 'Wondered' is my favourite word too and when I use 'questioned' it sounds weird. (And just for you, I haven't used 'wondered' in this chapter except the two in this paragraph!) And that's a very interesting use for a heart monitor in Tis The Season...never even thought of it!  
  
The Disclaimer: I don't own. Then again I could be lying.  
  
Warnings: If the title of the chapter doesn't give it away, I'm in no way responsible for any damages to your mental health.  
  
Additional notes for the rest of the story:  
  
Mawik = Malik  
  
Maywik = Marik  
  
Had to figure out someway to tell them apart I mean how are you going to know who's who if Ryou says:  
  
"'Ami? Whewa's Mawik and Mawik?"  
  
Part Forty-Four  
  
Oops I...did it again  
  
- - -  
  
Malik giggled at Ryou's pout as the two boys sat on a bench, the smallest wrapped up in Yugi's jacket. He'd just been told that he'd be having a bath as soon as they were home.  
  
"I'ww have one too!" Yami Bakura said, trying to make Ryou feel better.  
  
"Me too!" Yami joined in.  
  
"Me twee!" Malik was still giggling. "And Seto fouw!"  
  
Seto's eyes went wide, "I don't want a bath!" He exclaimed.  
  
This only caused Malik to giggle some more...Yugi needed to figure out where he'd gotten sugar from. "You get one now!"  
  
Seto sighed, but smiled at his friend, "Otay."  
  
Marik listened silently, having never wanted a bath so much in his life. He sighed, oh well. He'd probably have to get used to it. At least Ryou was okay and Duke had stopped beating himself up about it. Joey felt kind of guilty too.  
  
"I think we'll go to the petting zoo next." Yugi said as he gently rubbed Ryou's back, "Hopefully it'll be kind of relaxing...and hopefully nothing too interesting will happen."  
  
Tristan suddenly spoke up, "Did someone just hear cackling? I swear I just heard cackling."  
  
But everyone ignored him.  
  
"The petting zoo it is." Joey declared as he began to walk toward the petting zoo. They'd passed it on their way in. Together the gang made their way to the building the petting zoo had been set up in. As soon as the doors were opened everyone was assaulted by the smell of straw and farm animals.  
  
Seto's eyes lit up, "Mokey!" He said, taking his brother's hand and tugging on it. "Wook!" He declared, pointing over toward one of the stalls.  
  
"Is that..." Mai began.  
  
"An ewephant!" Seto giggled in happiness. Mokuba smiled to himself, remembering this fixation his brother had with the giant beasts.  
  
"Looks like they're giving rides." Tea commented and this only caused half of the chibis to gasp in excitement.  
  
Mokuba looked away from the elephant and to his brother, only to be stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Seto...  
  
No, THE Seto Kaiba...  
  
Was giving him...  
  
Chibi eyes?!?!  
  
Mokuba gulped, truly done for and he knew it. "Um...yes Seto?"  
  
Seto clasped his hands together in a pleading gesture, "Can we pwease wide them?" He asked, sticking out his bottom lip to emphasize the 'pleading'.  
  
Yami turned on Yugi, "Yeah! Pwease?"  
  
This got Ryou and Malik into it as well. They both turned to Isis and Duke; giving them their best chibi eyes and kicked puppy dog faces.  
  
"Gah!" Duke cried, covering his eyes, "Don't do that!" He whimpered, "How can I resist?" Not that he would have of course.  
  
Ryou giggled, "You can't!" He exclaimed.  
  
"You can all go on." Yugi promised, ruffling Yami's hair, causing the pharaoh to gasp and duck behind Yami Bakura.  
  
"Yay!" The rest of the chibis cried. With that the five chibis on the floor dragged the adults over and into the line.  
  
While waiting a sign caught Mokuba's attention and he suddenly spoke up, "It says there's three kids to a ride. They don't like having them go alone and they can't carry any more than that for safety reasons."  
  
"Good, there's six chibis." Tea shrugged, smiling at the smaller boy, "Hear that you guys? You have to go in threes."  
  
"I wanna go with Mawik!" Seto stated as Malik jumped on him, causing both chibis to fall to the floor.  
  
Joey felt Marik tense and the blonde realized why. It was obvious that Yami, Yami Bakura and Ryou would group together, and that only left him to go with his other and Seto.  
  
He wasn't the only one to notice this problem as the small group of three whispered amongst themselves. Finally they broke apart and Ryou separated from the group and went over to the other two, "Can I wide wit' you?" He tilted his head in question.  
  
Sitting up from their wrestling match (no really, that's all they were doing) both Seto and Malik grinned and nodded enthusiastically.  
  
Yami Bakura looked up at Marik and smiled, "You come wit' us Maywik!" He invited.  
  
Marik was hesitant at first, but then slowly nodded, "Otay..." With that Joey helped the small boy off of his shoulders and set him on the floor. Unsure of what to do, Marik glanced up at Joey for reassurance.  
  
Joey only smiled and nodded, "Have fun, okay?"  
  
Marik grinned, "Kay." He promised and joined the pharaoh and the tomb robber. Their group was next!  
  
A man who was obviously the elephant's trainer (not that the chibis really cared anyway) helped Seto, Malik and Ryou onto the back of the beast first. Seto sat in the back with Malik between himself and Ryou. Giggling while the large animal began to move they waved to everyone still waiting in line.  
  
"Wow! I can see evweyt'ing!" Ryou exclaimed as they looked across the building where there were cows and goats.  
  
"Look at that!" Seto said pointing to a white and black horse standing to their left. His finger was suddenly grasped by something long and rough. Jumping slightly Seto realized the elephant had grabbed his hand with her trunk. "Hi!" Seto giggled as he was released and the trunk moved to his shoe and took it off.  
  
"She likes ya kid." The trainer, who was walking beside the elephant smiled up at them.  
  
"What's her name?" Seto asked as he patted her side.  
  
"Ellie." The trainer replied proudly.  
  
"Hi Ellie!" All three kids said at the same time. Ellie, for her part stuck her trunk up in front of her and waved at them with the tip, even with Seto's shoe in her grasp.  
  
For the duration of their ride around the small ring they were in the three chibis talked to Ellie about anything that came to their minds. The old trainer smiled to himself, able to relax after a hard day of working. Usually kids would be rambunctious and try to stand up, but these three tykes were okay. They weren't even afraid when his old girl sniffed their faces with her long trunk after handing him the shoe.  
  
But, of course all good things must come to an end and soon their ride was over. Ellie, having grown fond of the three little humans, lifted each one off of her back with her trunk and gently set them on the floor in front of her. With that, she took the shoe from her trainer's hands and offered it to the tallest child.  
  
"Thanks Ellie!" Seto grinned as he pulled on his shoe.  
  
"Next up!" The old trainer called and he noticed the three other kids watching the animal. "Shortest in the front, tallest in the back." He said, and plucked one of the kids up. "Wow, nice hair kid." He said as he helped Yami Yugi up onto her back.  
  
"Tank you." Yami said proudly, causing Yugi to chuckle.  
  
Yami Bakura was placed in front of Yami and Marik was placed behind Yami. They were all practically the same height so it didn't really matter. (They're only in this order because that's the way it should be...if you know what I mean.)  
  
"That was fun!" Malik beamed as he watched Ellie carry around the others.  
  
"Yeah!" Seto nodded with enthusiasm, almost sad that they'd have to leave the elephant ride and go see the other animals. But maybe they could come back!  
  
Having gotten their turn, everyone moved out of line so other kids could go on. They sat and watched the three, awaiting their return.  
  
However, their luck was about to change.  
  
"Oh my god!" A voice that caused the chibis, Joey and Yugi to shudder.  
  
Ryou whimpered, "Oh no...pwease no." He muttered before cowering behind Seto and Malik.  
  
"Don't turn around...maybe it'll go away." Joey muttered to everyone.  
  
"Huh?" Duke and Mai both looked confused, as did Tea and Tristan.  
  
"Just trust us!" Yugi insisted.  
  
"Look at this! More adorable children!" Suddenly a blonde with big breasts pushed her way through the group and to the tiny children.  
  
Seto and Malik screamed and raced to their respective guardians. Seto immediately cowered behind Mokuba as Malik hid behind Isis.  
  
"Oh tanks!" That left Ryou out in the open with no protection.  
  
"There's my little cutie!" 'Auntie Bit-Bit' plucked the pouting child up and cuddled him close to suffocation. By now Ryou was already emotionally scarred from this, so he could hardly be affected now. "You're so cute! Oh so adorably cute!" As she went on, Ryou's eyes continued to narrow at every 'cute' she made.  
  
Isis looked down at a shivering Malik, then to Joey and Yugi who seemed to know what was going on. "Is that...?" She didn't look convinced.  
  
Yugi nodded, "She first appeared when Yami and Bakura took Malik, Marik and I to a swimming pool when the three of us where chibis. Then she later found us when we were shopping for Joey's baby clothes." Luckily, Yugi had been filled in.  
  
Joey shuddered, "All I can remember is that voice...oh god it will be haunting my nightmares until I die!"  
  
Yugi had to giggle at that, he couldn't help it. "She seems to be attached to Ryou because of how cute he is."  
  
They all took a moment to feel pity for the child.  
  
As Bit-Bit continued to list off what she thought was cute about the current chibi she was trying to kill nobody even realized the massive shadow that crossed over them until it was too late.  
  
Britney was lifted up before she could even squeal and she was lifted high into the air. Everyone around them gasped and watched as Ellie, the peaceful gentle giant held the witch upside down and shook her over the elephant's back.  
  
Britney (for once in her life) got the hint and handed Yami Bakura his 'brother' back. With Ryou safely out of harms way Ellie carried her burden outside of the ring, being careful of all the other guests that were nice enough to come see her today, and dropped the human outside the building.  
  
Everyone cheered as Ellie made her way back to her circle.  
  
- - - 


	45. Part Forty Five: Attack of the Killer Bi...

Sorry for the wait but my computer had a virus and I haven't had access to this site. If something like this happens again please look at my site Yadonushi before begging five times for a story to be updated.

Ryan Storch - No you may NOT call me Spydie. It is either Spyder or nothing at all. That goes for the lot of you. I'm not Spiderman I'm SPYDER. You have no idea how much this pisses me off, but I'm not going to make a big deal about it...yet.

Shori Musei – Heh, I see you've updated more to the story from your last time anyway, I'll have to check it out now that I have my computer back

Amarin Rose – We have an exhibition every year and they had elephant rides and stuff. Well, when I was little anyway and they had some pretty smart elephants.

Acacia Jules – I've already answer you, but piss off, fuck off, get your head out of your ass. It's fiction. That's all I have to say.

Snowbrat – um, yeah, she's real. Search 'Britney Spears' on google and you'll find out who she is.

The Disclaimer: I don't own. Then again I could be lying.  
  
Warnings: If the title of the chapter doesn't give it away, I'm in no way responsible for any damages to your mental health.  
  
Additional notes for the rest of the story:  
  
Mawik Malik  
  
Maywik Marik  
  
Had to figure out someway to tell them apart I mean how are you going to know who's who if Ryou says:  
  
"'Ami? Whewa's Mawik and Mawik?"  
Part Forty Five

Attack of the Killer Birds...again.

- - -

"That was cool!" Yami giggled as he and Seto (who were no longer competing, Yami couldn't win against an elephant after all) walked together toward a fenced in area that housed more animals.

Seto giggled too as he glanced back at Ellie as she gave three new kids a ride. "Yeah! Did you see the wook on hew face!" Together the two of them laughed.

"You didn't get to see Wyou's face when she cawwed him cute!" Malik said from beside Seto, the two holding hands. Yami was supposed to be holding someone's hand, but everyone else had a partner, so he opted to stay with Seto.

"Not funny!" Ryou mumbled from behind the three as he walked with Yami Bakura.

"Why don't you wike to be cawwed cute anyway?" Malik wondered, looking over his shoulder at the two.

Ryou shuttered visibly. "Because I'm not! And my auntie pinches my cheeks and cawws me cute aww da time! I dun wike it! She huwts me!" He whined, rubbing his cheek with his free hand.

This only caused the three chibis walking in front of him to giggle hysterically. Yami Bakura even cracked a smile until he gently tugged on his hikari's arm.

"Don't wowwy Wyou, I'ww pwotect you now!" He promised, making Ryou smile.

"Tanks Batuwa! You'we the best 'Ami in the whole wide wowld!" The smaller boy said as he hugged Yami Bakura.

"Is not!" Yami protested, pouting slightly as he looked up at Yugi. "Am I a good 'Ami?" He wondered.

Yugi smiled, "You are to me!" He promised.

"You is tied!" Malik interrupted trying to stop the fight.

"This sucks." Seto suddenly spoke up, "I don't have a 'Ami or a hitawi." He shook his head. "How come I don't have one?"

"Uh..." Yugi drew a blank, "I'm not sure Seto. I'm sure you have another half somewhere out there." He said, glancing at Joey then looking down at the little boy. "But you know, I think you'd be the yami."

"Weawwy?" Seto looked up and then grinned, "I wike that idea! But then, who's my hitawi?"

Malik giggled, "I'ww be!" He volunteered, causing Seto to laugh.

"Otay!" Seto nodded in agreement as they reached the penned in area. As soon as the door was open, the chibis raced in, but were careful not to scare the animals. Other kids and adults were already in the cage and were feeding and petting different animals.

"Ithith!"

"Mokey!"

Seto and Malik pulled the two over toward a cage housing birds.

Yami, Ryou and Yami Bakura looked around a bit then chose a place to go toward.

Joey set Marik down in the straw and waited to see where he wanted to go. Instead the little boy stood where he'd been placed and stared down at the floor. Seeing that something was wrong Joey kneeled down beside him. "You okay kiddo?"

Slowly, Marik shook his head. "I wanna be by myself." He whispered, then turned and ran, disappearing through the crowds.

Sighing to himself, Joey decided to give him a few moments as he followed the gang. He knew Marik wouldn't leave the tent.

"Wook!" Yami pointed out a large pig who was in a pen of her own. Ten little piglets ran around her feet trying to get at the food people were trying to feed them. "What is it?" He wondered.

"It's a piggy!" Ryou giggled as one of the piglets stuck his head out between the wooden bars and snorted at the pharaoh.

Yami Bakura and Ryou laughed as Yami made a face. "Stupid pig." Yami muttered as he turned away from the animal.

Getting bored of the birds, even though they were pretty colours, Seto and Malik joined the others, dragging Isis and Mokuba behind them. Together they all looked at each of the animals. Some you were allowed to feed, while others weren't interested in the food much and after looking and playing with all the animals within the one pen, they went in search of a new one.

They found bunny rabbits, bats and horses and even more birds. They were just walking toward a new pen when Yami Bakura suddenly stopped, causing Ryou to stop, then everyone else.

"Something wrong?" Yugi wondered, noticing the confused look on the child's face.

Alert, the white-haired yami looked around, his eyes widened as he suddenly noticed something off to their right and he quickly hid behind Ryou. Confused, everyone looked.

There stood twelve peacocks.

Yugi couldn't help but chuckle and Yami and Malik seemed to understand at the same time as they giggled, trying to keep it quiet.

"Not funny!" Yami Bakura muttered as he peaked out from behind Ryou. One of the birds tilted its head in their direction, "Ah!" Yami Bakura squeaked, then ducked back down.

"I don't get it..." Joey muttered.

Yugi covered his hand with his mouth, "I remember Yami and Bakura taking Malik, Marik and I to the zoo when I was a chibi. There were a lot of Peacocks and they seemed to really be attracted to Bakura...it seems the tough tomb robber is afraid of birds."

"They evil!" Yami Bakura insisted in a tiny voice as one snorted at him. "Eek! I wanna go!" He grabbed Ryou's hand and pulled the boy toward another area.

Laughing, Yami, Seto and Malik followed the two chibis and the adults quickly took after them toward the pen they were headed to. Joey stopped before entering the pen and called everyone's attention.

"I'm gonna look for Marik...he's been gone long enough." He announced, then turned to look around.

The chibis all separated within the small pen to look at the animals. This pen was filled with chickens, goats, turkeys and a small pen of rabbits, the mother had just given birth a little while ago. While Yami and Ryou pulled a somewhat reluctant Yami Bakura toward the bunnies (reluctant because he had to pass the chickens and turkeys, which looked like ugly peacocks), Seto and Malik went to play with the goats, laughing as one of the littlest goats butted Seto in the bum.

Suddenly Joey came back and he seemed a bit panicked. Yugi went over to him to see what was wrong.

"I can't find Marik." Joey puffed. "He's not in any of the pens." He shook his head, leaning on his knees.

Quickly Yugi called everyone over, including the chibis. "Marik's missing, we have to spread out and find him." He explained.

"What?!" Malik suddenly cried out, "You wost my 'Ami!" He glared at Joey, frightened.

Joey glared back, "It was your fault he ran off in the first place!" He growled at the toddler, not about to cut the 'child' a break. "You told Seto that you'd be his hikari, did you completely forget that Marik, your real yami could hear you?"

Malik grew silent as he stared at the straw covered cement, sniffling, he looked up again. "Yes." He whimpered, then took off running, needing to find his other.

Seto, Joey, Mokuba and Isis quickly followed Malik while the others split up.

- - - 


	46. Part Forty Six: Yami Bakura

Kay, I update when I want to update. I have a REAL LIFE you know, I don't always sit at the computer and write. I have other things going on and they are far more important than some story.

Anyway, hope everyone had a good Christmas and didn't party too hard. Yami Bakura Muse and Yami Yugi Muse are still trying to get over their hang overs so please, please be as quiet as you can so they can rest (HA!)

I'm so glad all of you can laugh at being afraid of peacocks. I'M AFRAID OF PEACOCKS!! L

AngelSlayer121 – No they aren't really gay…although that shirt Malik wears is questionable…but I like them being gay. I wish people could understand that I don't write for the 'gay' part or because I'm jealous of Tea or any other girl in show. Come on, they're cartoon characters.

RainOwl – I'm extending M&M torture to at least February…we'll see after that. Bwahahahaha.

the angel's devil – I didn't say I wasn't updating. I'm not one of those author's who hold their fics hostage for more reviews or more attention or whatever. I just update when I feel like updating.

geminiprincess549 – Despite what shows, this story really is only 46 chapters long. It was actually deleted, but the deleted chapters are kinda still showing…

anna – True, but Chibi Ryou doesn't like hearing anybody swear. So if I were to call Bit-Bit a B-itch all the time all he'd do is cover his ears!

The Disclaimer: I don't own. Then again I could be lying.

Warnings: On the count of 3….1, 2, 3 "Awwwwwwww"

Additional notes for the rest of the story:

Mawik Malik

Maywik Marik

Had to figure out someway to tell them apart I mean how are you going to know who's who if Ryou says:

"'Ami? Whewa's Mawik and Mawik?"  
Part Forty Six

Yami Bakura's New Pet

- - -

In the darkest corner of the building, behind empty boxes a little boy sat huddled as he hid in despair. Big fat tears dripped down the tearstained cheeks as darkened lavender eyes closed.

Marik sniffled to himself as he rested his forehead against his knees. Joey had been wrong. Malik didn't love him anymore, he didn't even like him. His other was no longer his, now he was Seto's hikari.

Wiping his eyes Marik tried to be strong. "I'm mean and the w'ost 'ami in the whole wide wowld, Mawik needs a nice and good 'ami anyway." He muttered to himself, trying to convince himself that it was for the best. "Seto can pwotect him…wight?" He questioned to nobody. This thought made him suddenly sob, "B-but I wanna pwotect him." He wrapped his arms around his knees and hid his face.

A sound to his left startled the small chibi and Marik looked toward the noise with wide eyes. To his relief a pair of golden eyes stared back at him and a black and white cat slowly moved toward him, sniffing with curiosity.

"Hi." Marik said softly, slowly holding out his hand so he wouldn't frighten the animal away. The cat, which was quite used to all the humans around quickly nuzzled her way into Marik's lap, forcing the chibi to sit cross legged and once she was comfortable she began to purr. Marik didn't say anything as he gently stroked the cat's fur. She was nice and soft and her purr was so loud that it vibrated throughout her entire body!

"Awe you awone too kitty?" Marik finally spoke up and the cat looked up at the sound of his voice. Staring at him for a few seconds, she finally moved and sat up, nuzzling against his chin. Noticing the tracks of the tears, she began to lick away the wetness.

Marik giggled at the feel of her tongue. It was rough and it tickled!

The giggling was what had done it.

They'd begun to play with a piece of straw and Marik laughed every time the kitten would bat at it. His laughter brought two unwelcomed guests and before he could even figure out what had happened a stinging sensation across the left side of his face abruptly stopped all noise. Even the kitten stopped moving.

Bringing a hand up to his burning cheek, Marik looked at the source of the slap. Malik stood fuming over him, Seto stood a few feet behind him.

Truth be told, Malik had been filled with relief when he'd finally caught sight of his other. But when he realized that Marik seemed happy that he'd caused everyone to worry the relief had changed to anger.

Marik swallowed as he tried not to start crying again. "M-Mawik?" He whispered, confused.

Malik narrowed his eyes dangerously, "Tanks fow w'ecking the day!" He spat and then stormed off, moving passed Seto and out of sight.

Marik watched him until he disappeared then looked down at his feet so he wouldn't have to look at the other chibi with him. He couldn't do anything right anymore. How had Malik put up with him for so long?

"Maywik?" Seto said softly as he moved closer.

Marik only turned his head away from him, "Pwomise to pwotect him." He whispered, his bottom lip quivering. "He's youw hitawi now." His voice cracked and he sniffled as his heart broke.

"Don't be silly!" Seto insisted as he moved even closer to the other chibi and held out his hand, "Come on, the otha's awe wowwied." He waited until Marik looked at him.

Sighing, figuring things couldn't get worse anyway, Marik took Seto's hand and let the other lead him out from behind the crates.

"There you are!" Both Isis and Joey seemed relieved to see him. Marik didn't know why they cared. Joey was the one who knelt down in front of him as Seto moved away.

"We were worried about you Marik." Isis said from behind Joey. "You shouldn't have wandered off like that." She said gently.

"I know." Marik nodded, staring at his feet, "Sowwy."

Joey smiled, only glad to have the boy back safe, "No worries kiddo, now, let's find the others and get home. It's been a long day, hasn't it?"

"Yeah." Marik whispered as he let himself be picked up by the older blonde.

Joey let Mokuba, Isis and the two chibis move out of hearing range. "You seem to have made a friend." Joey commented, noticing the kitten trailing behind them. Marik looked over Joey's shoulder and he smiled to himself at the animal.

"Can I keep hew? If…if she isn't anybodies?" Marik wondered, looking at Joey.

"I don't see why not." Joey stopped and knelt down, letting Marik stand on the straw covered floor. The little boy held out his hand and the kitten immediately bounded over to him and into his arms. Satisfied, Joey picked the two up and continued to carry them toward the others.

Yami and Yami Bakura were chasing each other around with plastic swords. Joey noticed a little shop set up selling items such as the swords, and the pirate hats the two had on as well. Malik and Seto were sitting on a bench nearby, both of them quiet, though Joey could easily tell that the smaller boy was angry. At what he didn't know, but figured it had something to do with the chibi in his own arms.

"There you are!" Duke greeted them, shifting his burden slightly, "We figured it was time to leave. The kids are probably getting tired."

Joey smirked, "Probably?" He raised an eyebrow at the sleeping chibi Duke was holding.

Duke tenderly rubbed Ryou's back, "That thing scared him half to death, and while you were looking for Marik she practically attacked him again!" He muttered, shivering from the memory that was so horrible, we can't even tell you about it.

Yami and Yami Bakura stopped running and both shivered slightly too, "Can we go home now?" They wondered, Yami ending his question with a slight yawn.

Yugi plucked the all-mighty pharaoh up and smiled at him, "Yes, we're going home now."

"Good." Yami nodded, rubbing one of his eyes. "I tiwed." He muttered.

Yugi ruffled Yami's hair, then noticed the slight tug on his shirt. He looked down into the eyes of Yami Bakura.

"I hafta go to the bathwoom!" Yami Bakura insisted softly.

"Oh…okay." Yugi nodded and looked around looking for one.

"I saw some a little ways back, I'll take him." Tristan volunteered and as the two walked away Yugi turned to Joey.

"Deja vu, huh?" The littler one said.

Joey nodded, "Yeah, only last time it was the other one taking the other to the bathroom."

"At least it's a guarantee that they'll both be coming back this time." Tea pointed out.

"Hopefully." Yugi sighed.

After that bit of randomness Tristan and Yami Bakura returned. The evil tomb robber chibi had apparently grown tired on the walk back and was now fast asleep in Tristan's arms. Seeing how tired most of the chibis were the gang headed back to the park entrance.

Once arriving home there was a big hassle to drag all the prizes inside the house from the limo. Duke and Tristan insisted that the two of them couldn't do anything because of the two sleeping chibis. Even Marik snorted and rolled his eyes at that idea.

After wrestling with the evil plushies and dragging them to all the right rooms Yugi, Mai and Tea began to get supper ready. Yami (who wasn't quite as tired now that he was home) wanted to help.

"Don't forget to give Ryou a bath!" Yugi called from the kitchen.

That seemed to wake both chibis up.

Ryou, blinking sleepily, pouted as he was carried up the stairs. Yami Bakura struggled to be put down and once on the floor he raced up after his light, not about to break his promise of having a bath with him.

Seto and Malik looked at each other and grinned, they both ran into the kitchen and called to Yami before the three of them raced up the stairs and into the bathroom too.

"GAH!" Duke's yelp was heard throughout the house.

"Twamp-o-line!" Malik's yell was heard right after.

"I'd better go help Duke…" Mokuba giggled as he raced up the stairs too.

"So who's all staying for supper anyway?" Yugi wondered as he came into the living room where everyone else had settled. "You're all welcome to." He added with a smile.

Tristan looked suspicious, "Depends…what are we having and is Tea really going to cook it? It's times like these I wish Ryou was normal." He sighed and flopped back on the couch.

"I heard that Taylor!" Tea's growl came from inside the kitchen, "And unless you don't want me to add anything 'extra' to your food you'd better get your butt in here and help!"

"Eep!" Tristan jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

Yugi laughed, "I guess that's Tristan. Will you be staying Isis? You're more than welcome to."

"I'd love to." The young woman smiled. "It shall be interesting to spend time with my baby brother again." Then she corrected herself as she caught Marik moving. "Baby brothers again." She smiled at the chibi and Marik shyly smiled back.

"Great." Yugi nodded and went back into the kitchen to help out.

Upstairs Mokuba and Duke were watching the five chibis playing in the tub. There was little room, but the chibis didn't seem to mind as they threw water at each other.

Mokuba laughed as Yami soaked his brother's head. "You guys can play in a few minutes, let us get you cleaned first!" He said as he reached for the shampoo bottle.

"Otay…" They reluctantly agreed as they stuck out their hands.

Mokuba poured a little of the shampoo into each pair and then watched in amusement as all the chibis began to rub the substance through their own hair. It eventually became funny to the chibis when Seto styled Yami's hair into devil horns.

The pharaoh pouted, "Batuwa should be the one with those!" He insisted and Malik quickly gave Bakura devil horns.

"They wook wike bunny eaws." Ryou commented, making his own yami pout. He giggled and hugged the other boy, "I wike dem!" He promised.

"My head feews funny…" Yami Bakura muttered as he itched the top of his head. He shrugged it off though and went back to playing.

After many interesting hairstyles the shampoo was washed out and soon after the cream rinse. Now the chibis were allowed to play. Amongst the splashing and the laughing Duke kept noticing Yami Bakura stop to scratch at the top of his head.

Hoping that none of the animals at the zoo had had fleas Duke stopped the chibi and took a closer look. From atop Yami Bakura's head, two beady black eyes stared back at him.

"Uh oh…" Duke muttered.

"What?" Mokuba wondered and the 'uh oh' had gotten everyone's attention. Yami Bakura even looked a little frightened. Mokuba took a look and began to laugh. "That's just funny!"

"What?" Yami Bakura looked up at Duke.

Smiling to show the chibi that there was nothing really the matter, Duke carefully dug his hands into the chibis' hair and pulled some of it away.

Seto, Malik, Yami and Ryou, who had no idea what was going on gasped as Duke pulled away some of Yami Bakura's hair.

"Don't!" Ryou whimpered, thinking that the older boy had hurt his yami.

"You is mean!" Yami covered his eyes.

Duke only chuckled and showed them the white ball of fluff he held in his hands, "Bakura had a bunny rabbit stuck in his hair." He explained as they all looked. Sure enough a tiny white rabbit sat motionlessly within Duke's hands, it's little nose the only thing moving. "It looks pretty young and probably mistook Bakura's hair for its mother. Probably when Yami tackled him when we were in that one rabbit pen."

"What do we do with it?" Mokuba wondered, not feeling up to trekking back to the exhibition to take it back. At least not at that moment.

Duke shrugged, "Yugi kept a bat, Marik kept that kitten, might as well keep it." He said as he got up to grab a face cloth he could use to dry the shivering animal off.

"Is it a boy ow a giwl?" Yami Bakura wondered.

Duke wasn't sure which it was and he wasn't sure after he checked either, "I think it's a girl. Why?"

The tomb robber smiled, "If it's a giwl hew name is Amiwa and if she's a boy his name is Amiw."

"Amira or Amir huh?" Duke looked at the little bunny. "I definitely get the feeling that she is a she. So Amira it is then." He placed a soft towel in the sink and placed Amira onto it. "We'll leave her in there until we get you guys dressed, then we'll find a place to put her. We'll feed her some vegetables from the kitchen so she doesn't get hungry too." Duke promised.

"Otay." Yami Bakura grinned.

"'Ami? What does Amiwa mean?" Ryou wondered before they began to play again.

"Pwincess." Yami Bakura explained.

- - -


	47. Part Forty Seven: Enter: Grandpa!

Okay so…how many people hate me?

Chibi Bakura – Me! I's been stucked as a chibi for two yeaws! TWO! What eva happened to bein' a Chibi fow a DAY?

…okay, anyone else?

Heh. Sorry guys. Kinda…lost interest. Still have lost interest, but I wanna get back into it again and not lose my interest.

This is the second last chapter and I warn you now, I absolutely HATE the ending. I couldn't stand it so much, it's one of the reasons why I stopped updating, but I seriously can't think of anything better. I'm going through the entire story (have been for a while, but again lost interest) and revising and editing and stuff, so if you have a question that you don't think has been answered (Ex. Why does Joey speak French? But don't ask that, 'cause it's been worked into the edited version) ask away and I'll do my best to answer them within the story. I don't think I'll be replacing the edited version to this on here either, I'll probably just keep it on my livejournal when it's finished.

Alright already, enjoy.  
Chapter Forty-Seven

Enter: Grandpa!

- - -

After the bath the chibis were dried off and dressed. By that time it was almost suppertime and they could all smell whatever was cooking from upstairs. Duke carefully grabbed Amira and followed everyone down the stairs.

They found everyone in the living room sitting on the floor. Joey and Yugi were having a friendly duel while Tristan, Tea, Mai and Isis were just talking about stuff that was more than a little boring to chibis. Isis was dividing her attention between the conversation and the small chibi in front of her, playing with a small black and white kitten.

"Bakura has a pet too." Duke explained when everyone had looked up and spotted the rabbit. "It had been hiding in his hair."

"Just like Pet-Penew in Yugi's hair." Tea smiled.

"Her name is Amira." Duke shrugged as he and Mokuba joined the adults. "We'll have to find a place to keep her until we can get a cage." He said.

"Amira?" Isis smiled, "Sweet." It was a little hard to picture the tomb robber ever naming a pet. Then again it was even harder to imagine the tomb robber ever _owning _a pet. "What did you name your kitty sweetheart?" She wondered as Marik looked up at her.

"Um..." Marik began, a little embarrassed. He'd found a name but thought everyone would laugh. "Happy." He said softly, avoiding everyone but the kitten.

Isis only smiled, "I like that name." She said, trying to make the chibi feel better.

Malik watched his sister and his yami. He was still mad at Marik for ruining the entire day. He had been looking forward to going into the haunted houses and to see one of the clowns get knives thrown at him by his sister, but because they had to look for the other chibi they hadn't had time. That and when hearing that Marik was lost, Malik had gotten scared that he'd never see the other boy again. When he'd finally been found, Marik had seemed so happy…

Ignoring the other Egyptian completely, Malik ran over to Isis and jumped into her arms. "Sista!" He giggled as she caught him, hugging him close.

Marik got the feeling he was no longer welcome, so he moved over to Joey, the kitten following him. The rest of the chibis joined the group, Seto sitting in Mokuba's lap, Yami sitting in Yugi's lap and Ryou and Yami Bakura plopping down in Duke's lap, being careful of Amira.

"I'm hungwy!" Yami said as he looked up at Yugi, the other chibis voicing their complaints.

"It'll just be a few more minutes!" The small boy promised, "There won't be enough room at the table, but if you guys promise to try to keep clean, we can all eat out here."

"Promise!" They all yelled at the same time, then giggled at each other.

Yugi shook his head in amusement as he heard the front door open, silencing everyone.

"Yugi? I'm home!"

Yugi's eyes went wide. "G-Grandpa?"

"Yes, I'm home, you don't have to act so surprised to see me you know." Solomon Motou entered the room, blinking in surprise at all his visitors. "Well, hello everyone!"

Yami blinked then grinned as he recognized the old man. Jumping from Yugi's lap he giggled and ran toward him, "Simon!"

The old man caught the child and picked him up. Both Grandpa and Yami studied the other. After a moment of silence, Grandpa turned to Yugi, "Grandson, what did you do to the pharaoh?"

"Not Simon." Yami pouted.

Yugi sighed, "It's a long story Grandpa." He muttered. (Yeah! Forty seven chapters worth so far!)

Smelling the air, Grandpa brought Yami to his chest so the child wasn't dangling in midair. "Well, I see supper's almost ready. Let's have a bite to eat, then we'll talk." He patted Yami's back and disappeared into the kitchen.

Laughter echoed through the Motou house, loudest in the kitchen. "Oh my!" Solomon Motou chuckled to himself after the tale had been told. "I wish I could have witnessed everything myself." He wiped a tear from his eye.

"It hasn't been all fun!" Yugi insisted.

"Yeah!" Joey looked up, "I had to wake up beside a naked Tristan!"

"Well Yami Bakura took me to the bathroom!" Tristan shuttered.

"Joey changed me!" Tea blushed.

"Yami and Bakura got kicked off a bus when it was raining when Malik and Marik were chibified! And they had Ryou, Marik and Malik with them." Yugi reminded.

"Eviw biwds!" Yami Bakura shivered as he sat beside a plate of food he and Ryou were sharing on the floor.

"Eviw wady!" Ryou whined softly.

"Malik destroyed a priceless dinosaur." Isis mentioned.

"Marik blew the power to an entire city block." Joey ruffled Marik's hair tenderly.

"Yami cut my hair!" Mokuba pouted only to cause Seto to giggle.

"Ryou hit me over the head with a mallet because I apparently made Marik cry!" Duke recalled.

Ryou looked up at him, "Meany head." He stuck his tongue out playfully.

Solomon only smiled, "Yes, but with all children, there are always times that aren't so good. Sometimes they're blessings in disguise."

Duke blinked from his own position on the floor, "Yeah…if it weren't for Marik and Malik causing that disruption in band class, I probably wouldn't have been involved in any of this." He said, and then smiled as he hugged Ryou and reached over the short distance to the other chibi and he kissed Yami Bakura's head, causing the quiet chibi to giggle softly, "And I wouldn't trade this for anything."

"I get to spend time with my brother again!" Mokuba grinned widely. "When he's not being so serious and grouchy."

"Yes! Me too." Isis smiled as she tickled Malik under his chin.

"I get to see what Yami was like as a child and Bakura was able to confess his feelings to Ryou and I think Ryou's second…and third childhoods have been more happy and a lot less lonely." Yugi glanced at the two chibis as Ryou and Yami Bakura tore a baked bun between them to share.

"Ah yes," Solomon seemed to remember something, "I meant to ask," He turned to his grandson, "You said that the spell was supposed to turn one person into a child for twenty four hours at a time. Clearly there are six children and all but one has been for more than twenty four hours."

Yugi nodded, "When Ryou first turned, Yami and Yami Bakura snuck out and took him to a park. Yami told me that they met up with Malik and ended up at his place when it started to rain. Marik wanted to know which spell had turned Ryou into a child so, not thinking, I guess Yami recited the spell just as lightning hit Malik's house and blew the power. Static created by the lightning changed the spell so it would effect those who were present differently…at least that's what Yami said." He shrugged sheepishly.

"What if they never turn back?" Mokuba suddenly mentioned, causing fear to strike Yugi in the heart. He loved his chibi Yami, but he wanted his older Yami back too.

"I suppose we'd have to make the best of it." Isis said as she handed her baby brother his glass of milk. "I realize that some are effected deeply by this change, but if it becomes reality there is really nothing we can do."

Duke noticed Yugi sigh and slightly look away from the group. "At least they'll grow up with happy memories."

Joey snorted at the thought, "Most of them maybe." He got up, taking Marik with him, "I think we're done, excuse us." He muttered as he left the room.

Solomon looked confused, but Yugi's expression told him he'd be filled in later.

Supper didn't last long and soon Yami, Yami Bakura and Ryou were playing in the living room, Duke and Mai playing with them. Tristan and Tea had left and Isis, Yugi and Mokuba were talking with Mr. Motou in the kitchen. Joey was giving Marik a bath so that left Seto and Malik on their own.

Slightly bored, the two of them had found everyone's school bags in Yugi's room. They'd gone through Yugi's and Mokuba's and found nothing interesting. They had been rooting through the mess Joey called 'organization' for a few minutes when they were about to give up. Malik picked up a book for a book report that was supposed to have been done about a month ago, when something fell into his lap. Picking the folded piece of paper, he took it to Seto. "What's this?" he wondered as he handed the note over and sat down.

Seto took the paper and read the name, "It's a note to Joey. Wet's weat it!" The older boy giggled as he unfolded it.

"Wead it out woud?" Malik wondered.

"Suwe." Seto smiled and began to read.

"Dear Joey, normally I wouldn't stoop to this level, I wouldn't act like a love-sick school girl writing a note to my crush and hiding it in his locker in between classes…but I am…minus the school girl phrase of course.

I know I'm not an emotional person but you make me want to smile. Something you may do or something you may say makes my lips twitch.

I apologize for offending you. Don't get me wrong – you're still a mutt. But you're my mutt…at least; I hope you want to be.

I'm falling for you Joseph Wheeler.

All my love,

Seto Kaiba"

Malik blinked and looked at his friend, "We'we not su'posed to be widdle, awe we?"

Seto shook his head, "No, I tink we'we su'posed to be big, wike evewyone ewse." He sighed as he folded the note back up and placed it within the pages of the book wordlessly. He crawled onto the bed and lay down with his head on the pillow.

Malik followed him and rested beside him. They were silent for a little while before the Egyptian spoke up. "I wememba' you bein' big. I wememba' 'Ami, Batuwa and Wyou bein' big too. 'Ugi and Joey was widdle too." He sighed, "What if I neva' gwow up?" He worried softly.

Seto grinned and wrapped his arms around his friend, "I'ww stiww be youw fwiend! Even if I'm gwowed up." He said as he turned on his side to face Malik.

"Pwomise?" Malik questioned, a little comforted by the idea.

"Pwomise." Seto nodded and hugged the other boy lightly. On impulse the brunette gently kissed a tanned nose, causing that nose to wrinkle and Malik to giggle. They were quiet for a long time until Seto broke it. "Do you wove Maywik?"

Meanwhile in the bathroom Joey was helping Marik get clean. Who knew (or wanted to know) what had been in the water at the log ride. Marik hadn't said a word, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable, though Joey could tell that the little boy was depressed about something.

Gently Joey combed his fingers through Marik's wet hair. "What's up kiddo?" he got down on his knees and leaned on the side of the tub to get more comfortable and he had a feeling that Marik felt better when someone was at his own level.

Dark lavender eyes looked up from the soapy water, "Wiww I be a chibi foweva?" He wondered softly.

Joey sighed, not about to lie, "I don't know." He confessed.

Marik seemed to deflate a little. "Oh." He whispered, "Wiww I stay wit' 'Ugi?"

"Why would you live with Yugi?" Joey wondered.

The Egyptian shrugged, "Isis woves Mawik, not me. She fowgets I'm thewe and Mawik doesn't wove me. Duke wiww take cawe of Wyou and Batuwa. I just thought…" Marik sighed and shook his head, "Sowwy, I fowgot that 'Ami is wiving wit' 'Ugi." He muttered as he hid his face, "Nobody wants me." He whispered through his fingers.

Joey gently lifted Marik's chin and stared the child in the eye, "Don't ever say that again!" He said sternly, "_I _want you and _I_ love you! I don't care if Isis wants you to live with her, I'll talk to her about you living with me." He said softly.

"But Seto-" Marik started but stopped when Joey placed a finger against his lips.

"I don't live with Seto, and even if I ever do, he'd have to accept you too." Joey vowed.

Marik's bottom lip trembled slightly as he lifted his arms up; Joey smiled and pulled the child out of the tub and into his arms. Burying his face in Joey's shoulder, Marik relaxed. "I wove you too Joey." He whispered.

"Weww?" Seto looked at Malik with curiosity.

"I…" Malik blinked, then shrugged and looked away, "I…don't know…" He began, "I mean, I wove him, he'th my bwotha…but I wove him mowe then that." The little boy explained in confusion.

Seto understood more than his friend, "You have a cwush on him." He giggled, "Wike Wyou has on Batuwa, and Yami has on Yugi!"

Malik narrowed his eyebrows, "I gueth…" he sighed.

"Why did you get mad and hit him?" Seto wondered as he recalled the broken chibi at the exhibition. Marik's world revolved around the lighter half, even Seto could see that.

Malik shrugged, "I don't know…he wanted to be wit' Joey mowe den me. And den he wath happy that evewyone wath wowwied." He glanced away, "I didn't mean to hit him…I got mad and it happened."

Seto smiled gently, "But you've been wit' me. And Joey was wight, you fowgot that Maywik could heaw us and I did too! He'ww a'ways be youw yami and I think Joey is somet'ing wike my hikawi."

"You is wight. I need ta say sowwy to Maywik." Malik stated and got up with Seto following. Together they left the room and went to the guest room. The door was closed so Malik knocked softly.

It took a minute but the door was opened and Joey knelt down to talk to them. The blonde adult was slightly surprised to find the two there. "What can I do for you two?" He wondered quietly.

"I wanna see my 'ami!" Malik insisted, really wanting to apologize.

Joey sighed, "Kiddo, I just got Marik to sleep. Can you talk to him in the morning?" He ran a hand through his hair. Getting Marik to finally fall asleep had not been fun.

Malik looked disappointed but he didn't want to disturb Marik, "Otay." He nodded.

After Joey had shut the door the two boys went down the stairs to find the others getting ready for bed.

Isis came over to Malik and picked him up, hugging him. "I'm leaving now baby." She kissed his forehead.

"Come back?" Malik mumbled, wrapping his arms around her neck.

Smiling, she nodded, "Of course! I promise to come back, sleep tight, okay?"

"Tay." Malik nodded.

Meanwhile Seto was watching the others.

"Seto, can you hold Ryou please?" Yugi said, plunking the 99 sleeping child into the small boy's arms.

"Yugi, are you sure? I can sleep down here." Solomon shook his head.

"Don't be silly Grandpa!" Yugi grinned as he helped Duke unfold the couch. "Ryou wants Duke to stay, Bakura wants to sleep with Ryou and Yami wants to sleep with Bakura and I. The couch will be big enough."

Duke nodded in agreement. "Seto and Malik will sleep with Mokuba in Yugi's room while Joey stays with Marik in the guest room."

Solomon sighed, "Well, since you boys have everything settled, I'll be going to bed. Sleep well boys."

"Night Grandpa." Yugi called after him.

It took a little time but soon everyone was settled and the chibis were all asleep.

With Yami and Yami Bakura snuggled together with a small Magician of Black Chaos plushie between them, and Ryou laying across Duke's chest with his Change of Heart plushie the two older boys relaxed.

"Do you think they'll be normal tomorrow?" Yugi yawned.

"Guess we'll hafta wait and see." Duke shrugged as he ran his fingers through Ryou's hair.

Upstairs while everyone slept on a small boy crawled out of bed. After grabbing a stuffed animal he had hid under his pillow, he snuck out of the room and scampered to the guest room.

Without knocking (for fear of waking the occupants) he opened the door and entered.

"Oh!" Seto uttered in surprise as he found Joey awake and reading while Marik used the older boy as a bed. "I didn't…"

Joey looked over as the boy approached. They were both silent, then Seto held the stuffed Scapegoat out. "I…I won these fow you." He explained softly as Joey gently took them, "I wead the note I gave you too. Sowwy." The little boy muttered.

Joey smiled passed his surprised and ruffled Seto's hair. "Don't worry about it Set. We'll talk in the morning when everything will be over." He promised.

"Otay." Seto grinned, beaming with happiness, "Night Jo-Jo!" The little boy waved as he raced out of the room, wanting morning to come.

Chuckling to himself Joey turned off the light and touched the stuffed animal beside him, "Night Set."

- - -

So…I do hope you read the author's notes at the beginning, heh.


	48. Part Forty Eight: It’s Over!…or is it?

Well, here's the last chapter. Well, okay, not the last chapter. I have one more surprise, and it won't take two years to post it either. Heh.

Please read the notes! Before or after you read the chapter.

Nobody had anyway questions, like if something didn't make sense (Example: People kept asking why Joey suddenly knows French. 'Cause you know, that's so impossible. Or why Marik/Malik/Ryou/Bakura/Yami had problems with being chibi for longer. Those kinds of things). I know there are things, and hopefully I've answered the things I've caught myself, but if you find something, let me know. Private message me, email me, leave it in a review, I don't care which way. Thanks!

Thanks for reading.

Just wanted to point out that, yes, it did become very Bakura-centric. (Not sure which Bakura you meant, but yeah, I agree). It's 'cause my interest in the characters changed. When I first began to write this story, Ryou/Yami Bakura hadn't even been introduced yet, so Yugi and Yami were my 'favourite' characters. That obviously changed…twice. (cough, Malik/Marik, cough) So yeah…sorry if that upset anyone.

….and why do people always think I'm going to kill someone?

Chibi Yami Bakura: Ah…'cause you usually do stupid.

Chapter Forty-Eight

It's Over!!!….or is it?

- - -

The sun rose and the world turned as it did everyday and life began to awaken. In the Motou household, it was no different.

A boy with beautiful light lavender eyes and soft blonde hair smiled contently as the arm around his waist tightened slightly. The boy grinned as he cuddled closer to the warm body spread along his own.

Lavender opened at the same time as steel blue. The two forms were silent for a few moments as they both took the time to remember their time as children.

Seto was the first speak and move as he gently brushed a few soft strands of hair from Malik's eyes. "I would have kept my promise of being your friend even if you'd stayed a child, but I'm glad that you've grown…" He trailed off.

Malik was touched by the sincerity of those whispered words. "Why's that?" He whispered back to the 'cold-hearted' CEO.

"Because I'd feel dirty telling a mere child how beautiful they looked first thing in the morning." Came the reply.

Malik blushed darkly. Nobody had ever told him something like that before, and he doubted that Seto had said something like that too many people. "Thanks…" Was the only thing the Egyptian could utter.

"Do you remember a lot?" Seto wondered as he could recall Malik being younger than himself. He could also remember everything, and he didn't mind the fact that his…yes, he could call them friends now, had seen him as a child. At first, he'd wanted to keep that part of him private, but perhaps, it wasn't so bad.

"Some things." Malik seemed to think. "I mostly remember Marik…and you. I vaguely remembered the tomb robber and the pharaoh…Ryou and Yugi too…and why can I remember elephants and dinosaurs?" He asked, confused.

Seto chuckled to himself as he pulled the body closer for warmth. "All in good time. We took enough pictures, hopefully they'll fill in the blanks." He settled down with who he felt was his 'best friend'. "You know, a week ago, this would have been one of my worst nightmares." He confessed.

Malik yawned softly, nuzzling his nose against Seto's neck. "The one just a little less scarier than waking up next to a naked pharaoh?" He wondered, closing his eyes.

"Yes, that one." Seto closed his eyes as well, but not for long. He opened his eyes and narrowing them in sudden shock as he looked beneath the covers. "Naked?"

Soft brown eyes blinked opened sleepily as Ryou Bakura slowly woke up. Confusion clouded his blurry vision for a few moments as he found his yami cuddling with the pharaoh. He smiled softly, however, when the memories caught up to him. He even giggled to himself at a few of them.

A crimson eye opened at the sound. "It would seem your light remembers a few things." The deep sound of the king caused Ryou to look at him.

"Apparently not his current position." Yami Bakura muttered as he buried his head under the covers.

Confused, Ryou looked down at his 'bed'. Emerald eyes met his as a nose bumped a nose.

"Hi." The dark haired youth grinned sleepily.

"Duke!" Ryou gasped as he sat up, startled. Realizing the situation to its fullest extent, he pulled himself back down, blushing crimson. "I'm naked." He whispered.

Duke laughed softly, "Very naked." He stated, fixing the blanket and tucking it around them.

Groaning, Ryou buried his face within Duke's shirt with embarrassment. "Oh god…" He whimpered.

Duke just grinned and ran a hand through the messy white hair. "Don't worry about it kiddo, go back to sleep. Everybody can talk about it later." He promised.

Ryou glanced up through his bangs, "But…I'm _naked_." He muttered.

"So are we, now shut up and go to sleep." Yami Bakura growled from inside his cocoon. "Yugi went to find our clothes, don't worry about it."

Sighing, Ryou shrugged. "Fine." He lay his head back down to try to sleep a little more.

Joey sighed as he tried to stay asleep. Consciousness could be so annoying at times, especially the times when he was awake. Groaning to himself as he tried to block out the light that shined against his closed eyelids, he flopped onto his other side and proceeded to bury himself in blankets.

Suddenly, he seemed to remember where Marik had fallen asleep and jumped back, hoping he hadn't squished the little boy. To his slight relief, he found the bed empty. "Marik?" He wondered, turning over so he was facing the window. The blonde mortal's eyes widened as he spotted the full-grown spirit fast asleep in a rocking chair.

A smile tugged at the corners of Joey's mouth as he spotted the Serpent Night Dragon resting comfortably behind the spirit's body and the small D. Human plushie held protectively under a tanned arm. Joey idly wondered if Marik's experience as a child had changed him at all. Aside from the cuddling with stuffed toys part.

A pain suddenly stabbed at Joey's heart.

He'd never see Chibi Marik again, and while that meant that all the chibis were back to normal, Joey was going to miss the small boy who had unknowingly stolen his heart.

All the while Joey thought back, Marik's eyes had opened and he sat silently watching the human from his spot. He remembered everything; from the cold rainy night he'd been on the bus with a grown pharaoh and tomb robber, to being yelled at by his other half over Seto Kaiba.

But most importantly, he remembered someone telling him that they loved him.

Amber eyes turned to look at him again and noticed he was awake. "How much…?" Joey trailed off, not needing to finish his sentence.

Marik smiled softly, "Everything." He replied to the incomplete question. "Thank you."

The blonde just grinned, "Any time man! Hey, now that everything's back to normal you and Malik can make up properly. How long have you been together anyway?" He wondered.

The spirit looked confused, "Malik and I? Together? What in the Shadows are you talking about?" He tilted his head.

Joey blinked, now _he_ was confused. "Weren't you and Malik…together?" Marik actually chuckled as he shook his head. "Everyone was so sure…why not?"

The Egyptian yami shrugged, "I'd never want to corrupt my light, or ruin the already unstable relationship we have." He mumbled softly as he turned to look out the window.

"Don't be silly." Joey shook his head as Marik got up and moved to the bed, at least the yami had gotten dressed.

"But it's true." Marik began.

Joey was about to open his mouth when the door opened and a naked Seto and an equally naked Malik – (Joey doubted that _Marik _would corrupted_ Malik_, it would probably be the other way around) – ran into the room and both teenagers took a flying leap onto the bed.

"Ow! That was my stomach!" Marik hissed.

"Eek! That was lower than my stomach!" Joey whimpered.

"Aww, you put clothes on, spoil sport." Malik pouted, as he looked at his other.

"Quit whining puppy. You like it." Seto smirked.

Malik wrapped his arms around Marik's neck and he hugged the spirit tightly. "Hikari?" The yami asked as he sat up, pulling Malik with him.

Malik looked up at him and smiled, "You can corrupt me anytime you want Marik, multiple times, in any position." He grinned evilly.

Seto snorted, covering up his own laughter, "Show some tact, Ishtar." He teased as he pulled the blankets up around himself as he cuddled against Joey's side.

Malik stuck his tongue out at the CEO. "Shove it Kaiba." His voice was light, "If you waited as long as I've waited to hear your other half even hint at his feelings for you, tact would be the last thing on your mind." He giggled as Marik buried his face against Malik's neck, tickling the mortal with his hair.

Thudding and bumping suddenly game from the hallway. All four figures jumped and turned around as the door burst opened and the light was finally turned on.

"Yami!" Yugi's voice yelled form the hallway.

"Bakura!" Ryou's voice wasn't far behind.

"Put some clothes on!" They both shouted together.

A naked pharaoh and a naked tomb robber plunked themselves on the end of the bed, both grinning madly. They glanced up at their miffed lights when the two joined them.

Yami Bakura pouted, "But Ryou," He whined, "Malik's naked!"

"Seto too!" Yami chimed.

Ryou's eyes narrowed, "If Malik or Seto jumped off a building, would you jump off too?" He crossed his arms.

The two spirits hesitated.

"Possibly." Yami Bakura shrugged.

"Improbable, but not impossible." Yami replied a moment after.

Ryou threw his hands up in the air in defeat.

Yugi flopped down in the chair by the window. "So it's finally over." He smiled, looking at all his friends.

"Thank Ra!" Yami sighed, leaning against Yami Bakura's back as the thief leaned against him. The two tried to look exhausted.

"It had its moments." The tomb robber confessed as he pulled Ryou into his lap, Ryou gathering a blanket around the thief as they settled.

Ryou rested his head against his yami's shoulder. "A lot of things would have never happened if that spell had never been found." He smiled as Yami Bakura wrapped his arms around the smaller body.

"How much does everyone remember anyway?" Yugi wondered as he maneuvered the Serpent Night Dragon to a more comfortable spot.

Ryou giggled, "I remember a certain yami playing match maker."

Yugi blushed, "And I remember that same yami was upset because he couldn't have sex with his four year old light."

Yami Bakura growled, clutching to his light, "That wasn't what that _certain yami _was upset about!" He pouted, "That _certain yami _was upset about the fact that he'd never see Ryou so carefree again." He confessed.

Everyone was silent at the heartfelt words, until Yami snorted, "Or Ryou so naked again."

Ryou's eyes went wide, "Bakura? What is he talking about?" He seemed to shrink into the blanket.

Everybody looked at him in confusion. "You don't remember?" Marik finally broke the silence.

Ryou only shook his head.

"Uh…" Malik began, "Ryou, it seems that as a child, you have an extreme dislike for clothes."

"But not a dislike for stripping and running around naked." Marik continued.

The white haired boy's eyes grew even wider than before and he blushed, "I supposed I should have mentioned that." He muttered, relaxing. He had been a kid after all.

Yami Bakura breathed a sigh of relief, ecstatic at the fact that his light wasn't mad at him and wouldn't cut him off.

/ I heard that. / Yami Bakura chocked at his light's mental voice. / Heh. Guess now that the spell's gone, our link is open…not that it ever really was before… / There was a hint of sadness there that the spirit didn't like.

// It will never be closed again. // The tomb robber vowed, feeling happiness tickle Ryou's side of the connection.

Mean while Yugi had turned to his own darker half. "You were a spoiled brat." He stated calmly.

Yami looked sheepish. "I did warn you."

The small boy raised an eyebrow. "You just made me promise to continue to love you after – which I still do, by the way – you didn't warn me about the flour, Mokuba's hair, the butterflies, the slaves – any of it."

Yami, the royal ex-pharaoh himself, stuck out his bottom lip and batted his eyes playfully at the other. "Forgive me?"

Yugi laughed, "Of course! But only if you'll tell me about your past!"

On the quieter side of the bed, Marik, Malik, Joey and Seto watched their friends. They were comfortable with the silence and amused at the scene.

"Ah, guys?" A voice spoke from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Mokuba standing there, looking a little worried, but amused at the same time. "There's a problem." He explained when everyone had turned to him.

"Don't tell me Duke turned into a chibi." Joey muttered.

Ryou blushed, "He was completely full grown when we left him." He glared as Yami, Yugi and Yami Bakura snickered at him.

"What's the problem, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

His brother grinned, "Well, you see, Yugi, Ryou, Joey and you were all wearing your decks when the spell was read…"

"Yes, and?" The elder Kaiba prompted.

"See, there's the problem. Uh, Duke?" The boy moved away from the door and Duke appeared…carrying a dragon.

"That looks like a Blue Eyes." Joey commented (because the fact that it was a real live DRAGON didn't seem to concern him much.)

Seto's eyes went wide, "It _is_ a Blue Eyes!"

"Yeah." Duke nodded, "And right now, two more of these guys, along with a chibi Dark Magician, a Change of Heart, a Dark Necrofear, the Osiris, and even Obelisk, not to mention a chibi Baby Dragon, are all demanding to be fed in the kitchen."

Marik felt his other stiffen.

"Oh sweet mother of – fuck!" Malik jumped from the bed and ran out of the room.

"Malik?" Yugi called, "What's wrong?"

Malik appeared, having found his pants, and was currently trying to pulled a shirt on over his head. "Spell, deck, my house! Winged Dragon of Ra!" He puffed out as he managed to get the shirt on. With that he ran down the stairs.

Everyone looked at everyone else, and then decided to follow – Yami, Seto and Yami Bakura dressing quickly.

"You aren't going to go see how much damage a Chibi Ra will do?" Joey asked, not having moved from his spot.

Marik, who hadn't moved either, just shrugged, "Not my house. And someone has to take care of the starving chibis in the kitchen."

The two were quiet for a moment, and then Joey cleared his throat. "I meant what I said Marik." He began. "About…about loving you. I mean."

The Egyptian spirit smiled as he picked at the bedspread shyly, "Nobody has ever told me that they loved me before. It felt nice. Thanks."

Joey grinned, amazed that the 'psycho' could be shy. "Heh. You're welcome." He winced when a crash was heard from the main floor. "We should probably go see about those chibis, huh?"

Marik looked at him, "What happened to Yugi's grandfather?" He wondered.

Amber eyes blinked then grew wide. "Aw, shit."

- - -

So…I do hope you read the author's notes at the beginning, heh.


	49. An Alternative Ending

Sorry if this part disappoints anyone, it was never my intention to continue on with the Duel Monster chibis (this story would never be finished!)

This is just for those who didn't want to see it end.

**Alternative Ending**

- - -

The sun rose and the world turned as it did everyday and life began to awaken. In the Motou household, it was no different.

A boy with beautiful light lavender eyes and soft blonde hair smiled contently as the arm around his waist tightened slightly. The boy grinned as he cuddled closer to the warm body spread along his own.

Lavender opened at the same time as steel blue.

"Hi." A soft voice whispered shyly.

"Good morning." Seto replied, running his fingers through the child's hair, realizing what this meant. "Do you remember anything?" He wondered.

Chibi Malik looked confused, "I hafta say sowwy to Maywik. I was mean ta him. Whewe's Isis?" He asked.

Seto's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "Malik, do you remember Battle City?"

Lavender eyes blinked, "No…what's that?" The little boy sat up.

Seto sat up as well, looking the child over. "Do you remember anything about being an adult?"

Malik backed away a little, "I'm onwy a kid…I haven't gwowed up yet…" He was seriously confused now.

_It's like he's never been a teenager before._ Seto realized, wondering if it was the same for the others.

Soft brown eyes blinked opened sleepily as Ryou Bakura slowly woke up. Confusion clouded his blurry vision for a few moments until he noticed that Yugi was gently running his fingers through Yami's hair, and he was crying softly.

The small boy crawled away from a sleeping Duke, and made his way over to the older boy, careful not to step on either child. "'Ugi?" He asked softly, stumbling a little as his foot got caught on a sheet. "What's wong?" He wondered, sitting down next to the other boy.

Yugi looked at the chibified version of his friend, then back down at the chibi that he was in love with. He would be the only one effected by the others remaining as chibis.

"Nothing's wrong Ryou. I just miss someone, that's all." He promised the little boy. He quickly wiped his tears and forced himself to smile. There were more important things to take care of first, and then he'd let himself cry. "Why don't we wake these three and see about breakfast, okay?"

Ryou echoed his grin, "Okay!"

Joey sighed as he tried to stay asleep. Consciousness could be so annoying at times, especially the times when he was awake. Groaning to himself as he tried to block out the light that shined against his closed eyelids, he flopped onto his other side and proceeded to bury himself in blankets.

There was a grunt then a slight pushing against Joey's chest. Confused, the blonde pulled himself up on his arms and glared at his moving pillow.

A Chibi Marik glared back. "You squished me!" He accused, offended.

Joey huffed, still half asleep. "I didn't mean to – wait a minute, you're still a chibi!" It felt like he'd been smacked in the head. "Why are you still a chibi?"

Marik blinked, "What's a chibi?" He wondered.

The older blonde raised an eyebrow, "A chibi! A little kid…er, something like that."

Marik still looked confused, "But I am a little kid…"

"Yeah, but you haven't always been." Joey pointed out.

Marik made a face, "Yes I have."

Joey shook his head. "No, you haven't."

"Yes I have." Marik said a little more forcefully.

"No, you have not." Joey countered.

"Yes. I have."

"No. You have not."

"Yes. I. Have."

"No. You. Have. Not."

"YES I HAVE!"

Joey was about to scream back when there was a slight knock on the door and Seto came in, carrying a chibi Malik.

"Maywik!" Malik cried, reaching out toward his other.

Seto placed the boy on the bed as he sat down next to Joey. "They don't remember. They think they've always been kids." He explained, having heard most of the argument.

"Oh." Joey muttered as he watched the two.

Malik crawled to the silent little boy. "I'm sowwy about being mean to you." He said softly. "I was mad 'cause you wanted to be with Joey all the time! I wuv you."

Marik blinked as he silently listened to the younger boy. "It's okay. I was mean too. I wuv you back."

A bright smile crossed Malik's face, "Yay! Fwiends then?"

Marik grinned back, "Yeah!"

Joey sighed and looked at Seto, who was still watching the kids. "We're going to hafta talk now, huh?" When Seto raised an eyebrow in question, Joey continued, "Well, I figure if these two are still kids, then that means Yami, Bakura and Ryou are still kids too. I'm beginning to think that it's permanent this time…'cause they don't remember."

"Hmm." Seto agreed with a nod. "That would probably be best. We can-"

The door opened with a bang and all four occupants jumped and looked. Three chibis stood in the doorway grinned. "Bweakfast!" Yami said, "Come and eat!" It came out as a demand.

"Yes your highness." Joey yawned as he scooped up Marik, while Seto took a hold of Malik.

Yami tilted his head as the teenagers passed him, and then he looked at Yami Bakura and Ryou in confusion, "Highness?"

The two of them shrugged and then the three raced each other down the stairs.

Breakfast was quiet, except for the chibis. Malik and Marik seemed to be glued together, while Ryou was quite happy sitting on Duke's knee and eating his toast. Yami Bakura and Yami fought over the milk.

"Khalid!" Yami wined, pouting at his friend.

'Khalid', which was what all the chibis seemed to know Yami Bakura by, just sighed and gave Yami or rather 'Atemu,' the milk. "Otay, fine. Don't use the lip."

The tri-coloured chibi smirked in triumph.

Once the chibis were finished, they were all sent into the living room to play so the 'grown ups' could talk.

Only nobody spoke.

Joey looked around at everyone, noticing the sad look on Yugi's face. He cleared his throat, "We'll need birth certificates made." He began, quieting when everyone looked at him. "I-I mean, Yami, Bakura and Marik weren't even human…now they seem to be. There's no record for them, right?"

Seto saw where Joey was going with his idea. "That's true. I'll look into it. Now…where will they live?" He asked.

"Yami is staying with me." Yugi began and looked at his grandfather for permission.

"Of course he is." Solomon nodded, having been sitting at the head of the table. "Though we should probably get used to calling him Atemu, since it's what he remembers."

Yugi sighed and nodded, "Yes, that's true. You should probably have 'Atemu' on his birth certificate as well Seto. Khalid for Bakura as well."

The multi-millionaire made a mental note.

"Does anybody even know how to get a hold of Ryou's father?" Duke brought up and nobody seemed to have an answer.

"I don't even know where he is." Yugi shook his head; "All I do know is that Ryou hasn't seen him in a few years. He…he isn't really around very often. Does Ryou have any family that live around here?" He wondered.

"None that he's ever talked about." Joey thought back. "They're probably all back in England."

Yugi looked sad again, "How would someone react to having two Ryou's instead of just one, and him being a child again? We'd have to explain…"

"How are we going to explain to the school?" Duke suddenly thought.

Everybody was quiet. Then Joey spoke. "Ryou could have just transferred again, right? Maybe back to England?"

Seto added another few notes to his mental list. "Alright. What about the Ishtar's." He spoke up, "Isis will probably want to take custody of them, I mean, he's her little brother."

"Brothers." Joey shot the CEO a sharp look. "And I already promised Marik that he could live with me. He…he doesn't think Isis will want him. I don't know if he still thinks that, but…" He sighed and shrugged.

"We should probably call Isis then." Yugi began, watching as Yami…Atemu poked…Khalid in the side. "She should have a say in what happens to them."

Joey pouted, not liking that idea at all. It wasn't that he didn't like Isis, but truthfully, he didn't trust her. It was obvious that she'd favour her actual brother over his yami. Marik didn't deserve that, but he stayed quiet. Instead, he leaned back in his chair and watched the kids playing as the others made the plans.

Within the next few days, the three spirits…former spirits, all had identities of their own. How Kaiba did it, nobody really knew and he wasn't about to tell. Solomon had custody of four-year-old Atemu Kane Motou. 'Ryou Bakura' had been transferred back to England, but until they got a hold of his father, three year old Ryou, as well as his brother, three and a half year old Khalid Emir Bakura were in the care of Solomon Motou. And Malik Ishtar was in the hands of Isis Ishtar.

It seemed as though the children didn't remember anything from their lives before the spell, but they could recall living at the game shop and they'd all easily gotten confused when they were told that everyone would have new homes.

Marik quietly played with the D. Human plushie his brother had been playing with before Isis had arrived, while Yugi and Seto explained to the others about where they would be staying. The small boy had hung back when Isis shown up. Within seconds she'd had her arms full with Malik and hadn't really paid much attention to anyone else.

Marik wasn't jealous, but he did wish that someone would love him that much.

He sighed as a shadow fell across himself and D. Human. Blinking, the small boy looked up. "Hi." He said as Joey sat down, immediately pulling the little boy into his lap. They were quiet for a little while, watching the others, listening to their giggles and laughter. The young blonde unconsciously clenched his fists around Joey's shirt when they noticed Isis ruffle Malik's hair before kissing his forehead. Dark lavender looked away, glancing down at Joey's hands. "What's that?" He asked, looking up at the older boy.

Joey looked down at Marik, seeing what he was pointing at. Smiling, Joey let Marik see the piece of paper.

"What does it say?" Marik wondered curiously.

"Well," Joey pointed to a word. "That one says 'Marik'."

Lavender blinked, "My name?" He wondered.

"Yep." Joey nodded, and then pointed to the next two, "That says 'Kalil', and that one says 'Ishtar'. It's your birth certificate."

"Oh." Marik said, even though he didn't know what a birth certificate was. He looked up at Joey again. "Am I going to stay with you?" He wondered softly, hopefully.

Joey sighed, and then shook his head, "As much as I want you to, Isis decided that she wants both you and Malik with her." The teen's heart broke at the look in Marik's eyes.

"Okay." Marik mumbled unhappily as he glanced over at his family, but his eyes shot up at Joey again, "I won't see you again?" He questioned in a sudden panic.

Amber widened slightly as he hugged the small boy tightly, "No way Marik! I'm gonna be here, and I'll make sure to visit you often, okay? I mean, Isis is going to need someone to look after you guys while she's at work, right? Mr. Motou wants to watch you guys, and I'll come see you everyday after school."

"Promise?" Marik asked, still not happy.

"Promise." Joey confirmed just as a shadow fell across the two of them.

Isis kneeled down and Malik bounced up behind her. "Hey Maywik! We'we goin' home." He announced excitedly.

Isis chuckled softly as she looked at Marik, "You, Malik and I need to do some shopping." She said, "We can pick something's up for your new rooms."

The blonde hesitated, and then glanced back at Joey.

"It's okay Marik." Joey nodded, loosening his hug on the boy.

Malik held out his hand and Marik took it, only to be pulled away from Joey and toward the door. Unsure lavender looked back and Joey forced a smile as he waved. "I'll see you tomorrow after school Marik, I promise."

The small child gave a grin, and then let himself be pulled out of the building.

"Can we weally get a bunked bed?" Atemu's eyes were wide.

Grandpa Motou laughed, "If that's what you boys want."

"Yes!" Atemu and Khalid cheered.

"I want the top!" Atemu announced.

Khalid shrugged, "I wanna make the bottom into a castle!"

Atemu gasped, an idea coming to him, "That would be fun!"

Ryou glanced between the two, pouting slightly, "Whewe am I gonna sweep?" He wondered softly, afraid they'd forgotten about him.

Khalid immediately wrapped an arm around his little brother, "Wif me, siwwy! That way I can pwotect you in the castle."

Ryou giggled, leaning his head against Khalid's shoulder, "My hewo!"

Khalid just smiled.

Solomon Motou wasn't stupid. He could easily see how depressed Yugi was. He'd been that way ever since they'd found the chibis still chibi. He'd figured on what kind of relationship his grandson shared with the pharaoh – he'd seen the paintings, the one of the puzzle and it's eye, to the child's heart and the initials.

"Yugi? Are you going to be okay?" He wondered, putting a gentle hand on the small boy's shoulder.

Yugi looked up and smiled, it wasn't his brightest smile, but it was on its way. "I'm okay Grandpa. I…I mean, it was hard at the beginning, but…this way I get to make sure that Yami has a great childhood! And Bakura and Ryou too." He shrugged, "I'll always miss Yami, but there isn't really anything we can do."

Solomon smiled, proud of his grandson.

Duke, who'd stayed around to help support Yugi, patted the younger boy on the back, "Look at it this way, there won't be anymore Shadow Duels or Duel Monsters coming alive or anything like that. Things will be peaceful again!"

"Yeah." Yugi grinned but was interrupted by a crash and a sudden cry from his grandfather.

"My TV!"

"Oops." Atemu and Khalid muttered in unison before all three children burst into giggles.

"Why you little brats!" Grandpa growled and took off after the children, who scattered in three different directions.

Yugi sighed and looked up at Duke with a glare, "You were saying?"

- - -

The End


End file.
